The Cloud and Sephiroth Affairs
by Seraphim210
Summary: 'You...are my doll.' EXPLICIT YAOI is included every few chapters. Fast read, ongoing. Sephiroth x Cloud, Cloud x Zack. The blonde is torn between the two. Sephiroth is violent, Zack is cuddly. Hurrah for over possessive Sephiroth. This is a yaoi driven story. All 77 chapters are on my dA. same id. Guest appearances include: Genesis Angeal Tifa Aerith Reno Cissnei etc.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Hey all! I wrote this series a few months ago, my ideas changed as writing-it's crazy. Too much...*_* Guilty pleasures?! The whole series is posted on dA. My ID there is Seraphim210. I'm working on posting all 76 chapters here so far. I have to edit the italics...all of the /i and i's were things for dA. It doesn't work here, on ffnet.**

**So bear with me...lol. -dies- ANDD! You guys know Director Lazard, right?! Well I accidentally called him Lazarus in this. Deal with it. Lol :(**

**Lastly, I know the beginning few chapters are blah and slow - but please skim through. you will not be disappointed. the writing gets more complex as the chapters increase. trust me. i started out with simple ideas - but then it gets way more interesting and complex. please give it a shot, i worked hard. please review. **

Chapter 1: Realization

**-Cloud's POV.**

The rain was pouring relentlessly.

Cloud looked out the window, feeling nothing but incomplete. There was only one thing on his mind. And, naturally, it was Sephiroth. He just couldn't understand him. He felt connected to him in multiple different ways..._It can't be love...definitely not lust...I just feel so attached and I don't know why_, Cloud thought.

_Wait a sec...What the hell am I thinking?_

Just then someone knocked on his bedroom's door. "Hey Spikey! What are you up to? I'm so...bored, let's go hang with Aerith at her flower shop!"

"Alright..." Cloud sighed. Cloud opened the door to a pair of electric blue eyes, that in which he could see his own reflection. Of course it was the mako, Cloud was also infused with it himself. That's what made him a soldier. Just like Zack.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Zack said, gazing back down at him curiously.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Let's go Zack." Cloud replied dully, motioning him back out.

Zack led the way down the stairs, leading to the bar. "Hey you guys, going somewhere?" Tifa looked up at Cloud and Zack from the bar counter, she was wiping it down in a circular motion.

"Yeah. We're headed over to Aerith's!" Zack smiled. Tifa admired Zack's childish ways, and his easygoing manner lifted up everyone's spirits. Cloud nodded at Tifa in confirmation.

"Alright, have fun then!" Tifa waved them goodbye.

**-Zack's POV**

"Hey Cloud let's take my truck!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Let's just take Fenrir, it's faster…" Cloud said. Zack looked at Cloud reluctantly, and agreed.

_What the hell is wrong with Spikey…he seems upset. Maybe he's tired or cranky or somethin'…no..it's something else. Maybe Aerith can help me out?_ Zack thought.

Zack convinced Cloud to let him drive the Fenrir because he didn't get to take his oh, so precious truck. Cloud wrapped his pale arms around Zack's waist, and Zack maneuvered the motorcycle forward. The ride to the flower shop went by very slowly…"Hey Cloud! Did you hear about the Chocobo race that's coming up soon? We should go! We could bring Tifa, Aerith, and...anyone else, like Denzel and Marlene! Oh yeah! They'd love that!"

"Mmh…yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." Cloud said indifferently.

_Cloud still isn't the same damn it…Oh! I think I know what the problem is!_ Zack parked up in front of Aerith's shop and he felt Cloud release him from his weak grip. Zack looked at Cloud as he stretched his arms out and began walking toward the shop. The black tank top, and black cargo pants, fitted Cloud well. Zack followed Cloud inside and hollered, "Aerith! Where are you, I've missed you!"

Cloud and Zack heard a faint distant, "Zack? I'm coming in a second, silly!"

Cloud took a seat on one of the stools in the small, orderly shop, and fixed his gaze on his black shoes. Zack noticed this, and asked Cloud if he was okay.

"Zack, I'm fine." Cloud said in a serious tone.

"Cloud, I don't buy it. You look so much more reserved. Just like…back then," Zack paused. "It's him, isn't it?" Cloud didn't respond. _Hah! I was right! Damn, wait a sec, how am I supposed to help him... I think I'll have to talk to Angeal later for some guidance…._

Aerith walked in, "Hey, you both are awfully quite!"

"Well Spikey here is always quite, you know that Aerith, my sweet." Zack got up and grabbed Aerith around the waist and smiled straight at her.

Aerith giggled and turned away from Zack. "I have some news for you both!"

"What is it?" Zack pondered.

"Guess who visited my shop earlier! Sephiroth! He was looking for someone." Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Aerith and Zack instead of his shoes. Zack knew.

"Looking for Cloud?" Zack questioned.

"Mhm. He said he wanted to see him, and that he feels that he needs to talk to him. He told me if I ever see Cloud later I should tell him that he's been staying with Angeal for awhile." _Great! Now I can head over to Angeal's with Cloud! Wait, that is…if Cloud wants to go…What am I thinking!? Of course he's gotta go!_

"Alrighty then, Cloudy, lets go to Angeals!" Zack exclaimed. Cloud looked at him thoughtfully.

"I don't really wanna go, Zack." Cloud said solemnly.

"How come!" Zack released Aerith and roughly ran his hand through his friend's spikey hair. "Come on, Cloud! You've gotta sort out things with him sooner or later…" Cloud looked at Zack and nodded his head in disapproval. "Cloud…your coming whether you like it or not!"

"Zack, please…" Cloud pleaded, but to no avail, Zack grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the flower shop.

"Bye Aerith, I'll come by later tonight 'kay? I love you!" Zack yelled. Aerith smiled and waved at them goodbye. Cloud tried to pull his hand away from Zack, but Zack's grip was way too firm. "Cloud, you've gotta face it. Your scrawny."

This ticked Cloud off. "I'm not scrawny...!" Cloud landed a punch in Zack's gut with his other hand, and Zack released Cloud.

"That didn't hurt." Zack laughed.

"Did you want it to hurt?" Cloud began pulling off his leather glove.

"No, no! I was just kidding! Come on let's go!" Zack grabbed Cloud's forearm and convinced him to get on the motorcycle.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Cloud's POV.**

Cloud held onto Zack weakly. "..Z-Zack." Zack looked back at him for a brief moment. He kept driving Fenrir at a medium pace, it was getting late.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Zack asked, concerned. For it was the first time Cloud actually addressed him that day.

"Why are you making me go?" Cloud asked sadly.

"Cause you're my buddy, aren't ya?" Zack answered positively.

_Ugh…Zack won't get off my case about Sephiroth…Then, I guess, that's what a real fried does._ Cloud thought. He appreciated Zack. He held onto Zack tighter.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_That golden hair. That rare smile. Those mako infused eyes. What's this? I'm becoming far more poetic than I was before. It's probably because of Genesis..._

Sephiroth sat silently in a lavish red chair, holding his black leather journal in one hand, a pen in the other. His leg crossed over his other, and he eyed Angeal making his way into the room.

"Sephiroth, your taste never changes. I mean, you pick the most decorative chair in my house to sit in. Haha." Angeal said light heartedly. Sephiroth smirked.

"Well it is comfortable, Angeal. After all, you're the one who owns it." Angeal smiled, he was in a good mood.

"Zack just called, he said he's coming over with his friend. They should be here any minute I suppose." Angeal mentioned slowly.

"Good old Zack. He's a great soldier. If you don't mind my asking, who is he bringing along?" Sephiroth inquired cautiously. Angeal's expression changed. "Cloud?"

"Yeah it's Cloud. Sephiroth…I know what you're thinking. Don't be hasty, you need to give Cloud some space." Angeal warned him.

Sephiroth closed his journal and refrained from replying to Angeal. Angeal raised an eyebrow and sighed.

Just then, Zack knocked on the door. "Hey 'Geal! Open up! It's freezing!" Upon hearing the call, Angeal walked over to the door and opened it up hastily.

_At last…_ Sephiroth thought.

"Hey Seph! How are you? I brought Cloud here for you, thanks to Aerith." Zack mentioned.

Sephiroth nodded and replied, "Thank you." He rose from his luxurious chair and greeted Zack, catching a glimpse of the young blonde's eyes behind him. Zack immediately propped himself inside the kitchen and began raiding the fridge. Cloud entered as soon as Zack moved out of the way.

"Nice to see you again, Cloud." Sephiroth pinpointed.

Cloud didn't respond. Sephiroth, infuriated by his indifference, retreated into the kitchen, to grab a glass of water.

"So, uh, Sephy! Why'd you wanna see him?" Zack asked curiously.

"To explain." Sephiroth bluntly answered. Zack, fearing to push this fully toned man any further, shrugged and left the kitchen to join Cloud and Angeal in the living room.

_I have to get Cloud's attention, his acknowledgement…somehow._ Sephiroth walked back with his cold water in hand. He looked at Cloud, fixing his eyes on him solely. Clouds young, angelic features, his full lips, and lapis blue eyes, beckoned Sephiroth's gaze.

"Cloud. Would you like some water?" Sephiroth offered.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth with unease, and replied, "No thanks." Sephiroth, disheartened, took a seat next to Angeal on the sofa.

"Whoaaaa! This chair's super comfy Geal!" Zack took Sephiroth's elegant seat with great enthusiasm.

Angeal laughed, "Yeah, Sephiroth thinks so too."

Sephiroth nodded and noticed Cloud looking at him. As soon as Sephiroth noticed, Cloud looked away, as if embarrassed. Zack, sensing the situation, finally decided to get things moving. The tension was too much to bear.

"Heya Angeal! Let's go out for a bit and grab some hot coffee for everyone! It's hella cold, don't ya think?"

"Sounds like a good plan, let me get my coat." Angeal replied to Zack. Sephiroth noticed that Cloud looked at Zack in a pleading way, as if begging him to stay.

_He must be frightened by me. No matter._ Sephiroth thought selfishly.

While Zack and Angeal were getting ready to leave, Sephiroth noticed that Cloud was looking distant, his eyes staring at his shoes. Cloud then folded his arms over each other.

_Just what in the Lifestream is he thinking…_

"Cloud, are you cold?" Sephiroth asked calmly. Clouds eye's shifted over to Sephiroth.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later!" Zack barged in.

"Yeah, I'll bring you guys some coffee back. Later," Angeal said, then he turned to Zack, "come on stupid apprentice boy." Zack frowned at Angeal and winked at Cloud, then slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3: Intertwined

Chapter 3: Intertwined

**-Cloud's POV**

_I can't believe Zack left…What the hell am I suppose to do now! I can't even look at Sephiroth…and ironically; all he does is stare at me… I'm freaking ou-_

Cloud's thoughts were cut off by Sephiroth, "Cloud, where were we…Ah yes, are you cold?" Cloud hadn't noticed that he was actually cold, hugging himself like a lost child.

"Yeah, sorry…" Cloud murmured quietly, still looking away.

_He look's like he's in a bad mood._

"Cloud…" Sephiroth stood up and walked over to Cloud. "Cloud, look at me." Cloud ignored Sephiroth.

"I can't." Cloud whispered. Sephiroth, keen on hearing, grabbed Cloud's arm and lifted him up off the sofa, making him stand one inch away from his chest.

"It's alright. Just look at me." Sephiroth took hold of Cloud's soft chin and forced him to look into his vibrant green eyes. "That wasn't so hard, was it, Cloud?"

Cloud furrowed his brows and pushed Sephiroth off gently. He mustered up the courage to talk, and finally said, "What do you want from me?"

_It's like he's in my head all over again…_

Sephiroth smirked at Cloud's frustration and tried to reassure him. "Cloud, your not a puppet anymore. You are something more to me than just that. You know, everything has changed."

_What does he mean everything's changed? Everything's still the same! I feel like he's haunting me every night…_

"Just…" Cloud began, "Stay away from me. And my memories." Cloud spoke hesitantly.

"Hmph." Sephiroth approached Cloud once more, and grabbed both of his arms tightly. "You can't escape me, you know." Sephiroth forced his forehead against Cloud's, and brushed his lips over Cloud's. Cloud froze, fear-stricken.

"S-stop it Sephiroth, or I'll…" Cloud warned, "mmh."

"Or you'll what?" Sephiroth breathed, just hovering over Cloud's innocent lips. Cloud moved his hands and placed them on Sephiroth's chest.

_Shit…what the hell is he doing? It's like I cant control myself anymore._

"You say I'm not your puppet anymore, so then NOW what am I to you?" Cloud pushed Sephiroth back a bit, Sephiroth still standing firm.

Sephiroth didn't answer, instead, he tightened his grip on both of Cloud's arms, "Tch, that hurts, stop it Seph!" Cloud exclaimed, trying to pry off one of the hands on his upper arm. Sephiroth loosened up a bit, and spun Cloud around, still holding him firmly. "Just what the hell do you think your doing?!" Sephiroth's unknown motive pryed at Cloud's heart, causing him utter grief and annoyance.

Sephiroth led Cloud to another room.

_What is this? A bedroom? Wait, this is Angeal's room… Why is he taking me here! I'm so dead…I can't even fight back, it's like he's sucking the spirit right out of me…_

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_Cloud is still confused, it seems. Then I'll just have to make it clear through action, not words,_ Sephiroth thought.

"Let go of me!" Cloud yelled, he tried pulling himself out of Sephiroth's grasp again and successfully got loose. Cloud turned around and took a few steps back, looking into Sephiroth's eyes with confusion.

Cloud's resistance only caused Sephiroth annoyance. It also teased him ever so, _so _much. "You still don't get it Cloud? Don't you know what I desire?"

Cloud still remained puzzled. "That's it." Sephiroth decided.

_Although Angeal said not to rush…I just don't care anymore. Waiting does not interest me. His slender body, and warm skin…is too hard to resist. Cloud will always come crawling back to me no matter what I do to him. Him and I are connected._ Sephiroth smirked.

The puzzled, golden-haired boy began to make his way to the doorway. "I don't understand you, Sephiroth. Leave me alone." Cloud stated. Before Cloud could reach the door, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hair, and violently slung him back. "Hheh!" Cloud fell on his back, propping himself up quickly on his elbows, his knees bent up.

"Cloud, you still don't understand." Sephiroth whispered as he lowered his body on top of Cloud's. Cloud, tired, and hopeless, laid back down and covered his face with both of his hands. Sephiroth, amused, grabbed Cloud's wrists and securely held them to both sides on the ground next to Cloud's head.

"Yeah, I don't…" Cloud murmured, completely out of the soul to fight.

"You. Are mine." Sephiroth pressed his lips onto Cloud's without warning, Cloud completely caught off guard.

"Mmhhphh" Cloud struggled once more. Sephiroth held Cloud's wrists down tightly. Cloud turned his head, breaking the kiss. Unfortunately, turning his head only exposed his neck to Sephiroth. Sephiroth, smirked and kissed his neck, peck by peck, he rested his lips on Cloud's jawline, and Cloud moved his head back. "hah.." Cloud breathed.

"Do you understand now?" Sephiroth whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Desires

Chapter 4- Desires

**-Angeal's POV**

The clouds in the sky had suppressed the earlier rain. Angeal lead Zack through the empty streets. The cold, moist night air made Zack shiver.

"The coffee shop is just up ahead, Zack." Angeal reassured.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Do you think I did the right thing? You know, leavin' him like that? I can't help but feel like I hurt Cloud…" Zack sighed. Angeal quickened his pace and paused before answering.

Angeal smirked, "It's funny. Sephiroth's most likely happy that we left. I'm also starting to doubt if I made the right decision to leave…."

Zack looked at Angeal uneasily, "Eh…why do you say that? What the hell does Sephy even want from Cloud?"Angeal entered the warm and cozy coffee shop, and ordered four coffees. "No, no, excuse me, make that three coffees and one chocolate chocobo frappe, thanks!" Zack corrected. "Yeah the chocolate chocobo frappe is for Cloud…he likes it better! Anyway, what does Seph want?"

Angeal sat on one of the coffee stools and faced Zack. "I'll tell you, just because you'll find out anyway. You remember what happened in Nibelheim, right? Cloud impaled Sephiroth, just as you had seen. Sephiroth, completely out of his senses, stabbed Cloud back in return."

"Yeah I know that already, so what? Why does that matter?" Zack interrupted.

"Shut up and listen, idiot," Angeal smiled, "you see, at that moment, when Cloud was stabbed, he helped Sephiroth, convinced him that he wasn't a monster. Cloud turned Sephiroth back into what he was before. Sephiroth is very grateful to Cloud…and his appreciation has now, well…turned into something more." Angeal explained slowly. Zack lifted an eyebrow and pondered.

"Angeal, so what do you mean? Sephiroth has a thing for Cloudy now? Is he gay? I mean, it wouldn't be that hard to believe, because Sephy has hair longer than any woma-"

"Zack."

"Ah sorry…"

"But yes, Sephiroth…" Angeal sighed, "Yes, he's completely infatuated with Cloud. Even before the whole Nibelheim incident, Sephiroth always took interest in him." Angeal concluded.

"Hmm…alright then. Since you've told me all about your bestie, Sephy, I'll tell you about my best friend. Cloud. Cloud actually barely talks at all, but lately he's been distant, and I think it's because Sephiroth's on his mind. I don't know if Cloud likes him or not, but he does always takes interest when he hears anyone mention his name." Zack remembered Cloud earlier in the flower shop, his eyes shifting up when hearing the very name, Sephiroth. "Cloud definitely feels some sort of connection to him…but I don't know what it is." Zack bluntly put.

"Order up!" The coffee maker said.

Zack and Angeal grabbed the drinks, paid the man some Gil, and headed out into the cold once more. Angeal felt worried and decided that they should hurry back before matters get any worse.

"Why you be so worrrieeeed?" Zack teased.

"Because Sephiroth is a possessive man, and Cloud is probably in a very bad position right now." Angeal explained.

"Eh…man I'm a bad friend! Spikey's gonna hate me, ugh. Oh shit…I promised Aerith I'd be back soon! Crap, Angeal! Can you take care of Cloud? I really have to go, Aerith's gonna beat me with her watering can! UGH!" Zack shivered.

"That's fine, go on. Here, take your coffee." Angeal said tiredly.

"Thanks old man! Bye!" Zack ran off in the opposite direction, catching a ride onto a truck.

_Sephiroth, I hope you listened to me._ Angeal headed home, coffee in hand.

**-Cloud's POV.**

_I don't know what to think…I don't even know if I like…this strange feeling…._

Cloud was being seduced by a man much stronger, and taller than him. Sephiroth ran his hands along Cloud's warm body, sending shivers down Cloud's spine. They were still on the floor of Angeal's warm, yet dim lighted room. Sephiroth smiled down at Cloud, ruffling his hand through the short, blonde, spikey hair. Cloud remained completely motionless, and utterly confused.

"What are you thinking about, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked genuinely. Cloud didn't answer, and Sephiroth picked him up off of the ground.

"Ah, just put me down Seph!" Cloud raged.

"So now you decide to talk? Stop teasing me, Cloud." Sephiroth walked to the edge of Angeal's bed with Cloud in his arms against his chest.

_He's the one who's teasing me, ugh! _

"Sephiroth! Just fucking put me down!" Cloud balled his hand into a fist and pounded on Sephiroth's chest, then he began kicking his way out of the strong arms. Just as Cloud was about to successfully pry himself out of the leather gloved hands, Sephiroth snapped and slammed Cloud down on the king sized bed. Cloud's small frame bounced on impact, and Sephiroth skillfully glided on top of Cloud. Cloud tried his best to push the man off of him. Sephiroth, annoyed, and extremely turned on by his efforts, bit Cloud's neck swiftly, causing Cloud to cry out. "Ah! Uhn, stop!" Cloud squirmed and grabbed a handful of Sephiroth's hair, tugging on it hard. Sephiroth only bit harder, and pushed his body weight down on Cloud. "Mmhh," Cloud immediately stopped pulling on Sephiroth's long hair, and Sephiroth let up on Cloud's neck. Cloud let out a large sigh and looked at Sephiroth in a petrified way.

_I… just.._

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Cloud's resistance only increased Sephiroth's arousal by tenfold. Sephiroth, feeling Cloud losing the will to fight back, began grinding himself down on Cloud. Little Cloud, letting out another sigh, tried shifting his body away. Sephiroth forced his lips down on his unwilling prey once more and slid one of his hands up Cloud's shirt. Cloud shivered, feeling his body be completely violated by the top class soldier. Sephiroth pulled Cloud's shirt up halfway, and led his hand to Cloud's soft nipple.

_He wants this too, I can see it in his eyes…._

Cloud reacted to Sephiroth's hand, and grabbed Sephiroth's arm, "Stop it!" Sephiroth and Cloud both struggled with one another once more, and Sephiroth, agitated, slapped Cloud across the face a bit harder than he anticipated.

_Hmph_…

"Nnh…" Cloud's face turned completely to the side. Sephiroth, seeing an advantage, forcefully undid the button to Cloud's cargo pants, causing a deadly i click /i sound. Sephiroth, grabbed Cloud's hips and bucked his own erection against Cloud's soft opening (still completely covered by his black cargo pants), eager to hear Cloud moan. Cloud moaned gently. Sephiroth smiled.

Sephiroth heard another _click_ sound, and figured Angeal was home. And home he was indeed.


	5. Chapter 5: Cold

Chapter 5- Cold. (there is mainly tension in this chapter. no lemon)

**-Angeal's POV.**

_Damn, it's gotten colder. Hope Cloud's alright._

Angeal entered his house with coffee in hand, taking a quick glance around. He entered his small, yet orderly kitchen and set the warm drinks down. He itched his head, brown hair aside.

_Sephiroth didn't listen now, did he?_

Angeal, realizing that Sephiroth had made his move, immediately headed over toward his bedroom. Angeal paused before knocking on the door, wondering what could be going on in there. He knocked.

Moments later, Sephiroth opened the door. "Hello Angeal." He said coldly.

"Cloud…?" Angeal mentioned. Sephiroth shifted his eyes toward the bed. He had hastily, yet neatly, fixed Cloud's clothes and hair back to the way it was before. It was as if he was never touched.

_…It may not look like it, but Sephiroth surely had his way with him._ Angeal thought. Cloud, aware of Angeal's entrance, propped himself up on the bed and gripped his neck with one of his hands, the place where Sephiroth's cold canines had feasted on. Cloud looked at Angeal placidly, and then sat indian style on the bed.

"Why don't you both come on out, and have your drinks." Angeal stated after he glanced at Cloud, leaving them both hanging.

_I'll do my best to take care of him while your gone, Zack._

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud looked down and kept his hand on his neck. Sephiroth closed the door once more and advanced to Cloud. Cloud glanced up at him reluctantly.

_Am I your puppet?_ Cloud thought as he looked at him.

Sephiroth, seeing the pained eyes, had a change in expression. Cloud was still confused about Sephiroth's intention. Sephiroth sat behind Cloud in the bed, and gently hugged him from behind, tucking his chin into Cloud's shoulder. "Cloud. Tell me what is bothering you."

Cloud furrowed his brows. "Tch…" Cloud got out of bed and left Sephiroth sitting there. Alone.

_Does he really care about me? How could he? It sure didn't feel like this back in Nibelheim…Well, then again, he was going through a rough time, having figured out that he was…created…like that. I never talked to him ever since that day, and it's so hard to tell if he's playing with me, or loving me for what I did._

Cloud made his way into the kitchen, meeting Angeal with an emotionless face.

"Here, Cloud. Zack bought you a special drink." Angeal handed Cloud his chocolate chocobo frappe. Angeal then noticed the red mark on Cloud's neck…

"That was really thoughtful of him." Cloud smiled. It was a rare thing to see, but Zack always brought light into his life. Along with Tifa, and Aerith. "Where did Zack go anyway?"

"Zack suddenly remembered he told Aerith he'd come back to her tonight." Angeal explained. Cloud sipped his frappe quietly, and felt someone grip his shoulder. Cloud, surprised turned his head, and looked up. Of course, it was Sephiroth.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_He's mine._ Sephiroth thought as Cloud looked up at him.

Cloud shrugged his hand off and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. Angeal looked at Sephiroth knowingly, and asked him, "What did you do?"

"He knows what I want now. But for some reason, it appears as if he doesn't trust me." Sephiroth spoke.

Angeal, sensing that there was more to the story, headed to the living room as well. Sephiroth followed. Cloud sat quietly, in deep thought.

"Cloud, do you want me to take you home?" Angeal offered. Cloud looked up and shook his head, saying no.

"I'll go myself. I brought my bike. I'll see you later, Angeal. Thank you for your hospitality. " Cloud spoke. Sephiroth met Cloud's eyes as Cloud walked out the front door.

_No goodbye for me?_ Sephiroth pondered.

"Angeal, where does Cloud live?" Sephiroth asked politely after Cloud left.

"Sephiroth…you should leave him alone for awhile. It's obvious that you hurt him." Angeal said wisely, remembering the rough red mark on Cloud.

"Angeal, he is confused. I want to talk to him and reassure him. I couldn't get through to him the past hour, he was being difficult." Sephiroth defended.

"Maybe you were the one being difficult, Sephiroth." Angeal bluntly stated. Sephiroth looked away, and put a hand on his forehead.

_Maybe I was a bit rough with him._ Sephiroth felt a stir in his jeans._ I need to see those blissful eyes once more…_

"Angeal. I only want to explain things this time. Trust me." Sephiroth spoke slowly. Angeal, lifted and eyebrow, and trusted his long time friend. Sephiroth decided that he would meet Cloud at the bar he and Tifa lived at tomorrow morning. Sephiroth retreated to Angeal's guest room, and laid in bed, completely lost in thoughts of Cloud Strife.

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud arrived home late, and Tifa was already in bed asleep. Cloud looked out the window in his room once more.

_I think I'll just stay away from him. I don't think I can confront him about it. About the fact if I trust him or not._

Cloud slept soundly, completely deprived of energy. That chocolate chocobo frappe wasn't enough…

_Frickin' Zack._

The next morning, Cloud woke up very late. It was about 1pm, and Tifa was yelling at him to get up.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ "Cloud get out of there already!" Tifa yelled.

"Mmhh…UGH," Cloud groaned. He got up in a start, wincing at the pain in his neck. "Tifa, I'm coming soon, I have to shower." Cloud replied tiredly. Cloud rose from his bed mechanically, and walked obliviously into the shower. Cloud removed everything but his nightshirt, completely forgetting it was even on. He turned on the water and stood there. Staring at the ground.

Staring.

**-Zack's POV.**

Ten minutes later, Zack came pounding on his door. "SPIKAAYYYYY! Do I have to come and get you out of your room everyday?!" Zack then twisted the doorknob, and to his surprise it was open. Zack, hearing the shower, closed the bedroom door behind him. Zack advanced to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. "Cloudy?" Zack called out.

Clouds response was barely audible. "Cloud you okay? I'm coming in." Zack replied. Zack carefully opened the door and saw Cloud standing in the shower, still wearing his shirt. Zack smiled at him, and Cloud looked up, just noticing Zack had entered.

"Zack? What the hell, get out!" Cloud burst, completely embarrassed.

"Cloud! It's okay, your wearing a big shirt!" Zack laughed at his friend's situation. Cloud looking at himself, finally realized that he was indeed, wearing a shirt. Cloud smiled and chuckled himself.

"…But still, get the hell out." Cloud laughed. Zack smiled and knew that his very dear friend would be fine. Zack closed the bathroom door, and turned around, bumping into someone a tad bit taller than him.

Sephiroth.

"AhhhHHHH! Shit! Sephiroth…you scared me!" Zack exclaimed.

"You're a soldier, you should be more aware of your surroundings, Zack." Sephiroth spoke with envy.


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

Chapter 6: Jealousy

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_Of course. Zack. Cloud always feels better when Zack is around. Hmph._

With enthusiasm, Zack spoke,"Yeah, you're right Sephy! I should be more aware of my surroundings haha. We should go back down to the bar, Tifa's making food and it smells DELICIOUS!"

"What about Cloud?" Sephiroth eyed the bathroom door. He had heard the water shut off.

"Cloud's showering, I'm sure he'll be down soon." Zack reassured.

_Cloud, just how much do you like Zack?_

"Why were you in there?" Sephiroth questioned.

"I was just checking on him, I'm his best friend after all! It's just that he wasn't answering me earlier, and I thought something was wrong."

Sephiroth, still eyeing the door, watched it click open. Cloud walked out, his lower half wrapped in a towel, the nightshirt was gone. Cloud dried his hair with a smaller towel as he walked out. Cloud stopped in his tracks, as his blue cerulean eyes met green emerald ones. Zack turned around.

"Hey Spikey!" Zack exclaimed. "Let's go Sephy, I bet Cloud here wants to change." Zack motioned Sephiroth to the doorway. Cloud, blushing, felt very uncomfortable with Sephiroth just standing there. Staring.

"Zack, why don't you go down? I'll be down in a bit. I'd like to talk to Cloud." Sephiroth asked politely.

Zack, aware of the tension in Cloud's eyes, insisted, "Seph, talk to him after he's gotten ready, he looks uncomfortable." Cloud sighed, thankful that Zack was there. Cloud began grabbing some clothes out of his drawer, tossing the towel he used for his hair onto his bed.

"ZACK FAIR! Hurry up and come down! Aerith's here!" Tifa yelled from down the stairs. Sephiroth smiled mentally.

_Perfect._ Seph thought.

"Shit my life! She didn't bring her watering can, did she?!" Zack sped downstairs, leaving the door wide open.

Cloud in shock, walked quickly into the bathroom to change. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud's bare, slender waist and bit his ear gently. Cloud, very uneasy and completely out of it, stuttered, "S-stop."

Sephiroth tightened his grip around Cloud's waist. "Cloud, do not try to resist me. I have very strong feelings for you. Do keep that in mind." Sephiroth kissed Cloud's shoulder, ever _so_ gently, making Cloud melt inside.

"Stop playing with me, Sephiroth. The door is wide open, you know." Cloud threatened softly.

_Like I care if the door is open…_

Sephiroth, amused, turned Cloud around and pushed him against the wall. Cloud, completely frazzled, let out a small cough. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's chin and made Cloud look at him. "Your beautiful." Sephiroth breathed.

"If you, if you touch me, I'm gonna. Im gonna—" Cloud's lips were muffled by Sephiroth's, Sephiroth parted Cloud's lips and sent his tongue gliding along Cloud's. "Mmh ," Cloud murmured, completely lost in the vanilla iced kiss. Sephiroth, feeling Cloud relax a bit more, tugged on Cloud's towel. Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's wrist tightly, Sephiroth added more pressure onto Cloud's lips.

Sephiroth broke the kiss, making a sweet succulent sound. Cloud breathed heavily, and looked down. Completely conflicted. Sephiroth, sensing violence muster up inside of Cloud, yanked Cloud's towel off and pushed him squarely onto the bed. Cloud, completely exposed, blushed with hatred towards the man.

_He's so soft…_ Thought Sephiroth.

The frustrated Cloud hugged his knees against his chest, covering himself from his captor, he also buried his head into his knees. Sephiroth, touched by the futile defense Cloud put up, took the opportunity to lock the door. Cloud, seeing Sephiroth locking the door, climbed out of the bed to escape into the bathroom.

_I knew he'd do that_.

Sephiroth captured Cloud just before he could escape, and Cloud fought back menacingly. "Just STOP! Stop! Please!" Cloud yelled. Sephiroth, aware of Cloud's yells, rammed Cloud face down onto the bed. Cloud's lower half still standing over the edge of the bed. Sephiroth placed one of his hands between Cloud's shoulder blades and held him down on the bed firmly. Cloud began begging him to stop again.

_He needs to stop yelling so much. Someone will hear. _

Sephiroth's arousal began to ache, and he pressed his crotch against Cloud's bare opening firmly. Cloud moaned, and Sephiroth moved one of his hands over Cloud's lips, covering them firmly, making sure he couldn't speak. Sephiroth's other hand was around Cloud's waist. Sephiroth, teasing the boy, humped him roughly. Cloud, tired and abused, moaned into Sephiroth's leather gloved hand. Cloud gripped the covers of his bed tightly, unable to press Sephiroth away.

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud heard a zipping noise, and then felt something thick and warm slide between his crease. Cloud gasped, and tried to peel Sephiroth's hand off of his waist, Sephiroth only tightened his grip and became hastier. Cloud then bit one of Sephiroth's fingers in order to get his hand off his lips. Sephiroth released his lips, and Cloud panted furiously. Cloud turned his head back and propped himself up on his elbows, and Sephiroth, taking advantage of the moment, rammed his hardened rod into Cloud's soft, warm opening. "Oh, fuck!" Cloud closed his eyes and looked back down at the bedsheets.

_Holy_…

Cloud wasn't given time to adjust, and Sephiroth bucked his hips forward violently, causing Cloud to moan in pain and pleasure. As Sephiroth leaned over Cloud and kissed Cloud's hair, he continued pumping himself into Cloud relentlessly, making a loud slapping sound. "Ah! Seph! Stop it! Ugh…please!" Cloud pleaded between his vicious thrusts.

Sephiroth abruptly stopped, his full length buried into Cloud's insides. "Your warm inside, Cloud."

Cloud blushed, "Your sick."

Sephiroth pulled his length out, "You want more, don't you?" he then rammed Cloud once more.

"Mmh ah!" Cloud whimpered. Sephiroth smiled.

"I knew you liked it." Sephiroth confirmed. "We'd better finish quickly, the others are waiting." Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the hair, and lifted him up off the bed.

"Hh..let go!" Cloud cried, Sephiroth tightened his grip on Cloud's hair, and thumped the poor boy's head onto the wall. "Eh!" Cloud's hands were on the wall and Sephiroth placed both hands on Cloud's hips, and thrust into him deeply, and firmly. Cloud moaned repeatedly, crying out desparately.

_Zack_…

Sephiroth, gripping Cloud's hair again, pulled Cloud's face up, stretching out his neck, revealing a beautifully carved bend. Sephiroth placed his lips over Cloud's most prominent line, and kissed it selfishly. Cloud gave in, completely worn out. His body developed a thin layer of sweat. Sephiroth felt Cloud's hole tighten around his arousal. Cloud was very, i very /i close.

Sephiroth, thrust into Cloud, harder than before, slamming into him with double the speed. "Oh…UGH...uhn…Sephiroth!" Cloud moaned between the thrusts. Cloud's hole began convulsing and tightening around Sephiroth, Cloud had came.

Cloud breathed heavily, his knees shaking from all of the torturous pleasure. "hhhah.." Cloud panted.

"I am not done with you yet, Cloud." Sephiroth murmured. He thrust into Cloud several more times, making the younger boy cry out from the rough sensitivity. Sephiroth pinched both of Cloud's nipples while he ravaged Cloud's small hole.

"Ahh! Stop it!" Cloud moaned. Sephiroth smiled, and the sweat caused the thrusting to sound a lot louder. Sephiroth gave Cloud some final thrusts, and came into Cloud's warm insides. Cloud whimpered, and Sephiroth pulled out, letting Cloud crumble onto the floor.

Sephiroth thought: _Like a doll, he falls._


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

Chapter 7: Relinquished

**-Zack's POV.**

"Okay, okay! Aerith I promise I'll water your garden later today!" Zack cried.

_Damn girls!_

Aerith was arranging a nice vase of flowers for Cloud while sitting on one of the bar stools. Tifa had made fresh pasta, and was getting ready to serve it.

"Zack, where's Cloud and Sephiroth?" Tifa asked, worriedly.

_Shit. Shouldna left Cloud all alone! Who knows what Seph wanted…Cloud must hate me, I really hafta make it up to him today!_

"Their in Spiky's room. I'm gonna go check on them!" Zack sped upstairs once more, Aerith finally satisfied with Zack's promise to water her flowers.

Zack approached the door. _Eh…_.He knocked a couple times. "Hey, you guys alive? Lemme in!" Zack yelled.

He heard faint voices, and then Sephiroth spoke, "We will be down in a few minutes."

"Huh? Isn't Cloud ready yet?" Zack asked.

"We're chatting." Sephiroth replied sternly.

_Sephiroth's hogging Cloud too much…sigh. Not much I can do till Cloud gets away from him. I hope Seph is being nice to him…What am I thinking, of course Seph is nice! He's well mannered, and everything!_ Zack frowned.

_Seph…is also pretty strong. Cloud…Cloud would tell me if he's being hurt…so what am I worrying about!?_ Zack left his hand on the door gently, and then turned around and went downstairs.

"Well?" Tifa inquired.

"Sephiroth's talking to Cloud about something right now. I hope he's alright…"

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth began dressing the drained and confused Cloud in a meticulous manner. Cloud was motionless, and completely lost in his own thoughts. After Cloud was fully clothed in jeans and a black collared shirt, Sephiroth held both of his hands.

_He's tired…_

"Cloud, let's go downstairs. Are you alright?" Cloud didn't respond. Sephiroth, irritated, grabbed the back of Cloud's hair and made him look him in the eye. "Cloud, if your thinking that was rape. Your wrong." Sephiroth pushed his lips onto the defeated doll, and Cloud didn't resist. "Cloud. If you still do not understand, just tell me."

Cloud blinked. "You got me, I still don't understand." Cloud stated quietly.

"Cloud. I love you." Sephiroth said gently. Cloud tensed up and yanked Sephiroth's hand off his hair. "Believe me."

**-Cloud's POV.**

_Is he lying?_

Cloud winced when he tried to walk away from Sephiroth, his rear end completely battered and used. Cloud rubbed his head as well, Sephiroth had hit his head against the wall…not to mention pull his hair multiple times.

"I don't know if I can believe you." Cloud said bitterly as he walked out the door and down the stairs.

i He said that wasn't rape…it sure felt like it. If this isn't rape to him, I wonder what actual rape would be. /i Cloud shivered.

**-Tifa's POV.**

"Hey Cloud! Sephiroth! You both are finally down. What took so long? Are you both okay?" Tifa asked hopefully.

"We're fine, thank you." Sephiroth replied courteously.

_Something's wrong with Cloud. I've known him since we were kids…something is definitely wrong. He looks distant and confused…_

Zack walked up to Cloud and poked his nose. "Booooop." Zack smiled. "Cloudd…you okay?" Zack asked.

"Y-yeah." Cloud answered quietly. That answer dissatisfied both Zack and Tifa.

"Alright Tifa, food's all set!" Aerith exclaimed joyously as she entered the bar with the warm pot of pasta.

"Thanks for helping me, Aerith." Tifa smiled. They all sat together on the bar stools eating, chatting and smiling.

"This food is quite tasty." Sephiroth complimented.

"Thanks!" Tifa smiled. "Hey Cloud, you barely touched your food!"

Cloud didn't respond. He was looking down at the food silently.

After a few moments, Zack shook Cloud gently on the shoulders. "Cloudy?"

Cloud looked up at Zack, "What?"

"Tifa says you barely touched your food!" Zack replied.

"Oh, right." Cloud ate a spoonful of pasta and looked at Tifa thankfully. Tifa smiled.

_That's a little better. _

**-Zack's POV.**

_Silly blondie._ Zack smiled.

"Hey, Clouddd? Zack moved his face about 3 inches next to Cloud's. Cloud looked at him intently, acknowledging his friend. "Did you like the chocolate chocobo frappe I picked out for you last night?"

Cloud furrowed his eyes and pressed a full hand onto Zack's face, pushing him back.

"Hey!...well I guess I deserved that for deserting you." Zack rubbed his face, while Cloud took another bite of his neglected pasta.

Sephiroth observed Cloud and Zack's relationship closely.

"Cloud, when did you get home last night? You must've been pretty tired! I mean, you wore your shirt in the shower and didn't even notice!" Zack reminded him.

"One A.M. I guess." Cloud replied honestly, slightly embarrassed by the whole nightshirt scenario.

_Well he slept like all day today…he should be fine._ Zack thought.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

"You wore your nightshirt in the shower, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded. Aerith giggled.

"Cloud! You silly little guy!" Aerith laughed. "I bought you a vase of flowers. I hope you like them! We all knew you seemed sad for a couple days, so we decided some colorful flowers oughta light up your day!" Aerith, the optimist spoke.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting this, thanks Aerith, everyone." Cloud smiled faintly for them.

"Well, don't give us all the credit, Sephiroth's the one who brought up the idea!" Aerith revealed. Cloud glanced at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth smirked. Cloud then examined and admired the vase of flowers. There were red and white roses, with some beautiful tulips sprouting out from the middle.

"Hey where'd Zack go?" Tifa noticed Zack was missing, all of a sudden.

"He went upstairs a few moments ago." Sephiroth explained, his senses never failing him. Just then, Zack came back down with something in his hand.

"Ah!" Cloud exclaimed. He had just been hit, by something wet. It was his…

Nightshirt.

"Hahaha! Gotcha Cloudy! You got a little pasta on your lip so I thought this would be a good way to clean it up!" Zack laughed. Cloud pulled the wet shirt off him, and found his friends all smiling at him. Cloud smiled too, and laughed after hearing Zack's remark.

_Zack makes him happy…I should talk to Cloud about him soon. I hope Cloud regards him as only a friend, nothing more. Because…Cloud is mine._


	8. Chapter 8: Regen

Chapter 8: Regen

**-Zack's POV.**

_I think I'll take Cloud out today, just some one on one time, since I need to make it up to him and all..._

"Hey Cloud, wanna go out? I found a nice spot that's pretty peaceful if ya ask me. I know you love those kinds of places!" Zack mentioned.

Cloud looked at Zack innocently and nodded, "Alright, sounds good."

Zack grinned sheepishly and then glanced at Sephiroth, who remained completely unreadable.

_Damn, what's wrong with Seph? I hope he's alright too._

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

"Zack, I'd like to come along to this place you've mentioned." Sephiroth proposed. Zack, troubled by this ordeal, looked at Cloud.

"Well, I guess it's up to Cloud!" Zack decided. Cloud glanced at Sephiroth, well aware of his friends waiting for an answer. Cloud didn't want to seem rude in front of them all by refusing Sephiroth's company, so he nodded his head in the slightest way. Zack, obviously disappointed, grabbed his friend's shoulders, and said, "I guess Sephy's comin' then. Let's take my TRUCK this time!"

_His truck…doesn't suit my taste..._ Sephiroth thought.

**-Zack's POV.**

"Zack, why don't we take my car? It's a smooth ride."

Zack, frowning, tightened his grip on Cloud's shoulders. "Let's make Cloud pick again!...Well, Cloud?" Zack glanced down at his friend.

Cloud spoke softly, "I don't mind, Zack…just stop asking me to pick. Gosh." Zack's plans were completely altered by Sephiroth, and he was getting kinda pissed.

_Ugh, my plans! All ruined by Sephy…how am I gonna talk to Cloud now? Freakin' SEPH! Eh, it's okay though…at least I can still be with Cloud._

Aerith giggled at Zack's subtle frustration, and began chatting with Tifa about her business.

"Alright fine, let's go in Sephy's car…" the defeated black haired man spoke. Zack let go of Cloud's shoulders, and started heading towards the door.

"Zack, Cloud has not finished eating yet. We should wait." Sephiroth observed. Cloud looked at Sephiroth, and then down at his lonely food.

Cloud took one more bite, and said, "It's okay, let's go." Zack smiled, and held the door open for his friends. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's wrist and led him out the opened door. Cloud shook free of his hand as soon as he exited the bar. Tifa and Aerith waved them all goodbye as Zack closed the door.

_I can totally see the tension between those two…_ Zack thought.

"Hey lemme drive Seph! I'm the one who knows where we're goin'!" Zack exclaimed when Sephiroth neared his sleek black car.

**-Cloud's POV.**

"That's fine with me, Zack." Sephiroth replied. Sephiroth sat in the front passenger seat, refraining to sit in the back with Cloud to avoid awkwardness. Cloud gazed out the window, the warm sun applying heat and radiance upon Cloud's face.

_Sephiroth…What are you to me?_

Cloud heard Zack talking about recent affairs involving Shinra, and the Turks, but his voice began to feel distant.

_Zack…your such a good friend. I'm sorry I let him come…_

I_ hate Sephiroth…he's been too cruel to me._

Cloud dozed off against the car window.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

"Hey Sephiroth, Cloud's fallen asleep!" Zack noticed through the small mirror while he was driving. Sephiroth looked back at Cloud and bit his own lip subtly, fighting the thought to caress him.

"It seems so." _Cloud's always teasing me like this. And he thinks I'm playing a game with him?_ Sephiroth thought coldly.

"Oh man, I just realized that the three of us have to go back to work tomorrow…ugh. Its Sunday, right?" Zack realized.

"Yes. We have to report to headquarters at 7 A.M to meet with the Director. He has important information regarding some of our upcoming missions." Sephiroth stated. "You were finally promoted to First Class, Zack. You should be prompt and punctual tomorrow. Don't disappoint Angeal." Sephiroth mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I hope Cloud get's assigned to our group for the next mission!" Zack hoped.

_Sigh_.

"Alrighty, we're here!" Zack pointed out.

"It's about time." Sephiroth emotionlessly stated. He mechanically exited the car and gently opened Cloud's door, making sure he didn't fall. Cloud blinked several times, and rubbed his eyes with the side of his wrist. "We're here, Cloud."

Cloud climbed out of the car, and stretched his arms out, and yawned.

Sephiroth smirked. _If Angeal refers to Zack as a little puppy, I'll refer to Cloud as a little kitty_.

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud looked around, "Where exactly are we, Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Just follooow me!" Zack smiled.

They were in a hilly area, covered with greenery. Flowers were scarce, but nonetheless they were there. Cloud followed Zack up the medium sized hill and his eyes widened once they had nearly reached the top.

Zack, completely absorbed by the view said, "Pretty awesome, huh? You can see everything from up here!"

"Yeah, this is…it's beautiful." Cloud agreed, and then looked at Zack sincerely. "Thanks for sharing this place, Zack"

Sephiroth, standing a few feet behind Cloud, stayed silent. Cloud took a few steps forward and sat down on the grass, enjoying the view. He plucked at the grass and felt Zack sit next to him. Zack was unusually quiet. "Hey Zack?" Cloud called softly.

Zack, surprised at hearing his friend's voice, replied, "Yeah, Cloud?

"Did Aerith hit you with her watering can last night? You must've totally forgotten about her, and you were most likely late to her place." Cloud semi-smiled.

Zack perked up his eyebrows, "Haha…no, she didn't. She was just a little upset, but she left me off the hook because I had a good reason."

"What reason did you give her?" Cloud asked, curious.

"You." Zack plucked a singular flower that happened to be growing right beside him, and handed it to Cloud with a smile. Cloud stared at the purple flower for a moment, and then took it in his own hands.

"Haha…" Cloud spun the flower around in his fingers.

_What a dork…_ Cloud rolled his eyes thoughtfully.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

After witnessing the whole scene, Sephiroth felt a knot of jealously constrain him.

_T__heir just friends…_he reassured himself.

Sephiroth walked over to them, and sat beside Cloud, Cloud being in the middle of them both. "Cloud, what time are you suppose to be at HQ tomorrow?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud didn't answer. The bittersweet hatred he had toward Sephiroth was blooming inside of him.

_He still thinks I raped him…_

"Cloudy? What time you gonna go? Sephy and I are suppose to be there by 7." Zack explained. He too wanted to know Cloud's schedule.

Cloud, deciding to answer to his best friend, said "I'm going early around 6:30, I forgot to finish some work on Friday so I figured it'd be best if I finished then."

Sephiroth was completely annoyed by Cloud's unspoken rejection towards him.

"Let's leave now."

It was early morning the next day, and Sephiroth, wearing his black leather uniform, made his way to headquarters. His home wasn't too far from it, and neither was Angeal's. Instead of arriving at headquarters with Angeal like he usually did, Sephiroth decided to go early by himself to meet Cloud.

_Cloud Strife, my dearest doll. I need to see you, and reassure your fragile heart. I hope you accept my love,_ Sephiroth thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Confide

Chapter 9: Confide

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth had arrived at HQ around 6 in the morning.

_Cloud will be here soon. It is likely he will be heading to the workroom...I'll wait for him there, and standby._

Sephiroth took a seat in the workroom, enjoying the vacancy. (It was always open to anyone that needed to work, in a sense, like a library.) The workroom was rather large, with multiple orderly white shelves. They each had an array of files lined in them. Of course, they were inaccessible, unless you had a high rank and handy I.D card available to scan. Sephiroth had both. Instead of reading through files like he usually did, Sephiroth began thinking about Cloud…and Zack.

_I have no problem with them both being friends…but he constantly gets in my way…_Sephiroth was jealous of the bond they both had with each other, as "friends."

**-Cloud's POV**.

Cloud made his way to HQ on his faithful bike, Fenrir. (Cloud took a great deal of interest in vehicles and automation. )

_It's cold today…_ Cloud's thought was interrupted by a rain drop, that happened to hit him squarely on the cheek.

_ah..._

Cloud was dressed in his standard dark blue uniform, with a green scarf embedded at the collar. Cloud clenched his bike handles with his leather-gloved hands, and slowed his bike down to a complete stop. Cloud entered the building and went straight into the workroom.

Cloud, with some files in hand, began reading through different missions, trying to understand the current situations. He sat at one of the tables at the far end of the room, near to the window. In his research, he hoped to develop new strategies and suggestions in order to carry out different missions with more fluency.

_Alright, so let's see…there was a failed experiment that escaped from the lab, causing a huge dilemma in the outskirts of Midgar…apparently it's been digging holes…all over the decayed land. Hm. Why would it do that? i/ Cloud thought to himself. i What if it's a—_

Cloud felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder. The feeling being all too familiar, Cloud looked up, and wasn't surprised. It was Sephiroth.

_Really?_

In a monotone voice, Sephiroth said, "Cloud, let's talk." He pulled Cloud out of his chair, and pushed his body against the ice-cold window. The gray skies illuminated a faint while light. A storm was coming. Cloud shuddered, feeling nothing but cold on his backside. Sephiroth placed both of his hands on Cloud's waist, and stood very close to him. Inches away. Cloud remained silent, rejecting Sephiroth's very presence by placing fisted hands on Sephiroth's chest in order to keep distance. The distance being…only inches.

_What the hell does he want to talk about?_ Cloud wondered.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

The blonde's refusal to speak caused Sephiroth grip Cloud's waist tighter. "Ehh.." Cloud whimpered at his grip. Cloud looked away, turning his head to the side. Sephiroth, enjoying Cloud's voice, began the questioning.

"Cloud, what is Zack to you?" Sephiroth asked calmly. Cloud raised an eyebrow, and didn't answer, a small twitch in his lips. Sephiroth, being taller, moved his face closer to Cloud by tilting his head down, his lips brushing against Cloud's ear. "Do you love him?" Sephiroth said faintly.

Sephiroth felt Cloud clench his fists tighter, since they were against his chest. After a few moments of suspense, Sephiroth was about to speak again, but Cloud mumbled a slurred whisper, "Whydoyoucare…?"

_I just need to press him a little further…_

"Cloud, I care about you. Back at the reactor in Nibelheim, you told me you cared about my well-being. You convinced me that I'm…more human than I thought." Cloud shifted his body uneasily and pushed against Sephiroth's chest once more, he also turned his head in a different direction, causing Sephiroth to move his lips away.

Sephiroth, refusing to retreat from his victim, slid his hands further up to Cloud's sides, just below Cloud's ribs. "No, Cloud, it's true, just listen to me." He held onto the blonde firmly and pushed his chest against Cloud's hands, leaning in closer. "Cloud, I love you, and I am not joking." Cloud stopped fighting.

**-Cloud's POV.**

_Is it really true?... I don't know, but he seems very serious…Is he jealous of Zack?_

"S-Sephiroth…" Cloud hesitated. Sephiroth, enticed by hearing his name, felt the urge to kiss him right there. Sephiroth kept quiet, waiting to hear more words escape the sweet blonde's lips. "What makes you think I'll love you back? After what you did to me yesterday…" Cloud spoke painfully.

"I couldn't resist you." Sephiroth answered bluntly, yet truthfully. "You had to be wearing nothing but a towel. Cloud, you don't realize how much you tantalize me. Your innocent antics drive me absolutely mad. Absolutely mad." Sephiroth repeated for emphasis.

_—he can't resist me? I don't even know what to say…_ Cloud thought in silence.

"Cloud? Will you please answer my first question now?" Sephiroth asked kindly.

_Oh, about Zack…but I don't know if I do…_

"I'm sorry," Cloud mumbled randomly, "I didn't know I meant something to you."

_I must've really tortured Sephiroth, I've been ignoring him constantly…_

And Seph, I don't know what I feel for Zack…" Cloud continued.

Sephiroth tightened his grip when he heard this, and pushed Cloud on. "Explain what you feel for him, Cloud."

Cloud, a bit panicked by his maddening grip, reached for one of Sephiroth's wrists and grabbed it gently. "That hurts." Cloud frowned.

Sephiroth loosened his grip a little, and repeated, "Explain."

"Well, I told you. I don't really know. He's been there for me through everything, and he always looks out for me." Cloud explained.

"I noticed you always laugh and smile around him as well." Sephiroth added in a harsher tone. "Cloud, do you love him? Yes or no?"

Cloud met Sephiroth's gaze. "I don't know! Stop asking me, I just don't know." Cloud pleaded.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_So there's a chance my doll is in love with Zachary Fair, the new 1st class soldier_. Sephiroth's anger grew with his grip.

His eyes were still locked onto Cloud's. Sephiroth suddenly forced his lips onto Cloud's, and stole as many kisses as he could. "Mmmh," Cloud murmured.

_At least Cloud isn't trying to push me away._

Sephiroth broke the kiss, and grabbed Cloud's hand and led him to Sephiroth's office. Being a first class soldier gave him the privilege to own his own private office. Sephiroth literally almost pushed Cloud into the room. Cloud surprised at his roughness, began to get up off of the floor. Sephiroth shut the door behind him.

"So Cloud, there's a chance that you might love Zack?" Sephiroth spoke sharply. Cloud, halfway up off the floor, was barely given any time to reply. Sephiroth turned around and pushed the blonde roughly against his desk, and kissed him vehemently on the lips.

"Haah, stopp!" Cloud tried to squirm away, "I don't know if I love him! Stop harassing me, this is why I hate you!"

_What!_

Sephiroth, clearly ticked off, spoke, "You hate me? Your lying." Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's arms and forced his torso down on the desk; he then bucked his hips violently in-between Cloud's legs. "You love this. Liar." Sephiroth stated, completely intrigued by the blonde's sudden outburst.

Cloud sighed softly, he was still sore from the last time Sephiroth ravaged him. "Sephiroth, I don't wanna have sex. Could you stop?" Cloud asked tiredly, thinking there was no way out of it.

_No, this is your punishment for lying about 'hating' me._ Sephiroth glanced at Cloud adamantly, and Cloud knew there was no stopping him, and gave into the relentless seduction.

Sephiroth undid the lower half of Cloud's uniform, pulling it off completely. Cloud let out a little breath, and decided that it wasn't worth it. Cloud leaned forward, about to get up off the desk, but Sephiroth merely pushed him back down. Sephiroth held both of Cloud's legs against his sides, and then began fingering Cloud's small hole. "Mmmh…" Cloud moaned softly. Sephiroth, turned on by Cloud's very voice, fingered Cloud deeper. Cloud's breathing fastened, and Sephiroth pulled out his fingers. He unzipped his fly only, and pulled out his hardened rod. Sephiroth noticed Cloud's eyes were closed.

_He's tired, he's not even trying to get away. Maybe he really wants it?_

Sephiroth plunged his rod all the way into Cloud's warmth. "Ahh…" Cloud squirmed and turned his head, reacting to the large cock penetrating him. "hh.."

_He's just beautiful, simply beautiful._ Sephiroth, overpowered by his desire, began screwing Cloud rhythmically, making music between the rough slap sounds of his penetration, and Cloud's frantic moaning.

Sephiroth grabbed both of Cloud's legs and held them firmly wrapped around his waist. This disabled Cloud from squirming his hole away from the impounding cock. Sephiroth pumped his rod into Cloud fully and roughly, causing Cloud to gasp. Cloud tried to pull himself out, but Sephiroth held him tight, and continued pounding without letting up. "Seph…i..roth…" Cloud moaned in between pounds.

Sephiroth, eyeing Cloud's shirt, unbuttoned him halfway while screwing his hole. Sephiroth reached for Cloud's pink, soft, nipples and pinched them mercilessly. Cloud moaned in ecstasy, lost in the man's touch. Sephiroth continued ramming him, the slap sound becoming more frantic. Cloud writhed under Sephiroth, and begged for him to let up. "Please! Ah, Seph…!" Cloud moaned after every thrust. Sephiroth felt the soft flesh tense up.

_Cloud's really sensitive…_

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK. It was the door. Sephiroth stopped moving, and kept his cock completely buried inside Cloud.

"Who is it?" Sephiroth asked, completely irritated by the disruption. Sephiroth ached to ram Cloud, his sensitivity unbearable. Cloud breathed softly, his small chest heaving. Sephiroth held Cloud closely against him.

_This had better be good_, Sephiroth mentally sighed.


	10. Chapter 10: Loveless

Chapter 10: Loveless

-**Genesis's POV.**

_What's Sephiroth up to? Those sounds are beginning to irritate me._

Genesis was in his own private office, and soon made his way towards Sephiroth's. He knocked on the door. "It's Genesis. May I ask what you are doing?" Genesis asked through the door.

_Tch. How intriguing_.

"Actually, may I come in?" Genesis asked a second later. Sephiroth promptly opened the door after a few minutes.

Genesis had dark red hair that was parted on the right side of his head. It was the color of dried blood. He wore a long red leather coat, and a classic black 1st class uniform underneath.

Genesis peered past Sephiroth's shoulder, and locked his eyes on the blonde-haired boy for a moment. He seemed tired, and was sitting in the chair at Sephiroth's desk, looking at Genesis just as curiously as Genesis had looked at him.

_Is this Zack's little friend? I'm sure I've seen him before._

"Sephiroth, who is he?" Genesis inquired as he looked at Cloud, "Zack's friend?" Cloud nodded weakly.

"His name is Cloud Strife." Sephiroth stated. He then stepped aside and let Genesis enter the private office. Sephiroth was unreadable, as usual. He looked fit, and at peace. Cloud on the other hand, seemed dazed and indifferent.

_So…he's the one who saved Sephiroth?_

The two definitely were…perfect for each other.

_Yet they both seem, so…very Loveless. _Genesis poetically thought, as he advanced into the room, eyeing Cloud._ Is this golden-haired angel, the prisoner who was left loveless? But Sephiroth, the lover…seems to have returned._

_How very odd._

"What were you both doing?" Genesis smirked, for he had already put the story together in his head.

Sephiroth spoke in a relaxed way, "Nothing." It was obvious that they were embracing each other, judging by Cloud's heaving chest and subtly red cheeks. Sephiroth, being the perfect being, was unaffected.

Genesis knew what had happened. "Whatever you say, Romeo." Genesis smirked and ruffled his hand through Cloud's hair. "Pleasure to meet you, Cloud." And with that, he left them both in silence. The large window in Sephiroth's office had lit the room almost heavenly. The sky was completely covered by the gray and white clouds.

_There are many, many clouds in the sky today. White clouds. Surrounded by gray storm clouds. Silver ones. Like Sephiroth's hair,_ Genesis thought. i _Clouds naturally are pure. Hm._

Genesis walked back over to his own private office, which happened to be right next to Sephiroth's. Genesis was also a First Class Soldier, just like Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack. His room was identical to Sephiroth's. Genesis stood in front of his own large window, and pulled out his red book. Loveless was written on the cover.

Genesis spoke to himself, quoting the book,

"My friend, your desire

Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."

Genesis pressed his forehead against the cold glass window. The heavenly gray and white rays caressed his face and chilled him.

_Beautiful. Sephiroth, and Cloud Strife. Completely compatible. A gray and white combination._ Genesis snapped the book closed.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth glanced at his doll, who sat silently in the chair. "Cloud. Come here." Cloud listened to Sephiroth, and walked up to him quietly. Cloud was looking down at his shoes again.

_I hope he's alright._ Sephiroth thought. Just then, to his surprise, Cloud hugged Sephiroth, wrapping his small, slender arms around Sephiroth's sides. _What's this?_ Sephiroth genuinely smiled. Sephiroth held Cloud tightly, and welcomed him. Cloud pressed his cheek on Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth felt his sore crotch react, and pressed his lips onto the golden hair that brushed his chest.

Earlier, when Genesis had knocked on the door, Sephiroth couldn't help but ram into Cloud with even more power and haste. He locked his lips onto his doll, kissing with great force in order to block out the blonde's screams and whimpers. He had to finish him there right on the spot, in order to get rid of his rather large erection. As a result, they both were sore, and agitated by the shortly lived intercourse.

Sephiroth stayed silent, mimicking the mysterious doll.

_He's an enigma._ Sephiroth thought.

"Seph…it's almost seven." Cloud reminded him. Sephiroth, unwilling to let his willing doll release him, held onto him fast. Sephiroth kissed Cloud's head once more, burying his lips in the short, spiky, golden locks. "Seph…" Cloud whispered. Sephiroth released Cloud just enough to kiss his lips. Oddly, Cloud began kissing him back. Sephiroth, noticing the movement of Cloud's lips, began to kiss him even deeper. Sephiroth felt and unsatisfied cringe in his crotch. Cloud and Sephiroth kissed each other repeatedly, until Cloud pushed Sephiroth off. "Hh, you should go." Cloud persisted.

_Of course._

Sephiroth kissed Cloud once more, and ran his hand through Cloud's soft hair. "I'll be back soon." Sephiroth left Cloud in his office, and walked off to the meeting room.

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack barged into the meeting room, "I'm here!" Zack glanced on the clock, and it immediately turned 7:01. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and the Director all stared at Zack.

They were all sitting around a rather long, rectangular black table. Angeal tilted his head down and placed his hand on his face. "Damn kid." He muttered.

"Glad to see you made it on time, Zack." Sephiroth smirked.

"Have a seat, Zack." The Director added.

_Ahh, I wonder what kinda cool mission we'll be getting'!_

Zack took a seat next to Angeal, and listened intently. The director began explaining the current situation that they've been having in the outskirts of Midgar. Apparently, a crazed experiment had escaped the laboratory.

"The situation is beyond our control now. Failed experiment number 463 is located on Midgar's outer terrain, and is digging large holes, reason why is still undetermined. Our infantryman and tacticians are having difficulty restraining him. They are going to withdraw tomorrow, and right when they do, you all will come in and take down the experiment. I doubt you all need to go on this mission, because I know you can take it down easily. So, any volunteers?" The Director asked.

"Uh hey, wait a sec! When you say your having forces retreat tomorrow, does that mean they'll be leaving?" Zack confirmed.

"That is somewhat correct," The Director answered, "what I meant by saying the infantrymen will withdraw, is that they will merely pull pack, and wait on the sidelines. They'll come back in when you've defeated the failed experiment in order to assess damage and clean up."

_A__w, does that mean Cloud isn't on this mission?_ Zack pondered.

"Okay I'll go!" Zack abruptly decided.

Angeal raised an eyebrow; "I'll accompany Zack, just to make sure he doesn't make the situation worse." Angeal felt a need to protect Zack, for they were very close. Zack was his little apprentice. His puppy.

_Psh, frickin' old man!_ Zack smiled.

The director wore rectangular spectacles, and a white coat. He had dirty blonde hair, and spoke with a voice of confidence. "Alright then, Zack and Angeal, you both are officially assigned to this mission. Sephiroth and Genesis, if you would like to do this mission as well, please speak up now. If not, I'll find you both an alternative mission."

"I will also go." Sephiroth spoke. "I'd like to see this creature. By the way, are you sending any men over there today?"

"The Turks are investigating today. Tomorrow it'll be our turn. They're watching the creature from afar, trying not to cause any more chaos by confronting it." The Director explained.

"Okayyyahh, is that all?" Zack asked restlessly.

"Yes, that'd be all. You all are free the rest of the day. However, I recommend you all should read the alternate mission files—just so that you all are updated. Genesis, what are you going to do?"

"I certainly do not want to be left out." Genesis replied lithely.

And with that, the meeting was over. _Ahhhhh. I can't wait until we head out tomorrow. I'll show them all how much of a hero I can be! I gotta tell Spikey! _ Zack ran off to look for Cloud in his separate branch.

Sephiroth stood idly by the meeting room's exit door, watching Zack run off with great interest.

Angeal noticed this, "He's a hyper active kid, but he has a good heart."

"Agreed." Sephiroth replied.


	11. Chapter 11: Obscurity

Chapter 11: Obscurity

**-Cloud's POV.**

_I don't know if I love him…but I can try. Eh…I hate my situation. I should just disappear. What the hell am I saying, what about Zack I can't just leave him…_ Cloud thought, clearly conflicted with life. After encountering Sephiroth, Cloud had returned to the workroom he had been in previously. Cloud took a seat, and once more, began going through the current mission files.

_Okay, where was I… _

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack ran down the hall and made a sharp sudden left, causing him to crash into someone.

"Ah! Sorry!" Zack yelled. He quickly got off of the floor, and widened his eyes. It was Cissnei. "Cissnei?! How are ya! Sorry!" Zack helped her up.

"Oh hi Zack. Nice to see you again." She smiled. Cissnei had brown wavy hair that fell to her clavicle, and wore a knee length business skirt with a button up coat to top it. "Why are you in a hurry today, mister?" Cissnei asked.

"I'm lookin' for my buddy! I guess I'm overly excited for no reason. Haha I dunno what came over me!" Zack shrugged. "Anyway, it was nice seeing ya, hope the Turks in outer Midgar are holdin' up okay!"

Cissnei was a part of the Turks. She came to HQ only for business. "Reno and Rude are patrolling the creature as we speak, knowing those two, I know they'll be just fine." Cissnei reassured.

"That's good! I haven't seen them in a long time! Well I really gotta go now, sorry!"

"Alright, see ya around Zack!" She bid him farewell.

_Cissnei….she has a pretty smile. Well…anyway, I better go find Cloud now!_ Zack thought.

Zack walked down the hall with a pace unnatural. The door to Cloud's branch was just up ahead. Zack opened the large white set of double doors, and looked around for Cloud.

_Where the heck is he? Hmmmmmm.._.

The room was very large, and very busy. Stacks of papers dominated every table, and crates were stacked up on the far end of the room. Apparently, the whole branch was being organized. Zack walked up to one of Cloud's old friends and asked if Cloud ever showed up today.

"Yeah he came by, but he left shortly after. I think he's reading up on some stuff about missions," the soldier said.

"Ohhh alright, so he's probably in the workroom then? Thanks for the info!" Zack hastily concluded.

_Ah damn it, now I have to go ALLLL the way back the way I came…_ Zack became irritated. _Ah well, no worries! I wonder why I…I want to see him so bad. Ugh._

Zack calmly made his way to the workroom, and paused before opening the door.

_Cloud's on the other side…of this door_.

Zack opened the door, and peered inside. Sephiroth and Cloud were sitting across one another at one of the tables. They both looked at Zack, and Zack walked up to the table.

"Uh, am I interrupting something? What's up guys?" Zack asked.

"Nothing, Cloud and I were just chatting." Sephiroth answered, returning his eyes to Cloud. Zack pulled up a seat next to Cloud and roughly threw an arm around his neck.

"Then why you guys look so down?! It feels almost, like depressing in here! It's all gloomy and dark." Zack said light heartedly.

"Well, blame the weather." Sephiroth answered indifferently shifting his eyes to the large window. Zack, with his arm still around Cloud, looked at his little friend with concern.

"Cloudy, you okay?"

Cloud seemed distant and reserved.

_Well nothing new here…_

Cloud looked at Zack and replied earnestly, "I'm okay."

"Hey, uh, Cloud. Don't work too hard okay?" Zack ruffled Cloud's spiky hair, and noticed Sephiroth's eyes were fixed on his every movement.

_Damn, what's up with Seph…_

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_Zack is becoming a nuisance…_Sephiroth watched Zack closely._ He keeps touching my doll…_

"I know, don't worry Zack." Cloud spoke positively.

"Okay fine. So what were you both talking about?" Zack inquired curiously. Cloud glanced at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth answered for him.

"Cloud, unfortunately has to go back to work. But by explaining to his branch Director that he's tired and in no condition to work, I was able to free him for the rest of the day." Sephiroth explained. Cloud nodded at Zack in confirmation.

"Zack…let's go out." Cloud suggested. "I think I need some fresh air."

_Hmph…_

Zack, seemingly surprised by the suggestion, grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him off of his chair.

"Alright, let's go! Anywhere! You name it Spiky!" Zack's words were filled with enthusiasm. He led Cloud out of the room before Sephiroth could ask to join them. Sephiroth stood up and followed them out.

_He's taking him away from me…_ Sephiroth thought. He continued to follow them through the building until Angeal came into view. Zack and Cloud, leading the way, bumped into Angeal first.

"Where are you two headed?" Angeal probed.

"Oh, I dunno, _somewhere_..." Zack teased, and then continued to walk right past Angeal.

Angeal lifted an eyebrow, and then looked at Sephiroth. "Since you and I have nothing to do, why don't we spar with Genesis? Or maybe discuss those files that the Director recommended."

_Another obstacle…I'm in no position to refuse..._ Sephiroth was completely annoyed.

Angeal, reading Sephiroth's eyes, asked, "Sephiroth…how is Cloud?" Sephiroth looked at Angeal sternly.

"He is fine. It seems as if he has accepted me…"

"Is that so?" Genesis walked up to the two, intruding on the conversation. "I think Cloud and Zack are rather close, don't you?" Genesis suggested with a smile. "Don't underestimate me Sephiroth, I am well aware of your ordeal." Genesis bluntly put, ruffling through his own crimson hair. "Ahh, love."

"That's enough Genesis," Angeal spoke, "Sephiroth, were you going to follow them?"

_Genesis is keener than I deemed._

"Yes, I was. What do you suggest, Angeal? Do you know if Zack has deeper feelings…for Cloud?" Sephiroth asked inevitably, knowing that Angeal and Zack are both like father and son.

"All I know is that Zack cares about Cloud deeply, and will always remain loyal to him. As for love, I do not have the slightest idea. He's with Aerith, at least that is what I assume…" Angeal proposed. "Whether you go after them or not, is up to you."

"I suggest you spy on them, or talk to them both about their feelings." Genesis suggested.

_Hmph_.

"I'm leaving." Sephiroth stated as he walked away. Angeal and Genesis watched him disappear down the hall with great curiosity, for his motives were still unknown.

_Now where did those two go? Oh right. Anywhere._

As soon as Sephiroth exited HQ, he saw Cloud and Zack drive off in Zack's truck. Sephiroth took his own sleek, black vehicle and followed them subtly, always observing from a distance.

Zack suddenly parked his car after several minutes of driving. He and Cloud sat in his truck, talking. The gray storm clouds began stirring in the sky. Sephiroth, being at a moderate distance, was unable to listen in.

A storm was coming.

-**Zack's POV.**

Zack started laughing, "Cloud…I stopped the car because I don't know where we should go, haha!" Cloud let out a chuckle as well and smiled at his dear friend. "Where should we go? Huh, huh?"

"Zack…I…" Cloud hesitated, "I really appreciate what you're trying to do."

_Awwww, what's Spikey sayin'?_

"What exactly am I tryin' to do Cloudy?" Zack moved the black hair out of his own face and looked at Cloud intently. Cloud was looking down at his lap, his hands idly resting on them. He occasionally looked at Zack when they both talked.

"You know, taking me out, cheering me up all the time. Thank you for that. Thank you for being a good friend." Cloud explained tenderly.

Zack looked at Cloud for awhile. i Ugh…What's gotten over me? I just…I just wanna…/i Cloud looked at Zack, their mako infused eyes connecting—as if they both reached an understanding. Zack randomly took hold of Cloud's hair and pulled it towards him, causing Cloud's face to be just inches away from Zack's. Cloud looked a little alarmed, but he didn't fight back or protest.

_Does Cloud love Sephiroth…? I hope he doesn't kill me…if he ever finds out I…_

_Cloud…_ Zack hesitated…and then leaned forward and kissed Cloud softly on the lips. Cloud, looking just as lost and confused as Zack, kissed him back just as sweetly. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, and they both continued to kiss and kiss, making time itself timeless. Zack held onto Cloud gently, and when they both stopped kissing, Zack pushed the back of the blonde's head onto his face, causing Cloud's cheek to press against his own. They cuddled and held one another for quite some time.


	12. Chapter 12: Rupture

Chapter 12: Rupture

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

A surge of jealousy bubbled within Sephiroth. He watched Zack and Cloud caress one another softly, kiss ever so slowly, and smile ever so gently. Sephiroth looked away from the painful scene, and covered his face with his hand. He was still sitting in his gloomy black car, not too far from the truck Zack and Cloud were making out in.

_How could Cloud do this to me…I thought he had accepted me…as his lover…_ Sephiroth's thoughts were interrupted by the first drops of rainfall. The gloomy weather was morphing into Sephiroth's heart itself.

_Now what am I suppose to do…Maybe I should inform Aerith of Zack's behavior. And then teach Cloud a lesson…a long lesson._ Sephiroth thought darkly.

**-Cloud's POV.**

Zack parted Cloud's lips with his tongue, and pushed his tongue forward. Cloud welcomed Zack's tongue in his mouth, and they both kissed one another deeply. Cloud placed one of his hands on Zack's cheek and pulled out of the kiss before they both went even further. They both sighed, taking a rejuvenating breath of air.

"Zack…"

"Cloud. I think I love you." Zack stated riskily.

_He…loves me too?_ Cloud suddenly felt warm inside, and he lowered his gaze from Zack's gorgeous electric blue eyes.

"Zack, I think I love you too." Cloud replied quietly. Zack chuckled and locked his chin on Cloud's shoulder, wrapping his arm around Cloud's back. "Why are you laughing?" Cloud asked, confused.

"Because! I just realized that all I think about is you! I thought I was just being a good best friend, but ever since I found out that Sephiroth loved you, I became more aware of…my own feelings." Zack tried to explain.

_He knows that Sephiroth loves me…?_

**-Zack's POV**.

"You knew about him?" Cloud asked, concerned, Zack still hugging him hard.

"Yeah, Angeal told me. And yet I…I still kissed you." Zack stated apologetically, looking through the car window behind Cloud.

_And if Seph finds out…who knows what he'll do to us._

Zack released Cloud, and looked down at him. "Hey, Cloud…has Sephiroth been, well…hurting you?" Zack asked Cloud hesitantly. Cloud looked up at Zack. His beautiful, porcelain face was filled with pain. "Cloud, please tell me. Don't hide it anymore, just lemme in. I'm here for you."

Cloud looked away.

_He's bottling everything up inside…Ugh, Cloud…_

"Cloud if you really love me, please tell me what's going on between you and Sephiroth…" Cloud looked at Zack and hugged him hard, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck as tight as he could. "Ahh!" Zack grabbed Cloud's waist and held it firm, this being their millionth hug.

"Zack…Sephiroth tells me he loves me," Cloud murmured in Zack's ear, "I didn't trust him at first, and he…raped me soon after…he says he did it out of…love." Cloud hesitated. Zack's eyes widened. His grip around Cloud's waist tightened, and Cloud knew Zack felt pain when he heard this.

_Sephiroth, are you fucking serious…_

"He hurt you…" Zack petted Cloud's hair while he held him. "This is just a mess…"

"Zack, I thought you loved Aerith." Cloud wondered out loud.

"I thought I did…but now I realize that that wasn't love at all. That was just me being a flirt. The way I think about you…that's what love really is. Cloud, I think we should go. Got anyplace in mind?"

i I don't want him to think about all this shit anymore…maybe I should go back to the bar and talk to Tifa…Ugh, who am I kiddin', Tifa's not such a great idea right now…Angeal? No, not Angeal, what if he's on Sephy's side. Genesis…? Oh shit, hell no. Definitely not gonna go to him for help… /i Zack thought desperately for a solution to their dilemma.

-**Cloud's POV.**

"Zack, let's just find Sephiroth. I guess we should go and face the problem, rather than run away." Cloud suggested wisely. Zack looked at Cloud, and sighed.

"Your right…let's go back to headquarters then." Zack reluctantly stated.

-**Sephiroth's POV.**

_What could they be possibly saying…? Most likely exchanging erotic words of love…_ Sephiroth thought bitterly. Zack's truck roared to life, and Sephiroth watched them pull out and drive back the direction they came from. _Where are they headed to now…Motel, perhaps?_ Sephiroth's envy gave birth to agitated sarcasm.

Sephiroth followed them, and to his surprise they ended up back at HQ. After parking in the parking lot, he walked into HQ, for the second time today.

_What are they up to?_ Sephiroth followed them to the upper level, walking through the lobby solemnly. He looked around for Zack and Cloud, and then spotted Genesis talking to the intern at the information desk. Genesis, spotting Sephiroth in return, said goodbye to the intern and approached Sephiroth.

"Judging by the expression on your face, it seems as if you're disappointed. May I ask what happened?" Genesis smirked, as if he already knew.

"You would be disappointed as well if you witnessed your lover locking lips with a vivacious soldier with an awkward haircut." Sephiroth replied coldly.

"Ah, I see, so they do have something going on. What are you going to do about it, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth looked at Genesis confidently, and said, "It doesn't concern you."

**-Zack's POV.**

"Where the hell is Sephiroth!" Zack exclaimed, exasperated. "We looked in every friggin' room he usually goes in!" Cloud and Zack were standing in one of the hallways in the upper level of the building.

"Zack, calm down," Cloud said, "maybe he left HQ as well. Let's go to the main lobby and take a break."

_Maybe Spikey's right…I really need to slow down. Take a break. YEAH! Break time. Totally. Good._

Zack followed Cloud to the lobby, and admired Cloud's reserved gait.

_He's so calm. Also extremely cute. Ahhh…_

Cloud stopped in his tracks, and Zack bumped into him softly from behind, his chest brushing against Cloud's hair. "Oops, sorry." Zack smiled. Then he unsmiled. Sephiroth was plain in view, standing in the lobby with Genesis.

_Ahh, Genesis. Great!_ Zack thought, hopelessly. Cloud advanced towards Sephiroth, and said, "Seph, can we—"

"Talk? Yes. Can you come with me?" Sephiroth intruded, grabbing Cloud's arm and pulling him away without letting Cloud even agree.

_What the hell, what if he hurts him again!?_

"Hey Sephy wait! I'd like to talk with you as well!" Zack exclaimed. Sephiroth paused, and glanced back at Zack.

"Isn't Aerith missing you?" He said grimly. Sephiroth then resumed his subtle abduction, and Cloud looked back at Zack with his big somber cerulean eyes. Zack, deeply affected and pained by the combination of the hurtful remark and Cloud's single glance, followed them adamantly. "Zack, please do not bother us. I need to speak with Cloud privately."

"Why in private? Didn't you both already talk in private earlier today?" Zack remembered.

"Seph, I want Zack to come too. I think we all need to talk together." Cloud said in a low voice.

_Cloud's trying really hard to face him. I can't but help feel like he's scared…_

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a deadly fixation, and then agreed. "Fine. Give me one moment."

Zack, relieved, began to wonder what Sephiroth really wanted to do in private…with Cloud. Sephiroth walked over to Genesis and pulled him aside, and begain to exchange a few words with him. Genesis smirked and nodded to Sephiroth.

_I wonder what they're talking about…this sucks._ Zack thought. Sephiroth returned to the blonde's side and looked at Zack.

"Let's go to my place." Sephiroth decided.

The three of them arrived at Sephiroth's lavish apartment around one pm. The sky was still dark and gloomy—the rainfall continued at a slow pace.


	13. Chapter 13: Symposium

Chapter 13: Symposium

**-Cloud's POV.**

_It's freezing._ Cloud shivered as he got out of Zack's truck. He and Zack had followed Sephiroth's car to his apartment. Zack, noticing Cloud's shiver, grabbed Cloud's arms and rubbed them softly.

"You okay? Let's go, come on. The rain's gonna get your spiky hair wet!" Zack pushed Cloud's back gently forward, and they followed Sephiroth into his apartment. They successfully avoided getting completely wetted out by the rain. Sephiroth opened the door to his apartment, and held it open for Cloud and Zack.

"Thanks." Cloud courteously remarked. Sephiroth's home was simply beautiful. There were black velvet curtains draped over every window, and he had a large black sofa in the living room that they had just entered in. The carpet was white and fluffy, and the kitchen was small and orderly. The kitchen was located just behind the living room. There was a hallway next to the kitchen that led to a bedroom, bathroom, and a guest room. It was a rather spacious apartment.

_I really like his apartment. It's peaceful and warm in here._ Cloud thought to himself.

"Make yourselves at home…have a seat please." Sephiroth broke the eerie silence.

"Thanks Sephy. Anyway…we really need to talk." Zack started off, hesitantly.

"About what, Zack?" Sephiroth said flexibly. Zack didn't know how to approach the subject called LOVE…so he glanced at Cloud, unsure of what to say next.

_Eh, don't look at me Zack…damn it, I don't even know what to say either…_

"You both. Are in love?" Sephiroth interrupted impatiently.

_Of course he'd know…he's been suspecting Zack ever since ever._ Cloud nodded at Sephiroth tiredly, and looked down at shoes again.

"Y-yeah…" Zack hesitated, the awkwardness becoming more imminent.

"You cheated on Aerith, Zack." Sephiroth countered with precision.

"I need to talk to her. And how do you know that, Seph? Were you watching us?" Zack replied, utterly in defeat.

"Yes, I saw you both. In your car." Sephiroth replied to Zack.

_This must be really hard for Zack and Sephiroth…tch, why the hell am I such a problem? I really have to consider leaving…I can't see these two get hurt over me anymore…_ Cloud's internal conflict was at an all time high.

"Seph, I'm sorry." Cloud said quietly, still looking at his shoes, his hands tucked under his thighs. Zack and Cloud were both sitting on the black sofa. Sephiroth sat in one of the two black chairs across from the sofa on the other side of the room.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_Cloud's antics are irresistible…there is no way I'm losing to Zack. Cloud loves me, and he just won't admit it…_

"What will we all do now?" Sephiroth asked, curious as to how they both would answer. "I certainly do not want to fight Zack for you. That would be childish."

Zack looked at Sephiroth with empathy. "I agree…but I have no clue on what to do." Zack shifted his eyes to Cloud, who was still looking at his little shoes. "Cloud, do you love Seph?" Zack asked the dreaded question of death. Cloud didn't answer, and Zack gripped his shoulder and shook him gently. "Cloud?"

The doorbell rang. "Let me get that." Sephiroth stood up, his perfect body rippling past them both to the door. It was Genesis…and Aerith.

_Took him long enough. I told him to visit the flower shop. He was suppose to piece it together from there._ "Hmph."

"Hello, my dear comrade." Genesis said as he entered Sephiroth's home. He looked at Zack and stood in the middle of the living room. "Funny story, I went to the flower shop so I could buy a beautiful bouquet for the nice intern at the information desk in HQ's lobby. I came across this beautiful young lady, and she said she knew you, Zack. So I assumed immediately that this was Aerith, the woman you always use to talk about, and the one that Angeal had told me about earlier today. I told her to come along with me, because she told me she was looking for you."

"Yup, that's right!" Aerith confirmed. "Zack, I'm so mad at you! Do you have any idea what today is? Do you?!" Aerith questioned lovingly, yet strongly. She wore a pink dress and a red jacket, her long brown hair spiraling down her back, with a pink bow tying it. She also had green emerald eyes, like Sephiroth's. She held a red umbrella in one hand, her hands being covered by red gloves. She and Genesis made a beautiful pair—red being their theme.

_Quite the color the storm blew in._ Sephiroth observed.

"I dunno, Aerith! I'm sorry! Don't hit me with your watering can, or totem pole, or, or uh anything pleaseee!" Zack pleaded, just like a child.

Aerith, looking let down and sad, shook her head. "Today's our anniversary, Zack. I can't believe you of all people would forget." Aerith said seriously. She then turned around and began making her way to the door.

"No, nooo Aerith, wait! I'm sorry. Lemme make it up! Pweaassee!" Zack got up off the sofa and held her wrist. "Come on Aerith! I've just had a lot on my mind lately. You know I care about you!" Zack defended. Aerith looked at Zack with soft eyes, and hugged him tightly. Zack wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and kissed her hair. "Aerith, I really am sorry." Zack said truthfully. He held her with care, and his love for her seemed somewhat rejuvenated. He had forgotten how soft and beautiful Aerith was, her kind heart had always caressed his with a touch almost heavenly. Zack was in the same boat as Cloud. It was very hard to let go. Deep in his heart though, he longed to be with the blonde.

"Oh, alright. I forgive you, only because I love you and trust you. Let's go, Zack. I hope we can find something fun to do for our anniversary, I mean it's still early in the day." Aerith said optimistically. "Let's go someplace quiet, someplace we can talk. I want to know what's been bothering you." She was deeply concerned for her child-like boyfriend.

Zack, with his spirits at an all time low, could not refuse Aerith. Especially since it was their anniversary.

_Poor, poor Zack. What will you do now?_ Sephiroth mentally smiled. Zack released Aerith, and turned around and looked at the mentally conflicted blonde on the black sofa. Zack looked at Cloud, almost as if he was telling him he was in no position to say no to Aerith. Cloud nodded, knowing that Zack absolutely _had_ to go. "Cloud, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Take care, and happy anniversary." Cloud's eyes were filled with emotion, as if he were seeing Zack for the last time. Cloud smiled weakly at Aerith and half-waved. Aerith smiled back, and she and Zack opened the door. It was pouring rain.

"Sephiroth, thanks for being so understanding. We all look up to you. See you soon." Zack left, hesitantly. He knew that Cloud was in trouble, but he doubted anything would happen because Genesis was there, so Cloud and Sephiroth weren't alone.

Sephiroth closed the door. Genesis took Zack's place on the dark sofa, right next to Cloud. Cloud felt uneasy. He had never talked to Genesis before. "Cloud Strife. What a nice name." Genesis said. Cloud stood up.

"I think I should leave." Cloud spoke softly.

"Why would you want to leave, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud looked at him, and then looked down, unable to answer the mighty Sephiroth. The best of them all. The highest-ranking soldier.

_What is he thinking about?_

"Cloud, you should stay. I'd like to learn more about you." Genesis stated. There was silence, yet again. Sephiroth, beginning to get irritated, walked to Cloud and hugged him relentlessly. Cloud was completely consumed by the hug, and didn't move. Neither rejecting, or accepting the man. Genesis looked at them, admiring the display of affection taking place.

Sephiroth, at this point, didn't care if Genesis was in the room. He just ached for Cloud and his warmth. Sephiroth began kissing the blonde roughly, and stopped abruptly to say, "you kissed him with so much passion." Cloud was still unresponsive. "Do you have any idea, how much you toy with my love?" Sephiroth pressed his lips onto Cloud's again. Cloud, feeling guilty and low, kissed Sephiroth back slowly.

_His sweet lips…_ Sephiroth's cock reacted to Cloud's kisses. Being aware of Genesis, Sephiroth reluctantly refrained from grinding on Cloud. He instead, broke the kiss, and held his little doll in his arms. Cloud was still wearing his blue soldier uniform. Sephiroth wrapped one hand around the small of Cloud's back, and with the other hand he rubbed his little chest, tracing the buttons of his uniform with his fingers.

Genesis, noticing the intimacy between them, stood up. "Do you both want me to leave? Or are you both planning to have sexual intercourse right in front of me?" Sephiroth looked at Genesis in a deadly manner.

"Don't be so open like that, Genesis. I know you'd love to see Cloud naked, but I will never let that happen. I suggest you leave."

"How rude, Sephiroth. I bought Aerith over here to help you out, and this is what you do? Hmph." Genesis walked over to the pair, and grabbed Cloud's arm and peeled him away from Sephiroth. "Cloud, would you like to come with me?" Genesis offered, aware that Cloud had no ride home since Zack took his truck with Aerith. Cloud looked at Sephiroth, and thought about how much he had hurt his feelings.

"Genesis...thank you for offering, but I think I'll stay." Cloud answered.

"I thought you said you wanted to leave." Genesis reminded him.

"I…changed my mind." Cloud was fully convinced that he had to make it up to Sephiroth somehow. He felt like he shared Sephiroth's pain. Like they both were one.

Genesis smirked, "Then that's that. Cloud, whom will you choose?"

Genesis left.

_Genesis never fails to intrigue me…_

Sephiroth and Cloud were alone.

_Now for that lesson…_ Sephiroth thought forebodingly.


	14. Chapter 14: Marionette

Chapter 14: Marionette

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

"I still can't accept the fact that you kissed him so willingly, when you knew that I had feelings for you." Sephiroth's envy was stirring the anger within him. Cloud looked at Sephiroth with innocent, yet guilty eyes.

"Seph, I told you I was sorr—" Cloud was cut off by a slap. Sephiroth had just slapped him across the face, causing Cloud to turn his head sideways. Cloud completely caught off guard, covered his cheek and looked up at Sephiroth with his large pleading eyes. "I deserved that." Cloud murmured.

_Indeed you did._

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hair forcefully, and dragged him straight into his bedroom. Sephiroth had red velvet bed sheets, which contrasted greatly with the white and gray storm clouds outside. A large window was right next to his bed. Sephiroth tossed Cloud onto the bed like the doll he was, and began removing his coat. Cloud's cheek was a soft pink color from the slap; the color only enhanced Cloud's beauty.

**-Cloud's POV.**

_His body…is so muscular and fit. Sigh. I care about Sephiroth a lot…I can't help it. I care about Zack too, and I don't know what the hell I'm suppose to do…ugh!_ Cloud sat up on the bed, and hugged himself. Cloud felt Sephiroth grip his shoulders and say his name, but Cloud didn't answer. He subconsciously pushed Sephiroth's hand off of his shoulder violently, shaking him away.

"Cloud, stop it. Did you want to do it the hard way?" Sephiroth threatened. Cloud then looked up at Sephiroth with apologetic eyes.

_I just feel weird,_ Cloud thought to himself. Sephiroth got off the bed and grabbed a strong silver cable. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's ankles and pulled his small body to the center of the large bed, causing him to lay down.

"Ah, what are you doing? Cloud asked, surprised. Sephiroth, with the long wire in hand, grabbed Cloud's wrists and tied them firmly together over Cloud's head. He attached the wire to the bedframe, in order to prevent the blonde from trying to get away.

_He's going too far…_

"Sephiroth, I don't think this is necessary!" Cloud yelled as he was being tied. Sephiroth kissed the young blonde on the lips, muffling his soft protests. Sephiroth sat on Cloud's legs, and began exploring his body. He rubbed his hands over Cloud's chest, and sides….slowly. Cloud began to blush under the pressure of Sephiroth's all seeing eyes. Sephiroth noticed Cloud's breathing became more tense. He undid the button of Cloud's blue uniform one by one, and when he was halfway through, he slid his hand in. Sephiroth teased and pinched Cloud's sensitive nipple with one hand, and with his other, he caressed the inside of Cloud's thigh, close to his special area. "Mmmh…" Cloud muttered, completely vulnerable.

-**Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth felt himself harden as he caressed Cloud, and heard him moan. He stopped touching Cloud, and removed his own shirt, revealing the perfectly chiseled set of abs he had. He also undid the fly of his black jeans, and pulled out his large, hardened cock. Cloud nearly gasped when he saw the large member, and squirmed under Sephiroth. Sephiroth, becoming more violent as he hardened, grabbed Cloud's shirt with both hands, and pulled it apart, causing his buttons to snap open. "Hhahh!" Cloud was being violated. Sephiroth leaned down over Cloud and kissed him with force, biting his lip, and caressing his slender legs.

_His beautiful body and face drive me insane. _

Sephiroth pried his hand down Cloud's blue jeans, pulling off the sturdy clothing. Cloud squirmed during the process, his cute flat belly flexing. After roughly pulling off the clothing, Sephiroth spread Cloud's legs to his sides, and held one leg firmly, and probed Cloud's hole with his other hand's finger. Cloud closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head to the side, causing his neck to reveal more of his sexy skin. Sephiroth, seeing this, stroked his own cock, and rammed his fingers into Cloud's hole, scratching his insides to make him moan.

"Ahh! Seph, it hurts, stop that!" Cloud pleaded, struggling with the cable wires that held him in place. "hh.." Sephiroth screwed Cloud with three of his fingers for a little while longer. Sephiroth enjoyed watching Cloud struggle, his movement and pleading both turning him on so much. He then removed his fingers, and let his cock probe against Cloud's hole. Cloud let out a sigh, and he was completely aggravated by Sephiroth's foreplay.

_He really wants it now, doesn't he?_ Sephiroth smirked. "Cloud, do you want this?" Sephiroth pushed the head of his cock into Cloud, and refrained from entering.

Cloud moaned and was unable to move himself down on Sephiroth's large cock. "I don't know." Cloud responded subconsciously. He looked at Sephiroth with placid eyes, and his chest heaved slowly from his ragged breathing. The scene was too much for Sephiroth to bear, so he instantly jabbed his cock up Cloud. Cloud moaned and tried to pull his body up and out, but Sephiroth pushed and pushed, ever so strongly. He began thrusting into his victim with great force, causing a continuous i thump thump thump, /i for he was hitting Cloud's special spot every time. Cloud was being knocked up, and he yelped every time Sephiroth stabbed his hole. Sephiroth leaned down on Cloud again, and pinched his nipples while he bit Cloud's neck. Cloud moaned, "hhaah, Sephiroth!" when he felt Sephiroth's canines bite into his neck. Cloud moved his hands, trying to free himself from his position, but failed. He just couldn't take the cock ramming into him every second, at an undying depth and pace. "uhn! Damn!" Cloud kept panting.

Sephiroth noticed Cloud's struggles, and only fucked him harder for it. "You're not getting away." Sephiroth whispered while he pounded the boy. Cloud's hole tightened around the cock, and he started cumming, his body vibrating uncontrollably. Sephiroth groaned when he felt the constriction around his thick swollen member, and screwed Cloud harder. Cloud moaned, and Sephiroth kissed his lips greedily. "I'm going to pound you so hard, you won't be able to go to work tomorrow. That was only round one for you. This is what you get for what you did." Sephiroth told Cloud menacingly.

Cloud whimpered, "I can't take much more, please stop." Sephiroth smiled and paused his next thrust. Cloud was breathing heavily, his ass was swollen and sore. Sephiroth pulled his still erect cock out of Cloud and took a look at the flayed holed. He caressed and petted it with his fingers, making Cloud shudder. "Eh..." Cloud curled his fingers. Sephiroth kissed the small, red and ravished hole, and slid his warm tongue in to comfort Cloud. Cloud moaned when he felt the wetness coat his inside. Sephiroth kissed Cloud's thigh, and went back up to Cloud's lip. He then buried his cock back into Cloud, making Cloud yelp.

_I'm far from done._

**-Zack's POV.**

"Aerithhh, where exactly are we going!?" Zack questioned, as she pulled him along the streets. They had abandoned Zack's truck awhile ago, in order to walk around. They were both under Aerith's red umbrella, for the rain was still pouring.

"To the café." She smiled. "The atmosphere there is just perfect. We can talk there too."

"I thought you wanted to go someplace quiet!" Zack protested.

"Well it's raining!" Aerith countered, threatening Zack she would push him away from the shelter of her umbrella.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Zack walked with Aerith, his hand around her waist the whole way through. They entered the large café building, and they noticed that it wasn't too busy. People were usually still at work around this time. Zack found a nice secluded table at the back of the café, and he and Aerith sat across from each other. Zack looked at Aerith, and Aerith looked at Zack. Mako eyes meeting Green ones.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" A waitress came up to them, holding up a notepad and pen.

"Some water please." Zack replied, and looked at Aerith.

"Hmmm, I'd like the strawberry shortcake, and some hot cocoa please." Aerith answered with a smile. The waitress smiled back and left. "We have to eat some cake for our anniversary, right?" Aerith asked.

_Man…I can't tell her about Cloud today. She'll be crushed…it's our anniversary too…UGHHHH! /i Zack was tired. i I'll tell her tomorrow…"_i Zack couldn't bring himself to tell her the dreaded situation.

"Of course!" Zack smiled. "So…uh Aerith. What's up?"


	15. Chapter 15: Traumatized Blossom

Chapter 15: Traumatized

**-Cloud's POV.**

"Ahh!" Cloud's high-pitched yelp was drowned out by the continuous _thump thump thump_ caused by Sephiroth's impaling member.

_I can't do this anymore!_

"Stop it! No more! Please!" Cloud demanded, completely drained by the previous round. Sephiroth held onto Cloud's waist and didn't let up. He just thrusted harder, his motivation growing as Cloud pleaded for freedom. "Ahh! No!" Cloud shut his eyes tightly, and writhed in agonizing pleasure. His hands were still tied to the frame of the bed in a rather, uncomfortable way. Sephiroth smirked down at the blonde. He pulled out his thick rod, and assessed the damage he had done to Cloud's small opening. Sephiroth turned Cloud so that he lay on his side, and lifted Cloud's slender leg up, hugging it against his chest. While holding onto Cloud's leg, he rammed his rather large cock back into Cloud. Cloud, still trying to pry himself from the silver cable constricting him, moaned out of pain. Cloud tried moving his leg in order to free it from Sephiroth's grip, but failed miserably.

_Ugh, I wasn't expecting this! What's gotten into him, this isn't the same Sephiroth I know…_

"Help!" Cloud moaned and struggled against Sephiroth.

"No one's going to help you. We're alone." Sephiroth panted, admiring the fragile little angel. He continued slapping his thighs against Cloud's at an undying pace. He gripped Cloud's leg tightly, and licked and brushed his lips against it. Cloud's small hole gripped Sephiroth's cock very tightly, and the warm constricting feel drove Sephiroth mad with passion.

i His passion, scares me. /i Cloud was on the verge of crying, for he was falling into a new level of painful pleasure. Sephiroth, getting tired of the position, let go of Cloud's limp leg, his cock still in Cloud however. He paused at looked at his little doll, magnificent features and all. He placed his hand over Cloud's belly button, and felt the thin layer of sweat. He leaned forward and untied Cloud's arms, freeing him. Cloud rubbed his wrists, and immediately slapped Sephiroth across his face. Sephiroth, angered by Cloud's action, grabbed Cloud's wrists harshly and pinned them down to his side, on the bed. "Did you want me to tie you up again?" Sephiroth threatened.

"No, please! Stop it already!" Cloud spoke up, completely terrified by the man. Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the lips to shut him up, and he tightened his grip on Cloud's wrists. "Mmh" Cloud's breathing was halted by the pair of suffocating lips. "Mmph, stop!" Cloud muttered, biting Sephiroth's lip in protest. Sephiroth and his lips retreated, and he thrust into Cloud in retaliation. "Ah!" Cloud's whole body spazzed by the sudden movement. Sephiroth flipped Cloud over, and pulled his blue shirt down halfway, (it was still on him, just unbuttoned) revealing Cloud's beautifully sculptured shoulder blades. Sephiroth caressed them, and Cloud sighed, completely out of it.

"Cloud, you shouldn't have slapped me." Sephiroth said rather ominously.

Cloud shuddered, and hugged himself while laying flat on the bed. "What are you gonna do?" Cloud mumbled fearfully. "Ah!" Sephiroth slapped Cloud's bum, and pumped his cock into him at the same time. Sephiroth slapped and thrashed Cloud's lower half for quite some time, Cloud moaning and almost crying. Cloud desperately tried to free himself from the pain, he tried getting up and Sephiroth stopped this by slinging his entire body weight down on Cloud. Cloud's bum was completely red and pink, his hole bruised and swollen by the endless pang of Sephiroth's dick.

_I-I'm scared... I'm scared!_ Cloud panicked.

"Lemme go!" Cloud cried. Sephiroth, noticing the gravity of Cloud's pleas, became frustrated. He roughly grabbed the blonde's tangled, yet beautiful hair, and pulled Cloud's head up. Sephiroth fucked and fucked the poor creature, until Cloud was forced to cum again. Cloud breathed raggedly, and a tear started falling down his cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you…"Cloud whispered. "You don't love me!"

Sephiroth breathed silently, slowing his thrusts just as his breaths. "I love you very much. I'm just so fucking pissed off. Zack and you…Heh. Pardon my language." Sephiroth replied confidently. "You're mine."

Cloud was silent after that. A long while later, Sephiroth had released his load deep into Cloud. Cloud was unconscious by then.

-**Zack's POV.**

_Come on friggin' waitress woman…where's the damn BILL! I wanna get out of here…_

Aerith, noticing Zack's restlessness, asked, "You in a hurry?"

"Uh, well, no not really. I just feel like…like I dunno. I really dunno, sweetheart." Zack concluded truthfully.

_Yeah, I don't know what the freak I'm doin'._ Zack mentally confirmed. He rested his pale cheek on his hand, and gazed at the ice cold glass of water in front of him.

"A-Aerith…" Zack began.

"What's wrong, Zack? Please tell me. I'm here for you. I know something's wrong, you can't hide it from me." Aerith pursued.

"Aerith…you know Cloud and Sephiroth, right? Well...Sephiroth happens to love Cloud. I'm not sure if Cloud loves him back. Because…"

"Sephiroth loves Cloud? Aw, that's kinda cute! Well, continue, because what?" Aerith pressed.

_Because he told me he loves me…Ugh!_

"Because Cloud told me he loves someone else." Zack stated unclearly.

"And who's that?" Aerith asked with a smile, glad to know Cloud finally fell in love.

_SHIT_.

"Uh…"

_Tell the truth? Hide it? Run? Where the freakin hell is that waitress! Spill my water? Yeah I'll spill my water on 'accident' maybe that'll save me—_ Zack's thoughts were cut off by Aerith.

"Zack?" Aerith looked at him passionately, grabbing his hand, and holding it on the table. "Zackieee, your not telling me something, are you?" She asked, sadly.

Zack looked at Aerith seriously. _Cloud said confronting the problem is always the best way to go. So I think I'll just be honest…be a man. Yeah…_

"Aerith, Cloud loves me." Zack stated, scared of what was about to happen.

"Really? Aw that's also pretty cute!" Aerith giggled. "Is that what's been bothering you this whole time?" She smiled sincerely at her lover.

"Aerith, I'm not done yet…You see…I just realized, that I…" Zack looked away from Aerith. "I love him too."

Aerith let go of Zack's hand. She placed her hands on her lap. Hiding her red gloves. She looked down at the table, her green eyes dimming like a blown out flame.

_Oh no…I probably just killed her. Like in that game FF7._

"Aerith, I love you too. I'm trying to be really honest with you. I've just realized that I love Cloud, and he's all I can think about. Will you please forgive me? I'm so so soooo sorry. I don't know what to do, I've been running away from the problem this whole time, and I don't know what I've been thinking, Sephiroth is just driving me—"

"Zack. It's alright. Everything's alright." Aerith spoke softly…sadly. "Why don't you go see him?"

And with that, the brown haired, green eyed, pink dressed woman with the red umbrella and gloves, left the café.

Zack looked at her longingly. Completely devastated by devastating her. His very dear and understanding ex-girlfriend. Aerith Gainsborough.

"…" Zack was at a complete loss. He slumped back in his chair, and blew out the candle on the strawberry shortcake sitting on the table. Completely untouched.

The rain lightened up.


	16. Chapter 16: Silence

Chapter 16: Silence

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack was completely crushed. He really wanted to see Aerith, in order to comfort her, but decided that she most likely wanted some alone time.

_I don't know if I should go see Cloud…maybe Genesis or Sephiroth took him home. Or maybe he's still there. Maybe Genesis left? That'd be bad…Sephiroth, he wouldn't hurt Cloud again, would he?_ Zack thought. He still sat idly in the large café, after breaking Aerith's sweet little heart. _I think I'll go see him then…to make sure he's okay. I think that's a good enough reason..._ Zack stood up, after leaving some Gil on the table. The untouched strawberry shortcake, still sat on the table. I_ shouldn't let this go to waste…I'll pack it and bring it to Aerith later. Or should I give it to Cloud? Eh, since I'm going there, I'll just give it to Spiky. An apology gift for leaving him I suppose._

Zack left the shop with the shortcake all wrapped up in a bag, and headed back to his old run down truck.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth sat on the edge of the bed, the side nearest to the window that eerily illuminated a dim white light. The rain stopped falling, but the clouds were still large and gray. The sun would be setting soon. Not like anyone could see it anyway.

Sephiroth gazed at the broken young blonde, who lay on the bed. His lower half naked, his upper half tangled in his blue soldier uniform shirt. Cloud's head was limp, laying to one side, his short spiky blonde hair sticking out in every direction. Cloud's wrists were red and hurt from the deadly cable wire Sephiroth had so menacingly tied around him. His bum was completely reddened as well. Bruises began forming along Cloud's upper arms, where Sephiroth had grabbed him countless times, and a black and blue bruise implanted itself onto Cloud's neck, where he was bitten. Cloud's eyes were closed, for he was unconscious from the endless torture Sephiroth had put him through. Both emotionally, and physically, his poor abused soul had finally broken. Sephiroth, shirtless, sat there quietly by his side.

Cloud's chest was heaving slowly, and softly, and surely. His breathing was beauty itself. _My little doll. I've scared him to pieces._ Sephiroth crawled closer to Cloud and petted his hair._ Maybe I went a bit too far. I hope he'll forgive me. Well, I know he'll forgive me, because he's an angel._

Sephiroth left his doll on the messy red velvet bed, and changed his clothes into something more comfortable. Black jeans and a simple gray shirt. He returned to Cloud, and began putting his clothes back on properly. The doorbell rang.

_Who could that be?_ Sephiroth pondered the possibilities. He left Cloud, still improperly dressed, on his bed, and closed the door to the room behind him. Sephiroth advanced toward the door, and opened it reluctantly. Sephiroth wore a changeless expression on his face.

"Zack. What brings you back?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack still stood outside with the plastic bag containing shortcake still in hand. "Well…I need to talk to Cloud. Can I come in?" Zack asked. "It's super cold." Sephiroth stood aside to let the poor, cold, recently dumped, Zack inside. Zack was still wearing his soldier uniform, and a soft black button up coat to top it off.

"What's in the bag?" Sephiroth inquired.

"A strawberry shortcake. I brought it for Cloud. We can all share it together, though." Zack suggested.

_Does Cloud like strawberry?_ Sephiroth felt his envy grow. _I should find out more about Cloud…_ He concluded.

"So where is Cloud?" Zack asked, concerned.

_I should get Cloud dressed before this nuisance loses his cool._

"He's sleeping. He wasn't feeling well earlier. I'll be right back, I'll go see if he's awake yet." Sephiroth lied.

"Lemme come with you Sephy! I'd like to see him!" Zack grinned, glad that Cloud was still here.

"Just wait here, Zack." Sephiroth denied him again, and began walking to his room. Zack, annoyed, followed Sephiroth adamantly. "Zack, listen to me." Zack raised an eyebrow, and stopped in his tracks. Sephiroth then advanced into his room, locking the door behind him. The fragile little blonde was still fast 'asleep'…

He began dressing Cloud in a rather precise, and efficient way. The blonde remained completely unreactive. As soon as Sephiroth finished re-buttoning Cloud's blue, long sleeved shirt, he placed Cloud in a nicer position and fixed the bed sheets into a neater fashion. He combed Cloud's hair with his hand and kissed him on the lips, sealing the deal.

_Much better. Now…for that hooligan beyond the door._

**-Zack's POV.**

_What the hell is Sephiroth up to…_ Zack put his ear against the door to Sephiroth's room. _I don't hear anything…_

Zack then heard Sephiroth's footsteps approach the door, and immediately took a couple large steps back. Sephiroth opened the door, and said "Cloud's still asleep. I suppose it's alright to see him."

_What the hell_… Zack nodded, and entered the room. He saw Cloud lying in bed, tucked in. He walked over to Cloud and looked at him, fully aware Sephiroth was watching him very closely. _This guy's eyes never lose sight of me when I'm near Cloud…he's probably really jealous or something… I'd better be careful_.

Zack shook Cloud gently, and waited for the blonde to open his beautiful blue eyes. He didn't. "Sephiroth, Cloud's a light sleeper…he's not even responding. What did you do to him?" Zack placed his hand on Cloud's forehead. It felt…normal. "I don't think he has a fever or anything either. What exactly happened?"

_This bastard probably hurt him…I wanna punch him in the face so bad…freakin' jerk._

Sephiroth walked over to the side of the large bed Zack wasn't next to, and sat right next to Cloud. Sephiroth pulled Cloud onto his lap and held him against his chest, as if protecting him from Zack.

_Why the hell is he doing that right in front of me…is he like making a statement, l mean it's frickin plain as day that he's saying 'HES MINE'…_ Zack thought, ticked off.

"Sephiroth! Could you i please /i give me some answers?!" Zack said impatiently.

Sephiroth's attention returned to Zack. "Cloud's on medication."

_Am I suppose to buy that crap?_

"Sephiroth…stop lying." Zack accused hesitantly. "I can tell that you're hiding something."

Sephiroth smiled. "Zack. Do you really want to know the truth?" Sephiroth spoke darkly.

"Yeah. Yeah I do, now spit it out, man." Zack answered. His youthful enthusiasm completely killed by the infuriating situation. Zack's vibrant blue eyes were fixed upon Sephiroth. Zack's full lips and face seemed more pale than usual.

Sephiroth held Cloud firmly, and kissed his warm cheek. "We had passionate sex."

_ …..Passionate? SEX._

"…" Zack stared at Sephiroth, and then looked away. "You're lying. There was no passion. Not in Cloud. You, yeah probably."

Sephiroth didn't say one word. Cloud started stirring a little in his arms. "Nnhh…"

Zack came to Cloud almost immediately, and ruffled his hand through Cloud's hair. "Spikey? Spikey, you okay? It's Zack." Zack shook Cloud's head a little more. "Cloudyyyy" Zack spoke softly. Sephiroth was at unease, for his dark haired rival was too close to his doll. Cloud opened his eyes, and saw Zack. Cloud's hands moved slightly and he tried getting up. Cloud then noticed that Sephiroth was holding him, and his eyes widened with not passion, but fear. Sephiroth noticed this, and kissed him on the lips. Zack twitching with anger, only inches away from them both. Cloud pushed Sephiroth off weakly, and refrained from moving anymore.

"Sephiroth, let him go." Zack tried prying Cloud out of his hands, and succeeded. He let Cloud sit up on the bed next to Sephiroth, and patted his head lovingly. "Cloud, are you okay? What happened?" Zack asked, completely hurt by Sephiroth's actions.

_Just wait till Sephiroth and I are alone, I'll teach him a lesson, that bastard…_

"Cloud?" Zack said his name with more gravity and concern than anything else. Cloud refrained from looking at anyone, and hugged himself, and sat quietly. The doll was broken. Zack, enraged, questioned Sephiroth. "What the fuck did you do to him?"


	17. Chapter 17: Mute

Chapter 17: Mute

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

"I told you already. We had sex, Zack." Sephiroth answered lithely.

"What kind of fucking sex leaves a person unconscious!" Zack retorted. "Unless you raped him, you sadistic demon!" Zack tried pulling Cloud off of the bed, but Cloud didn't move. Cloud was still hugging his aching, tortured body. "Cloud, let's leave. Come on, it's okay now, I'm here." Zack rubbed Cloud's back. Cloud buried his face in his knees, and held his knees firmly.

"Don't you see? He doesn't want to go with you Zack." Sephiroth persuaded.

"That's a lie!" Zack shouted. Cloud, startled by Zack's shout, crawled out of bed and limped his way out of the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Sephiroth asked, as he blocked Cloud's path.

"He can go wherever he wants!" Zack answered for Cloud, and stood by Cloud's side. Cloud was overwhelmed with emotion, he left them both and sat on the floor against the wall. He didn't speak or move. He just held himself in place.

"You've hurt him really bad this time, haven't you!" Zack looked at Sephiroth. "Haven't you!?"

_Zack's becoming restless…_

Sephiroth didn't answer. "Sephiroth, why won't you fucking talk?" Zack pushed Sephiroth lightly to get his attention.

Sephiroth looked at Zack, and spoke. "He wanted it. Why can't you accept that?"

"Stop LYING! Cloud's not even talking because he's so scared of you, and what you'll do to him!" Zack defended.

_That may be true…But I can MAKE him talk._

"Hmph. He will talk. Watch.." Sephiroth spoke lightly. He went up to the trembling blonde, and kneeled in front of him. He gripped Cloud's shoulders and Cloud only continued trembling. "Cloud, look at me." Sephiroth spoke severely. Cloud hesitated and tried looking at the powerful man. "Good." Sephiroth grabbed his chin and locked his eyes onto his. "Talk to Zack. He's worried about you." Cloud still didn't speak. He was terribly, _terribly_ frightened. Sephiroth released cloud's chin, and gripped Cloud's bruised arms roughly. "Why won't you talk to us? Are you…" Sephiroth tightened his grip, "Scared?" Cloud let out a small whimper, and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Sephiroth, you're scaring him! Let him go!" Zack grabbed Sephiroth's muscular shoulders and pulled him off. Zack looked at the bewildered blonde, and hugged him gently. Sephiroth was angered by Zack's intrusion. "We're leaving!" Zack shouted, looking back at Sephiroth.

"Y-you go." Cloud breathed.

Zack was surprised. "Cloud…I'm not leaving you again. I'm going to take care of you." Zack comforted Cloud with his strong, and gentle muscular arms. "I won't let him touch you again." Zack whispered.

"Zack, you are an idiot." Sephiroth spoke. "Cloud loves me."

"Cloud doesn't love you. You beat him badly, and raped him against his will one too many times. That's not love, that's sadistic lust." Zack stated, clearly angered.

"You don't know a thing about love. What of Aerith?" Sephiroth countered.

"We broke up. Cloud told me he loves me, and I love him. So you might as well back off, Sephiroth."

"Like I said earlier, Zack. Fighting is childish. Let Cloud decide whom he wants." Sephiroth spoke wisely.

But then he said, "It's not like _you've_ shared passionate sex with him in any way," Partly to confirm that they have never had sex, and party to irritate the hell out of Zack.

_Cloud would probably prefer me in bed…_ Sephiroth thought highly.

Zack was silent for a moment, lost in his hug with Cloud. Zack was so mad at Sephiroth, that he fell silent, gripping Cloud with a loving intensity. He then stood up, making Cloud stand up as well. "Sephiroth, I'm sure you can take care of that mission we have tomorrow with Angeal. I won't be able to make it." Zack walked past Sephiroth and left the room with Cloud.

_I'll just let them go, for now…_ Sephiroth thought, wearily.

**-Zack's POV.**

After being mentally torn apart by Sephiroth's mind games, Cloud and Zack finally arrived to Cloud's home. Tifa was sweeping the floor when they had entered.

"Hey you two…" Tifa suddenly became concerned. Both of them, looked out of it. "Are you both okay?" Tifa asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah we're just dandy. If you don't mind, Cloud and I are going upstairs to his room. Please don't bother us for awhile. We'll explain everything later. Right now, we're just super tired. You understand, don't you?" Zack tried to explain the nicest way possible.

_I'm too freaking tired to do anything…I want to kill Sephiroth for hurting my baby… -_-_

"Oh, I see. Rest as much as you'd like. I wont bother you both. Just please let me know what's up soon. Maybe I can help you!" Tifa spoke caringly. She looked at Cloud, and noticed he was completely out of it. He was mentally gone.

Zack led Cloud upstairs, and closed the door behind him once he entered his room. It was a rather small room, but it remained cozy and warming. Cloud laid on his bed. Zack collapsed on him, and held him gently. They looked at each others face and just stared. They were madly in love.

Zack tucked some of Cloud's hair behind his ear, only to have it stick out again. "Cloud, I love you." Cloud didn't respond. He was still in pain. Zack noticed this, and kissed Cloud's cheek. He began unbuttoning Cloud's shirt. Cloud reacted slowly, and pushed his hand off. "Cloud, lemme see. He hurt you pretty bad, didn't he?" Cloud turned his head and answered softly.

"Just don't." Cloud sounded not only disconnected, but also defeated.

_Cloud_…

Zack mentally frowned, and listened to Cloud. Zack sat up on the bed, and sat against the wall. (Cloud's bed was positioned so that the wall was on one side of it.) Zack tried to lighten the mood up by rambling like usually did to cheer Cloud up.

However, he couldn't help himself from coming back to the topic a couple minutes later. "Cloud, I can't believe Sephiroth. He said you wanted sex, and that you love him. Is any of that true?" Zack asked aversely.

Cloud looked at Zack, his body completely out of fuel. "I don't know." Cloud answered, his answer being cloudy itself. Zack's heart sank, and he didn't know what to think of Cloud. He looked at Cloud's slender hands, and noticed the redness on his wrists. He immediately fetched one of his hands and looked at it closely.

"Cloud…what did he do to you?" Zack caressed and kissed his hand.

_Poor little guy. He couldn't even walk straight. I'll never let Sephiroth come near him again. That damned bastard._

Cloud looked at Zack with a pair of pained and sorrowful eyes. "He tied me with a wire. It really hurt." Cloud answered, looking at his other wrist himself, while Zack held the other.

Cloud's sweet, innocent, and naïve answer touched Zack's heart. i He's so innocent. He's just like a kid. /i

"Cloud…I'm NEVER going to let him hurt you again. I really love you. I love you very very much." Zack said comfortingly.

Cloud looked at him, worried. "I love you too, Zack."


	18. Chapter 18: Consensus

Chapter 18: Consensus

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth sat idly on his black lavish sofa in his living room. His thoughts were just as idle. He was sitting in solitude.

_Cloud needs to accept me.._.

Sephiroth sighed and went to his orderly kitchen, eyeing the cake that Zack left on the counter.

_Strawberry shortcake…I'll just put this in the fridge for now._

Sephiroth did as he thought, and retreated to his room. It was very late at night. He lay on the beautiful red bed, where his beautiful blonde doll was laying earlier. Sephiroth's long, silver hair was tied behind him.

_Cloud is so beautiful. He's a silly one too._

_I love the way he squirmed beneath me…_

Sephiroth rubbed his crotch, and gazed up at the ceiling.

_I wonder what that bastard Zack is doing with him right now. Sigh, I don't necessarily hate Zack, he is a very good kid…_

_it is just that I want Cloud all to myself, without Zack's interference…_

Sephiroth's endless thoughts finally plunged him into a warm slumber.

**-Cloud's POV.**

Zack was lying next to Cloud on the bed, and was fast asleep. Cloud watched his sincere savior with caring eyes. It was very dark, the room was only being lit by the moonlight shining through the window.

_Thank you so much, Zack._ Cloud caressed Zack's cheek lovingly while he slept.

_I can't believe you broke up with Aerith…for me. You idiot…_

Cloud kissed Zack's lips softly. They had decided to sleep after their last conversation. Zack's arms were wrapped around Cloud in a protective manner…Cloud was afraid to move because he might wake him up.

_I don't want you and Sephiroth to fight over me…And I definitely can't choose between you both._

Cloud rubbed Zack's chest, and kept pecking his face very, _very_ softly, in order not to wake him.

_So I've decided…that I need some time to think._

Cloud's eyes were solemn, and faint.

_…I know Sephiroth's probably feeling pretty bad for what happened. I'm scared of him…but I know deep down inside he's pretty caring. I've seen that soft side before._

_But as of right now, I don't think I can face him again... He didn't listen to me when I begged him to stop…_

Cloud's lips were hovering over Zack's now; he whispered to his sleeping savior, "I'm going to leave, Zack. I'll come back soon. I just…"

"I just…"

_Need time._

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack opened his eyes to bright sunshine. He stretched and yawned wearily, and then he began looking around. He then realized his situation. He was in Cloud's room, on Cloud's bed, but wait….

Something was missing.

_Wha….Wait, where's Cloud!_

"Cloud?!" Zack hopped out of bed and looked in Cloud's bathroom. He wasn't there.

_Maybe he's downstairs with Tifa!_ Zack hoped. He ran downstairs, and saw Tifa sitting at a bar stool sipping coffee, and reading a newspaper. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at Zack.

"Where's Cloud?" Zack and Tifa said in unison. They both looked at eachother confused.

"He didn't come down?" Zack asked hastily.

"No, I never saw anyone come through here…I thought he was with you?" Tifa replied, completely weirded out.

"What the hell…what time did you go to bed last night?"

"I slept like 2 or 3 hours after you both went to Cloud's room." Tifa answered, completely concerned.

"Oh damn, Cloud probably left while we were sleeping…but why the heck would he leave?" Zack thought out loud.

_Shit, what if Sephiroth broke in!_

"Tifa, you lock up the bar at night don't you?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, it's always locked at night. Cloud has a key too, so he probably locked it back, because this morning the lock was still locked." Tifa said. "What if Cloud left this morning to go to work? Hey wait, don't you have work too?" Tifa asked.

Zack was quiet for a moment. _Yeah, maybe that's what happened. I should go to HQ, and find Cloud. If he's not there, then I'll have to talk to Sephiroth. I know Sephiroth is going to work today for sure cuz' that guy never misses a day. Perfect reputation and all…_

"Zack…tell me what's wrong. Tell me everything that's happened to you both. I hate being left out!" Tifa suddenly demanded.

_Damn, I really don't have time to explain to Tifa…_

_I thought Cloud was too hurt to go to work today…_

Zack, clearly distracted, only worried Tifa more. "Tifa, I need to go find Cloud." Zack stated with a tone of gravity.

Tifa, sad and left out, nodded her head. "Alright, Zack." She said in a barely audible voice.

"I'm sorry Tifa, thanks for understanding though. I promise I'll fill you in soon. See ya later!" Zack ran out of the bar, and climbed into his truck. It was sunny outside, and the clouds were still white and gray. Zack drove straight to HQ, and hastily went to Cloud's branch. He spoke with one of Cloud's friends, asking him if Cloud clocked in or not.

"Cloud never clocked in today. I heard a rumor that he took some days off because he was really sick."

_Damn it! Where did Cloud go! I have to find Sephiroth…!_

"Alright, thanks bud. Keep up the good work, see ya!" Zack ran off to the 1st class sector. He went straight to Sephiroth's private office and banged on the door. "SEPHIROTH! You in there?! I gotta talk to you!" Zack yelled. "It's urgent!"

_UGHHHHH_. -_-

A few moments later, the door opened.

**-Sephiroth's POV**.

"I thought you weren't coming to work today, Zack." The sharp and sure voice spoke. "What do you want?" Sephiroth asked, letting Zack slip into his office. He closed the door behind him.

_What's so urgent?_

Zack looked at Sephiroth, as if he were studying him. He asked, "Have you seen Cloud today?"

_What kind of game is this?_

"No. Why do you ask?"

Zack paused for a moment. "He disappeared."

_…Is he joking?_

"Explain. Now." Sephiroth spoke, suddenly concerned and interested.

Zack sat on Sephiroth's desk, and began explaining. "We both were in bed, sleeping. Then I woke up in the morning, and he wasn't there anymore. He was gone. I asked one of his friends if he clocked in today, and he said he heard a rumor that Cloud took a couple days off because he was 'sick'." Zack explained.

_Cloud ran away…I'll have to find him then. He probably doesn't want to see me_.

**-Zack's POV.**

_Cloud, you freaking hypocrite…_

"It's funny…" Zack spoke, "Cloud's the one that always tells me I shouldn't run away from problems."

"And he's running away himself." Sephiroth cut in. Zack nodded. "Zack, I will find him. Why don't we take care of the mission we have been assigned first, and then look for Cloud?"

"I think Cloud is more important right now. Angeal and Genesis can take care of the mission." Zack replied.

"That is very true. But I have already made a commitment to be there. So I shall go. I recommend you join us, but it is up to you. As soon as I complete the mission, I'm going to look for Cloud."

Zack was lost in deep thought. He didn't know if he should start looking for Cloud, or go on the mission that he had volunteered for.

"Well Zack, what will it be? You don't want to disappoint Angeal again, do you?" Sephiroth asked.

_It's like this guy knows all of my weak points…he always knows what to say to make me feel guilty…UGH._

_I can't believe I use to look up to him…freaking Sephiroth…_

"Alright, I'll go. But we'll search for him together after the mission, alright?" Zack proposed.

"Agreed." Sephiroth answered.


	19. Chapter 19: Terrain

Chapter 19: Terrain

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack Fair, and the other 1st Class Soldiers were on their way to the outskirts of Midgar. They were all on a mission to locate failed experiment 463, and they were ordered to eliminate it. The creature was digging large holes on the terrain—the reason still unidentified. Sephiroth was eager to identify it. They arrived on the vast grounds of terrain via helicopter. While sitting on the helicopter, Angeal prepped Zack.

"Zack, don't rush into your target. Identify the weakness and attack when its least expected. " Angeal spoke wisely.

"Cool it old man, I know what I'm doin'!" Zack assured.

_Damn…I wonder how long this mission's gonna take. Cloud's waiting…and he's all alone._ Zack thought.

Genesis alerted them, "All right, we're landing. Get ready."

"Hmph." Sephiroth retorted.

The helicopter landed on the vast barren land's terrain. The pilot looked back at them and yelled over the sound of the helicopter's engine. "Alright, this is our rendezvous point! When you all are done, report back here and contact me!"

And with that, they all leaped off of the helicopter. As soon as the pilot took off and left them, they surveyed the area. Zack whistled. "Damn…" There were large holes spread out everywhere. Sephiroth looked into one of the large holes.

"Don't fall in, _Sephy_!" Zack mocked.

_I hope I can restrain myself from verbally assaulting him…I can't believe he actually has the nerve to rape Cloud, and go on a mission the next day…_Zack pondered.

Sephiroth ignored Zack's comment, and spoke a few minutes later. "Experiment 463 is not far south. Let's get going."

Genesis followed Sephiroth, and Angeal also confirmed the observation to be true. Zack trailed behind them, his mind focused only halfway on the mission.

**-Sephiroth's POV**.

_These holes…are like craters. I wonder if…_

"Sephiroth, I see it!" Angeal alerted. "There's the experiment!" Sephiroth looked, and he saw a large beast in the distance. It was a little bit larger than a school bus, and it was black. It's form resembled that of a caterpillar, except large deadly pincers protruded from its front sides, it's back side equipped with large tentacles. It was a form never seen before. It was darker than black.

_Interesting form…_

"HEYA GUYS!" A familiar voice blended in with the beating of another helicopter's wings. It was Reno and Rude. They were flying in the helicopter, not too far from the ground.

"Hey RENO! How you doin?!" Zack yelled and waved at them.

"We're gonna fire from above as soon as you guys distract it! Kay?!" Reno shouted. The helicopter pulled up higher into the air, and headed toward the creature.

"Well, then. Come on!" Angeal advanced at a rather epic level of speed. Angeal and Zack followed his lead.

"Hmph." Sephiroth also began his waltz across the land.

**-Genesis's POV.**

As they approached the beast, they all attacked from different directions. Each soldier pulled out their swords as they sprinted, Sephiroth pulling out his extremely long sword, called the masamune. Genesis had a beautiful red blade, matching his long red leather coat.

Genesis made the first attack. His sword immediately deflected off of the hardened, shining black skin of the creature.

_Damn!_ Genesis noticed his prey was shielded. He quickly leaped back, aware of the tentacles detecting his presence.

"Be careful! It's harder than it looks! It senses our movement!" Genesis warned. Zack and Angeal sliced the other end of the creature, causing violent liquid to pour out onto the ground. The color of the liquid was white.

_White blood?_ Genesis observed the ground melt under it.

**-Zack's POV.**

"It's blood is acid?!" Zack questioned. Just then, a large tentacle swept Zack away, throwing him several yards away. "Agh!"

"Zack!" Angeal yelled. Suddenly, Reno and Rude gave a warning signal that they were about to fire from above. "Get back Genesis, Sephiroth!"

The monster was flailing it's tentacles about viciously, destroying the earth beneath it. The missiles were fired from above, and several cracking sounds were heard. smoke was everywhere, and it was almost impossible to see.

_Shit, what's going on? This monster's tougher than we all expected!_ Zack was on the ground, holding his damaged waistline. He recovered quickly, the mako had enhanced his abilities by tenfold. The smoke was about gone.

Zack squinted his eyes, and saw the creature, and something on top of it.

Sephiroth. Right after the beast was blasted by the missiles, Sephiroth had immediately taken advantage of the moment and stabbed the beast with his extremely long sword. He stood on top of the failed experiment, and the place he stabbed—was actually the heart. The creature was limp. Dead.

_How the hell did he do that…he amazes me. No wonder I use to look up to him. I know Cloudy also looked up to him…I wonder what he thinks now._

**-Genesis's POV.**

Genesis and Angeal advanced to the monster. Dust still flowing everywhere. Angeal's eyes widened. White blood painted the ground, melting the earth itself. Suddenly, a tentacle twitched and lashed about—it almost hit Sephiroth, but he had moved aside quickly by jumping off of the beast.

"Hmph. _Now_ he's dead." Sephiroth spoke.

Reno and Rude's helicopter landed next to them. "Ah hey guys," Reno stepped off of the helicopter, "that was freakin' awesome!" Reno had bright red hair, yet it was seemingly orange. It was long and tied back by a thin black tie, the top half of his hair being spiky. He wore goggles on his forehead, and was dressed in a suit. His partner Rude, was bald, dressed in a suit, and taller than Reno.

"Hell yeah!" Zack agreed, and shook his friend's hand.

"I figured out why the failed experiment was digging holes." Sephiroth stated.

i This poor creature…rejected. /i Genesis thought.

"I think I also figured it out." Genesis also said.

"Well, spill it!" Reno exclaimed. "We've been watching this thing for the longest time, it doesn't do anything but dig!"

"It's trying to find a nice spot to lay its eggs." Sephiroth revealed.

"Yes, and it never could because every spot here is dead—deprived of vegetation." Genesis furthered Sephiroth's explanation before he could.

"Well then…I've never heard of a pregnant failed experiment!" Reno laughed.

i Ridiculous. Is this what life is meant for? Death? /i

Genesis recited a couple lines from LOVELESS.

"Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest."

Sephiroth admired Genesis's poetic qualities. It had rubbed off on Sephiroth in a good way.

They began removing the white blood that destroyed.

It was like purity reversed. Black shield to protect, white blood to destroy. Genesis was deeply affected by this. He knew that Sephiroth was aware of the devious combination as well.

_Sephiroth, are you the white blood that destroys? The poison, perhaps? Is Cloud the protective dark shield? Protector of life, possibly?_

The night fell.

-**Cloud's POV.**

The slender little blonde walked along the streets. He wore a black button up coat, black jeans, and black boots as well. He also wore black gloves; his hands were tucked into his pockets. His blonde, spiky hair contrasted heavily with the black he wore. His beautiful oceanic eyes also enhanced the depth of his beauty.

Cloud Strife left his faithful motorcycle, Fenrir, in a parking lot not too far away. Cloud had worked on the bike himself, obtaining occasional tips and advice from his friend Cid Highwind.

Cloud had left Zack and Sephiroth days ago. He needed time to think. He wanted to be alone. Cloud saw a café up ahead, and decided he would go inside and relax.

_Hm_.

Cloud entered the café and took a seat in the back. He liked being unnoticed.

_Everyone always looks at me…it's annoying. It makes me self conscious…_

A waitress came up to him. When she saw the color of Cloud's eyes, she commented, "Your eyes are gorgeous! They look exactly like this one guys' eyes I've seen before. He came in a couple days ago with some girl, I didn't want to compliment him because the girl may have taken it the wrong way haha."

_She's talking about Zack…and Aerith._

"Thanks. Those two are my friends by the way." Cloud semi-smiled at her.

"It's a small world! Alright, what can I get you, sir?" The waitress asked.

"Water, please." Cloud then remembered he hadn't eaten for a whole day. His mind was just too occupied to heed his stomach. "Oh wait, make that a water, and some…uh…"

"Strawberry shortcake?" The waitress guessed with a smile.

"Erm, sure. Thank you." Cloud replied.

"Your friends also ordered that. I'll be back shortly." She left Cloud alone.

_Weird_…

Cloud sat there, and watched the people in the café. He was a very observant person.

_This very planet…is so…_

_Beautiful_.


	20. Chapter 20: Harassment

**Yeah, more rape. Sorry. *_*** -is guilty-

Chapter 20: Harassment

**-Cloud's POV.**

_Zack, or Sephiroth? Sephiroth…or Zack?_

_Leave forever? Nah…I'll miss Tifa, and Denzel, and Marlene. I love Zack for sure. I…love Sephiroth. They both want me to pick. But that's impossible…I think I just won't pick then. I think…I'll be with Zack if Sephiroth doesn't apologize…or scare me again. Yeah, that's what I'll do_.

Cloud took a few bites of his strawberry shortcake, completely unaware that he had whip cream on the corner of his lip. His innocent nature always attracted those unwanted. Cloud was completely oblivious to his own beauty. He ate the cake quietly, the fork going into his lips in a laidback manner. As soon as he was tired of eating, he drank his water. Cloud then caught the eye of a stranger. This mysterious man happened to be sitting a few tables away from Cloud, and he stared at Cloud, fully aware that Cloud had noticed him. Cloud put his water down and wiped his wet lip with his leather-gloved hand. The man smiled at Cloud, and Cloud looked away, confused.

_Why is he staring at me...I think I'd better leave..._

Cloud called the waitress over and asked for the bill, the woman said she'd be right back—for she was busy with other customers. The mystery man was rather tall, and had a thick torso and firm arms. He was also bald. He stood up and walked over to Cloud's table. Cloud, toying with his food with his fork, stopped, and looked at the man.

"Can I help you?" Cloud asked sincerely, yet confusedly.

"May I sit next to you?" the man asked.

Cloud, unsure of what to do, nodded his head.

_I wonder what he wants._

The man sat rather close to Cloud. The waitress came by with the bill. "Here you go, sweetie.," she said kindly, eyeing the man with curiosity.

Cloud gave the woman a bit of Gil, and finally asked the man after she left, "what do you want?"

The man smiled and said, "I couldn't help but notice, you're extremely cute." He touched Cloud's shoulder.

"Oh is that all? Thanks. I'll have to go now, sorry." Cloud answered softly. When Cloud began getting up, the man tightened his grip on Cloud's shoulder and made him sit back down. "Eh, what do you want?" Cloud asked, a bit frightened.

"Are you single?" the man smiled eerily, his eyes being a deep color of black.

"I donna know" Cloud replied, in a confused manner. "I need to leave." Cloud began getting up again, and the man let him go, only to follow him out.

_That guy is scary. I need to get to Fenrir, and get away from here._

Cloud was on his way to the parking lot, where he had left his bike. The parking lot was rather run down, and useless due to the collapsed lower structure that nobody had bothered to rebuild. Cloud liked secluded areas like these, for he had felt like he was the word seclusion himself. As soon as his bike was in view, he heard someone say "Hey, blondie!" Cloud turned around, and was immediately grabbed by thick, rough hands. One hand gripped the side of Cloud's neck, and the other gripped his arm.

"Hah, what the fuck do you want!" Cloud cursed, choked by the hand gripping his slender neck. He then felt another pair of hands wrap around Cloud's waist. The weary blonde was completely restrained by not two, but three men. They all had tan skin, the one from the café being their bald leader.

"Aw look at him! Lil' cutie!" one man yelled. Cloud kicked the bald man in his groin, and started fighting his way out of the other man's arms.

"Lemme go!" Cloud yelled, completely fed up. The bald man recovered and wore a face full of evil.

"You little bitch!" He yelled at the young blonde, who was still being held from behind by the other man. The baldy slapped Cloud roughly on the face, and grabbed his hair violently. He then slapped Cloud multiple times while holding his hair. I slap, slap, slap /i

"You like that, bitch?" the man roared.

"Ah!" Cloud panted. "Uhn, stop it!"

The third man, who stood back and watched, finally decided to join in on the fun. This man wore tattoos all over his arm and face. He said, "Alright, let's play, kid!" Cloud looked over with wide eyes, and breathed tiredly. The tattoo-covered man began unbuttoning Cloud's cute little coat, and Cloud protested by struggling and yelling. "Shut up." The man punched Cloud in the gut.

"Umph.." Cloud coughed. Cloud heard the clicking of his buttons being undone..."Please, stop."

_Sephiroth will kill these guys if they went any further...ugh I try to leave for awhile and disappear, but I end up reappearing to crazed rapists._

The man didn't listen, and Cloud tried struggling again, kicking as well. The bald man, infuriated and amused by Cloud's resistance, ordered the second man to release him. Cloud fell on his knees and hands, in front of the tattoo-covered man. Cloud looked up at the man.

"Damn, you have amazing eyes." The tattooed man said, he gripped Cloud's hair and Cloud gripped his wrist, trying to pull him off.

"Ahh, let go of my hair!" the man unzipped his fly, fishing out his medium sized cock.

"Suck it, bitch!" He gripped the blonde hair firmly and jerked Cloud's head forward against his cock. He rubbed the head of it onto Cloud's soft lips. "Ohh yeah bitch, take it in!"

"No!" Cloud retorted, he scratched the mans hand and he let go of Cloud. Cloud immediately got up to run away, but the other men had him surrounded. They all gripped Cloud at once, pulling and teasing his hair and clothes. "Stop!" Cloud was molested, and touched everywhere. The bald man started kissing and nipping at Cloud's neck.

He noticed his bruises and taunted, "oh, so your familiar to this? Or you must just really like it rough, huh?"

Cloud blushed, although it made no difference because his face was still pink from all of the slapping. He felt someone force their hand down Cloud's jeans, and the hand caressed Cloud's soft bum. "Please, stop it!" Cloud squirmed and struggled with all of the hands on him. He felt some fingers protrude his small hole. "Ah, please!" Cloud begged. His arms were being held, and his coat was sliding down his arms, resting at the bend of his elbows, revealing Cloud's bare shoulders—for he was wearing a tank top.

"Alright, enough of this! Let's fuck him up!" The bald man declared. They pushed Cloud onto the dirt-encrusted ground, and the baldy began pulling off Cloud's jeans. One man held his arms down, and the other stroked his own dick as he watched. Cloud moved his legs violently, and kicked the bald guy once more. "You didn't learn your damned lesson the first time you did that, did you!?" He decided to rip his jeans off later and made the other man release Cloud's arms. The baldy turned him around and started punching Cloud in the face. Blood started trickling down the innocent blonde's lip. As soon as the man saw blood, he began punching the blonde in the stomach.

"Uhn!" Cloud gasped. "Ah! Stop hitting me!" he cried, completely hopeless. The man's buddy picked up the bleeding blonde, and held him from behind firmly. The baldy punched Cloud's stomach, over and over. Cloud coughed up some more blood and started crying. The man holding him, released him once more and the bald man gripped Cloud's shirt and slung him roughly into a pile of wire and metal that lay against a broken cement wall. Cloud coughed, his small body in shock from the abuse. He lay completely broken against the cement wall. The bald man neared him, and unzipped Cloud's fly, pulling down his jeans. Cloud, unable to move, held his broken ribs limply. "Hhh..."

_It hurts…a lot…I feel like all my ribs are completely broken. I can't believe I'm getting screwed here…_

"Hey Carl, lighten up on the kid. It looks like you really hurt him," the tattooed guy said. The baldy told him to shut up, and he pulled out his own dick, and shoved it up the blonde's vulnerable spot.

"Nnnh!" Cloud bit his lip, his hands recoiling. Cloud, afraid to speak, let the man thrust into him.

I thud, thud, thud/I The large member went into Cloud almost mechanically. The bald man brought his lips near Clouds, and licked the blood off of Cloud's lip. Cloud breathed and moaned, completely dominated and beaten by the bald bastard.

"I knew you liked it rough, bitch!" The bald man pressed Cloud's legs against his hips on both sides, and thrusted into Cloud faster, tugging Cloud's legs forward onto the cock.

_Oh shit, ugh! This bastard…I can't move! Every thrust hurts my ribs!_

"Ohhh!" Cloud yelped, completely unable to stop him.

The man smiled when he heard the beautiful sound, and he leaned in to press his cheek against his Cloud's. Blood trickled down Cloud's lip, and tears came out of the blonde's large eyes. The oceanic ones.

_Thud, thud, thud._ The pace became even faster. "hah, ugh..."Cloud moaned as he sat against the broken cement wall, getting fucked to pieces.

"I want a turn, Carl hurry up!" the tattooed man yelled. Carl fucked Cloud harder, and Cloud started cumming. Cloud's whole body tensed up, his hole became overly sensitive.

"Bastard..." Cloud muttered.

Carl heard this, and pistoned his cock into Cloud deeper than before, his thighs literally pressing on Cloud's bum. "Ahhhhhh!" Cloud yelped when the man held his cock in there to torcher Cloud's special spot.

"Holy shit!" The tattooed man yelled. Carl didn't even bother to look back at his friend, he was too consumed with lust. He continued to ram his cock into the sensitive blonde. "AHHH!" Carl heard his friend scream. He still didn't care. He just wanted to screw the hot blonde in front of him. He fucked Cloud relentlessly, making the constant thumping sound. He then felt hands on his shoulders. He was violently ripped away from Cloud—and slung back.

"What the fuck!" Carl yelled, completely pissed that he never got a chance to pour his load into the blonde. "Who the hell are you!?"

**Reviewwwww? O_O plz gimme. lol. n_n. MORE WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW. I only posted the first 20 chapters today. There are like...56 more chapters...to post...yeah...eh...lol. I plan to conclude this on 100.**


	21. Chapter 21: Rectify

Chapter 21: Rectify

**-Zack's POV**.

Cloud wiped his soft face with his hand, and held his chest with the other. Zack was shaking him gently. He knelt right in front of Cloud, who was sitting against a large cracked wall of cement. Cloud's lower half was completely ravaged.

_Fucking bastards…_

Zack held Cloud in a gentle embrace, and kissed his hair.

"Don't cry Cloud, I'm here, okay?" Zack released the shattered blonde and assessed his damage. Cloud had dried blood trailing down from his lip to his neck. Zack wiped it with his hand and looked at Cloud with his caring eyes. Zack looked in between Cloud's legs, his hole completely swollen. Zack noticed he was slightly turned on.

_Damn_…

When Cloud realized it was Zack who was holding him, he moved his legs together weakly, stiffening them up gradually. He was hiding his humiliation.

"Get away." Cloud murmured, his hands covering his face. Zack lifted an eyebrow, in surprise.

_Why…ugh. Poor guy._

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

"Zack, move." Sephiroth spoke harshly, as he approached the two.

Zack looked up at Sephiroth reluctantly, locking eyes. He said with hesitance, "Don't you dare hurt him…otherwise we'll be enemies."

Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgement. He took Zack's position in front of Cloud, and inspected Cloud thoroughly.

_How dare they_.

Sephiroth picked up Cloud's discarded jeans, and began dressing Cloud. Zack watched. Cloud let Sephiroth do as he pleased; he loosened his stiffened legs up a bit, and let the man clothe him. Sephiroth placed a hand on Cloud's chest, and Cloud winced, "Ughh.." he shuddered. Zack placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder and tried comforting him.

"Let me see, Cloud." Sephiroth said as he began pulling off Cloud's shirt. Cloud didn't protest because every movement he made was painful. Cloud lay there shirtless, and Sephiroth felt for Cloud's ribs. Cloud grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

_Clearly a few ribs are cracked…and bruised._ Sephiroth was very tense.

"It hurts, don't touch it please!" Cloud asked, clearly in pain.

Sephiroth withdrew his hand and put Cloud's black tank back on. He then picked the blonde up in his arms—letting Cloud rest his head on Sephiroth's chest. Cloud whimpered in pain.

"Be careful with him, Seph!" Zack said in a pissed off way. Zack followed them, noticing the three attackers were on the ground…bleeding. Sephiroth had shown no mercy to those fools. They were nearly almost dead. Barely alive. But not dead.

-**Cloud's POV.**

"Sephiroth…you didn't kill them did you?" Cloud asked quietly. The silver haired man's grip tensed up. Cloud bit his lip, in pain. Sephiroth didn't answer for awhile…and then he stopped walking, and looked the blonde in the eye.

"No, I didn't. I wanted them to suffer." It was silent. Sephiroth continued staring at his lover. Cloud's cheek's were tainted pink, and blood stained his neck.

Zack fetched Fenrir, and drove it up to them both. I'll follow your car on Fenrir. We can't just leave Cloudy's bike behind!"

Sephiroth seated Cloud in his car, and they drove off to HQ—to get him fixed up. There was a section in HQ dedicated to treating soldiers.

_Great…worst day of my life._

_Well…at least Sephiroth and Zack…decided to work together._

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth sat in the infirmary, watching Cloud get bandaged up. Zack leaned against the wall, next to Sephiroth's chair.

_I'm not going to let him out of my sight. Never again. I've felt completely empty inside the past few days—without Cloud in my life._

_After we defeated the failed experiment, we searched for him for 2 days. Failing consistently. Today, being the third day, Zack got tired of searching. He said he needed a break, so he went to the café to get a refreshment. And thanks to the waitress he met there…she told him Cloud was there only moments ago. And she explained that a strange man followed him when he left. If it weren't for Zack…we may have not been able to save him._

"Alright, all done. Try not to move your upper body around too much. You should be able to walk just fine, as long as you take it easy." The doctor said aloud. He patted Cloud's naked shoulder, and left promptly after.

"See Cloud, I knew you'd be fine!" Zack smiled. He walked to the side of the bed Cloud was sitting up in and hugged him gently. "I missed you so much, why did you leave us so suddenly? You really hurt my feelings..."

_He hurt mine too…foolish Zack._ Sephiroth watched.

"I missed you too." Cloud answered tiredly.

"Aw, you did?" Zack smiled.

_Don't get TOO happy…Zack. He hasn't chosen you yet._ Sephiroth thought.

**-Cloud's POV.**

_I'm not talking to Sephiroth…until he apologizes._ Cloud mentally sighed.

As soon as Zack let go of him, he reached for his shirt, which lay on the far end of his bed.

"Let me get that for you." Sephiroth grabbed the shirt before Cloud could, and Cloud looked up at him. Sephiroth pulled the shirt over Cloud's head, his blonde hair ruffling through the opening. After Cloud's shirt was on, Cloud climbed out of the bed carefully. Cloud's legs wobbled as he tried standing.

_My legs…I'm just sore…damn that guy. What was his name…Oh yeah,_

_Carl._

Sephiroth, noticing Cloud's troubles, gripped his arm to support him.

_No, just get away from me… _

Cloud pulled his arm out of Sephiroth's, and steadied himself on his own. Sephiroth, noticing his bitter antics, placed his hand on Cloud's back—supporting him anyway.

Zack opened the door for Cloud and Sephiroth led him out.

"So where are you headed, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, still supporting him. Zack walked next to Cloud, on the other side of him. Both men never gave Cloud his own space.

_They both are like bodyguards…This needs to stop._

Cloud, refusing to answer Sephiroth—stayed quiet. Zack then asked the same question. "Cloud, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going home." Cloud answered Zack.

**-Zack's POV.**

_I've noticed…Cloud never answers Sephiroth, but he answers me. Cloud never lets me touch him as much, but he lets Sephiroth touch him wherever the hell he wants…ugh this must piss Sephiroth off too_…

"Are you going to take Fenrir home?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded. "Are you sure you can drive….like this?"

"I'll be fine. It's not that hard." Cloud reassured.

"So why did you leave?" Zack questioned the little blonde.

"I told you before." Cloud said mysteriously.

"Whatcha mean? You didn't tell anybody you were leaving, you just disappeared! Where have you been?"

"I told you all of my plans while you were asleep." Cloud stated softly. "I needed space. I needed…time."

_…We must be suffocating him…._ Zack thought to himself.

_I wonder if he decided…on who he loves more._

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_My doll is mute. I'll have to apologize for 'raping' him, as he said._

_Cloud_.


	22. Chapter 22: Verdict

Chapter 22: Verdict

**-Cloud's POV.**

After begging both Sephiroth and Zack to let him go home alone, Cloud went straight to bed—ignoring Tifa's constant questioning regarding his disappearance. He locked his bedroom door and fell asleep almost immediately.

The blonde woke up from his slumber around 9 in the morning. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head—he suddenly felt a pang of pain in his torso.

_Oww...oh yeah, I forgot. My ribs are cracked._

His pajamas were dark green. His shirt was only halfway buttoned, and the sleeves were long—up to Cloud's nails. His hair was messy, and he sat there thinking.

_Today…I'll tell them how I feel. Well, I'll try._ Cloud thought tiredly. _Oh, I should go tell Tifa everything…she's probably worried sick. There's a 80% chance that she'll kill me…ugh. Well Cloud! Time to go_.

Cloud got out of bed and unlocked his door. He went downstairs with only one mission: to eat, and talk to Tifa. As he reached the last couple steps of the stairs, he rubbed his eyes with his long sleeve. As soon as he put his hand down…

_Of course…everyone's here. And I'm not even dressed properly…_ Cloud blushed a little bit, for the 3 sets of eyes were all looking at him.

"Clooudd!" Tifa yelled. "Your finally down, ugh! You've worried me to shreds!" Tifa ran up to her dear friend and hugged him tightly.

"Ahh…oowwww." Cloud groaned, while his ribs screamed.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot you were hurt. Zack and Sephiroth told me everything. You must be starving...Look at how thin you've got!" Tifa kept a warm smile on her face and almost immediately went to the kitchen to make everyone food after greeting Cloud.

Zack sat on the bar stool quietly, and Sephiroth stood beside him. The jealousy between them had temporarily subsided. They were tired. Sephiroth admired how innocent Cloud looked, his small, sleepy self attracted him deeply. Zack felt the same way—for in his mind, he constantly deemed Cloud as the cutest person he's ever met.

Cloud walked up to Zack, who was still sitting on the stool. "Are you okay?"

Zack looked at Cloud, and nodded. His odd silence had clearly concerned Cloud. Zack usually was the one waking Cloud up, pounding on his door every morning. "Zack…" Cloud hugged the man sitting on the stool. Zack couldn't help but smile—the blonde was so caring. He held Cloud tightly and kissed his hair.

_Why is Zack so quiet? Did Sephiroth say something to him?_

Cloud let go of Zack and stood next to him. Cloud yawned again, for he was still very sleepy. The neglected Sephiroth advanced towards Cloud, and gripped his waist gently.

_Eh…erm?_

"Cloud. I'm sorry that I let my 'violent' nature take the best of me. I didn't mean to frighten you so badly—to the point you had to run away. This is the truth. I want to protect you." Sephiroth said. He then pressed his lip against Cloud's cheek, and whispered, "I love you."

Cloud then hugged Sephiroth, and Sephiroth held him back. It was a warm embrace. Both Zack and Sephiroth, afraid of bringing Cloud any more pain; remained very gentle with him. Cloud took a few steps away from Sephiroth, after their hug, and took a seat on the barstool next to Zack's.

_I should tell them…_

"Sephiroth…Zack." Cloud murmured, "Thanks for yesterday…" Both of the men remained silent. They just wanted an answer. They wanted to know who Cloud picked.

"Cloud. Over your vacation away, did you decide?" Sephiroth spoke bluntly.

"I decided…that I…can't decide." There was a pause. "I love you both, and I can't bring myself to hurt either of you!" Cloud explained, completely devastated by the question.

Cloud gripped both sides of his head, and looked down at the counter right in front of him. Zack patted Cloud's back. "Yeah…I bet it's not easy."

"Understood. Cloud…you must pick. This constant rivalry is driving us both rather mad. Can you please do that for us?" Sephiroth added.

"Cloud, we'll be okay. Just pick, otherwise we'll all be sad." Zack pushed. Sephiroth stood right behind Cloud, who sat on the stool next to Zack. Sephiroth petted the blonde hair in front of him. Cloud was clearly becoming overwhelmed…

_Sephiroth speaks to my soul, my being. Zack speaks to my heart. I can't pick…it's too hard._

"Sephiroth…" Cloud breathed, almost inaudibly.

Zack grew somber. "You pick Sephiroth?" Cloud looked at his friend. His best friend. Zack looked really let down, pale, and cold. He looked lonely, isolated.

_No! I can't do this! I can't hurt him…I love him so much…_

"Zack…" Cloud said his name solidly.

"Is it me, or him? Be clear, Cloud." Zack stated, worriedly.

"Neither." Cloud spoke, completely at a loss of thoughts and words.

"Cloud, you can't do that, you need to put an end to this." Sephiroth stated wisely.

"You both can't just force Cloud to pick! I mean look at him! He's completely overwhelmed by you both! This is ridiculous!" Tifa yelled, barging into the room with two trays loaded with food.

"You know what, you're right Tifa. But what do you suggest we do about our friggin' dilemma?" Zack snapped back.

"Let's eat first. I'm sure we'll figure out something."

"I'm not very hungry, Tifa. I'm gonna go lie down for a bit more." Cloud slid off of his stool, and brushed past Sephiroth.

"No way, Cloud! Hold it!" Tifa blocked his path. "You absolutely need to eat. No excuses. I just went through all that work—making food for you…"

_Aw, I can't just leave Tifa, she's right…I don't wanna make her more sad. She helps me out all the time…_

"Okay, I'll eat…" Cloud looked away from the pale woman, with long black hair. She was a beautiful young lady with dark auburn irises. Tifa smiled. She pulled Cloud back onto his seat, and he ate tiredly.

Zack and Sephiroth also helped themselves to Tifa's amazing food.

"I love omlet-tay!" Zack's enthusiasm returned as soon as he took a bite.

"Zack, it's pronounced omelet. Just because it is spelled with one t and ends with an e, does not make it 'omlettay.'" Sephiroth stated.

Tifa giggled at the two, and noticed Cloud was in deep thought.

_I__ can't…pick. Zack's personality is amazingly enthusiastic, and Sephiroth's is more intellectual. I wanna die…this sucks._ Cloud took another bite of food.

_Fuck it._

"Guys!" Cloud gently exclaimed. All eyes shifted to the little blonde with the messy hair, with the shirt one too many sizes big—with the piece of omlette on the corner of his lip.

Cloud wiped his lip with his sleeve and looked at his plate.

"I…pick Sephiroth."

Zack spit out the omlettay onto his plate.


	23. Chapter 23: Reluctance

Chapter 23: Reluctance

**-Zack's POV.**

"Zack…I love you both so much. This literally is killing me. If there was way to pick you both, I would. But that would hurt you both, wouldn't it?" Cloud explained to him.

_Why would he pick Sephiroth…well it makes some sense, I suppose. Cloud's had a thing for him for quite some time now. He just never knew why he felt so attached. He finally realized that it was love, and when he did, I kinda threw myself on him…why was I so stupid to do that?_

"I understand…but why him?" Zack asked curiously, for he had genuinely wanted to know.

"I don't know…I have no good reason. I mean, I love you…and him…equally. You try picking if you were me…" Cloud justified.

When Sephiroth heard this, he twitched. This was the first time Cloud revealed his love for Sephiroth. His awkward attachment to him.

"It's…alright, Cloud." Zack spoke softly, sadly…"I still love you though. Nothing will change that."

Cloud looked devastated when he heard this. He felt very bad for what he had just done. The blonde slid off of his bar stool and hugged Zack again, the love between them both bubbling deep inside. Cloud buried his face in Zack's chest and said in a muffled voice, "I love you so much!" Zack rubbed the little guy on the back and kissed his head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, as long as you're happy." Zack smiled, the optimistic character he was.

_I'll ALWAYS, ALWAYS. Always…love you, Cloud._

"Zack, I'm not happy…I want you too." Cloud said, completely torn by the two men. Zack felt uneasy, and scrunched his hand through Cloud's hair.

_Sigh, he's being so honest._

Zack glanced at Sephiroth, they both seemed to mirror one another. Both of their faces were emotionless. Zack however, looked more sincere. Cloud, tired of all the drama, unhugged Zack and looked at his food on the counter. The short blonde picked up his fork and ate a little more while he stood. "Zack, let's go to Aerith's shop."

Tifa, butting in to brighten the atmosphere, "That's a great idea! She's been a little distant the past few days. I think it's best if you all went to go see her. Especially you, Zack."

_Yeah, I'll go…I think I'll go alone though. I need to talk to her. Sigh; what's wrong with me, I've gotten so depressed all of a sudden. Snap out of it, Zack!_

Zack shook his head, and began rebuilding his enthusiastic aura. "I think I'll go to Aerith alone, guys. I need to talk to her one on one. You guys understand, right?" Zack smiled, his face filled with renewal.

"Oh, alright." Cloud responded softly.

"Okay then, well I have to go. I promised Marlene and Denzel I'd take them both out to get ice cream. Cloud, would you like to come along?"

Cloud looked at Tifa, who was eating her food while standing on the other side of the counter. "Maybe next time, Tifa.. I have some other things that I want to do."

"Oh? What kinda things?" Tifa asked in a friendly manner as she raised an eyebrow. Cloud ignored her question and looked at Zack, who stood up—he was about to leave. Cloud hugged Zack hard—and looked up at him.

"Cloud, it's alright. I'm fine, really." Zack reassured. Cloud placed his hands on Zack's cheeks, and kissed him softly. "MMmmmhhh" Zack kissed Cloud back, loving the newfound attention.

_He should reject me more often…_ Zack thought greedily.

Sephiroth boiled with anger while he devoured his omelet in a clean-cut manner. Tifa noticed Sephiroth's annoyance, and she said to him quietly, "Calm down, Cloud picked you." Sephiroth was silent, and he looked back at them both once again. Zack, taking advantage of the situation, furthered his kiss with Cloud.

_This may be our last kiss for awhile…._

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

To Sephiroth's horror, Zack and Cloud were literally 'sucking face' right in front of him. Zack kissed Cloud greedily, and Cloud kissed back passionately.

_Zack Fair…if you dare go any further with him I'll rip your genitals to shreds._ Sephiroth thought to himself in dark manner.

Zack and Cloud, done with their elongated make out session, bade one another farewell. After Zack had left the bar, Cloud walked his way upstairs, eager to change his clothes and go out.

_I wonder what my little doll plans to do today._

Sephiroth, done with his plate of food, began doing the dishes to help her out.

"Thanks, Sephiroth. I'll be leaving now, so please take care of Cloud. Make sure he doesn't run away again. That jerk!" Tifa said as she tied her hair back, and grabbed her purse. "Bye!"

_Of course. I won't ever let him disappear again._

Sephiroth spent a good ten minutes on washing and drying the dishes. After finishing, he decided to go fetch his doll—for he wanted to caress and kiss his body once more. As Sephiroth neared Cloud's bedroom door, he noticed that it was eerily quiet. He opened the door, and found Cloud sitting on his bed Indian style, staring into nothingness—his eyes being fixed on the floor.

_What's this?_

_It seems as if…he's being consumed by darkness._

Sephiroth approached him, and sat beside him. "Cloud?"

No response.

Sephiroth shook the blonde.

Still no response.

_He's deep in thought. He must be recalling the incident in Nibelheim…I had stabbed him, almost killed him. He had done the same to me. This small, soldier. Our blood—mixed together. Has he polluted my body with poison? Or have I filled him with poison? Whenever I come near him, something inside him ticks. He needs me. And he's finally realized it_.

"Cloud, I am a part of you. You are a part of me. Are you having trouble accepting that fact?"

Cloud turned his head, and looked at Sephiroth. Cloud's arms hesitated, but then he wrapped them around Sephiroth's chest weakly, and rested his head there as well.

"Do you want me?" Sephiroth asked, his voice slicing through Cloud's chest, impaling his heart.

Cloud still didn't have any words to cut him back with. He wanted to fight Sephiroth back, and conflict him the way he had conflicted him. Cloud rubbed Sephiroth's lower stomach, and teased the strong man. Sephiroth tensed up, and held the blonde against his chest firmly. Cloud winced, and spoke "I hate you."

"You are a very bad liar." Sephiroth replied curtly.


	24. Chapter 24: Stimulation

**-bats eyelashes- yes. more yaoi. lol. enjoy, please review. i hope i didn't make sephiroth TOO much of a mental complex...im sorry for the lack of author's notes. like i said on my first chapter -im trying to finish posting all 76 on here, editing massively in the process. lol; please review! i need some reassurance to keep posting. to make sure this whole series wasn't for nothing. -Seraphim210 **

Chapter 24: Stimulation

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_thump thump thump thump._

Sephiroth was nailing the blonde at a rather rapid pace. "Slow down!" Cloud cried. His ribs were still cracked; the bandages were still on him—keeping them in tact. Instead of slowing down, he held Cloud's legs and began bucking his hips forward with more force. "Uhn!" Cloud gasped, the large cock was slick and deadly.

_He enjoys this…I'll just give it to him harder._ Sephiroth thought to himself.

He was also fully unclothed, his toned muscles rippling with every jerk forward. His beautiful abs were chiseled to perfection. Sephiroth thrusted harder. He never failed to get lost in the warmth of Cloud's insides, the immense pleasure it brought him. Cloud's head was laying on a pillow, his hair spiking out in every direction. He held onto the covers firmly, taking the fierce pounds up his little ass. Sephiroth turned Cloud over suddenly, and made the blonde moan in pain, his ribs shifting around inside him. Cloud's eyes widened as he felt the large cock re-enter at a different angle.

_thump thump thump._

Sephiroth impaled the blonde harder than before—this time they were in doggystyle. "Ugh! Fuck!" Cloud moaned. Sephiroth, completely consumed by lust, spanked the blonde roughly. He watched his swollen cock enter the blonde's constricting hole—causing him to get even hotter. Cloud's elbows were on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets—he was holding his upper half up, while Sephiroth held his lower half by gripping his hips, pounding him with his rod at the same time.

Sephiroth began to notice that Cloud was actually enjoying their raw, rough sex. He decided to test Cloud, and abruptly pulled his cock out of the little blonde. Cloud panted, and his cheeks were faintly red. Sephiroth still held the blonde's hips, and he slid his cock between Cloud's butt crack, rubbing his long thick cock against his swollen puckered hole and skin. Cloud moaned softly.

_This feels great…_

"Cloud, do you want it?" Sephiroth teased.

**-Cloud's POV.**

_He's teasing me…he wants me to admit that I actually like this…_The blonde sighed as he sweated-blushing faintly.

Cloud tried sitting up, and getting out of the man's grip, and he succeeded. His asshole was warm and highly sensitive from the large cock's attack. Cloud, noticing his aching and longing for Sephiroth to re-enter him, thought:

_Ugh, I'm so turned on…I hate you Seph! I know your probably aching to shove it back in…let's see how long you can last!_

Sephiroth, noticing Cloud's goal, stroked his large swollen cock as he sat back down on the bed as well. Cloud was slumped against the front board of the bed, his puckered hole in clear sight—for his legs were fully spread apart.

Cloud shivered, his asshole aching for more.

"Cloud. If you want it, come and get it." Sephiroth teased.

_Tch…bastard. I'll tease you back._ Cloud thought. He crawled to Sephiroth's cock, and licked it with his tantalizing lips.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_His lips, so soft and warm…_

Sephiroth, becoming even more unbearingly sensitive, felt Cloud's tongue lick the slit of his dick in the slightest way, his cock becoming even harder than before. Cloud started sucking on the head of Sephiroth's cock, and Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hair firmly, thrusting up his lips subtly. Cloud, noticing his intent, immediately bit the man's cock gently. "Tch…" Sephiroth winced. He pulled the blonde off of his hardened rod, and kissed him on the lips roughly. Losing complete control, Sephiroth slung Cloud on the floor, off of the bed. i Thud. /i Cloud hit the floor hard,

"Ugh!" He recoiled in pain—his chest hurt devilishly. "My ribs…" Cloud yelped, feeling his newfound lover's warm and wet cock slide back into him. Sephiroth smirked and vigorously rammed the blonde. Cloud, close to a climax, arched his back and pressed a hand on Sephiroth's chest; trying to make him slow down. Sephiroth gripped the slender wrist and held it aside—continuing to thrust. "Ah!" The high-pitched moan signaled Cloud's release, and Sephiroth unloaded deep into the blonde. Both of them were huffing and sweating—their sensitive areas were throbbing.

"I love you, Cloud." Sephiroth pulled the bare blond against his chest and kissed his forehead. He left his softening member in Cloud, the warm hole felt like a home for his cock. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, his chin resting on Sephiroth's chest. Cloud's big beautiful eyes stole Sephiroth's heart.

_An angel, perhaps?_

Sephiroth pecked Cloud's lips, and Cloud kissed him back hesitantly. "You love me, don't you, Cloud?" Sephiroth wanted to hear the words 'I love you' very badly. He watched Cloud's lips contently, waiting for a response.

"I do." Cloud answered, looking away—breaking their fixed gaze. Sephiroth held Cloud tighter, and kissed him many times.

_That will do, for now._

**-Zack's POV.**

_Alright...so what should I do about Aerith? I'll apologize to her, make her feel better, tell her I love her…and that I cant be with her anymore._

_Because I love Cloud._

Zack walked towards the flower shop at an incredibly slow pace. He was scared that he might get beaten by Aerith and her watering can—just because he had disappeared for a couple days. Zack had never gotten the chance to talk to Aerith and make it up to her ever since he broke her heart days prior on their anniversary.

Zack stood in front of the flower shop—he was only a few steps away from entering. He admired the arrangement of flowers decorating the entrance; for they had been thoughtfully arranged by Aerith's delicate hands. Zack touched a white petal that was connected to a beautiful white flower.

_I like white flowers…_

The flower was hanging on the door, along with many others of various colors. Just as he had touched the petal, the door opened right in front of him.

Green eyes looked at him sadly. It was Aerith. Zack immediately embraced the beautiful young lady, and held her firmly.

"Aerith! I'm so sorry! I missed you so much…I'm sorry it took me forever to get back here! I was assigned an annoyingly long mission, and then Cloud went missing! Sephiroth and I were looking for him for the longest time! And—" Zack was cut off.

"It's alright, don't worry. Just come inside and explain everything more slowly." Aerith spoke quietly. She wasn't wearing red or pink, but she wore a white dress instead. She wore pink for Zack, because he thought the color had suited her.

_I'm glad Aerith's alright…I'm really glad she's talking to me. Well what am I thinkin', that's her nature. She'd never ignore me or try to hurt me. She's too kind for that._ Zack thought to himself, as he followed Aerith inside. He took a seat on one of the chairs pulled up against her worktable. Aerith did the same, except she sat across from him. Scissors, pliers, and ribbon were scattered on the table—a few roses as well. She was in the middle of arranging a bouquet.

_Those roses are the color of…blood._


	25. Chapter 25: Detained

Chapter 25: Detainment

**-Aerith's POV.**

_Zack, do you really love Cloud?_ Aerith pondered.

She looked at Zack, and waited patiently for the man to explain everything. Zack's eyes were fixed onto the blood red colored roses lying on the worktable of her flower shop. They were both sitting at the table, across from each other.

"Aerith…I don't really know what to tell you. I'm just really sorry that I never came back to comfort you. I just got so busy with work and Cloud." Zack explained.

"I understand…. can you tell me what's going on with you, Sephiroth, and Cloud? I'd really like to know." Aerith asked.

"Sephiroth says he's in love with Cloud. Cloud became confused and wasn't sure if he loved him, because I told Cloud that I love him. Cloud loves us both, and we kind of forced him to pick between us. He chose Sephiroth." Zack recounted.

_Oh…poor Cloud. Zack must feel really bad. But I'll always be here for him._

"Zack, your not alone. I'm here for you, and I always will be." Aerith said comfortingly. She put her hand over Zack's, which lie still on the table.

They both looked at their hands, and there was silence. Zack smiled at Aerith, and he lifted his hand and grabbed hers in order to squeeze it.

"Aerith, I'll always love you too...!" Zack exclaimed softly.

_Silly Zack._

Aerith giggled and she smiled back at her long lost lover. "So where is Cloud and Sephiroth now?"

"They're at Cloud's place—the bar. Did you want to go see them?" Zack asked.

"No, I was just wondering…next time you see Cloud, tell him to visit me. I miss him!" Aerith replied.

"Sure thing, Aerith." Zack picked up the tempting rose on the table, and replaced his other hand that held hers with it. "I love you, Aerith. I need to go see Angeal, is that alright?"

Aerith smiled, her beautiful smile. She gripped the rose and twirled it between her fingers. "Alright then, come back soon, okay? I've been really lonely without you and Cloud!"

"I promise!" Zack was already at the door, opening it to leave.

_Our whole circle of friends…we're all so caring and loving. It doesn't matter who we're with as long as we all stay together, and see eachother. I love you, Zack._

**-Cloud's POV.**

The freshly showered blonde was dressing himself, his lover watching him while sitting upon his bed. Sephiroth had picked out some clothes for his doll while he was in the shower. Cloud pulled on tight dark blue denim jeans. The jeans hugged Cloud's slender legs, the tight fit matching his figure.

Cloud suddenly felt his shirt get pulled down on him; Sephiroth was behind him—trying to help Cloud dress. He was careful not to hurt Cloud's ribs any further. The violent sex had done enough damage. Cloud wore a black V-neck, which exposed part of his clavicle. After putting on his shirt, Sephiroth traced the beautiful bone with his finger.

Cloud sighed in thought.…_Sephiroth…_

"So what did you want to do today, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. He still stood behind the blonde, his crotch rubbing against the blonde's back. Sephiroth held Cloud around the waist, and kissed his hair.

Cloud pulled on a pair of soft black gloves as he replied to the man holding him, "Um…I wanted to go to work. I'm really behind…I've missed so much. I'm never gonna advance in rank if I keep missing out." Cloud explained. "I mean, look at Zack, he went from zero to hero by working really hard. And you? Your perfect!"

_I didn't mean to compliment Sephiroth…ugh, oh well._ Cloud thought, still bitter with Sephiroth.

When Sephiroth heard this, he turned the blonde around and hugged him very hard. "Did you just compliment me?" Sephiroth smirked, and released Cloud in order to kiss his lips. Before Sephiroth could, Cloud pushed him off and tried going downstairs. Sephiroth just grabbed Cloud from behind again, and Cloud squirmed.

"Lemme go!" Cloud demanded.

"Don't struggle so much, you'll hurt yourself even more." Sephiroth responded. He felt the blonde grow still in his arms—for he was in pain. "Cloud, can I have another kiss before we leave?"

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Cloud sighed, and nodded. He was tired of fighting Sephiroth. Sephiroth released the blonde, and Cloud turned around and stood on his tippy toes, so he could kiss the taller man. Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hips and kissed the blonde passionately. Cloud kissed him back and then turned his head slightly, breaking the kiss. Sephiroth rubbed his nose against Cloud's cheek and neck.

_You are the light in my dark life._

Sephiroth swooped Cloud off of his feet, and carried him bridal style down the stairs. "Whoa!" The surprised blonde said.

"You can put me down now." Cloud told Sephiroth as soon as they were down. Sephiroth ignored this, and carried Cloud to his car. He released the blonde in front of the car door and opened the door for him. Sephiroth was a gentleman.

Cloud entered the car and sat quietly, with his hands resting on his slim legs—Sephiroth closed the door for him. The weather was pleasant outside, an occasional chilly breeze swept by every now and then. But something felt wrong to Sephiroth.

_Something's in the air. A storm is coming. Soon. I can feel it._

The almighty being, Sephiroth, sat in the drivers seat of his car, and noticed Cloud was looking down—at his shoes. Again.

_He always does that when he is at unease. That is so Cloud-like._

Sephiroth refrained from asking the blonde what was wrong, because his mind was concentrated on the odd sensations that his body and mind detected.

_I wonder if Cloud feels it as well. It may be possible…we're connected, after all._

When they arrived at the HQ parking lot, Cloud realized that he had forgotten to wear his uniform. Sephiroth knew this all along—but he didn't say anything.

"Do you think my Director will be mad?" Cloud asked, innocently.

"You'll be fine. There are plenty of uniforms you can borrow in the building." Sephiroth reassured. In either outfit, he thought Cloud always looked exquisite.

Cloud and Sephiroth entered the building after leaving the large, vacant parking lot. It was Saturday, and mostly everyone working in the minor divisions were off. Time had passed quickly, and Cloud grew solemn.

"Cloud, not much has changed. Don't worry." Sephiroth reassured.

Sephiroth took out his I.D. and held it out so that the small scanner on the right of the door could scan it. The door opened promptly after the scan, and the pair entered the building, emerging into the main lobby. It was a little less busy—only a handful of people were scattered about in the large lobby. The intern at the information desk looked at them both as they entered. Her eyebrow lifted, as if she was surprised. She immediately grabbed the phone on the desk, and made a call.

_What is that woman up to?_ Sephiroth pondered her actions—he knew something was wrong. He immediately took hold of Cloud's elbow, and advanced forward; leading Cloud to his designated branch.

Moments later, three security guards blocked their path. The puzzled Sephiroth asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The security guards seemed to be in fear—for being in the almighty Sephiroth's presence was like an honor. Nonetheless, the lead guard spoke up, "Cloud Strife is to be detained for questioning. This is the President's order and it must be followed. Surely you understand, 1st Class Soldier, Sephiroth."

_This is complete nonsense…_

Cloud was completely taken aback, and he was about to ask why—but Sephiroth spoke for him: "Why did the President order this?" Sephiroth asked, his face impassive.

"We do not know—we were simply given orders to detain Cloud Strife." And with that, the soldiers grabbed the blonde's arms, handcuffing them snugly.

"Ugh…" Cloud sighed—his day completely ruined.

The two guards on either side of Cloud gripped his arms and stole him away from Sephiroth. "Thankyou for understanding, sir." The soldier saluted to Sephiroth, and retreated. Sephiroth followed them, for he was completely unwilling to let his doll disappear once more.

_There had better be a good reason for this…_


	26. Chapter 26: Interrogation

Chapter 26: Interrogation

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud was being dragged off to the detainment chambers—which were located in a different branch in HQ. He was led into an interrogation room that only contained a gray table and two chairs. The guards forced Cloud to sit on one of the chairs, and then they added another pair of handcuffs on him, connecting his wrists to the chair. Cloud didn't protest because it wasn't in his nature to do so—for he knew that he was innocent.

_This is really stupid_.

To Cloud's further distress, the lead guard cuffed Cloud's ankles together as well, and with that, he left the room with the other two guards. They locked the door behind them. Cloud was left in the empty, dark interrogation room all alone. There was a large glass window right next to the door, so that different officials that worked in the branch could observe him. Cloud glanced at the window, he saw Sephiroth standing there, talking to different employees.

_He's trying to get me outta here…_ Cloud thought hopefully.

Suddenly, a rather large and intimidating man—dressed in a messy soldier outfit, entered Cloud's vicinity. He leaned against the back wall of the medium sized room, watching Cloud diligently.

Cloud's nose began to itch, he squirmed and bended his neck, trying to scratch his nose on his chest.

_Damn it!_

The tough guy leaning against the wall raised an eyebrow and said, "Stop moving so much," in a rather harsh tone.

Cloud listened, and twitched his eye. His nose burned. He then heard the door reopen. A man in a business suit walked it. He wore white gloves, and his white-collar shirt under his coat was unbuttoned halfway. He seemed like a laid back professional. He took a seat on the corner of the table, not far from Cloud. He had fierce light brown eyes; brown slicked back hair, and thin lips. He looked at the blonde up and down—as if checking him out.

_What's with this nutjob?_ Cloud thought, as he looked at the window again. Sephiroth stood outside—watching intently. _At least Sephiroth's still by my side._

"You must be wondering why you're here today, right?" the man said. Cloud nodded, his face impassive. His blue eyes looked uninterested.

"You've heard about the recent failed experiment, 463, correct? We still do not know who exactly was involved with releasing it, you know, involved with helping it escape the lab. We want to know if you're in league with the culprit, or if you're a hired spy working undercover. Our evidence against you is quite strong. You were recently studying files on the experiment, and then you disappear for a number of days. You also have been slacking with your work…is that because you have other work to do….? Work for someone, like hm, I don't know, Hojo?"

_Hojo…? The mad scientist who makes all of these crazy experiments? What the hell, this guys gotta be kidding me…why would I work for him? I work for Shinra, as a soldier!_

Cloud looked up at the man, and replied, "I don't work for Hojo, that's just crazy."

The man smirked. "Then where were you the past few days?"

"I was taking an early vacation. I needed some time away from some of my own problems." Cloud answered honestly.

"What problems?" The man kept questioning.

"Well…" Cloud looked down. He was shy. "Relationship problems."

"Hahaha! Relationship problems? Is that all?" The man laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much."

The man then frowned. He looked at Cloud with more intensity and spoke, "That's the lamest bullshit I've ever heard. Tell me now, why were you looking at 463's files?"

_Great, he doesn't believe me…_

"Because I was behind with my work. I had to read those files to increase my own knowledge, and help out. I wanted to think of a way to take it down." Cloud defended.

"Then why weren't you there on the mission?" He snapped back.

"I'm sorry, what? I was never ordered to go there. Is 463 still out there?" Cloud asked innocently, honestly.

The man slammed his hand down on the desk, and stood. He started circling the constricted blonde in the chair. As he walked behind the blonde, he tugged on a strand of Cloud's hair. Cloud turned his head. "Stop lying to me, Cloud. I prefer to do this the easy way, not the hard way." He then grabbed a handful of the blonde hair and jerked it up, causing Cloud to scrunch his face in pain.

"Let go!"

The man promptly released the soft spiky hair, and resumed his questioning. "Alright, so let me ask you again. Why were you looking at those files?" The interrogator kept circling the blonde.

_This bastard…he's never going to believe me…_

"I told you already, I wanted to move up in rank. I could only do that if I caught up with work, and maybe even advance in it." Cloud replied, annoyed.

_Slap_! The man slapped the blonde across the face. "Don't lie. Now tell me, why were you looking at those files?"

Cloud sighed; he was at a complete loss. "I don't know what to tell you. That was the truth. I swear it." Cloud tried to reassure him.

The man smiled at Cloud devilishly. "I'm sorry, but I guess we do have to do this the hard way." He then grabbed a thin, medium sized, whip. Cloud didn't notice. He was looking down at his shoes again—completely irritated by his situation.

_slap_! The man whipped Cloud's arm, and Cloud let out a small yelp. "That was only a small taste, my dear. Now let's try once more. Why did you need those files?"

_Fuck_.

"I told you already! What am I suppose to do?" Cloud replied, completely aggravated. The man whipped Cloud's chest, and Cloud let out another whimper. It had really stung him.

The man walked up to Cloud, and Cloud looked up at him, his eyes filled with hatred. The man roughly shoved his thumb and index finger into Cloud's lips in order to grip his tongue. He pulled Cloud's tongue out, and said, "You keep lying with this sharp tongue of yours. I ought to cut it off."

He released Cloud's tongue, and looked at the tough man leaning against the wall. As if he had just received a message in his brain, the tough man removed Cloud from the chair, and hooked his handcuffs to an extendable hook that hung from the ceiling. Cloud's arms were pulled upwards, the chain between his handcuffs being hooked onto the large curved hook. His ankles were still shackled together. Cloud, being short, stood barely on his tippy toes; he was at great discomfort as he hung. The interrogator smiled as he watched the tough soldier remove Cloud's shirt, exposing pale, soft skin.


	27. Chapter 27: Corruption

Chapter 27: Corruption

**-Interrogator's POV.**

_This little bitch…he thinks he can just mosey on by—just by saying he had relationship problems, and because he wants to advance in rank?_

Cloud's wrists were turning pink from the ongoing pull of the handcuffs. The chain hooking the cuffs together had been connected to a hook. The hook was connected to the ceiling of the interrogation room. Cloud was on his tippy toes, his upper half completely naked. A rather large and tough soldier had removed it while the interrogator watched.

"Cloud, are you ready for your next question?" the interrogator asked. Cloud remained silent, his hatred for the man was bubbling inside. "Hmph. Alright then, would you mind telling me why you've been slacking off your work?"

Cloud opened his lips to talk. "I was distracted by my thoughts…about someone. This ties back to my relationship problems…" Cloud spoke hesitantly.

_His hesitance could mean he's lying, or that he is hiding something._

The interrogator was dissatisfied by the answer he had received, and began whipping the blonde's bare stomach. "Ugh!" Cloud groaned, his sore ribs were taking in a lot more pain than ever anticipated. Two whips later, Cloud bit his lip, fighting back tears. "I-I'm telling you the truth!" Cloud persisted.

"Tell me exactly what you did while you were gone." The interrogator pursued.

"I was roaming around, site seeing mainly. I looked for peaceful places to go." Cloud spoke softly. The man walked up to Cloud, and pressed his hand on Cloud's lower stomach. He rubbed it almost threateningly.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth. I don't know how else to prove it to you, damn it."

_This boy is quite handsome. But is his beauty the mask that hides his sins? Or is his beauty only amplifying his innocence?_

The man patted Cloud's reddened stomach in a rather harsh manner—causing the blonde to wince. The welts were very sore. The interrogator, growing tired of Cloud's simple answers, handed the whip to the tough soldier, who waited against the wall for further orders.

The interrogator then grabbed a short metal pole that happened to be leaning against the wall, and Cloud looked at him completely terrified. "If whips wont make you confess, then I'll just try to use a different method." The interrogator then asked the tough soldier to spread Cloud's legs apart.

_I'd rather not damage this fine body any further…but…I can't help myself._ The immoral interrogator wore a face that seemed darker than the devil himself. Cloud felt fear when he looked at the man.

The soldier did as told, and held Cloud's thighs apart firmly. The interrogator slid the metal pole in-between Cloud's legs, rubbing against his private area. Cloud shivered, and said "what kind of interrogation is this!?"

The interrogator then started tapping the rod upwards, in a rather harsh manner. Cloud, sore from the intercourse he had in the morning, whimpered. "Does that hurt?" The interrogator smiled. "I'll hit you there harder if you don't fess up." He threatened Cloud.

"I told you everything. I swear." Cloud whispered, completely devastated by his ordeal.

The man then hit Cloud's crotch harder with the rod. Cloud squirmed his body upward. His body recoiled after every spank made with the rod. His private part was burning in pain. "Stop it, please!" Cloud was tired of being harassed. The tough soldier held Cloud's squirming legs adamantly.

"Then answer these questions: Why were you looking at the files? _smack_ Where did you run off to? _smack_ And do you work for Hojo as a spy?" s_mack_, the interrogator questioned as he beat Cloud's genitals with the rod.

"Ahh…hah…" Cloud's body vibrated in pain. He felt the man slide the pole against him once more, and Cloud shivered. "This is ridiculous! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you do this to every person you interrogate?"

_smack_. "No, I don't. I just wanted to try something new is all…"

_Your body is rather exquisite. _The man smiled grimly, revealing his sparkling white teeth. Cloud's face was filled with distress. "Your sick." Cloud winced again.

The interrogator looked at the soldier with the whip, and said, "Whip him." The soldier stood behind Cloud, and began whipping him…with great force. Cloud's back was writhing in pain.

"Ahh!" Cloud felt the stinging leather whip strike his back repeatedly. Cloud tried moving, getting himself away from the attacker, but his cuffed hands restricted his movement.

"Don't try to get away, it won't work." The interrogator gripped Cloud's hips, and held him steady. The man behind him continued whipping the blonde. Cloud's body shook with pain.

_Oh, his ribs…right. I forgot. They are cracked._

"Cloud…" the interrogator noticed Cloud was losing consciousness, and he gripped the blonde's chin and shook him gently. "Hey, wake up." He said harshly. He told the man to stop whipping. "Cloud." Cloud opened his eyes weakly. "Pay attention." The interrogator slapped him. "Now…you checked into the infirmary yesterday. Your ribs…" the interrogator gripped Cloud's rib as he spoke, "were cracked and bruised?"

"Uhnn…" Cloud winced and looked away.

"What happened to you?" The interrogator raised an eyebrow.

"…Was in trouble…Zack and Sephiroth saved me…ask them." Cloud said in a broken tone. He stared down at the floor, completely disconnected from the world.

Suddenly, the door broke open. The invincible silver haired man had made quite the entrance. He was gone looking for his own Director, in order to end Cloud's interrogation and set him free. His Director, being the senior—and highest in rank, had the power to do so. (Being in charge of the First Class soldiers and all.)

Sephiroth's eyes were as sharp as a blade, and greener than the color green. "Why did you do this to him?" He said in a cutthroat voice.

_He seems pretty angry_.

"What's it to you, Sephiroth? This is my job." The interrogator spoke adamantly. The Director himself, was somewhat surprised by the man's conduct.

"Leicester, you are dismissed for now." The Director spoke.

_Damn, fun's over…but…I'm definitely not done with this blonde._

Leicester, the interrogator. He looked at the culprit in front of him, and gripped his chin once more. "I'll see you again sometime soon, blondie." Cloud's eyes were dazed, and he reacted slowly. Leicester and his subordinate made their way to the exit. Sephiroth grabbed Leicester's arm, and looked him in the eye. "He…is everything to me. Next time, think twice before you touch him." Sephiroth's grip tightened, paining the brown haired man.

"All hail Sephiroth." He smirked, and left the room.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_This bastard…I would have wrung his neck by now. But unfortunately, the Director is here now, and I have no right to do so._

_Cloud..._

Sephiroth immediately unhooked the blonde from the large hook he was attatched to, and Cloud was about to fall over. Sephiroth caught him against his chest, and Cloud barely stood. "Give me the key to these cuffs."

The Director, always having a key for everything, handed Sephiroth a key to the handcuffs. Sephiroth placed Cloud on the table so that he was sitting on the edge of it. He undid the cuffs, and set them on the table. Sephiroth hugged his doll gently and kissed his forehead. Cloud was barely even there.

_He's not even responding._

He looked around for Cloud's shirt, and spotted it on the floor. The Director noticed Sephiroth's desire, and picked up the shirt and handed it to him. "Thank you, Lazarus." Sephiroth called his Director by his first name rarely, and pulled the shirt on Cloud. He then carried the blonde to the infirmary promptly after. Director Lazarus, the man with the dirty blonde hair, gold eyes, and rectangular spectacles, followed them there.


	28. Chapter 28: Reunion

Chapter 28: Reunion

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack was at HQ, in the meeting room with Angeal. "Angeal, I'm havin' issues…"

"I know, you foolish brat. Sephiroth's been infatuated with Cloud for quite some time now, I even told you this before. And for some reason, you suddenly fall in love with that blonde as well. And here you are. Rejected. Almighty Sephiroth wins again." Angeal said sarcastically.

Zack was sitting on a chair, his feet up on the table. He was a chill guy, always enthusiastic and ambitious about life. "I still love him, though. And Aerith too."

_They both are sweet, innocent, and kind. I feel like I'm more attracted to Cloud though…Oh well…_

Angeal, much older than Zack, looked at his apprentice with guiding eyes. "Zack, just be careful. Don't hurt yourself by thinking too hard." Angeal advised.

Genesis Rhapsodos suddenly opened the door to the room. "Hello there." He spoke as he entered. "Did you both hear about the situation in the interrogation chambers?"

_Huh, what could have happened there?_ Zack raised an eyebrow and looed at Genesis.

Angeal replied for them both. "No, what situation?"

"Cloud Strife was detained, and interrogated." Genesis spoke, matter-of-factly.

Zack immediately swung his legs off the table and stood up. "What! Under what charges? What the hell!"

Angeal also looked troubled by this news. "He was accused of being a spy working undercover for that mad scientist, Hojo. They accused that he helped him release the failed experiment 463 in some way." Genesis explained. The auburn hated Hojo quite a bit himself. So did Sephiroth.

_Why would they accuse that poor, innocent, little guy?!_

"Why the hell would they accuse him, out of all people!" Zack erupted.

"I heard there was hard evidence against him, and the interrogation was deemed necessary. Apparently ordered by the President himself."

_The President? Weird._

"Where is he!" Zack pressed Genesis for more information.

"Zack, calm down. I'm sure Cloud is fine." Angeal spoke reassuringly. Genesis was still standing by the door, as if he were going to leave—maybe lead them to Cloud.

The red head then spoke again, "Well, you both never let me finish my story. He was badly beaten, and Sephiroth and Director Lazarus freed him from the interrogation room. However, I'm not sure if his name is cleared yet. Right now, Cloud is in the infirmary, he's been there for about twenty minutes."

"Let's go!" Zack followed Genesis out the door, and Angeal, having nothing better to do, tagged along.

_Why would the interrogator beat Cloud! Cloud always tells the truth…_

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Cloud was lying in the white-sheeted bed. He was fast asleep, completely deprived of his senses. Sephiroth sat in a gray chair beside Cloud, and watched over him intently. Cloud's entire torso was re-bandaged, and he breathed at a slow pace. The Director stood beside Sephiroth's chair.

_Leicester…I feel like he is an unethical man, but I am not sure. He said he was just doing his 'job', but the sarcasm in his voice and face seemed immoral._ Sephiroth dissected his new enemy in his thoughts.

"Does this boy really mean that much to you?" The Director asked.

"Yes." Sephiroth replied succinctly. "He also means a great deal to Zack Fair."

"Oh? That's interesting. So he's innocent, then?" Lazarus confirmed.

"Yes. There is no way Cloud could be associated with Hojo in any way. Although we have not been with him the past few days, we know that he definitely left because we were constantly bothering him emotionally. And to top it off, we found him being assaulted by a gang of wretched hooligans. And the files he was reading that one morning, he never got a chance to get through them, because I was there distracting him."

Zack barged in moments later, accompanied by Angeal and Genesis. "Cloudy!" Zack stood on the other side of Cloud's bed. The damaged blonde lay there motionless. "Jeez…" Zack looked at Cloud with his large blue, worried eyes. "Director, can you fill us in?" Zack asked, genuinely concerned.

Angeal stood behind Zack, and leaned against the wall, and Genesis stood next to Zack, assessing the damage.

"He was accused of helping the enemy, Hojo. Leicester interrogated Cloud. Cloud told the truth, but Leicester took it all in as a lie, therefore he started interrogating with…" Lazarus looked at Cloud's torso, "more force."

Zack locked his eyes on Cloud—he seemed completely dumbfounded. "What kind of evidence do they have against Cloud?" Zack asked, emotionlessly.

"Lack of work, attendance, communication, reading files regarding the experiments, and showing up wounded." Lazarus recounted.

"They're taking it too far…" Angeal commented. Zack petted the blonde hair in front of him and asked, "How long was he in there for?"

"Not too long. I would have gotten him out sooner, but I needed to fetch Director Lazarus to do so. So I had to leave him there." Sephiroth answered.

_Leicester better not have done anything else to Cloud. As soon Cloud wakes up, I'll make him tell me everything I missed._

Zack sighed.

"So now what are you all going to do?" Genesis decided to break the solemn silence that took place.

"Well I have been assigned a mission. I'll be leaving shortly." Angeal replied, glancing at his Director for a brief second.

"Yes, you'd better leave now, Angeal." Lazarus confirmed, him being the man that assigned him the mission in the first place. Angeal nodded, and promptly bade everyone farewell. Lazarus then spoke, "Zack and Sephiroth, I think you both should come with me in order to try to clear Cloud's accusation. We will also have to talk to Leicester."

Zack looked at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth looked at Zack. "Very well." Sephiroth spoke. He rose out of his chair, and glanced at Cloud one more time.

_I will be back soon, my sweet little doll._

"Damn, alright. Let's get goin' then." Zack then looked at Genesis, mentally entrusting Cloud to him.

"Do I look like a babysitter?" Genesis remarked, his hand tussling through his lengthy crimson hair.

"Genesis, just look after Cloud." Sephiroth spoke in a deadly tone.

_He better not try anything ridiculous._ Sephiroth thought, for deep down inside, he knew Genesis had a good, poetic heart and soul.

And with that, the three men left the room, closing the door behind them.


	29. Chapter 29: Restrain

**Reminder: Lazarus = Lazard. When I first wrote this, I accidentally got into the habit of writing Lazarus because I was so used to the name-I was reading a book with that name used over and over. But yeah, it's Lazard. I'm too lazy to go back and fix it in these seas of chapters...lol. *-***

Chapter 29: Restrain

**-Genesis's POV.**

The blonde lay in the infirmary room, resting. Genesis Rhapsodos stood there watching him.

i_Am I just suppose to wait until he wakes up?_

Genesis tussled his hand through his straight crimson hair, and advanced to Cloud's bedside. He looked at the slender soldier. Cloud's hair was as spiky as ever, and his arm and torso were wrapped in bandages. The welt on his arm had also marred his rather soft, and beautiful skin. Genesis was tempted to play with the blonde hair in front of him, but refrained from doing so.

_I should just wake him up, standing here and watching him is boring, tempting, and torturous…_

The blonde stirred.

**-Director Lazarus's POV.**

The Director was leading Sephiroth and Zack down the hallway towards the investigation branch—that was not too far from the interrogation rooms.

_There seems to be some sort of a tension between these two men. However, they both do seem to get along. Zack always thought Sephiroth was a role model for him. Now he's all grown up. Could this all really be caused by Cloud?_ The Director thought.

As soon as they entered the branch, Lazarus hunted down Leicester, the man who had just recently interrogated Cloud. "Leicester, may we all talk?" Lazarus said in a controlling tone.

Leicester smiled in a sort of mocking way, and said, "Oh, but of course." He eyed Sephiroth who stood behind Lazarus, and the hate between them both seemed to be permeating through the air. They all headed to Leicester's office, which was literally a few steps away. This branch was rather smaller than the others, for it only contained elite investigative workers that were quite experienced. Leicester was one of them…except he grew bored of the daily routine—and sought to have fun once in awhile. The blonde had given him that special opportunity.

_Leicester…you've grown even more mocking over the years._

**-Leicester's POV.**

They all took a seat in Leicester's medium sized office, and Leicester automatically commenced their meeting. "So this is obviously regarding Cloud Strife, correct?"

"Yes," Lazarus replied. "We are solely here to give you concrete evidence that is in his favor, for these two men that I have brought with me are the evidence themselves."

_This is going to be fun._

Leicester smiled deviously, and said, "Well then, explain."

_Let's see if that damned blonde is really innocent…_

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud opened his eyes slowly. He then realized that he was awake. He jolted his body upright, and whimpered in pain.

"Whoa, slow down Cloud." Genesis smirked as he gripped the blonde's arm to steady him. "Be careful, you were whipped, remember?"

_Genesis?_

Cloud widened his beautiful cerulean eyes. "Where's everyone?"

"They've all went to untangle you from this circuitous web you've been intertwined with." Genesis spoke poetically.

_Circuitousness..? Oh, like indirect…web…Yeah I get it._

Cloud was silent, and then he said, "Sorry, I'm a little disorientated I guess. But where did they go?" Cloud placed a hand on his abdomen, and his face was filled with a look of pain.

"To talk to Leicester, the man who interrogated you. Apparently he's the one in charge of your case and accusation." Genesis patted Cloud's head, and Cloud looked at him with eyes of unease, for the man Genesis spoke of had maimed him everywhere…even his most private area.

_Leicester…that damn guy. I don't think anyone saw him sexually assaulting me…Sephiroth was gone getting Lazarus I think. I have to go figure out what's going on…_

"Genesis, could you help me get to them? It's my problem, after all." Cloud asked softly.

Genesis's eyes seemed fierce, yet caring. His sharp features deemed him strong, and his mien was that of an ember that could ignite if provoked.

"Cloud, you need to rest. Sephiroth and Zack asked me to watch over you until they returned." Genesis looked away from Cloud as he spoke.

_Zack was here too?_

"But Genesis…." Cloud began.

"No, Cloud. Just rest." Genesis demanded the young blonde heed his words.

_I need to clear my own name…it's my problem, not theirs._

"Then I'll go myself." Cloud began moving his legs out of the bed; the pain in his groin and torso began aching. Genesis gripped Cloud's ankle, and halted his movement.

"Cloud, just stay." Genesis rephrased. Cloud looked at Genesis hesitantly, and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He remained quiet and looked at his shoes. Genesis released Cloud's ankle and took a seat on the chair that Sephiroth was sitting on before he left.

**-Leicester's POV.**

"Cloud is innocent. He disappeared because of Zack and Sephiroth. Zack and Sephiroth also rescued him from a gang of muggers a few days later. That's how Cloud's ribs came to be cracked. The files he was looking through—that whole thing was a part of his assignment. He was behind so he was told to read up on current missions. Why was he behind in work? Because he was too conflicted with his feelings for Sephiroth, as Zack says." The Director explained to Leicester.

_So it's all true then…hmm. Interesting._

"So then we have Zack and Sephiroth's word for all of this?" Leicester lifted an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Yeah, Seph and I can guarantee that Cloud is innocent. He always tells the truth, and he's a good person." Zack confirmed.

Sephiroth nodded as well, and said, "so is Cloud cleared?"

_I won't let that stunning little blonde out of this mess so easily._ Leicester thought darkly.

"I still have another question," Leicester spoke, "what was Cloud doing while he was missing?" He smirked.

The Director looked back at Zack and Sephiroth. "Did you ask Cloud that?" Zack asked.

"Yes. He said that he was looking for peaceful places. So that he could reflect on his thoughts alone." Leicester recounted.

"Well, Cloud's tellin' the truth. He always loves finding secluded places to stay at—Sephiroth and I have been to some with him before." Zack replied.

"What Zack says is true, Leicester. Cloud is honest, and innocent. You need to accept that." Sephiroth spoke perceptively.

_Screw you, Sephiroth_.

"Alright, well I'll need to inform higher command about all of this. Tomorrow you'll receive further notice about Cloud. However, Cloud is going to be staying here at HQ until we can identify if he is guilty or innocent." Leicester said with a smile.

"Is that really necessary, Leicester?" Sephiroth's words were crisp.

"Yes. There is still a chance that he may be working undercover. We don't take risks, Sephiroth, no matter how innocent you deem him to be." Leicester retorted in a sarcastic tone.

_Sephiroth's becoming irritated, haha. This is too much fun._

"Alright then, Leicester. Cloud is in the infirmary, he is to remain there for the rest of the night, understood?" The Director spoke adamantly.

"Yes, sir. But of course…" Leicester said eerily.

_We usually lock our suspects in this branch. Cloud is no different. He will be taken to the cell whether the Director likes it or not_…


	30. Chapter 30: Defiance

Chapter 30: Defiance

**-Genesis's POV.**

"Genesis, how long was I asleep?" Cloud asked, completely unaware of time.

_Clou__d seems like the reflective type. Always consumed by thoughts._

"Not too long, I'm surprised you woke up so quickly. Would you like to give me your recount of what happened to you?" Genesis delved.

_I wonder if anything else happened that I don't already know._ Genesis was a very knowledgeable man, for he had always had an answer for everything.

Cloud looked timid and distant. He bottled up all of his emotions inside away from others; because he feared burdening those he loved. He refrained from looking at Genesis and said, "He just interrogated me, and it was nothing special."

_Is he always this reserved? A complete introvert…_

"Did you answer all of the questions truthfully?" Genesis asked, although he had already known the answer. Cloud nodded, and rubbed his wounded arm. "Leicester is then, truly a demon."

The door opened, and Lazarus and the two lover-boys entered promptly. "Spikey! You're awake!" Zack came by Cloud's bedside and hugged him harshly.

"Zack!" Cloud groaned and pushed his friend off of him "That really hurt!" Zack smiled and messed up Cloud's hair—annoying him even further.

Lazarus, completely worn out, interrupted their reunion. "Cloud, we won't know if you're safe until tomorrow. They said they wanted to keep you here until then—because you're still a suspect that can't be trusted." The Director explained. "I'm sorry you have to stay here, but it's only for one night. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to tend to. See you tomorrow." The tired Director left the room, and closed the door behind him.

"So did you both prove Cloud innocent?" Genesis asked, knowing Cloud had the same question on his face.

Sephiroth answered, "We supplied them with all of the evidence they needed in favor of Cloud. He will be freed tomorrow. I will make sure of it."

_This blighted blonde…it's like the devil himself wants to taint his innocence. Maim his beauty._

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

"Cloud, how are you feeling?" Sephiroth looked at the blonde with concern.

"I'm fine Seph, don't worry." Cloud looked like he was hiding a big lie under his large blue eyes.

"Cloud, I told you earlier that you are a very bad liar. Now tell me, are you in pain?" Sephiroth stood by Zack, a bit further away from him.

"Seph, calm down. Cloud's gonna be just fine. Right, Cloud?" Zack interrupted. Cloud nodded at his enthusiastic friend with a half smile.

_This naïve fool…how do I make him leave?_

Sephiroth glanced at Genesis, as if he were signaling him to make a move. Genesis understood, and out of the goodness of his heart, decided to help out his fellow comrade. "Zack, I heard they were giving away free ramen in the cafeteria. Would you like to join me to see if it's true?" Genesis teased.

"Ramen!? Hell yeah, let's go! Cloud, I'll bring you some back okay? I'll see you soon!" Zack followed Genesis out of the room, and Sephiroth was left with his doll.

_That was easier than I thought. Genesis is a crafty fellow._

Sephiroth took a seat next to Cloud on his bed, and hugged him lovingly. Cloud, out of his senses, kissed Sephiroth's cheek lightly.

_What's this?_ Sephiroth smiled, and kissed his beautiful doll on the cheek and lips.

"Seph, thanks for helping me." Cloud murmured. Sephiroth petted Cloud's soft hair and held him tightly against his chest.

"Cloud, you have to stay here for the rest of the night. However, they won't let anyone stay with you. You're a suspected criminal apparently, and no one is allowed to see you. I'll be back here to see you very early in the morning though." Sephiroth explained.

"That's fine, Seph. I'll be alright, don't worry about me." Cloud then pushed Sephiroth off of him; his hug had been harassing his wounds. Cloud sat there, and scratched his cheek softly.

_I always worry about you, you clumsy fool._

"By the time Zack gets back with ramen, they won't let him in to see you. So when he doesn't come back, don't be disappointed." Sephiroth informed. He kissed Cloud's lips again, Cloud's soft lips sticking against his in a rather sweet manner. "I should…" Sephiroth spoke between his kisses with Cloud, "be leaving…" he kissed him deeper, "now." Sephiroth gripped Cloud's arms and the two lovers kissed each other goodbye for a long, long time.

_You will always be my beautiful doll._

**-Leicester's POV.**

It was dark outside, and the clouds above were restless. After most of the employees had left work, including the first class soldiers, Leicester made his way to Cloud in the infirmary. Two of his rather large and strong men escorted him there. He opened the door to Cloud's room, and the blonde was lying there, fast asleep. Sephiroth had told him he needed to rest, and rest Cloud did indeed.

_He definitely won't be getting any rest after I wake him up._ Leicester grinned maliciously.

He shook the blonde rather violently, and Cloud woke up—completely bewildered. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." Leicester said smugly. When Cloud realized who was in front of him, he knew he was in danger.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, wearily. He wiped his eyes and looked at the devilish man in front of him. Leicester motioned his men to come forward. They lifted Cloud off of his bed, and gripped his arms on either side. "We're taking you to your cell. That's where all the naughty little kitties stay."

"That hurts, let go! Sephiroth said I was suppose to stay in the infirmary!" Cloud tried explaining. The men held Cloud firmly and Leicester snuck up behind Cloud, handcuffing the pained blonde. "Heh…" Cloud was silent after that, for he knew that he couldn't win. As soon as they reached the cell, the men violently pushed Cloud inside. They locked the cell, as Cloud lay on the floor doubled over in pain. "Uhn…" The cell was quite small; for cement bed was on one end of it. The door had a very small rectangular opening—a sort of window with bars. It was there so the guards could peek inside to make sure the prisoner was still in tact.

After his guards were dismissed back to work on something else, Leicester reopened the cell door, and stepped inside. A dim fluorescent light lit the cell. Cloud moved his body up to the wall, and slumped against it. He looked up at Leicester with eyes of hate. Leicester kneeled in front of the restrained blonde, and gripped his chin. "You think I'd let you go free so easily?" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows. "Your in for a long fucking night, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, suddenly concerned, for he thought he was only being put in the cell for the night.

_Now he's interested…this innocent little brat. I'm going to ruin 'almighty' Sephiroth's little bitch._ Leicester smirked. "I'm going to fuck you all night long, Cloud. And the best part is, you're not going to tell anyone."

Cloud's heart dropped. He started trembling in fear—for he was tired of sexual assault. "W-what makes you think I won't tell? You'll lose your job if I do." Cloud tried threatening him back, trying to save himself from the pending sexual harassment.

Leicester's smile never faded from his face. He immediately gripped Cloud's hair, roughly, and kissed the blonde forcefully, biting and nipping his lips in the process. "Mmmh" Cloud's voice was completely muffled out by the man. Leicester gripped Cloud's kicking leg, and held it firmly against his own hip. Cloud was completely stuck. His hands in cuffs, his lips locked onto the forceful man in front of him, his leg locked around the man's waist. Leicester inched his body closer, and pressed his crotch against Cloud's clothed opening. Cloud felt the hardened cock under Leicester's clothing, and moaned as Leicester continued grinding his cock against Cloud. After a few moments, Leicester released Cloud, and Cloud panted, his welts paining him. Leicester kept his crotch pressed against the blonde.

"You will swear to me that you won't tell. Swear or I'll beat the shit out of you and fuck you one hundred times harder." Leicester said in a sharp, low tone. He breathed on the blonde raggedly.

Cloud's hair covered his eyes as he looked down on the floor. His breathing was slow and pained; his upper torso still wrapped in bandages. "No. I won't swear. I'm going to tell. You fucking bastard."

**Hey look, a review box! n_n Lol **


	31. Chapter 31: Succumb To Me

Chapter 31: Succumb

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth was at his apartment, lying on his red velvet bed idly. It was dark outside, and he was restless. Leaving Cloud at HQ was the only thing he could do—being given no other choice.

_At least Cloud is safe…in the infirmary. _Sephiroth thought with faint optimism.

He turned off his lamp on the black rectangular nightstand next to him, and tried to fall asleep.

_I bet Zack is also worried…_

**-Leicester's POV.**

Leicester's brown hair was slicked back; his features were just as sharp and cruel as his personality. He wore a dark purple suit—the darkness highlighting his devious mind. His erection rubbed against Cloud, causing the blonde to moan unwillingly. Cloud was in his cell, slumped against the wall on the cement floor. Leicester had knelt in front of him, sexually harassing the handcuffed and wounded blonde.

"Are you sure about that Cloud? I can break you…I i will /i break you." Leicester spoke in a low, sinister tone. "Now repeat after me, 'I swear I will not tell anyone about this.'"

Cloud remained silent, his head still looking at the ground in front of him. Leicester, growing impatient and angry, slapped the blonde and roughly gripped his neck, choking him. "Ah, let…" Cloud tried speaking, "go." Leicester slung the blonde onto his side, causing him to lay on the floor. He sat on top of Cloud, and gripped his neck once more, pushing his fingers into the slender skin. Cloud coughed and writhed around in agony under the man. His restrained hands were useless. "Stop!"

_I own this bitch…_ Leicester thought menacingly.

He then noticed his arousal was becoming even more unbearable than it was before. He looked at Cloud and threatened, "Swear, or I'll torture you some more." When he heard nothing but silence from the blonde, he released his slender neck. Red marks rippled over Cloud's soft skin. Cloud's torso was still wrapped in bandages, however, they were loosening up. "You've made me irresistibly horny, there's no way you are going to get out of this."

Leicester immediately got off of Cloud, and unzipped his own fly, letting his large thick cock pop out freely. He jerked and rubbed his cock several times as he looked at the small blonde lying in front of him.

_He's in so much pain he can't even get up. His pain turns me on…_

Cloud looked at him in horror, and tried to save himself by verbally threatening him. "You're going to lose your job if you do this!"

"You won't tell." Leicester spoke with great confidence. He then began to reach for Cloud's jeans, and forcefully pulled the front button apart, revealing Cloud's underwear. Cloud squirmed, but his lower half was held fast by the larger man.

"Lemme go! Get off of me, you rapist!" Cloud begged, hoping someone would hear them. Leicester, angered by Cloud's outburst, started slapping Cloud's groin, causing the blonde immense pain. "Oh, fuck!" Cloud yelped, completely helpless. Leicester then began pulling off all of the clothing on Cloud's lower half, and held both of Cloud's slender, bare legs against his waist. His large dick rubbed against Cloud's inner thighs. "Don't put it in! Please!" Leicester, completely consumed by his devilish lust, pressed his cock into Cloud's small opening. "Ugh…!" Cloud felt the thick, lengthy member pierce his small ring of a hole. "Take it out! It hurts!" Cloud begged.

Leicester only smiled at Cloud's pain. After he slowly pushed half his cock in Cloud, he then suddenly jabbed the rest in with great force, _thump_! causing Cloud to scream. The devilish man had hit Cloud's special spot. "Cloud, you swear?" Leicester asked again.

"No…" Cloud breathed, afraid of the man thrusting into him again. Leicester became even more irritated, and began fucking the blonde with nothing but sheer force. "Uh! i _thump_ Ugh! _thump_ Oh!" _thump_ Cloud moaned.

"You like it when I nail you there, bitch?" Leicester panted, his slick hair gradually beginning to pop out of place. He thrusted repeatedly into the small, broken, blonde, and he looked at Cloud with sheer lust. He began to envy Cloud's innocent nature, and decided to hurt the blonde some more. He slowed his thrusts to a gradual stop, and leaned his body forward, down on Cloud. He felt the blonde's warm breath on his chest, as he buried his giant, lengthy cock completely inside him.

"Ohh.." Cloud murmured, the large cock rubbing against his sensitive spot inside. Leicester's dick immediately hardened even more inside of Cloud. He was aroused beyond level by the blonde's antics. He gripped the blonde's waist as he dumped all of his weight on Cloud's special spot, forcing his dick to go in very deeply—the feeling had rendered Cloud immobile.

Cloud suddenly felt Leicester's hand slide up along his waist, over his loosened bandages. Leicester smiled eerily. Cloud felt his fear resurface, and pleaded the man to stop. Leicester forcefully ripped off Cloud's bandages, and the pained blonde yelped, as his red welts were revealed. "Do you like getting whipped?" Leicester teased as he scratched the blonde's stomach. Cloud shuddered and turned his head away from the man who was ravishing him. Leicester, sexually gratified by the blonde's action, began thrusting into the blonde again.

"Uhn…" Cloud panted, his body shaking from the violent movement.

_I will make this night a living hell for him…_

Leicester, desperate to hear Cloud scream with even more fear, gripped the blonde's hips once more, and began thrusting into the blonde at a rapid pace. "Ohh, stop! Stop! Help!" Cloud moaned as his own sensitivity increased. "Ahh!" Leicester, somewhat satisfied by the blonde's urgency, lifted himself off of the blonde. He then grabbed Cloud's slender waist, and pulled Cloud up to sit upright as well. Leicester's cock was still buried in the blonde, and he made it so that Cloud was sitting on his dick.

Leicester moved himself so that he sat against the wall, with the blonde on his stick. "Cloud, ride my cock." Leicester demanded. Cloud was quiet, and he remained still—for any movement he made caused him immense pain. "You little bitch." Leicester slapped Cloud, and gripped the blonde's hips. "I'm going to make you cum over and over again…" Leicester began to thrust up into the blonde. He moved his hands to Cloud's soft bum and gripped it firmly; both sides. He caressed the blonde's bum roughly and fucked him at the same time at a rather rapid pace. _thump thump thump_ Cloud moaned, whining in pain. He writhed his hands around, which were still locked in cuffs behind his back.

"You're going to lose your job, you sick bastard." Cloud muttered as the man nailed him roughly upwards. Leicester stopped fucking Cloud abruptly. He tightened his grip on Cloud's bum, causing it to turn red. "Ah…"

He then stood up, holding the blonde firmly onto his dick, and slammed Cloud's back against another wall. He gripped Cloud's thighs against his own sides, and began doing the blonde roughly. Leicester stood and fucked the poor little guy he held. He increased his pace by tenfold, and Cloud moaned out loudly. A few deep quick thrusts later, Cloud began vibrating, his body signaling his release. Leicester smiled as the blonde's hole tightened around him. "Aw, you cummed already?" Leicester teased. Cloud panted and his legs were limp.

"Lemme go…" Cloud whimpered. Leicester then positioned Cloud to lean over the cement block of a bed that was attached to one end of the wall. Cloud, completely unable to protest in the condition he was in, stayed put. Leicester checked out Cloud's ass as he was bent over the bed—he gripped Cloud's bum, slapped it, and spread it apart; revealing his small puckered hole. "Eh…" Cloud breathed heavily.

Leicester, amused at Cloud's helplessness, buried his cock back into Cloud—completely surprising the blonde. "Oh! Fuck, please stop!" Leicester was still 100% fully aroused. He began slapping Cloud's bum repeatedly—fucking Cloud at the same time. Cloud moaned and moaned….i thump, smack, thump, smack, thump /i

The blonde then felt the man stop beating his ass, and slide his hands over to Cloud's soft, perked nipples. Leicester continued impaling the blonde, suddenly gripping and tugging on Cloud's nipples. "Hah!..." Cloud moaned.

"You love this…stupid bitch." Leicester stated as he continued his assault.

Leicester, tired of thrusting, pulled his fully erect cock out of the blonde's tight hole. Cloud was crying, completely dazed by the rough rape. "Aw what's wrong? Was I being too rough?" the devilish man teased. Cloud breathed heavily, as he cried silent tears.

_He needs to stop being such a baby._

Leicester grabbed the blonde's hair, and yanked it upwards, causing Cloud to stand up, which he couldn't do very well. He then punched the blonde's back, and caused Cloud to fall forward back onto the bed. Leicester flipped Cloud over, and started punching the blonde in the stomach. Cloud coughed, and cried for help, but to no avail. "Stop…." Cloud murmured, completely defeated.

"Swear to me, you will not tell anyone." Leicester gripped the blonde's small cock, and tugged on it roughly.

Cloud winced in pain. "Ugh! Let go!" Cloud pleaded gravely. Leicester ignored, and gripped Cloud's slender dick with more force. He stroked it roughly, and gripped hard.

"Does it hurt? I'll stop if you swear to me."

Cloud still refused with his silence, his fear completely swallowing him. Leicester released the small cock, and rammed his hard big dick back into Cloud. "Answer me or I'll beat you to fucking death." Leicester gripped Cloud's arms and pinned them to the cement bed, and began ramming the blonde once more. He looked at Cloud's terrified blue eyes and slapped Cloud again. "Don't you dare tell anyone. Especially Sephiroth."

Cloud moaned out desperately, the man's cock was unbearable. Leicester leaned over Cloud, and started kissing the blonde on the lips. "Mmmhhh" Cloud whined and tried turning his head sideways. The man, angered by Cloud's movement, head-butted Cloud with great strength. "Uhn…" Cloud's forehead throbbed; blood oozed along Cloud's hairline. The man kept fucking the small, battered blonde, his bandages ripped and tangled. Cloud began reaching another climax, and started cumming again. Leicester smiled. "I won't stop until you fucking swear to me."

Cloud, completely dazed, was covered with sweat. His hot, abused body was in the hands of a menace. "I…won't…" Cloud mumbled.

Leicester replied, "Then I'll keep fucking you, and beating you." He continued nailing the blonde, his hands still pinning the blonde's restrained arms down. Cloud scrunched his face, his body shaking in pain.

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack was at the coffee shop. He enjoyed late night coffee. More importantly, he couldn't stop worrying about Cloud.

_Well I'm sure he's fine…he's probably sleeping in the infirmary or something._

"Jeez I don't know why I worry so much…" Zack muttered to himself as he sat at a small coffee table, sipping his coffee.

_He's been through a lot lately…that rape we rescued him from must've really scared him. Then that damned interrogation_…

Zack's thoughts floated through his mind just as the steam from his coffee floated about the shop.

_Cloud was so conscious of me…when I saw his ass. Did he not want me to see it? Well maybe it's because he was raped and he felt like…ashamed or something. It was beautiful though. I bet sex with Cloud…would be amazing. That'd be...something to cherish. Damn Sephiroth always seems to gloat about it too…whatever…I love Cloud for who he is!_

Zack looked down at his coffee.

_Why am I thinking about sex? I should go home and sleep…I must be really tired._

**-Cloud's POV.**

Time had flown by. Cloud moaned as the man repeatedly stimulated him.

_I can't…take anymore…I'm gonna go unconscious…_

Leicester smiled down at Cloud. Their position had changed. Leicester had forced Cloud to stand, his chest pressing against the wall. Leicester held Cloud's hips as he pounded him, to make sure he couldn't fall. "Oh!" Cloud gasped as the man made an extremely powerful thrust forward. i thump thump thump /i Leicester began bucking his hips into Cloud harder, his balls slapping against the blonde's hole each time. "Ugh!" Cloud's high pitched yelp drove Leicester mad. He then fucked Cloud much harder, and Cloud and the devil started cumming at the same time. Cloud's legs wobbled, and the man pulled out of Cloud, pushing the blonde aside onto the floor—Cloud landed on his chest.

Leicester lifted the blonde's head up by gripping his hair, and pushed his softening rod into Cloud's bloodied lips. "Suck it clean, you dirty slut." Cloud, too weak to fight back, let alone move, did as the man wanted. The devil inside Leicester prompted him to thrust into the blonde's lips violently, and Leicester did. Cloud coughed and panicked as then man fucked the innocent boy's lips. He then pulled out, and went to Cloud's rear end. Cloud's bum, torso, back, cheeks, and thighs were red from all of the violent rape. Leicester spread Cloud's legs apart as he lay limp on the floor, and he began biting Cloud's inner thighs. Cloud twitched.

_It hurts! I need to make him stop! I can't move…_ Cloud was paralyzed.

Leicester began to delve his nose and lips into Cloud's buttcrack, and he began sucking on the battered and bruised hole. He tongued it treacherously, causing Cloud to groan out in sore agony. He slurped and sucked onto Cloud's overused puckered hole, and gripped his bum with great intensity. Cloud squirmed weakly. Leicester stopped sucking on the hole in front of him, and shoved his fingers inside the blonde. "Ohhh…" Cloud moaned, completely sore.

"Swear to me, and I'll stop." Leicester asked, as if it was a final chance. Cloud didn't answer, his body in complete pain. "Sucks for you, bitch." Leicester, completely annoyed, pulled out his fingers, and shoved his semi-softened dick back into Cloud. Cloud moaned in surprise, and the man began fucking him for the millionth time.

Cloud, completely broken, began crying out, "I swear! I swear! Please stop now!"

Leicester grinned, revealing his pearly white teeth. He then smacked and fucked Cloud a couple more times. "It took you long enough, bitch."

**-Leicester's POV.**

Leicester, already fully aroused by his re entrance, pulled out of Cloud and left the cell for a mere moment, tucking his big cock back into his fly—zipping it back up. He then returned in a few short moments to the blonde that lay limp on the floor. He was still conscious. Leicester held a needle; a sedative in his hand. He resumed his position behind Cloud, and shoved his cock back in him. Cloud shuddered and moaned. "You said…you'd stop…" Cloud breathed.

"I did." Leicester stabbed the sedative into Cloud's bum, and Cloud went unconscious promptly after—losing all sense.

_Now that he's unconscious, I can take care of this annoying hard on he gave me_. Leicester thought devilishly.

He fucked the unconscious blonde for quite some time.


	32. Chapter 32: Absolute

Chapter 32: Absolute

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud woke up in the infirmary. He couldn't move.

_Where am I..._ The bright white lights in the room irritated his sensitive cerulean eyes.

_Infir…mary? Oh._

_Wait…my body…it…hurts?_ Cloud suddenly heard laughter. It was like…the devil's laughter himself.

_What…is going on?_

"You look confused, Cloud." A cutthroat voice sliced through the silence. It was Leicester. "You didn't forget about what happened last night, did you?"

_Last night…?_ Cloud suddenly felt pain. Pain all over his body. He moved one of his hands and felt his head. "Mmmh…ah. My head…"

"That's right. I raped you. You swore not to tell. It's early morning now. " The man began to get up off of the chair next to Cloud. "I'll be leaving, now. Try not to make it so obvious to Sephiroth. I assume he'll be here shortly.

Cloud remained completely dazed. His hair covered the bump on his hairline. Cloud tried sitting up, his body in denial. His lower half was very sore—just by sitting, the pressure on his bum was unbearable. Cloud hugged himself as he sit up against the headboard of the bed. He was wrapped in fresh new bandages, a black shirt pulled over him—covering it.

_Bastard…_ Cloud was in a soft, painful mood.

-**Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth made his way towards the infirmary, and brushed past a man in a dark purple suit. "Leicester." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"Oh, good morning Sephiroth. I'll be seeing you later in the day. I have other meetings to attend to." Leicester smiled uncannily. Before he could continue his gait, Sephiroth gripped his arm.

"Where are you coming from? The infirmary?" Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "You had better not bothered him, Leicester." Sephiroth's eyes pierced through the devil's soul.

"No, don't worry. That devious little blonde of yours should be just dandy. Now if you'll excuse me." Leicester shoved off in a manner of haste—leaving Sephiroth there in the rather wide, vacant hallway.

_He's someone I definitely cannot trust._

Sephiroth advanced to the infirmary room Cloud was in, and found his doll sitting on the bed upright, in a stiff manner. Cloud was hugging himself, and looking at his bare feet. The blonde wore a black shirt, several sizes bigger than him, and black briefs. He was dressed while he was unconscious.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth hastily came to the blonde's side. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, acknowledging his presence.

_Something's wrong with him._

Sephiroth immediately pulled the little blonde against his chest, and hugged him securely. "Are you alright?" Cloud hugged Sephiroth back, and didn't let go. He hid his pain the best he could.

"I'm fine." Cloud replied softly. His voice sounded raw—scratchy in a way.

_As if he's been screaming for a long time…_ Sephiroth suddenly became very angry. _Leicester. It's obvious._

"Cloud, tell me everything. I know Leicester did something to you, I can see it on your face." Sephiroth demanded an explanation from the blonde. Cloud looked down, and shook his head—physically saying no. Sephiroth gripped Cloud's shoulders, "tell me, Cloud."

_Leicester must take me for a fool…It's obvious I'd find out._

Cloud knew Leicester would be out of a job, and possibly dead—if he told Sephiroth everything that happened. Sephiroth saw the fear, and reluctance in Cloud's distracted gaze, and lifted his chin up and kissed him softly. "Cloud, tell me." Sephiroth asked, in a rather soft and gentle tone. Cloud shook his head again, afraid his voice would betray him—giving everything away. "What did he do to you?"

_Bam_! The door flew open. "Hey guys! I'm here!" Zack emerged into the room, smiling. "How're ya, Spikey?"

After Zack's outburst, he noticed something was wrong. He came by Cloud on the other side of his bed, and shook the little blonde's head with his hand. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, his head aching. Sephiroth then exchanged glances with Zack—as if sending him a telepathic message. "Cloud, what's wrong?" Zack asked, knowing his friend was having problems.

Cloud didn't answer anyone. He remained quiet.

_This is just like that time when I supposedly 'raped' him. He was at a complete loss for words…_

"Cloud, I will interrogate him if you do not tell me." Sephiroth proposed, tired of being patient. "I'll find out either way." Cloud seemed to be in deep thought, as if contemplating if he should tell or not.

"Wait, so this is Leicester's doing?" Zack said, immediately catching on. Sephiroth nodded at Zack. "Cloud, you have to tell us what happened, we wanna help you!" Zack tried reasoning.

Cloud moved his lips subtly, as if he was about to speak, but he didn't. A second later, he managed to say, "Okay."

"You'll tell us?" Zack said in a hopeful manner.

Cloud nodded. The blonde suddenly began to take off his shirt, revealing the damage. He began undoing the bandages, and to Zack and Sephiroth's horror—Cloud's abdomen was painted in not only welts, but bruises as well. Cloud's back was also not spared. "There's more..." Cloud trailed off as he looked down.

"Did he rape you?" Sephiroth asked fiercely. Cloud nodded several moments later.

Sephiroth's anger blossomed in his green eyes. He pulled Cloud's shirt back on him, conscious of Zack in the room. Zack looked away after he witnessed Cloud's burden, completely offended by Leicester's conduct. "They made me sleep in a small cell for the whole night…that's where it all happened. He gave me a sedative or something too…I only just woke up in here. He made me swear not to tell…" Cloud trailed off, his voice cracking here and there. Zack hugged his dear friend, and kissed his head. Cloud winced and put his hand on his forehead over the bump. Sephiroth pulled Cloud's hand off and parted Cloud's hair to see it.

"Cloud, Leicester will never. NEVER. See or bother you again." Sephiroth assured. The devilish man in the purple suit and white gloves had fueled his anger to an all time high. "I'm sorry, Cloud." Sephiroth reflected. "He probably did this to make me mad. There is enmity between us both."

"I'll be fine, don't worry…" Cloud reassured his companions.

**-Zack's POV.**

_I'm gonna go find Lazarus—and get that rapist fired! Damned idiot_! Zack rose out of his chair.

"I'm gonna go get him fired. You comin' Seph?" Zack spoke with objective enthusiasm.

Sephiroth's eyes followed Zack as he rose, and he soon mimicked the man by standing up as well. "I brushed past Leicester in the hall a few moments ago. He said he was going to a meeting. That reminds me, Cloud, was he in here?"

Cloud nodded, and looked away. Sephiroth, clearly affected by Cloud's pain, made his way to the door.

_Poor Cloud! This sucks…Ugh, we should go._

Zack rubbed Cloud's head and said, "Let's go get that bastard."

And with that, the pair went to go find Lazarus, leaving the blonde in complete solitude.

**-Cloud's POV.**

_Why did Leicester do this? He must've known he'd get fired…_

Cloud laid down, and fell asleep—his body rejecting his early awakening.


	33. Chapter 33: Rest

Chapter 33: Rest

**-Director Lazarus's POV.**

Lazarus was minding his own business, in his private office. His room was rather large and tidy—white walls contrasting with dark furniture. He sat in a mobile black leather chair at his desk, and was organizing his papers.

_I should get ready for my next meeting with the first class soldiers. We have a ton of other missions to go through and complete. I hope that Sephiroth and Zack will stay on task…that blonde haired boy has somehow captivated them both._

Leicester leaned back in his chair after setting down a stack of papers in an orderly pile in the corner of his desk. He then heard someone knock on his door.

Lazarus lifted an eyebrow and called out, "Come in."

_That's ironic, I was just thinking of them._ Lazarus thought.

"Hello boys, what's the matter?"

Sephiroth and Zack entered Lazarus's office and closed the door behind them. Zack began filling Leicester in on what had happened to Cloud. After explaining the horrible night affair to Lazarus, Zack looked at Sephiroth.

"Leicester's misconduct with Cloud must be exposed to his seniors. Then he will surely be stripped of his job." Sephiroth added, after Zack's recounting of events.

_I knew that man was no good at all. I'll have to get rid of him. That blonde seems to have a knack for getting in trouble…_

"Consider it done. Leicester will be relieved of his duties by tomorrow. I will go talk to the President of this corporation myself." Lazarus reassured.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_By tomorrow…I'd rather have it done now. I don't want that man anywhere near Cloud._

"Is there any way you could get it done today, Lazarus?" Sephiroth asked.

Leicester scratched his chin, his gold eyes shifting to Sephiroth. "I don't think I can, Sephiroth. I'm actually a very busy man…you both do know we have a meeting in an hour, right?"

"Of course we do..." Zack replied gently. Sephiroth nodded as well.

"Well then, we will see you then." Sephiroth made his way to the door, leaving Zack behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Zack followed Sephiroth out.

_Of course, Zack follows me…he probably wants to go see Cloud again too_.

As the pair of men walked toward the infirmary where they left Cloud, Zack began talking in a low voice, "You know he loves me too, right?"

Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched, a bit surprised, and he slowly replied, "So?"

_What is he thinking?_

"I'm just saying…because I feel like I still have a chance with him." Zack answered.

"He chose me, Zack. Not you. It may be true he loves you as well, but he chose me. So let him be with _me_."

"Alright, alright," Zack spoke soft-heartedly, "I get it. But I can't help myself…I can't just stop loving him, especially when I know for a fact he loves me. Yeah, so what if he chose you…my feelings and his will never change." Zack explained.

_He usually doesn't talk about this sort of thing with anyone. It seems like Zack is really serious about Cloud…No matter. I always get what I want._

"I'm his boyfriend. And Cloud won't cheat on me. End of discussion." Sephiroth replied adamantly.

"Hey, we don't know that for sure yet! Did Cloud even say you're his boyfriend? What the heck, Seph!" Zack rambled on until he felt someone smack him on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

It was Angeal. "Zack, you talk too much." Angeal had spotted them as they crossed the main lobby, and decided to tag along to say hello. "Where are you both headed?

"To Cloud in the infirmary." Sephiroth answered.

"Don't hit me so hard next time, old man!" Zack rubbed the back of his head, and smiled at the brown haired man who stood beside him.

Angeal returned a smirk and asked, "How is Cloud, anyway?"

"He's doing better, poor guy. He had a really bad night. It's like the devil's after him because he's so pure." Zack spoke reflectively.

_What Zack says is true…because Cloud's been attracting a lot of danger lately._ Sephiroth thought.

"Really now? What happened? You know what, why don't you both fill me in over some food and coffee. Let's go to the cafeteria. We have plenty of time before our meeting."

"Sure sounds good, I'm actually starving!" Zack nodded.

"I'll pass, sorry Angeal. I'm sure Zack here can fill you in. I've already eaten breakfast." Sephiroth interjected.

"Alright, no problem. See you at the meeting then, Seph." Angeal replied.

Zack and Angeal began walking away towards the elevator on the far end of the lobby. The cafeteria was a floor up. Sephiroth then resumed his walk to the infirmary.

_What if Cloud's hungry? I'll have a nurse fetch him food later…_

Sephiroth made his way into the infirmary and entered stealthily. Cloud was fast asleep. The silver haired man sat on Cloud's bedside and ruffled Cloud's hair out of his eyes.

_I think I'll let him rest for a while longer._ Sephiroth kissed the blonde's soft porcelain lips.

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud opened his eyes slowly, and after noticing where he was, jolted upright. He winced and let out a small sound, and then he felt a warm hand push the flat of his stomach back down gently.

"Take it easy Cloud. You haven't fully healed yet." Sephiroth warned. The muscular man was sitting on a chair beside Cloud's bed. They were still in the infirmary.

_Oh right. Ugh…How long has Seph been here?_

Cloud rubbed his forehead as he laid back down, and looked at Sephiroth. "What do you want?"

"What kind of question is that? I came to comfort you and take care of you."

Cloud moved his head slowly to the side, locking eyes with a distant object. "What time is it?"

Sephiroth then stood up and sat on the bed Cloud was in. He grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and made Cloud sit upright against his chest. He then held Cloud gently and hooked his chin onto the blonde's shoulder. "The sun just set. You've slept for quite some time."

_What…that's weird. Why'd I sleep for so long?_ Cloud thought, refraining from talking.

He felt Sephiroth kiss his neck and cheek, and he turned his head to the side, toward Sephiroth's lips. Cloud looked up at him with soft, sleepy eyes. Sephiroth kissed the blonde gently, and rubbed his wounded torso softly. Cloud broke the kiss and looked down at the bed sheets before them.

_I wonder if he kissed me while I slept. He probably did. Sigh, why do I even care? This guy confuses me._

"Cloud? If you feel better, allow me to take you home. Speaking of home, consider my home to be yours as well. You can stay with me whenever you like. You can even move in. We're lovers, after all." Sephiroth spoke charismatically.

_Live with him? That's…not a bad idea…but I don't want to be a burden…_

"Take me home, Seph. I need help." Cloud murmured quietly, avoiding the man's gaze. "I can't go on my own, and I sure as hell don't want to stay here."

Sephiroth smirked.


	34. Chapter 34: Requite

Chapter 34: Requite

**-Author's POV.**

The glistening silver hair was pulled back into a loose, yet firm hair tie. Sephiroth was sitting in his sleek black car, Cloud Strife at his side. They sat in silence; Sephiroth's hands remained on the steering wheel—motionless. The man gazed at the center of the wheel for quite some time.

Cloud, in the same dream like trance, was the mirror image of Sephiroth. They both had fallen into something far deeper than love. They were…made for each other. Cloud didn't ask Sephiroth why he hadn't started driving, nor did Sephiroth ask himself that question.

_Love is so bad._

The night sky had approached quickly, for the sun had set. The moon was already out, causing Sephiroth's keen green eyes, and Cloud's cerulean ones, to reflect against it in an almost heavenly way. Cloud then, breaking the transitional silence, looked at Sephiroth. "Seph…Let's go."

Sephiroth, completely undisturbed by his doll's serene voice, smiled genuinely. _A rare feat it was_! "Cloud. I love you." And with that, the almighty Sephiroth brought the engine to life, and the near perfect pair drove off into the endless night.

As soon as they had reached Sephiroth's amazingly eloquent apartment, he picked up his equally eloquent doll, and kissed his soft lips gently. They entered Sephiroth's home—Cloud's newfound haven. Sephiroth immediately advanced to his rather large bedroom and placed Cloud there. Cloud, being familiar with the very room, oddly felt at ease. Sephiroth lay on top of his marionette, and kissed his lips repeatedly. Cloud, being in a strangely loving mood, kissed Sephiroth back and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth's fiery lust for the blonde had magnified by tenfold because of one simple fact. Cloud was actually loving him in return, something he rarely had done. Sephiroth took advantage of this love, and took it to the next level. He kissed the blonde with more urgency, and began peeling off Cloud's shirt. When his shirt was pulled halfway up, exposing one of Cloud's pert nipples, Cloud suddenly became a bit hesitant and stopped kissing Sephiroth, and he honestly asked, "I don't think I can take it right now, Seph."

Sephiroth, still kissing the blonde anyway while he talked, replied, "Nonsense. You've had a lot of rest, Cloud. Be honest, your afraid of falling in love."

Cloud's eyes widened at Sephiroth's blunt accuracy. Cloud didn't even realize the problem himself, and Sephiroth had pointed it out instantly. Sephiroth let out a chuckle, "Tch, Cloud. You seem surprised. Did you think I couldn't tell?" Sephiroth tried to reassure Cloud after the blonde remained silent, "Don't be afraid."

Sephiroth slid his hand up to Cloud's nipple and gave it a squeeze. "Mmh." Cloud arms tightened around Sephiroth's neck.

"Love isn't a bad thing, Cloud." Sephiroth kissed the lips of his lover once more. The worried Cloud kissed him back, and felt Sephiroth start grinding his member against him. Cloud let out a breath and kissed Sephiroth's cheek.

Sephiroth, devoured by his lust, released Cloud's hardened nipple, and slid his hand down the flat of Cloud's stomach, straight down into the blonde's jeans. Cloud, becoming less defensive, wiggled his body for just a second. He bent his legs up, Sephiroth being between each of them. Cloud, learning to let go, began unbuttoning Sephiroth's plain black shirt. Sephiroth felt the blonde up roughly, and Cloud moaned gently onto his lips. The silver haired man stopped kissing the blonde for a moment, and abruptly stopped molesting him, to remove his shirt for Cloud, eager to show Cloud his own skin. Sephiroth immediately then roughly ripped open Cloud's fly, and pulled off his jeans to reveal a black fitting pair of briefs on Cloud. Sephiroth pulled off the rest of his own clothes, revealing his large erected cock. Cloud, witnessing the flesh, became fully aware that Sephiroth would shove it into him whether he liked it or not.

Cloud decided that he would like it this time.

Sephiroth rubbed his member against Cloud's briefs, and Cloud became impatient. The blonde sat up, and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's chest. "Stop teasing me, or I'll hate you again." Cloud muttered.

"Hmph." Sephiroth, extremely turned on by this, grabbed Cloud's waist and slid his hands over Cloud's bum. He gripped the two soft cheeks and gave them a hard squeeze. Cloud squirmed forward against Sephiroth's member and kissed Sephiroth's lips. Sephiroth then grabbed both sides of Clouds briefs and pulled upward, giving Cloud a wedgie.

"Fuck!" Cloud muttered as Sephiroth smiled.

"Don't rush me." Sephiroth pushed the blonde down and flipped him over, so that the blonde was lying on his belly. Sephiroth grabbed the blonde's briefs with one hand, and pulled upwards again, making Cloud moan harder. Sephiroth slapped the bare bum with his other hand, and rubbed his cock between the blonde's crack, where his briefs were causing him strain. Sephiroth pulled the black stretched up brief out of Cloud's crack a bit, and found Cloud's hole. Sephiroth shoved two of his fingers up the hole abruptly, Cloud moaned and gripped the bedsheets.

Sephiroth pulled them out equally as abruptly as he had entered. He then rammed his hot large cock into Cloud as a replacement; this motion caused a loud thud sound. Cloud felt Sephiroth bury his cock inside him balls deep, and Sephiroth grunted at the tightness of Cloud's hole.

Sephiroth began thrusting into the blonde harshly, and he gripped both of Cloud's legs, pulling them down roughly in order to force Cloud onto his dick. Cloud yelped in agony while the horny man fucked him passionately. The continuous thumping sound combined with Cloud's yelps, had turned Sephiroth on so much. "Ohh, fuck…" Cloud moaned, his mind was getting raped at this point. Sephiroth thrusted harder, and leaned his body forward a bit, he slid his hands from Cloud's legs to his bum. He put pressure on the two pink cheeks and pressed them down hard. Cloud moaned and felt Sephiroth thrust into the immobile ass. "Seph! Slow down!" Cloud cried. Sephiroth defied Cloud and pounded the soft deep pocket of a hole faster, and balls deep each time. "Ahh!" Cloud yelped.

"Just take it." Sephiroth panted and slid his hands from his bum to Cloud's nipples. He pinched both of them roughly and worked them around as he pounded the blonde relentlessly. Cloud shivered and moaned louder.

"Hah!" Cloud gripped the red velvet sheet harder as Sephiroth continued nailing and rubbing him.

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack Fair was at the bar, sitting on a bar stool, where Tifa and Cloud lived. He had just returned from HQ, after explaining everything to Angeal.

"Yeah so Tifa, Cloud hasn't come home yet?" Zack asked, a bit worried.

"Don't worry Zack, Sephiroth called me earlier, and said Cloud would be at his place for the night." Tifa was loading the dishwasher with various beer and wine glasses.

"Oh I see…" Zack replied sadly. "Do you think I still have a chance with him?"

Tifa, a bit worried by the question, closed the dishwasher and faced the man on the other side of the counter. "Zack…I'm not sure. Maybe…but I really don't know. He's in love with Sephiroth after all."

"Yeah but he said he loves me too, Tifa. Jeez." Zack replied, a bit irritated by the over-used Sephiroth favoritism.

"Okay, okay," Tifa's tone changed, "just don't think about it too much, I don't want you to hurt yourself or get depressed over this. Promise?"

Zack rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his black, yet blue tinged hair. "Yeah, yeah, sure." Zack immediately dropped the subject, and felt really low. His happy go-lucky enthusiasm was completely drained by the very subject.

"Anyway, on a lighter subject, how's work going?" Tifa tried changing the mood.

"Work is fine…we've got a big meeting tomorrow about something really important."

"Oohh, sounds cool. What's so important, huh?"

Zack paused before he answered. "It's top secret."

Tifa furrowed her eyebrows, her gray pajamas reflected her change in mood. "Damn you, Zachary. I bet it's more important than Cloudy then."

Zack, completely irritated, spoke quietly, yet crisply, "Shaddup."


	35. Chapter 35: Brazen

Chapter 35: Brazen

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud slowly opened his eyes to the morning light shining through the window near the bed. He felt soft warm skin gently holding onto him, causing a prickling comfort in the blonde's pores. Cloud's weary blue eyes shifted and locked onto the wall he faced. The red velvet bed sheets were wrapped around the pair in a snug and reassuring way. Cloud felt Sephiroth's steady breath on his neck.

_Is he..awake, too?_

Cloud refrained from moving, wondering if the larger man was awake.

"Cloud, are you awake?" Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's stomach as he pressed his chest against Cloud's back.

Cloud whispered softly, glad to have his mental question answered. "Yeah.."

Sephiroth turned Cloud around so that he faced him. Sephiroth looked into the cute blonde's eyes and kissed his lip softly. "I love you."

Cloud snuggled closer to his lover, and replied, "I love you too…"

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud's chest, gripping Cloud's shoulder firmly. Pure love emanated from the silver haired man. "We have to go to work soon, don't we?"

Sephiroth nodded and rubbed his nose against Cloud's soft, warm, cheek. The sun's light grew fiercer and shined further through the window near their bed. "Cloud, stay here today. I don't want you to work after what happened. Understood?"

Cloud remained silent, and rubbed Sephiroth's chest. "Do I have a choice in this?"

Sephiroth smirked curtly, his half smile radiant. "No." Sephiroth ran his hand through the blonde tussled hair in front of him, and kissed Cloud's lips gently.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth petted the blonde's hair and kissed his beautiful warm face goodbye. Sephiroth got off the bed and dressed into his uniform as the bare Cloud laid in bed covered by the red velvet sheets of the bed.

"Stay here, I'll come back early today." Sephiroth approached the blonde on the bed once more and petted the messy hair again. Cloud nodded and closed his eyes, savoring the warm feeling the covers provided for his bare body. Sephiroth left Cloud once more and headed for HQ.

**-Director Lazarus's POV.**

Lazarus was in the meeting room, waiting for his 1st class division to show up. He came in early, for he had nothing else to do.

_Dealing with the Leicester issue…will have to wait. I filed in a report against him; it will take time for the President to act on it. For now, all we can do is wait. Hopefully Sephiroth and Zack will understand._

Leicester sighed, and rested his cheek on his palm. His other hand laid on the table idly, and for a moment he resembled a stone figure posing as Atlas, the Greek god who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

_…However, this next mission…is urgent. Hopefully I'll be able to gain some insight from Zack and Sephiroth after talking to them about it. __Come to think of it…I should have called Cloud to this meeting as well. He was at the reactor too…_

A few moments later, the door opened. It was a middle aged man, dressed in a black business suit. He had short black hair, and wore a black watch on his wrist. The man emanated something quite sinister…

He held a brief case and made his way to Leicester, whom stood up to greet the man as he advanced forward.

"Nice to meet you again, Mr. Chairman." Lazarus half smiled, trying his best to accommodate the man.

"Good to see you as well, Lazarus. When will your little division be here?" The man spoke.

"They shall be here shortly, please have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

**-Zack's POV.**

Genesis walked with Zack with quite the graceful gait. He recited:

"There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the goddess"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Hero of the dawn, Healer of the worlds; Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.' Genesis, that's getting really old." Zack interrupted, his hands were kicked back behind his head—Zack's laid back attitude written all over.

Genesis grinned and continued walking along his comrade. "The poem is highly reflective on our daily lives and ambitions. Don't you think it's thought provoking?"

Zack glanced at Genesis and rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah…it's somewhat depressing."

Genesis smiled once more. "Let me finish that stanza for you," Genesis stopped walking and as he opened the door to the meeting room, he recited, "Pride is lost; Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

Zack looked uneasy. _Have my wings been stripped away? …_

_Isn't Sephiroth referred to as…the one winged angel?_

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Zack entered the room first—Genesis held the door open and followed in. Lazarus, the Chairman, and Sephiroth were all in the room seated. Of course, Sephiroth was early.

"Where's 'Geal?" Zack blurted, as he took a seat next to Sephiroth. He was faintly aware of the unfamiliar man sitting on the other side of Leicester—across Sephiroth. The long sleek table seemed darker than usual.

_Zack shouldn't act so childish…we're in the presence of a very powerful man…_

Lazarus, sitting at the end of the table answered curtly, "Angeal is on a mission. One related to the one we are about to discuss." Genesis sat next to the Chairman silently.

"Oh…by the way, if it's alright…" Zack paused and then looked at Lazarus, "Leicester?"

_Zack…you are quite naïve._

"We will discuss that later." Lazarus replied. "Let me introduce you all to Kain, he is the Chairman of the Intelligence we work with." The soldiers all acknowledged the man, and waited for Lazarus to continue. "So this mission…has become increasingly important. Hojo's frequent experiment failures and bothersome breakouts…they've been getting worse. Deeper Intelligence, that Mr. Kain here heads, has informed us that Hojo is after something—but the problem is we don't know what."

"What Lazarus says is correct. And these breakouts and attacks all began after the incident at Nibelheim." The Chairman glanced at Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, and Zack. What exactly happened that day?"

"What does this have to do with the incident?" Zack interrupted, completely taken aback.

Kain raised and eyebrow in an eerie way, and replied, "We found that after Zack, Sephiroth, and Cloud had gone unconscious…Hojo and his men came to assess the damage. They beat the Turks and the Soldiers from reaching you all. They planned to take you all away to experiment on you all. Before that happened—you were saved by the Turks."

Zack and Sephiroth were attracted to the man's words like magnets. "Hojo…came to us?" Zack whispered.

"Zack, it's no surprise…" Sephiroth's experienced eyes spoke thousands of words.

_I'm no monster…_

"Of course he would. You three are very healthy specimens. Mako-infused and all. Except for Cloud, the average being." The Chairman replied. "The main point is…I need to know everything that happened. Do you not remember at all what happened before the Turks arrived? Did you hear Hojo speak about anything?"

_Green and White…lights. The Lifestream…_

"I was completely insane. All I saw was the Lifestream. I was experiencing life and death at the same time—a sort of revelation. I was not myself. I went unconscious, I suppose. I had lost a lot of blood…I was stabbed as you may already know." Sephiroth spoke distantly.

Zack, surprised at Sephiroth's confiding words, felt bitter empathy for the man. "I passed out long before…the last thing I remember seeing is Cloud fighting Sephiroth…but Sephiroth had said that he stabbed Cloud twice." Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgement.

The Chairman wore a deeply concerned and distressed look on his face. "Where is Cloud? I need him here now."

"My apologies, Mr. Chairman. Cloud's not here today because he was wounded recently—and needed to rest today." Lazarus explained—just as Sephiroth had explained to him over the phone before he left home.

"If you cannot send for him, I'd like to personally go see him myself."

Lazarus's golden eyes shifted to the table, and then to Kain's eyes. "Alright, let's go see Cloud then. Sephiroth, he's at your place, correct?"

Sephiroth nodded brazenly.

_Cloud_…


	36. Chapter 36: Cells

Chapter 36: Cells

**-Cloud's POV.**

_There's not much left…_

Cloud was sitting on the edge of the once warm bed. All that was left was the burdened chill of bitterness. He looked down at the fading light on the floor—the light coming through the window next to the bed.

_There's not much light left…_

Clouds pale, bare, soft, and slender figure moved mechanically out of bed, the red sheets falling eloquently as he stood. He made his way towards his neatly folded clothes that Sephiroth left on the dresser. Cloud looked at himself in the mirror, his thoughts reflecting just as his very own image. He dressed himself in an orderly manner, and felt empty...

_Why do I feel like this? …Was Seph right about me being unable to accept love?_

Cloud sighed and left Sephiroth's room, making his way into the kitchen. He filled himself a glass of water—completely forgetting to eat again. His thoughts overpowered and smothered away any feeling from his stomach.

_It can't be that…I don't know what's wrong with me…why have I been so freaking depressed…?_

Cloud rubbed his head, and placed the half empty glass of water down on the countertop. He entered the small living room, and sat on one of Sephiroth's black sofas.

_Ever since…Nibelheim. I've been disconnected. In pieces, I suppose. Sephiroth seems unaffected by it though…he loves me now…I hope it's not only because I saved him. I don't know…__I think I need to go back home, to Nibelheim...I can visit my parents. It'd be good to see my hometown again_…

Clouds incomplete thoughts were interrupted by the turn of a simple lock. Sephiroth opened the entry door, and entered the living room Cloud was sitting in. To Cloud's surprise, a couple more men followed in after him.

"Hello, Cloud." Sephiroth sat beside Cloud on the black sofa, and Zack, Genesis, Lazarus, and the Chairman took their own seats around the room. Zack sat on the floor against the sofa that Sephiroth and Cloud sat on, his head near Sephiroth's knee. Genesis stood against the wall adjacent to Cloud's sofa, and Lazarus and the Chairman took a seat on the sofa across Cloud's.

"What are you all doing here?" Cloud quietly asked Sephiroth as he petted Cloud's hair briefly. Sephiroth didn't answer, but a second later, Lazarus spoke.

"Cloud, this man here is Kain, the Chairman of the Intelligence we work with. We're here to ask you questions regarding what happened at the reactor in Nibelheim. Hojo is after something, and serious breakouts are increasingly occurring because of him. It all started after the incident in Nibelheim. We want to know what happened that day. It may give us important information about Hojo."

_What could possibly give them information about Hojo? It was just Sephiroth, Zack, and me…we were all fighting…that was it…wasn't it?_

Lazarus continued, "Apparently Hojo and his men came in after you three were down…do you remember anything they said or did?"

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and looked down in deep thought. A few moments later, the Chairman asked out of curiosity, "Did you see Hojo?"

Cloud seemed pained.

"I…"

_Hojo…Sephiroth was lying there…those scientists…No. Those were Hojo's men! Hojo's men came in after I fell dizzy, I can't remember…something hurt…_

Sephiroth shook Cloud gently. "Cloud, what did you just remember?" Sephiroth's tone had an edge of concern.

Cloud held both sides of his head, his elbows on his legs. He continued to look down.

_They stabbed me with something, Hojo….no, they injected me. His face—he was smiling…_

The Chairman, eager to gain information, stood up and advanced toward Cloud. Zack looked at him with a face of concern and then looked at Cloud. Zack felt deeply worried about Cloud, and wanted to comfort him.

"Chairman…" Zack whispered under his breath.

The Chairman kneeled before Cloud, and gripped the young blonde's shoulder firmly. "Tell me what happened," Kain gritted his teeth, "I absolutely need to know…"

_Jenova cells…_

"They…injected me…with something…" Cloud spoke distantly.

Lazarus's eyes widened, Zack shifted uneasily and looked at Cloud, Sephiroth balled his hand into a fist…

"What did they inject you with?" The Chairman released Cloud from his grip, and sat back down on the sofa next to Lazarus.

"I'm not sure…something about jenova cells…I can't remember…they said something about us being specimens…"

Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Hojo is a bastard…he created me, and these cells of mine prevent degradation…now Cloud carries them?" Anger bubbled up inside of Sephiroth…he desperately wanted to destroy Hojo for all he had done to him.

"Cloud…it makes perfect sense…the Turks rescued you all and interrupted Hojo and his little experiment…this means Hojo is probably after you." Lazarus reflected.

"It also means that whatever was done to Cloud was done the right way. You're a success—and that's why they'd pursue you and wreak havoc. They want you, Cloud. It's the only good reason. Hojo probably is looking for you right now. All he probably knows is that you work for Soldier." Genesis randomly intervened.

"They're not gonna get you though, Cloud. Your with us, after all." Zack tried to reassure the troubled blonde. After a few brief moments of silence, Zack asked, "Why didn't you tell us earlier, Cloud? Was that the thing that's been troubling you all this time?"

Cloud looked down at Zack, admiring his heroic electric blue eyes. "I couldn't remember…something been eating me from the inside out this whole time, I just didn't know what it was…"

_So that's what's been bothering me…why couldn't I remember?_

It was quiet again. Everyone seemed to be in deep thought. "What should I do…?" Cloud asked, completely bewildered by the random, abrupt remembrance.

"Lay low for the time being, Cloud." Lazarus replied, "And also…you should come back to headquarters and get tested…for the cells they put in you."

Cloud looked at Lazarus with a face of concern. "No thanks, I'd rather not…"

The Chairman looked harshly at Cloud, "I'm sorry Cloud, but you don't have a choice. You have to go."

Cloud looked down at his little shoes again. "You'll be alright, don't worry." Sephiroth whispered to Cloud.

"I'm fine though…these cells won't do anything to me…Sephiroth, you should know that. You have them in you too…"

_Is that why Sephiroth's been so attracted to me…? Because we now share the same cells? Is he thinking the same thing too…? __No wonder I've felt so connected to him lately…_

"I know. But you have to listen to them, the Chairman is very powerful, Cloud. He's on our side as well."

_…I guess it wouldn't hurt if I get a scan or two…_

Cloud sighed and nodded his head slightly.


	37. Chapter 37: Perusal

Chapter 37: Perusal

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_Cloud…no wonder I've taken so much interest in him as of late. Even before Nibelheim I've felt strangely drawn to him. How ironic…he now possesses the same cells that were used to create me. That wretched man…Hojo—why would he try to experiment on you? He's already succeeded in that area…I am the living proof of it after all. Unless he's trying to recreate more 'perfect beings' like me_…

Sephiroth was in deep thought. He was sitting on a bench out side the lab room Cloud was in. He was waiting for Cloud to finish his physical check up—and then they were to be led into the scanning room.

_Hojo probably is really after Cloud…he most likely hasn't finished experimenting on my dearest doll… if only there was a way to contact him and question the bastard…_

Sephiroth felt a hand grip his shoulder, and naturally it was the bluish black haired Zack Fair. The man sat beside Sephiroth and raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked down at the floor.

"So, any news? How long has he been in there?" Zack asked wearily.

"No, and not too long." Sephiroth answered simplistically.

Zack chuckled briefly, "They won't let almighty Sephiroth enter?"

"Very funny." Sephiroth's hard expression softened up a little. "We need to find Hojo."

"Yeah…we need to shut down his lab—wherever it is. I heard from Director Lazarus that the Turks are looking for it as we speak. We still don't have any good leads though. But at least we know what he's after now." Zack answered, in an opinionated way.

"We are not 100% sure if Cloud is his target." Sephiroth replied faintly.

They both heard the set of double doors in front of them make some noise. The doctor came out, followed by the little blonde with blue eyes. Cloud rubbed his eye and walked towards his friends. The doctor began, "Hello, Cloud is done with his physical. If you'll excuse us, I'll need to take him to the scanning room now. Our very own scientist from this division here will be looking at his scans, and other important things."

"We will be coming along." Sephiroth replied adamantly.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue with the perfect being in front of him.

"Well, lead the way doc!" Zack pressed.

The four of them made their way through the long winding hall.

**-Leicester's POV.**

Leicester was in the cafeteria, eating his food in a rather routinely manner. He ate absent mindedly, and thought much of his job dilemma. His brown hair was slicked back as usual, and his halfway-unbuttoned shirt represented his carefree work ethic.

_I don't really give a damn about this job anymore…I have more important things to do in life anyway. I saw Cloud and that damned Sephiroth come in today…I can't believe that little blonde actually even had the guts to show up. Who am I kidding...they're probably on their way to get me fired right now…_

He ripped a piece of his sandwich off with his pearly white teeth, a crisp tearing sound accompanying the motion. He eyed random employees walking around, eating, and leaving with an unseeing glare. In the table in front of him, he heard fragments of a conversation two soldiers were having with each other.

"Did you hear about Hojo?"

"Oh, what about him?"

"I heard my Director say that they finally uncovered his goal…and you'll never believe what it is!"

"No way! What the hell does he want?"

"He's after some guy in your division, Cloud, you know him?"

The soldier coughed out a bolus of food on his plate after hearing this strange news. "Ugh! No freakin' way! Cloud Strife?!"

"Yeah! Like he's the same guy who dealt with Sephiroth at the Nibelheim reactor not too long ago! I heard they were trying to experiment on him while they were unconscious, you know, after their whole stab-fest."

"I thought they were saved! Hojo showed up? Holy materia…"

"Yeah they were saved, but Hojo was already there before the Turks."

"How come we never knew about this before? Didn't the Turks report it in?"

"Yeah they did, but it was kept on the down low cause they were still trying to identify if that was Hojo's team or not."

"That's so stupid…"

Leicester raised and eyebrow, and a devilish smirk slowly crept on his face. His light brown eyes were filled with darkness.

_Hojo is after Cloud…? Very, very interesting. I could use this as an advantage…__This will definitely piss off Sephiroth._

Leicester stood up abruptly, and left the cafeteria—his motives still unknown.

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack sat down in the dimly illuminated lab, green lights reflecting off the walls from the various scanners and machinery. Sephiroth stood beside him with his arms crossed over one another, his long silver hair dangling behind him.

_I hope they can identify whatever's in Cloud. Hopefully his cells haven't completely changed or whatever…Ugh, I really don't understand what's going on._

"Hey, Sephiroth, what exactly is in Cloud anyway?"

"Why are you even here, Zack?" Sephiroth seemed irritated. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Damn, Seph. You're so rudeee…I was just asking you something," Zack's tone then became serious, "My reason for being here is the same as yours."

"Hmph."

Cloud was not far from them both; he was sitting on a lab desk that was meant for testing. The researcher mumbled something to the doctor, and the doctor then approached Cloud with a needle—a sort of syringe. He then grabbed Cloud's arm and injected the needle. Cloud made a light sound and blood seemed to be filling the syringe.

_They're probably taking out his blood in order to take a look at it…I hate needles…_

"Alright, Cloud. Could you get into that scanner for us? It basically is going to show us your body temperature, muscles, nerves, and many other things. After a quick scan, we will decide on whether we can eliminate the substance they put in you."

"What if I already have been changed inside? It really doesn't matter…does it?"

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter if you've been changed inside. Having the same cells as Sephiroth won't harm you. It's just a miracle that it actually worked. All we are doing right now is figuring out if it actually worked. Now please get in the scanner."

Cloud advanced to the horizontal cylindrical scanner, it was almost like a high tech bed. As soon as he laid down inside, the scanner flipped closed, and Cloud was trapped inside—green light emanating from both sides.

"Hey Seph…if Cloud has your cells, and it worked, doesn't that make him a powerful soldier like you?"

Sephiroth sighed, and reluctantly answered, "No. Hojo wants Cloud because he is an incomplete project that he wants to resume. If he wants to recreate the ultimate soldier, the next step has to do with mako…you should know. You've been exposed to it as well, and that's what makes you a first class soldier. It makes you stronger, and it builds your ultimate foundation for success. So basically Cloud is only one step away…"

_Oh. Mako … I knew that. How could I forget?_

"So Seph, you don't want that to happen do you?"

"Of course not. Hojo may mess up and kill Cloud. And I won't let him turn Cloud into a monster. I don't want Cloud to go through that hellish experimentation."

The conversation ended there abruptly—with eerie silence. Near the entrance of the lab room they were in—a man with light brown eyes stood watching. His brown hair was slicked back—and his white-collar shirt was halfway unbuttoned. Green light reflected off of his eerie gin.


	38. Chapter 38: Faint

Chapter 38: Faint

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud was trapped inside the green cylindrical tube. He felt an air of claustrophobia take hold of him, he grimaced and asked, "How much longer?"

_Can they even hear me? It's so uncomfortable in here._

"We're almost done, Cloud. Just wait a little more." The researcher replied.

_I can't see anything in here…ugh…_

After a brief couple minutes, the cylinder encircled itself to an opening, Cloud sat up slowly and tugged on the collar of his blue soldier uniform. He felt Sephiroth's eyes attract to him like a magnet.

"Are you alright?" The silver haired man asked.

Cloud nodded, and got out of the machine lithely. Zack advanced toward Cloud and noogied his hair in a friendly manner. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Now what?" Cloud looked at the researcher which the rectangular spectacles. Green light reflected off of them, and the dark eerie room seemed more solemn than before.

"Just hold on a second…" The man was looking at a screen that was attached to the scanner Cloud was just in. He seemed puzzled, and after a few moments he let out a sigh. "It looks like Cloud's cells are 100% pure. As in…he has Jenova cells. Same ones as Sephiroth's. He'll be fine, and there's nothing to worry about. But even so, my division would love to keep…" the researcher paused eerily, and looked at Cloud, "…it would be really helpful if you'd let us run a few tests on you…this is an important breakthrough—"

"You and your team have not been authorized to do so." Sephiroth immediately interrupted.

"But Cloud is raw and fresh—he is at a very flexible stage…"

"Enough." Sephiroth cut in once more. "Let's leave, Cloud."

Zack grabbed Cloud's shoulder and led him out of the room. Sephiroth opened the door for the two and left right behind them. "You hungry, Cloud?" Zack asked, to make him feel a bit better.

-**Leicester's POV.**

Leicester watched the three soldiers leave the scanning room, and he entered when he deemed it was safe. He had avoided the trio by hanging around the other corner—waiting silently.

As Leicester entered, he overheard the scientist and the doctor talk with one another—both of them completely unaware of Leicester's presence. The dark room hid him well.

"Hojo is a genius…I can't believe it actually worked! He'll be extremely happy to know that his experiment has succeeded."

"Yes, agreed. Let's leave work early and contact him…it's not safe to talk about this around here. We also still need to figure out how to get Cloud to his lab…"

_What's this?! It must be my lucky day…choices, choices. Shall I save my job, and turn them in, and help save that damned blonde? Or should I join them, and help Cloud get screwed over? Hmmm…_ Leicester grinned devilishly once more.

The man advanced toward the deceptive pair next to the scanner, and he gave both of them a fright. "Hello there, my good men. I overheard _everything_."

"What are you going to do…?" The doctor asked hesitantly.

"I won't tell on you both…only if you agree to let me work with you. I have a personal grudge against Cloud and Sephiroth. Let me help you…take Cloud to Hojo. Let's leave, and devise a plan, shall we?" Leicester suggested brutally.

The researcher looked at the doctor, trying to communicate through their eyes. "Alright. We really could use your help. Let's discuss this someplace else though." The researcher replied in a low voice.

_Cloud you are definitely screwed, my dear, dear…friend._

**-Cloud's POV.**

"You two…thanks for always helping me. I appreciate it, but to be honest, it needs to stop." Cloud spoke solemnly.

Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth were in the cafeteria sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. They all were eating quietly—it was almost dark outside. They had been busy all day long working on the Hojo dilemma.

"Well we're buddies aren't we? I have nothing better to do anyway!" Zack replied honestly between mouthfuls of food.

Sephiroth ate in a proper manner, and was still completely irritated by Zack. Sephiroth sat next to Cloud and occasionally rubbed Cloud's thigh under the table, unable to restrain himself from showing affection toward the blonde.

"Well…I need some space from the both of you. I didn't realize how claustrophobic I was until that scan I had earlier today."

Sephiroth hand on Cloud's thigh tensed up and Cloud looked at his serene lover. "Cloud, I have every right to bother you. I'm not too sure about Zack though." Sephiroth glared at his comrade who sat across them both.

"Hey, don't pull that bullshit on me, Seph...!" Zack looked at Cloud, he reproached softly: "Cloud, you gonna always let him be that way?"

Cloud looked down at his plate and took a bite of chicken. He then replied, "No. You two need to just work it out. Hang out with each other, leave me alone for awhile." Cloud stood up, grabbed his tray, and left the cafeteria after depositing it into the trash.

**-Zack's POV.**

"Damn it…we really do have no life. We always follow Cloud around like puppies." Zack murmured quietly.

"Hmph. Yes you do. I on the other hand, am his lover, so it makes sense."

"Shut up, Seph…" Zack sighed.

_I guess I really am the only puppy here…Seph's like a freakin' wolf-dog._

Sephiroth remained silent, and resumed finishing up his food. Zack mirrored the man he looked at, eating his food as well.

_I can't believe I'm fighting over Cloud with Sephiroth. Sephiroth's a man I really respect, and I hate fighting with him. I trust him, and care for him as a friend as well. You know what, I'll leave Cloud alone…for sure this time._

Zack put his fork down on his tray and looked at Sephiroth's green eyes. "Seph, I won't butt into you and Cloud's personal matters anymore. I'll leave you both to it. From now on, I'll just keep being a good friend," Zack paused and looked down, "to you both."

Sephiroth, a bit surprised at this random withdrawal, replied, "You are a very good person, Zack." Sephiroth then added on a moment later, "A good friend."

**-Cloud's POV.**

After Cloud left the room, he walked down the hall to the elevator. He pushed the button, and waited for the elevator to arrive.

_I hope they'll both be fine. I guess I'll go home to Tifa. I actually really miss her._

The elevator opened, and Cloud took a step inside, and hit the 'L' button for the lobby. He only then noticed that another man was in the elevator with him, he seemed busy reading out of a notebook of some sort. As soon as the doors closed, Cloud realized that the man seemed very familiar.

_Leicester_? The man wore a long black coat, and some dark shades.

The man suddenly made a quick, rough movement—he basically dropped his book and tackled Cloud to the side of the elevator. He held Cloud's wrist against the wall, and pressed Cloud's body against the wall with his own.

"Hello, Cloud. I'm surprised you haven't gotten me fired yet." Leicester pressed a different button, altering Cloud's destination.

"Ugh…What the hell are you doing?" Cloud murmured angrily. Leicester grabbed the blonde's hair with his free hand and pulled on it upwards as he put his lips near Cloud's ear.

"Getting you into some _deep_ shit."


	39. Chapter 39: Abduction

Chapter 39: Abduction

**-Leicester's POV.**

The dark cloaked man held Cloud's waist from behind in a rather rough manner. They were still in the elevator, and Cloud was pinned against the wall. "Let me go!" Cloud elbowed the man in the ribs, and Leicester grunted. He immediately pulled a damp white handkerchief from his inner coat pocket, and pressed it against Cloud's lips.

"I was saving this for when we got to my car, but your giving me no damn choice right now."

Cloud grabbed the mans wrist, and tried pulling it away, "Mmh!" Leicester pressed down harder over Cloud's soft lips, and held onto his waist tighter. He also continued to push Cloud against the wall, limiting his movement to nothing. "Mmhh…" Cloud began losing his senses, and his body slowly began to stop all resistance.

"That's right…breathe in the fucking chloroform…" Leicester grinned and watched the blonde close his eyes and go limp in his arms. The elevator opened to an empty parking garage. Leicester had pressed the elevator button to go to the lowest ground floor where his car awaited. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator with Cloud in his arms, Leicester surveyed the area and stealthily made his way to his car; which was parked a mere 30 steps away around the corner. He opened the door to the backseat and sat inside with Cloud and shut the door. On the floor of his car, there was rope, and duct tape. He tied Cloud's wrists behind his back, and also tied his ankles together. He then clicked a seatbelt onto Cloud.

_This should completely render him motionless. He can't even get out of his seatbelt. /i Leicester looked at the blonde for a moment and admired his very being. i What a pretty little face._

Leicester tugged on Cloud's hair once more, and lifted his limp head up. He kissed Cloud on the cheek, and then released him, letting the blonde's head fall back downwards.

"Hmm…"

Cloud was sitting in the middle seat in the back of the car, and Leicester began eyeing the small blonde's crotch.

_Yes Cloud, I'll molest you, and you won't even know it._

Leicester began feeling the blonde's genitals, and then he actually slid his hand down the blonde's blue jeans, gripping the boy's soft member. "Too bad you aren't awake to enjoy this, Cloudy. Your very soft down here…"

The older man then withdrew his hand from Cloud's parts, and then patted the clothed area—groping it for a mere second. Cloud was still completely unconscious. Leicester sighed and decided to drive Cloud to his place.

_Before I hand him over to Hojo, I'm going to have a little fun…I'm suppose to meet that doctor and researcher tomorrow anyway…we're all going to visit Hojo together._

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud stirred. He opened his eyes, and realized he was in a car.

_Click_. He felt cold air hit his face. Leicester had just opened his car door. _What…where am I?_ Cloud tried moving. _I can't move..._

"Uhn…" Cloud just realized he was tied up, sitting in a car. He felt cold hands unbuckle his seatbelt for him, and pull him out of the car.

"Finally awake, are we?" Leicester smiled at Cloud, and carried the disoriented blonde out of the car, and into his average sized home.

"Leicester…?" Cloud whispered. _Oh, fuck!_ Cloud jolted somewhat, trying to fall out of Leicester's arms. The rather well built man smiled at the sudden realization, and slammed Cloud down on a nearby couch. "Get…ah!" Leicester punched the blonde in the gut, "Get off of me!"

The devilish man pinned Cloud's shoulder's down on the soft cushion, and let his body weight pin down the rest. He forced his lips onto Clouds, and bit his lip in the process. Cloud struggled under the larger man, and writhed his face and body around under him. "Mmph!" Leicester began licking and biting Cloud's neck. "Ah! Stop it, untie me you bastard!"

Leicester pulled apart Cloud's blue uniform shirt, the button unclicking themselves from the force—soon revealing Cloud's soft pert little nipples. Leicester immediately began sucking on one as soon as it came into view. "No, stop it!" Cloud squirmed underneath him, his soft skin rippling around—revealing his beautiful bone structure. Cloud's shirt was only halfway unbuttoned, and Leicester held onto his sides firmly.

_This idiot! What the hell is he thinking!_

Cloud felt Leicester bite his fragile bud, and he let out a small groan. "Don't do that!"

The man smiled and released Cloud's nipple from his teeth. He began pinching both of the buds, while watching Cloud's facial expression change from horror to desperation. "Why won't you listen! Stop it! Leicester released Cloud's nipples, and sat up on top of the slender blonde. "Ugh…" Cloud's body heaved from the exhaustion the man caused him. His beautiful frame moved with his breath slowly.

"Untie me." Cloud murmured.

"Cloud, you seem distracted. Is Sephiroth not enough for you?" Leicester teased.

"What the hell are you talking about, what do you even want from me?"

"Sephiroth hasn't had sex with you lately, has he? I'll be glad to give you what he hasn't."

"Leicester, you are disgusting. Sephiroth is doing just fine with me. Why did you kidnap me?" Cloud, deeply irritated continued pushing the man for answers, eager to prolong their conversation to get away from anymore physical contact.

"I'm going to ruin you, in order to ruin Sephiroth." And with that, Leicester got off of Cloud, and let the tired blonde lay there.

_Why does he hate us so much?_

Cloud lifted himself to an upright position, sitting on the sofa awkwardly—his bound arms and ankles prohibited much of his mobility. Leicester stood in front of Cloud, and unzipped his fly, fishing out his large erect cock. "Suck it, you little slut." Cloud looked at the man with horror and shoved his face in a stack of pillows right next to him in a blunt refusal.

"Oh no you don't" Leicester grabbed the spiky hair and yanked Cloud roughly—hitting Cloud's cheek with his member. "Come on, suck it." Leicester held Cloud's hair firmly and kept probing his dickhead around Cloud's lips.

"No!" Cloud tried kicking the man's knees with his tied up ankles, and somewhat succeeded. Pissed off Leicester grabbed Cloud's neck and sat on his small body once more—forcing his weight down upon him. "Ah!" Leicester strangled the blonde—completely out of control.

_I can't breathe!_

Cloud felt dizzy and Leicester noticed the little guy weakening. He released his grip and kissed Cloud roughly. Cloud breathed raggedly—trying to regain lost oxygen. Leicester took advantage of this moment and stood up once more, and succeeded in ramming his cock into Cloud's lips. "Mm!" He started screwing Cloud's face at a medium pace, tiring out the blonde—depriving him of air. After a few minutes, he withdrew his member and looked at the exhausted Cloud lying limp against the sofa.

"I'm not near finished yet, Cloud. I still need to see that pretty little hole of yours."

To Cloud's horror, Leicester began untying Cloud's ankles, and he pulled off his jeans. Cloud, too tired to stop him remained completely motionless for the man. "That's a good boy. You have such nice legs." Leicester rubbed Cloud's inner thighs, and spread out his legs. Leicester still stood before Cloud who sat on the sofa. He groped Cloud's genitals—his thin layer of his briefs being the only protection from the man's actual touch. "Stop it…"

Leicester smiled—and abruptly stopped. He then grabbed Cloud's ankle, and literally dragged him into his bedroom. "Ahh! Where are you taking me! Let go!" Cloud couldn't claw the floor as he was being dragged, his hands were still tied—Leicester then flung the blonde into his master bedroom. Cloud rolled and hit the large bed frame, his body still on the carpet floor. "Ugh…"

The larger man lifted Cloud off the floor, and dropped him onto the bed. Cloud protested, but to no avail. Leicester, grabbing a rope, tied the blonde's already bound hands onto the bedframe. Cloud—teeming with hatred and anger, kicked the man near the crotch.

"Fuck! Stupid slut," Leicester grabbed the blonde's chin, "you are REALLY going to get it now…"

_He's going to screw me…I can't really do anything to stop him…_


	40. Chapter 40: Familiarity

**Hehe. More...yaoi...I'm sorry for the lack of author's notes. I wish I could label each chapter that has yaoi in it 'YAOI' but it's too much work...-dies- Please review. Or...I'll...attack you. Well, no I won't attack you. I'll just love you. More. ..hehe. Lol. And you know what love means, right? *-***

Chapter 40: Familiarity

**-Cloud's POV.**

"No! Just let go!" Cloud moved his head to the side, trying to get the man to release his chin.

_How the hell am I suppose to get out of this! This is ridiculous!_

Cloud's hands were still bound to the bedframe, his body pinned down by the larger man on top of him. Leicester, angry as he was, forced his thin lips onto Cloud's full ones, nipping at them in a savage way. "Mm!" Cloud struggled under the man—his body writhing with hatred. He could feel Leicester large cock rub against him repeatedly as they kissed.

**-Leicester's POV.**

He released Cloud's chin and gripped his hair instead, the blonde locks worn out from the repeated molestation. He raped Cloud's lips with his tongue, and Cloud did his best to get him off. After Cloud realized his resistance was futile, his movements became more relaxed, and Leicester slowly pulled his lips off of Cloud's. The sad blonde breathed heavily, cherishing the air around him. Leicester kept his cock between Cloud's legs, teasing him ever so seductively.

_Stupid slut._

Leicester looked at Cloud, and assessed his angelic features. Cloud looked away from the man, and said, "Let me go, asshole."

"Tch…" The remark ignited a flame deep inside Leicester, and he slapped Cloud squarely across the face. Cloud coughed sweetly, and the man's erect member reacted to the sound. Leicester began stroking his wet slick cock, and said, "I think it's time we get this over with, bitch."

And with that, Leicester ripped Cloud's briefs off in a inhumane way—and immediately jammed his big hardened rod into the soft little hole. "N—oh!" Cloud yelped as the man forced his entry into the blonde. He began ravaging the blonde in a hasty manner, fucking him with great vigor. "Uh! Lei…cest—er!" Cloud moaned as the man repeatedly buried his member into the blonde. Cloud tried pulling his arms in order to loosen the tie—but it was futile. The man was leaning forward, on his knees, pounding Cloud intensely. "Stooopppp!" Cloud yelled—still completely bewildered by the pang of Leicester's first thrust. i thump thump thump thump /i The relentless attack continued.

Leicester began slowing his thrusts, grinding his cock inside the boy; teasing him ever so menacingly. "Ohhh, Cloud…" _thud_ "such a nice, warm hole…" _thud_

"Ugh…" Cloud moaned softly whenever he jabbed his dick into him.

"No wonder Sephiroth likes you so much…it's cause your ass is amazing…" Leicester looked down at the hole, watching it swallow his cock completely balls deep.

"Oh..." Cloud moaned with great confliction. Right when the cock slid in completely it hit his special spot—causing Cloud to get even more hot and sensitive.

Leicester, noticing the blonde's pleasure, smiled in a forebodingly manner. "You like it, don't you?" Leicester left his cock buried in the blonde.

The beautiful blonde furrowed his eyebrows and squirmed, trying to do anything to get him off. Leicester laughed at this, and immediately grabbed both of Cloud's legs. He leaned all the way forward on the blonde and made Cloud hook his legs onto his muscular shoulders. Leicester's cock was still buried in Cloud, and Cloud moaned as the man began kissing him—suffocating him.

Leicester began fucking downwards, into the hole he dominated. Cloud, unable to move—took each thrust tiredly, and let the man kiss him, and dominate him. Cloud's legs moved to a minimal—for his knees were literally almost next to his face because they were hooked onto Leicester's shoulders. The man kept tonguing Cloud—warmth being exchanged not only through their lips but also through the large cock that rammed the raw hole.

He began thrusting faster and faster, the bed shook from the vigorous movement. Cloud moaned with urgency as the feeling in his ass became over-sensitive. "Mmmm!" Cloud's moans were still muffled by the man's lips.

_I must be doing him real good…I'll knock up his ass all night…_

After another couple minutes of some serious pounding, Leicester sat back up, Cloud's lips being freed—but his hole was still jammed by the thick member. They both were panting steadily, sweat from their heat also developed on their bodies.

"I'm surprised you haven't cummed yet." Leicester smiled menacingly.

Cloud breathed raggedly, and replied in a soft, deadly manner, "I would never give you that pleasure, you sick bastard."

_Fiesty_…

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Leicester held Cloud's legs apart, and pressed them against the sides of his hips. He began thrusting into the blonde once more, and Cloud let him—for he was unable to move.

"Ah…Ju—st…" _thump, thump_ "stop…" Cloud continued moaning in between the pounds. Leicester suddenly increased his pace and power fucked the blonde—causing Cloud to yelp uncontrollably. "Hahh!"

_I wanna see this bitch try to fight me. Wretched little whore…_

He untied the blonde's hands from the bedframe, and Cloud immediately began pushing the man's chest off of him—the violent rough sex was getting out of control. Leicester laughed at Cloud, and Cloud began panicking. "Fuck! Stop! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Leicester let the little Cloud scratch at his chest, and he slapped Cloud in the face multiple times—his thrusts became even more powerful and even more violent. It was like Cloud's actions fueled him to do so. Cloud whimpered, and Leicester wrapped his arms around Cloud desperately, gripping him tightly. Cloud's hands were crushed against his chest, and he cried out frantically.

They were now in a sitting position—and Leicester continued ramming the blonde. "Stupid prick, you going to cum yet?" Leicester grunted as he fucked the blonde, Cloud becoming weaker and even more worn out by each passing minute.

When Cloud didn't answer, Leicester grew darker. He literally threw the blonde off of the bed and as soon as Cloud began to get up, he felt a big warm rod slide back into him from behind. Cloud moaned, "No…" in a quiet and tired manner. Leicester resumed fucking his little slave—and he grabbed Cloud's hips harshly—digging his nails into the soft skin.

"Hah…" Cloud continued panting, his body trembling in unison. Leicester rammed his rod into Cloud fast and steady, his thick cock flaying the tiny ass. Cloud's hole recoiled around the man's dick—sucking it in and out because it was a tight fit.

_So hot…_ Leicester eyed Cloud's ass in a fixed manner, fucking him rhythmically. Cloud kept moaning in defeat—still completely unwilling to cum for the man. The devilish man rubbed the top edge of Cloud's hole with his thumb as he fucked him. _I won't let myself cum until this little whore does it first._

Leicester slowed his continuous thrusts again—because he was near cumming. He slid his cock into Cloud balls deep each time, trying to get the blonde to build up his own sensitivity and cum. "Slow sex teases you, doesn't it?" Leicester chuckled, and Cloud whined in annoyance.

Leicester decided to take advantage of Cloud's annoyance; and irritate him more. He slid his hands from Cloud's hips to his chest—and began pinching the tired blonde's nipples. He worked them around ever so, _so_, slowly. Cloud moaned—the whole motion turned him on very, _very_, badly. "Mmm…stop it…" Cloud murmured, completely lost in between the feeling of the cock slowly pushing into him all the way and the repeated slow torcher being inflicted onto his erected nipples.

_I've got him now…he's leaking some cum._ Leicester smiled to himself, and let go of one of Cloud's nipples, and reached for his swollen penis instead. Cloud gasped when the man stroked Cloud in a slow seductive manner. This action sort of woke Cloud up from his sensual trance, and Cloud immediately tried crawling away—but Leicester pinched Cloud's nipple roughly; and gripped Cloud's dick tightly. "Ugh! Stop it already…!"

"You were enjoying it a few seconds ago…you're so close, aren't you?" When Leicester heard no response from Cloud, he immediately began ramming the blonde in a rough manner once more. "You're gonna cum this time, bitch!"

Cloud moaned hard, and Leicester resumed pinching Cloud's nipples—except he did it repeatedly in a very hard manner. The man rammed Cloud over and over, Cloud moaned in pained pleasure, the sound accompanied by the sound of Leicesters large cock slamming into Cloud. As the sounds grew more frequent, Cloud began cumming—and Leicester began cumming a fraction of a second later. The hole spazzed around the larger man's cock, and both of the sensitive spots pulsated in unison. Leicester let his body collapse on top of Cloud, and they both breathed on the floor raggedly. Leicester kept his member in Cloud, and thought to himself:

_Take that, Sephiroth. I owned your bitch once again. And now…I'm going to sell this stupid slut slave to Hojo_…

**Let me know what you think, and I'll feel much better about this fic. Lol. I'll post the next 37 chapters tomorrow.**


	41. Chapter 41: Identify

Chapter 41: Identify

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_Where did Cloud run off too?_

Sephiroth walked patiently along the lobby, scanning everything in the room precisely with his perfect green eyes. Everything seemed to be in order, and all of the employees seemed to be minding their own business as usual.

_Maybe he went home. I think I'll go visit._

Just as Sephiroth exited the building, he came upon Zack. He was sitting on the curb of the cemented sidewalk, and was looking a bit solemn. After their light endearing conversation in the cafeteria, they both had took off in separate directions—attending different matters and meetings.

Sephiroth walked lithely to Zack's side, and stood there in silence. After he had confirmed that Zack had mentally recognized his presence, he asked, "How long have you been here?"

Zack replied mechanically—as if his lips were on autopilot. "Not too long."

"Has Cloud left the building? I've been unable to find him for quite some time."

"I didn't see him." Zack answered quickly—tired of this insane love triangle.

_Then he probably did go home…_

"I'm going to his home. Maybe he went there." And with that, Sephiroth left the dark haired man's side. Zack watched him leave—and saw the shadow that followed him. It reminded him of his-self.

**-Tifa's POV.**

Tifa was in the bar, she was tidying up as always. It was nearly closing time. Just as she walked up to the front door to lock it, she noticed someone approach it from a few feet away.

_Sephiroth? So random…_

She immediately opened the door and waved at the man. "Hey Seph! Come on in, what are you doing out there!"

Sephiroth's unreadable face always kept Tifa guessing. As soon as he was nearly in front of Tifa, she moved to the side and motioned him in.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem, so what's up?" Tifa asked as she locked the door behind her.

"I was actually on my way here to see if Cloud came home alright. Is he upstairs?"

_Cloud never came home though…what the heck? Wait, he's serious…well he looks pretty serious…_

Tifa raised an eyebrow and looked the man squarely in his green bottomless eyes. "Sephiroth, Cloud isn't home. I thought he was with you."

Sephiroth's face remained unchanged, but the air around him seemed very disturbed. He blinked and then said, "He was. He left Zack and I during dinner at HQ. After that, I was unable to find him and assumed he went home. So I came here."

_Damn that Cloud…he's a pain in the ass sometimes…_

"Oh. I see." Tifa sounded a bit defeated, "Are you sure he isn't at work still?"

"I'm about 98% sure." Sephiroth answered, "It's not that hard to find Cloud at HQ." The man remained standing near the bar counter, and Tifa stood beside him. She was completely irritated by Cloud's disappearances and reappearances.

"I wish I could be of more help, Sephiroth. I think you should talk to Zack and ask for his help. He knows Cloud a little better than all of us."

_I'm close to him as well, but he just doesn't open up to me anymore. Zack's like someone he can look up to and confide to…they both are guys after all. Ugh, stupid Cloud._ Tifa shook her head, trying to shake her thoughts away along with the motion.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_Cloud is not here…then he absolutely has to be at headquarters._

Sephiroth's phone began to ring, breaking the eerie silence. "Hello?" He answered a bit impatiently.

"It's Zack. Is Cloud at his house, or not?"

"No. He isn't here." Sephiroth replied grimly.

He heard Zack breathe for a few moments. He finally spoke, "I can't find him anywhere…" Zack paused once more, "…do you think Hojo—"

"Not a chance…that would be impossible. Unless we have spies of some sort among us…" Sephiroth cut in.

Everyone seemed to be growing more and more disconnected towards each other. Tifa turned her body to face the counter, and idly looked at her hands. She seemed to be thinking. Sephiroth stayed in the same standing position near the counter and Tifa.

Zack replied after another moment, "this is bad. I'm going to talk to Lazarus. Are you coming back to HQ?"

"It's best you do so, and yes I'm on my way." Sephiroth abruptly hung up out of annoyance, and bid Tifa a brief farewell.

_Cloud, you can't last a second without us, can you?_

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud's tired and warm body was still being used as a pillow for his captor. Leicester remained laying on his back, breathing heavily. Cloud tried moving the larger man off, but he found the task being immensely difficult. Leicester kissed Cloud's neck and ear, nipping them with great vigor and immorality. "Hah…"

Leicester rose off of the violated blonde, and pulled his softened member out of Cloud's small opening. He rubbed his hand over Cloud's leaking entrance—causing the blonde to shudder. "You sore, bitch?" Leicester chuckled to himself, and zipped up his fly, hiding his recently used tool.

_At least the worst is over…_Cloud sighed, tired of constant abuse. _I have to get out of here…_

Cloud began getting up, and as soon as he managed to get into a sitting position, the man hugged him fiercely from behind. They were still on the floor, and Cloud was extremely tired from being wasted by the rapist. He felt Leicester's cold hands rub and caress his tummy. Cloud hated it. "You've had your fun, now let GO." Cloud gripped the man's wrists and tried fighting his was out of the guy's grip.

Leicester licked Cloud's ear, and pressed his body against Cloud's back as he tried squirming away, "But you're still leaking my cum, Cloudy."

"Fuck you!" Cloud scratched the man's wrists as hard as he could, causing Leicester to free him for a few split seconds. It was enough time to move away and out of his arms. Cloud first crawled, and then stood up to run out of the room. Leicester, quick to react—caught up to Cloud and grabbed him from behind once more. "Ah! Ugh, stop!" Cloud yelled at him, completely annoyed by the man's obsessive behavior.

Leicester lifted Cloud off of his feet and carried him forward back onto the couch they were on before. He made the blonde lay down, and sat on the blonde's crotch. He held Cloud's wrists to the sides, and stared.

Cloud, too disconnected and tired to fight back, waited for the man to make another filthy move.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Leicester grunted out of annoyance, and looked at the door that was not too far from the sofa he was pinning Cloud down on. The larger man then grabbed the duct tape he left on the floor, and quickly taped Cloud's lips, wrists, and legs together. The blonde was unable to fight due to Leicester's crushing weight that restrained his body back. After taping him, Leicester got off the blonde and left him lying there completely taped up.

_I hate my life._

Leicester opened the door.


	42. Chapter 42: Clueless

Chapter 42: Clueless

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud, who was taped down securely, watched his captor open the door. His blue eyes gleamed with hatred for the very man he watched. Cloud's lips were also taped shut, and lay on his side on the soft sofa—completely immobile.

Leicester opened the door that had been knocked upon several moments ago, and he let in two men that looked oddly familiar to Cloud. One was holding a brief case, and wore a white-collar shirt and some beige pants. He had black hair—that had a few strands of gray. The other man wore a white lab coat, and had short gray hair.

_My doctor? …and the researcher from earlier today? What the hell is going on_… Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, and then remembered he was half naked in the presence of three men. _Fucking Leicester!_

"Oh, hello there Cloud." The doctor said tiredly. He made his way to the sofa and sat on the cushion next to Cloud. The researcher took a seat in another chair nearby the sofa. "Leicester, why is he naked?"

"I was playing with him." Leicester smirked and left it at that.

Cloud blushed and looked away from the men, avoiding eye contact with all three.

_Why aren't they helping me?_

The puzzled look in Cloud's eyes caught the attention of the researcher. He then smiled and began to address Cloud's mental question. "Cloud, your completely confused aren't you?" The older man chuckled at the insecure blonde, who covered his lower half by bending his knees up against his chest.

_They're all planning something…_

"Cloud, Hojo is after you. We're the delivery men." Leicester put it simply. Cloud's eyes widened.

_Fuck, how the hell am I gonna get out of this…this is bad—really bad._

Cloud tried prying his hands out of the stupid duct tape, and he heard Leicester's horrible laugh once more. "Your not going anywhere, kid. Try all you want. We'll be going soon."

The researcher then added, "Yeah, and just to let you know—Hojo's very excited to see you again. Your one of his finest specimens yet." The researcher paused, and smiled a scary smile. He advanced toward Cloud and gripped the blonde by the chin, "your cells are a miracle you know. You should thank Hojo, and let him finish his experiment on you. You'll become all powerful—like that Sephiroth."

_Hell no. Crazies._

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and tried making the man ungrasp his chin. "Mmh!" Cloud muttered in protest, the duct tape on his lips becoming a vile annoyance to his very being.

"Oh is this bothering you?" The researcher swiftly ripped the tape off Cloud's lips.

"Agh! Fuck! Just let me go, I don't want to get experimented on. I'm not a toy for you idiots to use."

"Cloud, shut the hell up." The doctor randomly said. He placed a hand on the boy's bare bum that was nearly inches away from him; he gripped hard in order to enhance his words effect.

"Perverts!" Cloud sighed and he had no idea how to react or what to do. Leicester laughed at this, and then began talking to his two affiliates.

"Alright, doctor. If I un-tape him he's going to try to get away…do you have anything that can derive his body from harsh muscle movement?"

"Yeah, of course." The doctor replied. "Why can't we leave him tied up though?"

"Because I need to put on his clothes." Leicester said.

"I can put on my own clothes, jackass." Cloud interjected, completely broken.

"Well, where he's going, he doesn't even need clothes." The researcher reminded them all.

"You all will pay for this." Cloud spoke seriously—completely offended for the millionth time.

_Why does this keep happening to me? These idiots…are going down._

Cloud noticed the doctor pulling something out of his briefcase, and he soon realized it was a needle. He looked at Leicester, and Leicester nodded at him. The doctor then grabbed Cloud's leg, and shoved it in his thigh.

"Hey, stop it!" Cloud was completely immobile due to the restraint caused by the strong arm and duct tape combined. "Ahh.." Cloud felt the strange liquid enter his body. "What is this…"

He then felt a strange numbness take over his muscles. He couldn't move even if he tried. Cloud then felt Leicester's hands upon him, and then man untied him. "I can't move…" Cloud began feeling slightly dizzy.

**-Zack's POV.**

"Wait Lazarus! Listen! This is important!" Zack exclaimed as he saw the Director walk away from him. Lazarus turned around and raised an eyebrow.

The golden eyed man sighed and asked, "What is it Zack?"

Zack stood close to Lazarus, and spoke in a quiet voice. "Cloud's missing. Sephiroth and I can't find him anywhere. Do you think he was taken by someone undercover here? I mean, that's the only other possible explanation isn't it?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Cloud is…MISSING? Wasn't he with you and Sephiroth this whole time?! This is really bad…are you sure he's not in the building or at home, or just out?" Lazarus asked in an alarmed manner.

"I'm sure! Sephiroth was just at his house, and he wasn't there. I looked everywhere here at HQ, and Sephiroth also checked here. He's on his way back as we speak. Could you notify everyone on Hojo's case—and get them to look for Cloud?"

"Yes, I'll go alert all right now, this could turn out horribly though. There is always a possibility that someone in our staff was working for Hojo all along. I'll have to take attendance and see if anyone else is missing along with Cloud. You go and get Sephiroth and inform him. I will talk to you and him both shortly." Lazarus left Zack abruptly, loyally carrying out his task at hand.

_Ugh! Damn it!_

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Sephiroth pulled into the lower level parking lot, and entered the elevator around the corner. As soon as he entered, he pressed the L button for the lobby. He then noticed a few strange objects on the ground. There was a notebook, and a white handkerchief.

_Strange_.

Sephiroth picked up both of the items, and he immediately realized that the handkerchief was sprayed with chloroform.

_A sweet smell coming from a white handkerchief…this is definitely chloroform. One deep whiff of this substance causes unconsciousness.._

Sephiroth then realized, _Cloud_…

He pocketed the handkerchief in his black coat pocket, and flipped open the notebook and scanned through it. It was a journal containing various investigative reports.

_Investigative reports? This is from the Investigation division sector…Leicester is apart of that division—and he is also one of their interrogators.. It has to be him. I have to speak to Lazarus immediately._

The elevator opened, and Sephiroth entered the lobby. On the far end of the lobby, Zack stood talking to Angeal—his mentor and also another fellow first class soldier.

A_ngeal's back from his mission? Does he have any information about the whereabouts of Hojo's lab? Lazarus may also have some information about it—Surely he's gotten into contact with the Turks._

Angeal noticed Sephiroth entering the building, and waved at him. This caused Zack to turn his head—and recognize the perfect beings entrance.


	43. Chapter 43: Senseless

Chapter 43: Senseless

**-Zack's POV.**

Sephiroth approached Zack and Angeal. The men stood in the main lobby chatting—waiting for orders and more news. All of the employees in HQ seemed to be a bit busier than before. There was a concerned looked in Sephiroth's serene green eyes—and Zack noticed this.

_Why is he carrying a notebook and a handkerchief?_

"Sephiroth…" Zack began.

"Where is Lazarus?" Sephiroth began hastily.

"He's checking attendance and notifying everyone to look out for Cloud—to search for him basically."

"Good. I need to speak with him…I found these two items in the elevator I just came out of. I came from the lower parking lot as well…" Sephiroth lifted up the notebook and the handkerchief. "Chloroform and a journal. This journal belongs to someone in the Investigative division…"

_Investigative sector…Cloud—wait, chloroform?!_ Zack suddenly began processing the information Sephiroth had just given him.

"Could Leicester have taken Cloud?! Let's go get Lazarus!" Zack exclaimed.

"Hold on," Sephiroth pushed Zack back for a moment before he could completely brush past the silver-haired man. "Angeal, did you get any new information from your ventures?"

"Yeah, I did. We haven't found out where Hojo's lab is, but we've been able to track someone that can lead us there." Angeal leaned in forward, and whispered "there's a researcher who's been working for Hojo undercover here. We just need to follow and track him—and then we've got the lab."

_Researcher? Could it be the one who wanted to continue messing with Cloud's cells or whatever? Ugh, we have to find everyone! Leicester, that damn researcher, and Spikey…I hope he's alright…_

Zack glanced at Sephiroth and exchanged an interesting empathetic look with him.

"Then let's see if the researcher is here or not. Lazarus can help us with that." Sephiroth replied.

**-Leicester's POV.**

The tall brown haired man held the paralyzed Cloud Strife in his arms. "Cloud, I hope your still awake." Leicester looked down at the immobile blonde he held.

_He's barely moving at all, let alone responding. Eh, whatever._

Leicester was carrying Cloud to his bedroom once again. He laid the blonde down on the bed, and began dressing him in a sloppy fashion. Cloud's eyes were open—but it seemed as if he was seeing nothing. His blue eyes seemed heavenly—almost like he was struck by the Lifestream itself. As soon as Cloud was dressed in his blue jeans/uniform, Leicester left the room to meet his two guests.

"Alright, Mr. B and Mr. A. When shall we be taking him to Hojo's?"

"We should leave within five minutes or so. They probably found out Cloud is missing already—they might come here since you're familiar to them." The researcher replied. [aka MR. A]

The doctor, Mr. B, picked up his briefcase and made his way to the exit. "I'll be waiting in my van. You two better hurry on out."

Mr. A nodded at the man, and motioned Leicester to bring the now fully clothed doll out. "I'll be going to the van as well. Bring Cloud."

As soon as the two men exited, Leicester glanced at his cell phone for a brief moment. He then looked at his bedroom door—the room where his puppet lay.

**-Cloud's POV.**

_I…_

_I just realized that there's no way out of this. Unless people from HQ somehow save me…_

_When I meet you, Hojo…_

_I won't leave without you. Because you'll pay for all you've done to Sephiroth…and the other so called 'specimens' you've experimented on._

Cloud was immobile on the dark sheeted bed of madness. The bed he had recently been ravaged on. The blonde blinked as he stared at the ceiling. Leicester had put on Cloud's clothes in such an improper manner—causing Cloud's paralyzed body even more discomfort. Leicester entered the room once more.

"Time to go, kid." Leicester lifted Cloud off of the bed, and Cloud's straight and spiky hair was crushed against the man's chest. Leicester caught the boy's eye—and Cloud felt like he saw a bit of…heart in the devil's eyes.

_Almost as if he…_

_Sympathizes me_.

Leicester's dirty brown eyes resurfaced—the dirt hiding the very, very faint compassion under his eyes. He exited the house with Cloud in his arms—and locked the door behind him.

_Tifa would be pissed at me._

_She'd wonder why I didn't fight harder._

Cloud muttered a few words at Leicester under his breath, "I will…never. Forgive you."

Leicester didn't look at the blonde—almost as if he were afraid to. He entered the white van and Mr. B, the doctor, sat in the driver's seat. "About time, Leicester."

"Just drive." The brown haired man sighed. He petted Cloud's hair, for the blonde was forced to lean against the man.

_Ever since I joined SOLDIER…my life has been completely changed. Who am I kidding? I can't be a hero like Sephiroth…Angeal. Or Zack. I can't help people—I can't even help myself…_

The depressed blonde fell back into a twister of confusion—falling ever so deeply into the dark depravity of his mind.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

The three men had hunted down their Director rather rapidly. They all sat down in the meeting room in HQ to discuss all that happened.

"Alright men, I have all the mission information for you. You'll all have to leave ASAP. We've received a call from Leicester, believe it or not. He says he has Cloud—and is currently with two of our deceitful employees that have been working for Hojo all along."

_…Unbelievable._

Sephiroth glanced at Zack, to find his mouth wide open in astonishment. "So our two betrayers are getting betrayed by someone we hate? Leicester…he's not in cahoots with them?"

Lazarus smiled beautifully—a smile filled with deepened meaning. The smile had made his golden eyes shine a bit brighter. "I think…that he's trying to redeem himself and save his job. Thanks to him, we are not only saving Cloud—but we are also about to locate Hojo's lab. We're tracking them as we speak. It's best you three head over there immediately. The Turks will arrive after we take down the lab. Genesis is waiting for you all in the parking lot—he has their signal and is tracking them. Go to him immediately—the rest of our soldiers will arrive shortly after you all do. They'll follow my command."

Angeal chuckled. "This is quite the turn of events."

"And what an odd way to turn the events." Sephiroth spoke reflectively.

"Agreed, my friend. I feel like we won't understand his motives until we talk to him personally." Lazarus replied.

"He has a grudge against me, Lazarus. He most likely took Cloud because he thinks that's my weak point." Sephiroth explained insightfully.

Zack sighed in an exaggerated manner to catch all of the men's attention. "Let'sss go already!" The hyperactive soldier stood up and hastily began advancing back to the parking lot.

**-Leicester's POV.**

Leicester still held Cloud by his side. The drive was quite long and quiet.

_I don't know why I suddenly…called. I didn't know I was capable of having such a change of heart. __I won't even try to explain to Cloud. __I don't know why I envy him so much. __It's his purity and innocence. __No matter how many times I hurt or ravish him, there's still always a angelic light shining from his eyes._

_Damn…I've got it really bad._ Leicester shook away his thoughts, and put a hand on his forehead.


	44. Chapter 44: Madness

Chapter 44: Madness

**-Leicester's POV.**

_Damn, we're already here_.

The doctor parked the car and looked back at Leicester and Cloud who sat in the backseat. "We're here, let's get going. Hojo is waiting for us."

"Right." Leicester said as he began shifting the paralyzed blonde into his arms. Cloud still couldn't move his body very well because of the earlier shot the doctor had given him. The only movements he could make were very slow ones—if anything at all. Cloud shifted his eyes to Leicester, and Leicester couldn't bare to look at the blonde's unforgiving eyes.

"You're doing the wrong thing, Leicester." Cloud said a matter-of-factly. His sweet voice shot straight into Leicester's mind, and he pulled Cloud out of the van and carried him in his arms.

_If only he knew._ Leicester's simple, yet conflicted mind let the blonde's comments slide past for the time being.

The four people had driven far out of Midgar—the laboratory was actually a medium sized sable color. It looked runned down and beat up—black smudges of wreckage embodied the building in a rather ominous way.

_I wonder how long it'd take SOLDIER to get here…How the hell am I suppose to stall them? What if Hojo wants to experiment on Cloud right when we enter?_

Leicester followed the doctor and the researcher into Hojo's laboratory; they both were weary from the long drive. The night sky and dimly illuminated area made it hard to navigate around. As soon as they all entered the dirty once white double doors, three other white-coated scientists advanced forward to greet the doctor and researcher for a job well done. They all looked at Leicester with unease, but gradually grew to accept his presence. The largest man wearing a white coat advanced toward Leicester and took the blonde out of his hands. Leicester reluctantly handed Cloud over, and Cloud looked at Leicester with a face of pure distress and disgust.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now…_

The room they stood in had cement floors, and unorganized pieces of machinery everywhere. Green light emanated from various screens and computers that lay on the multiple rows of desks nearby.

"Let's go see Hojo." The larger mystery man spoke. Leicester and his two comrades followed the man to Hojo's private lab room—which was much further in the building. Cloud moved his arm slowly, trying to wake his body up from the terrible drug he was given earlier. Leicester noticed this, and knew there was no way Cloud would be able to get out. As soon as they entered Hojo's private lab, the large man placed Cloud onto a gray operating table.

Hojo, busy looking at his computer screen, completely was oblivious to the peoples entrance. "Excuse me, sir..." The larger man began.

"What, What is it! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something Dray!" The cranky old scientist replied. He looked at Dray for a mere second and then returned his focus back to the computer.

Hojo wore his long dark brown hair back in a tie, and he also wore frameless rectangular glasses. He had two wrinkle folds on both sides of his face, and he had black eyes that reflected his blackened soul.

"Sir…they've arrived." Dray spoke once again.

Hojo looked at Dray once more, but in a calmer manner. He then turned his head around. There laid little Cloud Strife and his evil entourage. "Well that was quite fast!" Hojo smiled and walked over to his specimen on the table. "Thank you Mr. A and Mr. B, you both have done quite well in recovering my most important test subject!" He brushed his fingers along Cloud's shoulder down to his arm. Hojo then noticed Leicester standing in the room. "Who's this?"

"Sir, this is Leicester—we were only able to abduct Cloud with this man's help. In fact, he was the one who abducted him for us." Mr. A, the researcher explained.

Hojo raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "Well done my boy. Dray, go get Leicester here something to eat." Dray exited the room. Hojo then looked at Leicester once more, "why did you help us, and what's in it for you?"

_Great…they're probably going to lock me up out of suspicion.__This is so ironic. The interrogator is getting interrogated_. Leicester smiled at this eerie twisted thought.

"I did it for my own personal gain. I was getting even with Sephiroth. I'm going to lose my job anyway due to other," Leicester glanced at Cloud, "other personal problems. So I decided it wouldn't matter if I helped you or not." Leicester said in a rather persuasively credible manner.

_I hope he buys it…it's half the truth after all._

"I see. Hm, Sephiroth. How's he doing?" Hojo mumbled to himself. "Please have a seat. Mr. B, you are excused. Mr. A, my faithful researcher…you can stay and observe. Leicester, Dray should be here shortly to entertain you, unless you would like to watch as well."

It was silent for a brief moment, and then Hojo talked once more. "Alright then let's begin Mr.A."

_Fuck. Where is SOLDIER? I can't help Cloud or I'll get myself killed…_

**-Cloud's POV.**

_I don't know why, but I don't feel like fighting anymore. Do your worst, Hojo. I've accepted whatever fate the Lifestream has chosen for me._

Cloud closed his eyes, hiding the blue color of his eyes away into a blind blanket of darkness. Hojo watched Cloud intensely. "It seems like you don't care about what's about to happen, Cloud. What an odd character you are!" Hojo laughed a maddening laugh, and began stripping Cloud of the clothes he had on.

"Hah…your one to talk, you bastard." Cloud chided.

Hojo's euphoric and maddening mood turned into one of depravity. "Aren't you the smartass?" Hojo continued pulling off Cloud's clothes until he was completely bare. Mr.A open up the cylindrical tank over there would you?"

_…_

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

"How much further Genesis!" Zack exclaimed, completely tired of the long period of immobility in the van they were in.

"Quick kicking the back of my seat, Zack. We'll be there in ten minutes or so." Genesis replied as he drove. Sephiroth sat in the back next to Zack, and Angeal held the GPS tracker as he sat in the front passenger seat next to Genesis.

"Ugh, drive faster! We're like officials!" Zack impatiently spoke.

"You want off, then jump." Genesis replied in a light manner.

_That's a reply I agree with._ Sephiroth mentally conversed. He looked downwards and held his forehead in one of his hands. _Cloud better be alright._

"Damn it. How long have they been in the lab?" Zack asked Angeal curiously.

"According to this tracking device, they haven't moved for about ten minutes. Zack, as soon as we get there you had better not barge in headfirst. Follow our lead." Angeal replied.

"Sephiroth, got any plans?" Genesis asked, curious as to what the graceful man was thinking.

"Yes, we find a unused entrance, and simply take over. We'll enter from the roof if we have to. Landing in the heart of the building is the best way to start. His team of scientists should be easy to take out. Remember, we don't want to kill them. As for the creatures and miscreant failed experiments that could be let out on us…we'll eliminate those." Sephiroth spoke calmly.

"Who will retrieve Cloud and Hojo?" Genesis replied.

"I'll get Cloud. Angeal or Genesis can get Hojo." Zack replied.

"Good, Zack. That's a good way to divide it. Looks like you are learning after all." Angeal chuckled, "Since you're the newest member of our division, it makes sense for you to get Cloud while Genesis and I figure out a way to retrieve Hojo and secure the scientists. Sephiroth can take out any monster that comes in our way—the plan is perfect."

_I'd rather retrieve Cloud myself…but this would be the most effective way to get things done_.

"Whaddaya say, Seph?" Zack looked at the man sitting calmly beside him.

"Alright."

"We're here!" Angeal exclaimed.

Genesis looked back at Sephiroth from the reflective mirror on the top of the windshield. They exchanged a poetic affirmation.

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud was floating in green liquid. Incarcerated. Trapped in a cylinder. His blue cerulean eyes seemed a bit less vibrant and full of life. It was like the green liquid was attacking his very vitality.

_Mother_…

He closed his eyes.

**-Hojo's POV.**

Hojo looked at the blonde in the vertical tank. "It seems his body's reacting to the mako. It'll take time for him to adjust to the changes."

Cloud seemed peaceful in the bright faded green liquid. It seemed as if he were breathing it in as if it were air itself.

"Is he unconscious already?" Mr. A asked.

"Hehe, yes. It's working rather beautifully! I can't wait until we take him out…"


	45. Chapter 45: Mutilation

Chapter 45: Mutilation

**-Leicester's POV.**

Leicester stood, leaning his forearms down on the lab table the unconscious blonde had laid in minutes before. Dray, Hojo's henchman, approached Leicester with a bowl of fruit. Leicester thanked the man, and Dray stood behind him—ready to do any work the man bade.

_Damn it, Hojo. That mako is affecting Cloud…I'm not that sure if it's hurting or helping him. SOLDIER…_

Leicester's thoughts were interrupted by an eruption of strange noises. He looked at Dray in surprise, and said, "What the hell was that…"

The echoes of the strange wailing sound faded as soon as Leicester finished asking his question. Dray smirked eerily. The large tan man said, "Follow me. I'll show you."

_I can't just leave Cloud in that damned tank._ Leicester glanced at the tank that Cloud was in. His blonde hair was tinted a light green—due to the green mako completely encompassing him.

"Follow me." Dray motioned the man. Leicester reluctantly did as he bade, and placed the bowl of fruit onto the lab table.

_I…I'll be back for you, Cloud_. Leicester grew solemn.

_I'm sorry._

**-Genesis's POV.**

The first class quartet had already surveyed the area, and they were all perched on the flat roof of the rectangular building. It was dark, but Angeal held a bright lantern that emitted white light.

"I wonder what kind of monsters this ugly wretch of a building contains." Angeal said, as he looked down at the square vent opening that Zack was trying to pry open.

"I'm also curious." Genesis said.

"Agh!" Zack exclaimed as he ripped half the vent's metal lid off. "Just cuz' you three are older than me doesn't mean I have to do all the work! Damn it!" The frustrated black haired fellow complained as he looked at Angeal in particular.

Angeal chuckled and the mere action made Zack smile a very _Zack_ smile.

"Move out of the way, time is getting wasted." Sephiroth butted in as he opened the rest of the vent in one swift movement.

Zack's mouth fell wide open—"showoff!"

"Let's go." Sephiroth jumped down into the rectangular gap on the floor.

After Zack and Angeal followed in, Genesis quoted LOVELESS once more, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return."

_The puppet's puppeteer…is a mystery._

**-Leicester's POV.**

Leicester followed the tan man down through the dimly lit hall. The concrete walls and floors made the whole lab look like a dungeon. As they walked by another room, Leicester heard strange high-pitched infuriated barking sounds. "What are those noises Dray?"

"Failed experiments. We keep them locked up—for later use. We either sick them on our enemies," Dray smirked darkly, "or feed them to other, bigger, failed experiments." Dray lead Leicester to a tall and wide door. Leicester heard a querulous drone float from the room. There was a rather large silver lock on it, connected to several chains as well. He unlocked it, and motioned Leicester to go in first.

_This is disgusting._

Leicester paused in uncertainty for a brief moment. "What's in there…"

Dray smiled foolishly once again.

**-Hojo's POV.**

"It's about time Dray took that man away, his presence was beginning to annoy me." Hojo smiled horribly. He held a clipboard and pen in his hand, and kept his eyes on Cloud.

Mr. A chuckled, "Poor, poor Leicester. Which fiend is Dray going to feed next?"

"To one of my favorites, Dartmouth." Hojo replied.

"Haha! Dartmouth, that whining beast. He's always hungry."

"He has indeed grown bigger. He's the size of two large vans now. Anywho, my little boy here….he's perfect." Hojo pressed his hand onto the cylinder, watching Cloud intensely out of pride. "I think it's time we added the other mixture in now."

"Are you sure it isn't too soon?"

"No, we have to do it now. His body is strengthening."

**-Leicester's POV.**

"Dartmouth's in there." Dray replied.

"Who's Dartmouth? Leicester questioned before he entered the room.

"A friend of ours. He's not doing very well. You can go in and see for yourself."

_What a bad lie._

Leicester raised an eyebrow and peeked only his head inside. Dray, the horrible dark minion, took advantage of this moment and pushed Leicester forcefully inside. He rammed the door shut behind him, and locked it with the great silver lock that was on before.

"Fuck!" Leicester yelled, banging on the door. "Bastard! Open the door!"

_Of course he's not going to open it…I'm done for._

Leicester sighed, and heard the strange wail once again. It was _very_ loud. Leicester turned around, and couldn't see much. The room was very vaguely lit. A very thick and large leathery tentacle pierced him in a split second, causing immense impact and damage to the thick door behind Leicester.

"Heh…"

Leicester felt thick liquid ooze from his abdomen.

_Blood_.

The tentacle was as thick as the size of a basketball. Leicester looked down, blood pooling from his lips, and belly—where the tentacle had pierced. He glistened as he died. In the darkness.

_Forgive my sins._

**-Zack's POV.**

After the quartet dropped down into the lab, they ended up in an intensely dark room. Angeal turned on his lantern once more, and the light revealed a hideous reality. The medium sized room was blood spattered, and the four of them spotted a dead creature on the ground all at the same time. It was a mutated wolf. It's body was severed.

"A mutilated mutt…." Genesis whispered.

"Here's a door, guys. I'm going to open it. Ready?" Angeal said, his hands on a bloodied doorknob.

_Hojo…you are crazy._


	46. Chapter 46: Valued

Chapter 46: Valued

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

"Ready." Sephiroth replied firmly. Angeal, still holding the lantern in one hand, clicked it off abruptly, and at the same time he burst open the bloodied door.

Dim green light emitted from the darkness on the other side of the door.

_A lab room, I suppose._

Angeal, followed by Sephiroth, Genesis and Zack entered the room slowly in different directions.

The room was in the shape of a long rectangular hall. On both sides of the hall there were cylindrical tubes-glowing green from all of the mako it contained. Some of the cylindrical tubes contained deformed and demented test subjects-creatures they were.

"What the hell..." Zack said disgustedly.

"Hojo seems to be very determined..." Angeal added.

"His determination, however, is accompanied by madness and immorality." Genesis commented ethically.

_Very true._

"Another door's on the end of this room, theres some yellow light glowing from under it. Do you think some researchers are there working?" Zack pointed out.

Sephiroth advanced towards the door and he was silent.

"I hear various sounds. Definitely scientists." Sephiroth turned around, "you all know what to do."

And with that, Sephiroth opened the door swiftly, and the prestigious quartet acted quickly. In the room, a few scientists were operating on a dog on a bloodied white lab table. Fluorescent lights on the ceiling caused the scene to look quite more dramatic.

Each soldier took out one scientist-four in total. After three scientists were knocked unconscious, Sephiroth was nearing the last one who was cowering on the floor.

"You. Lead us to Hojo and Cloud Strife." Sephiroth demanded.

"And Leicester." Genesis added without hesitance.

"N-no...It can't be..." the deranged scientist muttered.

"Get up." Sephiroth grabbed the man by the collar and made him stood. "Lead us."

"Your...S-Sephiroth..!" the man exclaimed.

_Why does this joker care? What a nuisance..._

"Hmph. Your a waste of time."

Sephiroth was just about to knock out the man, but the man suddenly exclaimed, "W-wait! Alright I'll take you!"

**-Hojo's POV.**

"Mr.A, help me take him out." Hojo said as he pressed a button on the cylinder. "It's time." The green mako drained from the tank, and Mr.A opened the cylindrical tank's glass door. The wet and completely unconscious blonde slipped into the older man's hands. "Beautiful, good, good. Give him here." Hojo helped Mr.A place the bare Cloud back onto the lab table he laid on before.

With a finger, Hojo opened Cloud's eyelid. (Of course, to see his eyes.) "Ah yes...beautiful, quite beautiful indeed." Hojo smiled in accomplishment and motioned Mr.A to have a look.

"They're infused with mako, amazing! Green and blue, the colors are mixing, dancing in his eyes!" Hojo paused and looked a bit longer. "Now we have to see if everything in his body is in check..."

Hojo placed a hand on Cloud's bare abdomen, feeling for his muscle. "Hmm..."

_Very interesting, his muscle does feel a bit stronger than before._

**-Zack's POV.**

_Damn it, we're taking too long.._.

"Let's pick up the pace guys, who knows what state Cloud is in right now..." Zack said thoughtfully,

Sephiroth, pained by the thought of Cloud in pain, tightened his grip around the lame scientist that lead them. "I suggest you hurry up. And you'd better be leading us to the right place...if your not, you will regret it." Sephiroth spoke in a precise, yet sharp manner. The lame scientist nodded in fear and continued to lead the group forward. Alas, they finally approached a strange, eerie door. It seemed very thick, and there was a large silver lock on it.

"I-in here..." the scientist said in a bewildered manner.

"What the hell is this?" Angeal questioned with impatience.

The scientist began unlocking the silver lock—with his handy dandy keys that were buried in his pocket. "H-hojo…"

"Why the heck would you lock up Hojo?" Zack asked, confused and annoyed.

_This guy is definitely lying…_

"Zack, it's obvious that he's lying. He's probably going to sick an experiment on us." Angeal replied for him.

Zack raised an eyebrow in agreement, and watched the scientist open the door. A dim light from a lantern hanging near the entrance barely lit the room. Only a foot forward they could see. Blood was spattered all over the floor…what seemed to be a body lay near the entrance.

_That body…looks familiar_. Zack thought quietly.

"You go in first." Sephiroth pushed the man in cruelly, completely annoyed by his behavior. The scientist dropped the keys he held, and with a _clink_ it hit the ground.

"N-no!" The scientist fell forward inside, landing on his knees in the pool of blood.

"What the hell?" Zack said as he peered inside. Suddenly, a large wailing sound pierced everyone's ears. "Agh! An experiment!" Zack exclaimed. Several tentacles thrashed forward from the darkness—stabbing and gripping the scientist in every direction. After a cruel, terrifying pause of inaction, the tentacles yanked the man into the darkness—causing blood to spatter about in all directions.

"Quick, seal the door!" Angeal yelled—but Sephiroth had already grabbed the door lock, and keys in order to close it.

"Wait! Before you close it…look closely! It's Leicester, he appears to be dead…" Genesis pointed out.

Sephiroth closed and locked the door.

_…Leicester. How could you let this happen?_

Angeal sighed heavily. Genesis then spoke once more, "…I saw another corridor down this hall. This one may finally lead us to Cloud and Hojo…" They all quickly advanced and recovered their senses from the vivid blood bursting scene they had just witnessed. As they walked behind Genesis, Zack asked, "Did he…want to die?"

**-Hojo's POV.**

Hojo gripped a syringe, and filled it with a light green substance. "Let's test one more thing out on him…"

"Oh you're too good, Hojo." Mr. A laughed and noticed Cloud's lips move very subtly. "What's this? Did you see that?"

"His lips moved, so what? His whole entire body is completely drugged; he won't be able to move for a long time. His muscles will also remain very, _very_ sore." Hojo explained.

"I know, I'm just pointing it out…it's strange. I thought he almost whispered. I felt like I heard him say 'Sephiroth.'…"

"I didn't hear anything." Hojo responded.

"A master and his puppet." Mr. A glanced at Cloud.


	47. Chapter 47: Perplex

Chapter 47: Perplex

-**Genesis's POV.**

_What a character that Leicester was…burdened by sin and lightened by death._ Genesis thoughts reflected against his mind as he lead Sephiroth, Zack, and Angeal along the eerie hallway. Soon enough, the quartet reached another set of plastic, flimsy double doors. The doors were very thin and odd. Lights shined out from under the door.

"Hmm. This is it." Genesis whispered. And with that, the redhead kicked open the doorway, and the four of them swiftly entered the room, and confronted two men.

"What's this! Who dares to disturb us at this crucial time!?" Hojo barked as soon as the quartet entered.

"Hmph." Sephiroth made his way to the table the bare, dripping wet Cloud Strife laid on. He caressed the blonde's hair. And looked at him passionately.

"Hojo! You're coming with us! Sephiroth…" Zack said. Hojo seemed completely bewildered by Sephiroth's guest appearance, and Mr. A seemed to be trembling a bit himself as well.

_So the puppeteer finally reunites with his very dear marionette. _Genesis glanced from the couple to the strange bowl of fruit next to Cloud. It was placed on the edge of the table near Cloud's feet. _Hmm_…

"Sephiroth, it seems that you're well. Why did you come?" Hojo smirked as he watched both of his most valued creations in front of him. He looked at Genesis for a mere moment—disregarding him…for he was categorized as a 'failed experiment.'

"To put an end to you, and your experiments." Sephiroth said coldly. "Zack, take him." Sephiroth looked down at Cloud once more and slid his hand along his cheek.

Genesis advanced to the bowl of fruit on the table and swiped it up. "This fruit. It's a Banora apple. They are by far the tastiest. Remember, Angeal?"

"Genesis…" Angeal replied, completely taken by random.

_Angeal and I…Banora was our home town._ Genesis tossed the apple to Angeal.

While Genesis mentioned the apple, Zack picked up Cloud's clothes that lay on the floor next to the table. Zack began dressing the blonde gently—Sephiroth was fully aware of the other man touching the wet blonde's slender limbs.

_Zack, you better not touch him in the wrong place, Sephiroth will turn on you. _Genesis amused himself with the random thought.

Suddenly, men with guns barged into the room, they began nearing the still first class quartet. They seemed unsure of firing—and then Hojo barked once more, "Fire at all except for the blonde, me and Mr. A, damn it! What are you all waiting for!?"

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Genesis made the first move—and took out the henchmen on the left side of the room—while Angeal took out the rest.

_Hojo pressed an emergency button while we were all occupied with thought—causing inconsistency. No matter._

Sephiroth then lunged forward—and Angeal and Genesis leaped back as if they were switching positions. Angeal took out Mr. A with his bare hands—making him unconscious. Genesis grabbed Hojo by his black hair and slammed him against the mako cylinder Cloud had recently been in. "Agh!" Hojo cried.

After the opposing men had been knocked over—several mutated wolf dogs barged into the room—they were completely unrestrained and uncontrollable. Sephiroth pulled out his beautiful long blade, masmune, and began slicing the beasts to shreds. The slicing sound bloodied up the area—and Zack.

"Damn it, Seph!" The black haired young first class soldier had just finished dressing the blonde, and then picked him up into his own arms. Zack was to follow Sephiroth out of the building while Angeal and Genesis secured the scientists.

Genesis handcuffed Hojo, and beat him several times to make sure he'd cooperate. After Sephiroth cleared the area of creatures—he quickly advanced to the next door connected to the other wall of the room. (across the other wall they had just came from.)

As soon as Sephiroth opened the door—oddly, the next hall was empty. But there were several doors to choose from. One of them was leaking blood out from underneath…

The other soldiers closed in behind Sephiroth, Zack asked, "What's the hold up, Seph?"

"Angeal, has SOLDIER's intelligence sent you the map of this lab yet? Surely they've now had enough time to get it." Sephiroth asked, completely ignoring Zack's redundant question.

"Let me check, one moment." Angeal pulled out a large GPS device from the back pocket of his soldier uniform.

While Angeal did this, Hojo blurted, "Hah, you bastards…you shouldn't have done this…ha ha…ha! You don't even know what state this brilliant blonde is in…haha." The maddening tone of Hojo referring to Cloud—pierced Zack and Sephiroth in the heart.

Zack turned around slightly, still holding Cloud, "You'd better shaddup, ya old bastard!"

"Here, Sephiroth take this—you should be able to navigate out now." Angeal handed his friend the tracker.

Sephiroth paused and looked at it for one moment and then quickly led the group to the entry room. Inside, several scientists looked up at Sephiroth from their desks and work spaces. They were in awe, for they immediately recognized their greatest accomplishment. All of the scientists that were sitting suddenly stood—and before they could make any movements or actions, Genesis stood out forward and said, "Don't move. Cooperate with us, and no one will get hurt." Genesis looked back over his shoulder at Angeal.

There were several cages of squealing beasts along one end of the room—one man was about to flip a lock open and let them out. Sephiroth spoke powerfully, "If you do that. You'll die." The researcher hesitated—and then backed away from the cage.

Angeal was already on his phone with Lazarus and HQ. They were all outside, ready for their signal. "Yes, storm inside, but when exploring, be cautious. There are many strange distorted creatures here." Angeal hung up a few moments later—and in no time, a handful of SOLDIERs entered the entry room—capturing and handcuffing the immoral scientists. After the SOLDIER squad was fully in control of the situation, the first class team left the building.

Cool, fresh air hit them all squarely in the face. "Ahh! Fresh air!" Zack cooed. He still held the wet blonde against his warm chest. "Oh, Cloud! He must be freezing.!"

"Zack, he can't feel. He's unconscious." Sephiroth automatically replied. The silver hair flowed along with the wind, and Zack watched Sephiroth with soft eyes.

Sephiroth turned around to face Zack, and neared Cloud in his arms. He flipped one of Cloud's eyelids open, and Zack gasped. "Signs of mako addiction…" Sephiroth trailed.

"They're green like yours." Zack replied.

"They are also blue…like yours." Sephiroth retaliated with his words.

I_ want to slay Hojo. Now. _Sephiroth looked over Zack's shoulder to see Genesis still gripping the old wretch firmly. _But I cannot. Orders are orders…_

Someone then tapped Sephiroth on the shoulder. "Well done, men." It was Director Lazarus. As soon as the first class soldiers were aware of Lazarus's presence, they also grew aware of the 2 helicopters above. The sound of the machinery became increasingly loud—for one just landed several feet away. Reno and Rude hopped out of the helicopter—and the other helicopter stayed afloat in the air. It was spotlighting and surveying the area overhead the lab.

"Heya guys!" Reno waved with both hands and walked up the circle of men. "So what's in there, exactly?"

"Well, uh…Lazarus." Zack continued holding the K.O'd blonde in his arms.

"Oh yes, Reno and Rude will be flying Cloud to HQ ASAP, you'd better go along with them." Lazarus replied.

"Alright, let's go guys." Zack nodded and walked between the two pilots. Reno glanced at Sephiroth and Sephiroth nodded. Rude and Reno then followed Zack back into their helicopter and soon took off.

"Leicester is dead." Sephiroth told Lazarus after they left.

Genesis walked into the conversation after handing Hojo over to the troops—who heavily restrained him. They packed him away in a van and drove securely back to HQ as well. The Turks, the investigation sector from HQ, and some remaining soldiers were all that were left at the hideous laboratory.

"Yes," Genesis reaffirmed as soon as he stepped in on the conversation, "Leicester was killed by a beast that is still currently locked up inside the laboratory. We were unable to identify how large the creature is due to the immense darkness inside. However, it seems to be very powerful. It kills with sharp, constricting, tentacle like weapons."

Lazarus seemed lost in though…"How disturbing…" He then said, "I don't know what to say. Leicester was…"

"You all can continue to research here. I would like to return to HQ." Sephiroth interjected. "The lab is quite large. Don't get yourself lost, Lazarus."


	48. Chapter 48: Wake

Chapter 48: Wake

**-Zack's POV**

_How many freaking times does Cloud have to get hurt? This is like the 100th time. He's severely addicted to mako, and all we can do to help him is to wait till he wakes up and it wears off_.

Zack was sitting inside the infirmary room yet again. Cloud was laying on the white infirmary bed. He was completely dried now, wearing white plain clothes. Zack was still wearing his SOLDIER uniform. A few moments later, Reno barged in, holding his gun over his shoulder.

"Heya! When's he gonna wake up?"

"No idea." Zack buried his face into his hands as he slouched back.

"Oh, I see…" Reno took a seat next to Zack. "This, uh…kid. He mean somethin' to you?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Zack said, as his voice muffled through his hands.

"Don't play dumb…I saw the look Sephiroth wore on his face as we left him there with Lazarus. You both seem to have issues with this kid."

"Well…let's just call it a Bermuda love triangle, and leave it at that." Zack lifted his face out of his hands, and chuckled. Reno raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well…mind telling me what went down in the lab? We're the Turks after all, so we need to know."

"Yeah, sure." Zack then began filling Reno in on what exactly happened in the lab. He told him of the strange creatures, Leicester's death, and the strange experimental tubes they had encountered. After some time had passed, and Reno left, Zack looked at Cloud solemnly.

_He's probably going to be even more depressed after he wakes up and learns about what happened…judging by Reno's reactions of disgust, Cloud might take it in, er, bottle it in the same way and go into depression. He's too sensitive for this stuff. Ugh, what the hell, why am I being a hypocrite? I'm kinda like that too. Eh, whatever, shut up Zack. UGH!_

Zack sighed, and left the room. He closed the door behind him and walked out tiredly. It was very late, around one in the morning. As he walked down the hallway, he bumped into Angeal.

"How is he?" Angeal asked quietly.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"Of course…after all, he's been exposed to mako." Angeal sighed.

Zack stretched his arms out, and yawned. "Ahhhh." He looked at Angeal and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Seph?"

"Not sure. I'll talk to you later; I'm headed home now. Don't stay up too late, Zack. You need rest too." Angeal began to head out, and left Zack in the hall.

_Yeah, I probably should get some sleep as well. But I do wonder where Sephiroth is._

Zack headed towards the lobby, it was nearly empty. He advanced to the glass double doors leading outside, and didn't look back. As he exited, he saw a figure sitting on the curb of the sidewalk.

_This is kinda familiar._

Sephiroth was sitting there, his long silver hair touching the ground like a waterfall. "Seph…what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the pleasant weather."

"But it's freakin' cold." Zack chuckled as his breath turned into foggy air. He sat down beside Sephiroth and said, "It's Cloud, isn't it?."

Sephiroth nodded. "He's probably fed up with everything."

"Dude, of course he is." A moment of silence passed. "We should go get some rest."

Sephiroth didn't reply, but simply stood up. Zack mimicked the man. "I'm going to stay with Cloud tonight. You do what you need to."

"Hmph. Alrighty then. I'll go home…and rest." Zack started turning away to leave.

"Zack, one more thing." Sephiroth said before he could leave, "Lazarus has given us the rest of the week off."

Zack smiled faintly, and nodded. The blue eyed, dark haired man then turned away and disappeared coldly.

_That's a well deserved vacation in my opinion._

**-Cloud's POV.**

It was a couple hours later when Cloud began to stir. His pale and soft skin seemed most delicate to the touch. The blonde began to open his newly colored eyes. "Eh…" Cloud breathed spasmodically during his awakening. He moved slowly, and noticed his body was extremely tired and almost immobile. "Wha…Huh?" Cloud looked at Sephiroth who was staring at him intensely. He then noticed the man was holding him.

_What's going on? Where am I, what happened to Hojo? Sephiroth?_

"Cloud. Look at me." Sephiroth spoke elaborately as he watched the blonde look about the room tiredly. He gripped Cloud's chin and tilted it in a way so that Cloud could lock gaze with him. "Cloud. I'm here."

"Sephiroth…what happened? Where's Hojo and Leicester?" Cloud mumbled as coherently as he could.

Sephiroth, unable to control himself, kissed the blonde automatically on the lips. He was sitting on the bed next to Cloud, who was now sitting up. Sephiroth held Cloud's shoulder and kissed him lovingly. He then broke the kiss and looked into Cloud's blue green eyes. "Cloud, everything is fine. Hojo has been arrested."

_Thank goodness…_Cloud looked away from Sephiroth and sighed. "Wait, what about Leicester?" The blonde looked back at Sephiroth by turning his head again.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_It seems like Cloud didn't even notice I kissed him._

"Leicester…is dead." Sephiroth spoke emotionlessly. Cloud's eyes widened at the news.

"Wh…He's…dead?" Cloud whispered faintly as he looked away from Sephiroth once more.

_It would be better if I didn't tell him about how Leicester changed sides…and how he led us to Hojo. _Sephiroth sighed_. Cloud's completely disoriented…_

"Cloud, would you like to come home with me?" Sephiroth asked politely. Cloud looked at Sephiroth by only moving his eyes, and then decided to hug him. Sephiroth, caught off guard, held the blonde with a smile. He ruffled Cloud's hair with his hand and kissed him on the head as well. "I'll take that as a yes." Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's back and arms.

_I will always be the one you come to when your in desperation_.


	49. Chapter 49: Noble

Chapter 49: Noble

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud was riding Fenrir, faster than the speed of sound itself. He was on the road to Tifa's. He was late. He was supposed to pick her up about 20 minutes ago.

_Damn it, I'm always late. Ah, whatever._

As Cloud approached the bar, he slowed down his powerful motorcycle to an abrupt stop. After hearing Cloud's bike near, Tifa immediately came out of the building,

"You're late." She frowned and hopped onto the bike.

"Hmph…" Cloud sighed as he glanced at her.

She wore casual jeans and a black long sleeved turtleneck. Cloud, being as handsome as ever, wore a black coat, lime green scarf, and dark jeans. Tifa fastened her arms around Cloud's waist and Cloud kicked his bike into gear and drove off just as abruptly as he stopped.

**-Tifa's POV.**

"Why do you always have to be so late?" Tifa nagged the blonde.

"I'm not late all the time…" Cloud responded as he drove one of his prized possessions.

_Ah, well I guess it doesn't matter. I don't think Genesis and Cloud are that close anyway. I wonder how Genesis will react to this surprise dinner party we're throwing him…it's his birthday after all. I barely know Genesis at all, so this probably will be pretty interesting._

Tifa smiled. She held onto her best friend a bit tighter, and said, "It's Sephiroth, isn't it? I bet you're always late because you want his attention."

"Hell no, Tifa. It's actually the opposite of that…I'd rather not get any attention, but since I'm with you…" Cloud paused, and made a swift left turn, "But since I'm arriving with you, that won't happen."

Tifa giggled, and then responded, "Oh, what did you get for Genesis?"

"Nothing special. How about you?" Cloud responded, as the chilly night air fueled him to talk.

"A gift card for coffee. I barely know the guy, so don't call me cheap." Tifa said. Cloud smiled, and after passing a few more streetlights, he turned left once more. He parked Fenrir along the curb, and Tifa hopped off. "Whoa! This place is pretty big! It looks so cozy inside!" Tifa was staring through the glass walls of the restaurant while waiting for Cloud.

_Hey, I can see Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack, and Aerith!_ Tifa smiled. "Come on Cloud!" As she heard Cloud near her, she turned around, locked Cloud's elbow with hers, and led him inside.

"Whoa, Tifa! What's the rush?" Cloud muttered.

"I'm about to give you all that attention you've been craving for!" Tifa said, remembering his earlier response filled with insecurity.

_Sephiroth just glanced at us, ah, he must miss Cloud._

**-Cloud's POV.**

"Hey guys!" Tifa released Cloud's elbow from hers and gave Zack a hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

_Eh_…

"Cloud! Look at you, you look gorgeous as ever!" Aerith did the same as Tifa, and hugged Cloud Strife gently. Cloud hugged her back and smiled shyly.

_I like Aerith's hair._

Aerith wore a pink dress, and her long hair was tied back in a red bow. Her hair also tumbled down her back in long waves. As soon as Aerith released Cloud, Angeal chuckled, "Your hair's as spikey as ever as well."

Cloud smiled softly once more. After Zack and Tifa finished their embrace, Zack looked at Cloud and smiled. "Heyya!" He gave Cloud a quick hug, aware of Sephiroth's silent presence, and backed up.

Zack wore a dark brown coat, and a dark red scarf was wrapped around his neck.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

The room was large, with dark red painted walls. Yellow lights hung all about the room, and a large mahogany round table was set in the middle of it. A large sleek, black piano was to the left of the table, placed on a small mini stage. A quartet of violinist also played on the small stage, right next to the piano. A few smaller round tables were scattered about the room as well. A row of fine chairs were also lined up against the far wall of the room. A few waiters and waitresses were around, waiting and assisting politely. Sephiroth wore a black collared shirt, and black sleek dress pants that went along with his black shiny shoes.

_Cloud looks simply ravishing._

"Cloud, why are you just standing there? Everyone's hugged you—why don't you go hug Seph?" Aerith said thoughtfully.

"She's right, stop being so shy!" Tifa gave Cloud a little push towards the man in front of him.

"Whoa!" Cloud's forehead bumped against Sephiroth's chest. Zack laughed.

"Haha!" Zack pulled Cloud away from Sephiroth, and fiercely gripped him around the neck with one arm, and began noogie-ing his head with his other arm's fist. "That a boy, Spikey!"

"Ah! Zack, stop!" Cloud gripped Zack's arm, which then released him a second later.

_This whole greeting is preposterous._ Sephiroth sighed, and grabbed the blonde by the arm and hugged him.

"Hey look, it's Reno and Rude! They're bringing in Genesis!" Zack pointed out a minute later. "Hey, Cissnei's also here! Awesome!"

Genesis entered the party, and he smiled. "What's this? A birthday party?"

"You guessed right, happy birthday Genesis." Angeal walked forward to Genesis and gave his childhood friend a nice warm semi-bro-hug.

As Genesis and Angeal talked, Renomet up with Zack and the two of them were as enthusiastic as ever. Aerith and Tifa also began engaging in conversation, as more guests arrived to the party. Barrett, Yuffie, Tseng, and Director Lazarus also showed up.

As everyone enjoyed their time conversing, Sephiroth pulled Cloud into a quiet corner of the room (on the far end). He gently pushed Cloud up to the dark red wall and whispered sweet things to him.

_He's quite shy and modest this evening. His beautiful smile, attire, and attitude are completely genuine._

"Cloud, you've been increasingly late, lately." Sephiroth spoke literally one inch away from the blonde's lips.

"I got caught up with some things." Cloud replied curtly. The blonde slender boy placed a hand on Sephiroth's cheek, and looked at him in such a sweet, homely manner.

Sephiroth, completely both figuratively and literally touched by this, kissed Cloud's lips repeatedly. "Cloud…" Sephiroth kissed him again, and wrapped his hands around his waist. "It's been 3 days since…we captured Hojo. Are you sure you've been feeling fine lately?"

Cloud pushed Sephiroth off abruptly, and replied, "I'm fine. I think I'll go outside for a little. The cold air is refreshing." Cloud turned away from his lover, and walked toward the exit.

_He's always so evasive when I ask him…_

Sephiroth followed Cloud like a shadow, and gripped his arm before he could advance toward the doorway any further. "Cloud. Stay here. Stay with me."


	50. Chapter 50: Confliction

Chapter 50: Confliction

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Cloud turned around and sighed. He knew he'd have a hard time escaping Sephiroth. _You are mine, Cloud._

Cloud looked at Sephiroth with thoughtful eyes, and tugged his wrist—notioning he wanted to be released. "Okay, I'll stay. Can you let go now?"

_What is he hiding from me…_Sephiroth pulled Cloud's body against his, and held him for quite some time, defying Cloud's earlier notion. Cloud sighed on his chest, and pressed his cheek against him.

"What are you hiding, Cloud? You always become so evasive…especially when I ask you how you feel. Something must be bothering you."

Cloud tried pushing Sephiroth off once more. "Sephiroth, I told you I am FINE. Why don't you trust me?"

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's upper arms, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Hmph."

_He's being difficult…as usual._

Cloud, becoming impatient, took a step backwards, only to have Sephiroth move along with him, for his hands were still gripping his shoulders. "Ugh." Cloud muttered. "I'm fine, I promise…"

**-Genesis's POV.**

"Banora apple slices for the appetizer. They'll be serving it soon; I made sure myself that this dish would be catered tonight." Angeal smiled.

"How thoughtful of you, Angeal. When we were kids, we'd eat these apples all the time, back in Banora." Genesis replied.

"Yeah, those were the good times." Angeal chuckled. Angeal then looked over his shoulder and saw Director Lazarus. "Ah, excuse me for a moment, I need to go greet the Director really quick."

Genesis nodded in approval, and then looked about the room.

_What a fantastic night this seems to be…everyone is here._

Genesis observed the people around him as he sat at a small round table. The tables were coated with dark red tablecloths. _They've incorporated my favorite color quite well, from the walls to the tables._

As Genesis looked about, one particular couple caught his eye. Of course, it was Cloud and Sephiroth. Cloud was standing in front of Sephiroth, he seemed a bit uncomfortable. Sephiroth seemed to be gripping Cloud in a rather harsh manner.

_What's this? Hmm…Sephiroth, abusive much?_ Genesis smirked. _That poor, fragile creature. What kind of relationship do those two even have?_

"Sorry about the wait, Genesis." Angeal returned, and took a seat on the table. Director Lazarus joined promptly.

"So, men…what do you think about those two?" Genesis glanced in Sephiroth and Cloud's direction.

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Angeal, Sephiroth seems to be rather harsh with Cloud, don't you think?" Genesis proposed.

"I've noticed that too, Genesis. But overall, I think Sephiroth just worries too much about him." Lazarus interjected.

"Genesis, I can talk to Sephiroth about it later." Angeal said.

"No, it's alright Angeal. Stay out of it. I think we all just need time to…adjust…to their relationship. I have no problem with it, I just find their antics intriguing." Genesis kept his eyes on the pair. He then noticed Sephiroth tugging at the hair attached to the nape of Cloud's neck. Cloud balled his fist and punched Sephiroth toughly, yet gently on the chest. Sephiroth then hooked his lips onto Cloud's.

_They are either madly in love, or Sephiroth's simply a sadist. I wonder what Zack thinks about this—I mean; surely he's noticed their behavior._

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack was chatting with Reno and Cissnei at a different table, not too far from the one Genesis was sitting in. They talked lightheartedly about small events taking place in the following months.

_This is stupid. I'm going to leave. I can't help but feeling hurt when I see those two together. I know I told myself not to interfere, and to stop caring. I'll stay true to that, but I just can't be near them both. It's hurting too much. Damn it, Zack. Why are you such a baby!_ Zack rubbed his eyes, trying to rub away his thoughts as well.

"Zack! Buddy, what are ya thinkin' about?" Reno threw a crumpled up napkin at him.

"Agh!" Zack scrunched his face and looked at Reno with disdain. "Nothin…I just spaced out I guess."

"Yeah, I wouldn't buy that for a second! You were definitely thinking about something!" Reno insisted.

"Zack, that's so unlike you, something's definitely on your mind! Tell us, maybe it'll make you feel better." Cissnei proposed.

"Maybe we can help too. We're your buddies, you can count on us." Reno added.

"You Turks are pretty damn insistent!" Zack laughed and threw the crumpled napkin back at Reno. "It'll take a hell of a lot more persuasion than that to get the newest First Class SOLDIER to crack!"

**-Cloud's POV.**

"Sephiroth, I'm going to go sit with Zack. Why don't you go talk to Genesis? It's his birthday after all. You know him well, don't you?" Cloud said.

Sephiroth looked down at the blonde's chest, and rubbed Cloud's sides. "Is that what you want?"

Cloud nodded, and waited for Sephiroth's approval. "Alright. But, before you go. Know one thing."

"What is it?" Cloud asked, a bit puzzled.

"I have a rather…fierce urge to ravage you as of right now." Sephiroth said sinisterly.

Cloud raised one of his delicate eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just wanted you to know what you do to me, Cloud. But there is one thing that I want to know from you as well. Do you…" Sephiroth bucked his hips forward onto Cloud's, causing him to lose balance and lean back onto the table behind him for support,"…want it? Is this a requited feeling?"

_Why is he doing this here?_

"Sephiroth, you're such a gentleman, aren't you?" Cloud's voice shadowed a sarcastic tone. He then slapped Sephiroth gently across the face, and made his way towards Zack's table.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_He's being a bit more defiant than usual. Inferior boy, why must I love you so?_

Sephiroth joined Angeal, Genesis, and Lazarus at their table. Genesis promptly commented, "your relationship with Cloud is quite entertaining, Sephiroth."

"How so? And by the way, happy birthday Genesis."

**-Zack's POV.**

_Great here he comes…wait, that's a good thing. He's alone! But ah, I feel so messed up right now. Oh damn it…ugh._

Cloud took a seat next to Zack and said hello to Reno and Cissnei. "Hi Zack." Cloud smiled and rubbed his eye.

Zack turned his head and looked at his dear old friend. _Damn it, he's hot!_

_Ever since I realized my love for him, I've been thinking of him in the weirdest ways…like…I wonder if he's sexually active, what he thinks of me, if he wants to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss him…_

_I won't forget that day…when we were in my truck. That was the best I've ever felt…his lips on mine, his skin on my skin…_

"Zack!" Reno threw the napkin back at him. "Man, your doin' it again!"

"Zack, are you alright?" Cloud picked up the napkin and set it on the table. He then rubbed Zack's shoulder—showing deep concern for him.

"Oh, sorry. I think I need some fresh air or something. I'm gonna take a step outside, kay guys?"

Reno and Cissnei were reluctant of letting Zack go, but they finally did. "I'll go too, I've been wanting to step outside as well." Cloud said. Zack sighed and let the blonde tag along—just like old times.

_Cloud…I can't help but love you_. Zack rubbed his forehead as he walked outside. Cloud walked up beside him and remained quiet as usual.


	51. Chapter 51: Heaven's Grace

Chapter 51: Heaven's Grace

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack was standing just outside the restaurant, he breathed out some cold air. Bright white-lighted street lamps illuminated the night. Cloud stood beside him. The pair had grown accustomed to one another's presence—they were basically used to it. But something felt different to Zack.

_Cloud…_ Zack felt uneasy.

Cloud, noticing the dark haired man's discomfort, looked at him with concern. "Zack…?"

Zack turned slightly to face Cloud. "Yeah?" His voice was barely audible.

"Are you okay?" Cloud turned his body to face Zack head on. The blonde's hands were stuffed in his pockets. The cold night air was imminent.

_I might as well just…I dunno._ Zack sighed and didn't answer Cloud. The blonde's increasing concern began to bother him. Cloud grabbed Zack's elbow and led him to a bench tucked against the glass wall right next to the entrance of the restaurant. The two sat down and Zack looked at the road in front of them.

_What am I doing? What should I say? Argh…Cloud's getting worried about me. I…like the attention. But…_ Zack noticed Cloud was looking at him, so he then turned his head to face Cloud. Cloud immediately reacted to the movement by turning his head away, returning his own silent gaze to the road. The blonde was leaning forward a bit; his black-gloved hands gripped the edge of the bench gently.

_What's he thinking? Does he still love me too_?

Zack noticed a stand of Cloud's hair was out of place. He subconsciously moved it back into place while Cloud continued looking at the road in silence. "Zack…" Cloud turned his head back towards Zack, aware of the sudden gesture. "How have you been…lately?"

I_'ve been okay. Wait, talk Zack…Don't think, just talk! Damn it, I just can't…. why can't I just talk to him? I've never frozen up this bad before! Ughhh…_.

"I…." Zack muttered.

Cloud looked at him in a confused manner. Zack looked back at him—completely stumped. Without thinking—Zack leaned his head closer to Cloud's. Cloud inched his face back a little, just out of surprise. Zack subconsciously placed his hand on the side of Cloud's neck, and pressed his forehead onto Cloud's.

Their lips were literally one centimeter away. "Zack?" Cloud grabbed Zack's wrist (the one that gripped his neck) and he leaned forward abruptly, giving Zack a warm hug. "Your forehead's really warm. Are you sick, Zack?" Cloud pressed his cheek against his silent friend.

_Oh…I have a headache. I didn't notice before_…

Zack slowly wrapped his arm around Cloud, and rested his chin idly on the blonde's hair. The icy cold weather contrasted gravely from Zack's temperature.

_This…_

_This is just fine…_

"Zack?" Cloud began to release Zack, but Zack continued to hold on firmly. Cloud decided to stay in his arms, to comfort his friend. "Zack, let me take you home. You aren't feeling well, are you?"

**-Cloud's POV.**

_He still won't answer me…something is definitely wrong with Zack. I have to help him_.

Cloud tilted his head upwards; fully aware that Zack's chin was resting on his hair. Zack then hugged Cloud tighter. His pale skin seemed quite darling to Cloud. The black haired man avoided Cloud's gaze, and his blue eyes seemed distant…far off in another land perhaps.

_He's…completely out of it._

_He seems….sad._

"Cloud, you'll catch a cold. Come inside. Zack…you too." A piercing voice cut through the air—it was Sephiroth.

Zack still didn't let go of Cloud. Cloud turned his head to look at his promised lover, and Sephiroth's face was emotionless.

"Well, come on. What are you both waiting for?"

Cloud leaned back slowly from Zack, he tried his best not to make him feel worse. Zack's hands were slung around Cloud's waist weakly. Every movement Zack made seemed weak, pained, and hopeless.

Sephiroth noticed this, but he advanced to Cloud, and pulled him out of Zack's idle embrace. Sephiroth had pulled Cloud to stand by gripping his elbow. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows at Sephiroth. "Let go."

Sephiroth's grip tightened, "Let's go inside."

"No, not without Zack. Can't you see he's not feeling well?" Cloud glanced at Zack, who sat there on the bench like a discarded sock puppet. He looked at Cloud with weak eyes.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

_I know he's not feeling well. Don't take me for an idiot, Cloud._ Sephiroth's thoughts were buried with suppressed jealousy. He grabbed the blonde by the hair and fiercely kissed him on the lips.

"Mmh!" Cloud pushed Sephiroth's chest back forcefully, "Stop it!"

Sephiroth's grip on Cloud's arm grew even more malicious—Cloud's fragile skin was beginning to redden under the pressure. Sephiroth's lips were like an anchor weighing down on the blonde. Cloud, eager to help out his friend, took a risk. He knee'd Sephiroth in the crotch with great force—and went to Zack's aid.

_That was completely unexpected.._. Sephiroth grimaced, and stood there in brief paralysis. He was taking the pain quite well.

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack, terribly disheartened by the kiss, continued sitting idly on the bench. His face resembled a god's. The cold air brought out his eyes and skin in a manner never beheld before.

_Sephiroth…why are you being such a jerk? Cloud was just being a sweetheart_…

Cloud bent his slender legs a little, and placed both his hands on Zack's shoulders. They were both looking into each other's eyes. Cloud then spoke with a soft, loving voice, "Hey, you okay?"

Zack's icy blue eyes were wide open; he stared at the blonde in front of him.

Out of nowhere, Zack moved his hands slowly to both sides of Cloud's face, basically cupping the blonde's face in his hands. He then leaned his head forward and planted his lips on Cloud's.

_He's so warm_.

It began to drizzle. Crystalline raindrops fell, and the world couldn't seem more perfect. When Cloud felt the rain land on his skin, he smiled. Cloud smiled.

He let his hand glide along Zack's skin, parting the raindrops along his face. Cloud kissed him back gently, and slowly found a place on Zack's lap—sitting there—in a cold, yet passionate fiery embrace.

_If nothing lasts forever, Cloud…_

_I want you to be my nothing._

Sephiroth stood in front of the two. The moonlight coated Sephiroth's figure—outlining his shape. His silver hair seemed to be glowing because of it. Sephiroth smiled.


	52. Chapter 52: Suitor

**Yay...more yaoi. Lol *_*. Didn't feel like doing POV's...lol**

* * *

Chapter 52: Suitor

"Wake up, Zack."

A sweet voice filled and echoed through Zack Fair's ears. Zack opened his eyes and smiled. "C….loud?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."

Zack felt a warm, comforting hand land on his forehead.

"You feel a little cooler. Hopefully you'll be better by tomorrow."

Zack grabbed Cloud's wrist, and sat up. He then realized that he was in Sephiroth's room. Red velvet sheets coated the king sized bed he was on.

"Ah, jeez. Sephiroth's place, really?" Zack rubbed his head and looked at Cloud, who sat beside him on the bed. Zack widened his eyes. "Cloud…"

The blonde was wearing a rather large, loose black shirt. His arms were covered with bruises; one side of his neck was the same way. Zack was still wearing his jeans, brown coat, and dark red scarf. Cloud, noticing Zack's imminent gaze, looked downwards and placed his free hand on the bed.

Zack, still gripping Cloud's wrist, pulled him against his chest. "Cloud…he hurt you…" Zack held Cloud gently and kissed his head.

"No Zack, it's alright." Cloud leaned out of the hug a bit, and looked up at Zack. "You must be starving. Let me get you some food and water, I think you should eat and rest some more." Cloud felt Zack's cheek for his temperature again, but Zack grabbed his wrist once more, and pulled his hand off.

"I love you." Zack kissed Cloud on the lips again; he pecked him multiple times—consecutively. He then positioned the blonde onto his lap, his crotch fitting perfectly in-between Cloud's legs. Cloud kissed Zack on the cheek, and held his chest.

"You won't say it back, then?"

Cloud remained silent.

"I see…" Zack kissed Cloud's forehead. "Where is Sephiroth?"

"I'm right here." Sephiroth walked in. The man had been next to the entrance of the room the whole time, listening and watching through the crack of the door. He had been standing just outside the room, against the wall next to the door. Sephiroth approached the bed, and eyed the pair down piercingly.

Cloud got off of Zack and the bed. He then made his way to exit the room. "I'm getting Zack some food." He closed the door.

Zack looked at Sephiroth in a grave way. "You're hurting him."

Sephiroth didn't reply. He stood there, staring at Zack in a contemplative manner.

"That's it, your just going to stand there?"

"Hmph. Zack, you passed out after you kissed my Cloud. Cloud insisted we take you somewhere to rest, and here you are. The party is still going on—I have a feeling they'll be there until sometime in the A.M. If you are feeling better, you are free to go."

"Sephiroth, please, be more gentle with him. I can't bear to see you treat him like that. He's never done anything to hurt anyone."

"You don't know anything, Zack. He has hurt me. And you too, no?"

There was a pause.

"You—"

"Cloud doesn't do it on purpose, though." Zack cut off Sephiroth.

"A few hours ago. He kissed you back. On purpose."

There was another pause. Zack looked down while Sephiroth's gaze was still on him.

"That certainly hurt me."

"Sephiroth…" Zack's eyes grew solemn. "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven." Sephiroth sighed.

"Just please don't hurt him…if you're going to be with him, treat him right."

The doorknob twisted, and soon the door opened slowly. Cloud came in with a tray of food. He walked to Zack, and placed the tray on his lap. Mashed potatoes, chicken, and corn lie on the plate. It was accompanied with a chilly glass of water. Zack looked at Cloud, and Cloud smiled again.

"Damn, this is amazing Cloud! Thank you!" Zack began eating at a rather rapid pace. He was glad the very boy he loved prepared him some food. He loved it. Sephiroth walked to Cloud and held him firmly against his chest.

Cloud whispered, "I hate you right now. Let go." Sephiroth tightened his grip.

"That's a lie." Sephiroth kissed Cloud firmly on his cheek. "I'm still mad at you. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet. And on top of that, you present yourself to Zack in such a seductive manner—you're not even wearing any jeans. That's two mistakes too many in one day.

Zack began coughing. "Ugh, I think I should eat slower."

"Zack, be careful, chewing is a good thing you know." Cloud turned away from Sephiroth and sat beside Zack once more, caressing his back gently.

Zack laughed and drank some of the cold water Cloud had brought him. "Wait a sec, Cloud, aren't you hungry?"

"Hungry?" Cloud looked down at Zack's tray. "I never thought about eating all day. How could I forget to eat?"

"Cloud, you need to keep your strength and appetite up. The mako that was inside you took a lot out of you, and it also gave a lot to you. Your body has new capabilities now. You're stronger now. But you have to eat, in order to remain healthy." Sephiroth interjected.

Cloud nodded and looked down at the sheets. Sephiroth then said, "Come with me, let me get you some food. Zack, you stay here and get some rest. Some sleep should kill that slight fever of yours."

"Alright, I really appreciate all of your guys's help. I'm sure I'll be up and out sooner than ya know."

Cloud kissed Zack's cheek, and left the room with Sephiroth. Sephiroth closed the door behind him, and immediately gripped Cloud from behind.

"Sephiroth! Ugh!"

Sephiroth held Cloud firmly by the waist and lifted him up a bit, dragging him to the living room. He plopped the blonde on his black sofa, and kissed his lips. Cloud let him do so, and waited for Sephiroth to withdraw. As soon as he did, Cloud bit his own lip, and looked down. "What? You aren't going to slap me, Cloud?"

"Shut up." Cloud stood up, and made his way to the kitchen. "Just let me eat something." Cloud opened the refrigerator, and soon he felt Sephiroth's hands about his waist again. Sephiroth hooked his chin onto Cloud's shoulder and kissed his neck. "Ah." Cloud continued scanning the fridge, but Sephiroth kicked the fridge door closed with his shoe. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer. Sephiroth pushed Cloud against the nearby countertop, and bucked his hips against the blonde's bottom. "Uh!" Sephiroth pushed Cloud's torso down on the counter, so that his bottom was in plain sight. He pulled off Cloud's black briefs, and pulled up his shirt halfway. "Sephiroth, not right now, please! Zack's here!"

"You told me to shut up earlier. I listened. Now i you /i shut up." Sephiroth's voice was low and seductive. Cloud heard Sephiroth unzip the fly of his dress pants, and then he i felt /i a thick, long, piece of flesh slide into his hole.

"Mhh…" Cloud moaned softly. The blonde snapped out of the feeling of the lustful entrance, and tried getting away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth slid both of his arms through Cloud's underarms, and hooked his hands onto the blonde's shoulders. "Ugh! Fuck you!"

Sephiroth began ramming the blonde with great vigor—he hadn't done him in quite some time. The sound of Sephiroth's rod ramming and thumping against the blonde's insides made him even more lustful. "Oh, ugh, Seph," Cloud moaned between thrusts, "Hah…mhh…" Sephiroth then made one thrust particularly fiercer and harder, and pressed his base against Cloud's bum very hard. "Please!" Cloud yelped, and tried peeling Sephiroth's hands off of him. Sephiroth then continued to bang him with greater speed. Cloud's round, soft, bum bounced against each thrust, causing Sephiroth's rod to swell up faster than usual.

"Please what?" Sephiroth teased, as he continued screwing his doll. Cloud's cheeks turned a light pink color, and he continued breathing out defiant moans. Cloud held onto the edge of the counter tops with his hands, and he stayed in position and didn't move. He began letting Sephiroth nail him mercilessly. Sephiroth began thrusting even more violently. Cloud moaned in pain and pleasure. The silver haired man reached for Cloud's nipples, and began pinching and pulling on them. Cloud, moaned even more as his body grew more sensitive and stimulated. "You won't talk anymore, Cloud? How does this feel? Your nipples are completely erect."

"Mmhff" Cloud sighed and moaned. His body rocked back and forth while his lover pounded his ass. Cloud's hole tightened and tensed up around Sephiroth's cock, causing him to fuck Cloud even harder. "AH!" Cloud yelled, when he felt Sephiroth plunge deeper.

"That's right…heh." Sephiroth began making all of his thrusts that deep, and Cloud began cumming after a few more of them. As Cloud came, his hole constricted Sephiroth's cock in a very tight manner. "Good, Cloud." Sephiroth spanked Cloud, and then continued thrusting into the blonde as he came.

"Ooh! Seph, stop it now, please!" Cloud twisted his bum away off of Sephiroth's cock to ease his pain, but Sephiroth then gripped Cloud's hips firmly and began nailing him at a constant pace. The base of Sephiroth's cock hit against the skin around Cloud's hole each time. About ten minutes later, Sephiroth began to cum inside the blonde's hole. Cloud shuddered and cummed again, and his body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Sephiroth pulled himself out of the blonde, and gripped one of Cloud's butt cheeks and spread it apart. He looked at Cloud's battered hole, and spanked it. Cloud twitched and breathed heavily. Sephiroth shoved three of his fingers into Cloud's hole and felt his semen in Cloud. "Seph…hh.." Sephiroth pulled his fingers out and spanked Cloud again. "Ugh, stop…" Cloud lifted his chest off of the counter, and his shirt fell back down—covering his body once more. Sephiroth pulled Cloud's briefs back up and spun Cloud around.

"You loved it." Sephiroth smiled as he admired the blonde. Cloud's cheeks were pink, his hair tangled, his body lightly wet. Sephiroth kissed Cloud gently, and Cloud kissed him back tiredly.

"You should eat now." Sephiroth picked the blonde up off his feet after kissing him, and sat him down on the kitchen table.

* * *

**Poor Cloudykins...**


	53. Chapter 53: Mutuality

Chapter 53: Mutuality

**-Cloud's POV.**

Cloud stared at the black centerpiece placed on Sephiroth's mahogany table. He sat idly, in an entranced manner. The centerpiece was a black vase that carried fake black roses. Sephiroth placed a plate of food on the table in front of Cloud.

Cloud looked down at the dish. Sephiroth had prepared him an excellent entrée. There was a large, tender portion of chicken placed in the center of his plate. The chicken was surrounded by colorful vegetables—the aroma of them both combined was rather exquisite.

"Well, aren't you going to eat it?" Sephiroth asked wearily.

_Does he honestly expect me to eat this food, especially after what he did?_ Cloud sighed and looked up at Sephiroth lazily. Sephiroth looked at Cloud sternly. _I guess there's no way out of this one…_ Cloud looked back down at his plate and picked up the fork. He paused.

_Wait, why am I letting him win? I shouldn't let him control me like this…but oddly, I don't feel like fighting with him. Ugh_.

"Cloud, should I feed you?" Sephiroth pulled out the chair next to Cloud's and sat close to him. He then pulled the fork out of Cloud's hand and stabbed some vegetables. He raised the fork right in front of Cloud's lips, waiting for him to open up.

**-Sephiroth's POV.**

Cloud looked adorable, the way he sat at the table. His cheeks were lightly pink still; the rough intercourse earlier had completely drained the blonde. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and made a small pouty face, he opened his lips and Sephiroth gently pushed the fork into the blonde's lips.

_He is so beautiful. I hope I didn't hurt him too badly…he probably loathes me for what I did…_

Cloud chewed quietly and looked down. His hands were tucked under his bare thighs on the seat. His rear end ached, and remained extremely sensitive to all touch.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth began.

Cloud didn't answer, but he looked back up at Sephiroth slowly in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit too much for you today. I love you very much. I just…become very envious when I see you and Zack together. I hope you understand that."

"That doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want to me." Cloud retorted.

"Do you still love me?" Sephiroth asked in monotone.

Cloud nodded and looked away.

"Don't be afraid of me, Cloud." Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed Cloud's forehead, and then leaned back to his normal sitting position. "You are very dear to me." Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head downwards.

After a pause of silence, Sephiroth tried to feed another bite to Cloud, but Cloud's lips remained closed. Sephiroth pressed the fork to Cloud's lips, but Cloud moved his face away. "Mmh, stop."

"Cloud, you need to eat."

"I've lost my appetite."

"Why is that?" Sephiroth asked, as he looked Cloud in the eye.

_Oh, please._

Cloud stood up and began walking away, but Sephiroth mirrored Cloud and stood up as well to block his path. "Move."

"Where are you going, and what are you so upset about? I apologized, didn't I?" Sephiroth gripped Cloud's shoulders and held him there.

"If you really love me like you say, then how come you don't think about how I'd feel if you'd ever rape or hurt me?" Cloud began prying a hand off of his shoulder.

"Cloud…I never rape you. We always have sex, loving sex at that. And I do think about how you feel. That's why I apologized." Sephiroth defended.

Cloud winced both mentally and physically from the mention of the word _sex_. "Yeah, you think about how I feel _after_ you break me. Leave me alone, Sephiroth." Cloud began walking away from Sephiroth, but the man continued holding Cloud. The two wrestled for a moment, but Sephiroth ended up behind Cloud—grabbing him by the waist. "Let go!" Cloud was completely sore, and was all too familiar with Sephiroth's grip.

"Cloud, that isn't true at all. Listen, stop trying to leave!" Sephiroth's tone harshened as Cloud still struggled. "Cloud, your one to talk, you kissed Zack so willingly today! Did you ever stop and think of how it might've made me feel?"

Cloud stopped struggling, and gripped Sephiroth's wrist firmly. "Sephiroth…I…" Sephiroth released his hold on the blonde, and spun Cloud around to face him. Sephiroth's eyes were filled with agony; he looked at Cloud in such a serious way. Cloud started feeling horrible about what he had done. "I'm…sorry."

Sephiroth pulled Cloud in, against his chest, for a hug. Cloud hugged Sephiroth in return and rubbed his back. Sephiroth pressed the side of his chin against Cloud's forehead after pecking it with his lips. Cloud blinked.

_At least he understands my problem now…_

Sephiroth released Cloud, and held onto Cloud's wrist gently. "Now come. Please finish your food, it's getting cold."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth with such a solemn face, and began walking back to the table.

_He's so adorable…_ Sephiroth couldn't help himself, so he kissed the blonde's cheek and lip before he could sit down. Cloud let him, and then he promptly sat back down, and picked up a fork and resumed his meal.

Before taking another bite, Cloud looked up at Sephiroth shyly. "Well, do you forgive me?" Cloud gripped the fork in his hand loosely.

**-Cloud's POV.**

_I've been such a fool._

Sephiroth locked gaze with Cloud and said, "Cloud. How can I not?" Cloud's eyes softened in look, and he took another bite and looked down. After another few moments of silence, Sephiroth said, "You have no idea…how strongly I've considered…beating Zack to death over the past few hours."

Cloud looked back up at Sephiroth, clearly out of concern. "You wouldn't…I mean, you're joking, right?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Of course I am. I'm just trying to show you how I've felt ever since…you both kissed." Cloud decided to give up on finishing his food, and he took one last bite and put his fork down.

Cloud sighed and said, "I'm going to go check on him." Cloud patted his lips with a napkin, and stood up and made his way to Sephiroth's room. Sephiroth refrained from swooping Cloud up off his feet once more—the blonde was just that irresistible.

_Zack, you poor thing. You were sick; you probably didn't even know what you were doing….i kissed you_. Cloud sighed and entered Sephiroth's bedroom. Zack was lying on the bed, his chest was heaving. As Cloud neared the bedside, he found Zack fast asleep.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I wonder if he's dreaming…_

Cloud sat next to Zack on the bed, and subconsciously began petting his hair. Cloud also subconsciously smiled when he looked at Zack.

_I wonder if he remembers the day we first met._ Cloud kept smiling. He then heard someone enter the room. It was Sephiroth, and he stood by Cloud—who was still sitting on the bed.

"You smile when you look at him." Sephiroth mentioned.

"Oh. I didn't even notice." Cloud looked at Sephiroth, and stopped petting Zack's hair. "His fever's almost gone. I guess when he wakes up he'll feel fine."

Sephiroth was envious. "Cloud, you are a very kind person….I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I ever became ill." Sephiroth ruffled his hand through Cloud's hair. Cloud nodded as he looked up at Sephiroth.

_Of course I would. I love you both, after all…_

"Cloud…will you promise me something?" Sephiroth asked.

"What is it?" Cloud looked down at Zack.

"Don't ever cheat on me again. I just can't bare it. It wounds me…on the inside."

_Seph_…

Cloud nodded while still looking down at Zack. One moment later, Cloud said, "Sephiroth…this really isn't working out, is it?"


	54. Chapter 54: True Love

Chapter 54: True Love

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack awoke to a bright hazy light. It was morning. Gray storm clouds had rays of light protrude from their crevices. Zack sat up lazily, and looked around.

He wasn't in Sephiroth's room anymore. "W-where am I…?" Zack muttered, a bit confused.

_Oh wait, this must be Angeal's room. How'd I get here?_ Zack yawned and sat up. His fever was gone. _I feel so much better! _Zack stretched his muscular arms around and about. He smiled to himself and looked outside Angeal's window. "Cloudy, but filled with light. I'm okay with that!" _Beautiful day, nonetheless_.

Zack turned around and made his way to the door. _I wonder where everyone is_… The handsome young fellow exited the room and made his way to Angeal's living room.

"Hey, look who it is." Angeal got up from the homely sofa he sat on, and made his way to Zack in order to greet him. "How're you feeling?" Angeal placed a hand on Zack's shoulder and shook him.

Zack smiled sheepishly at the fatherly figure in front of him, and shrugged. "Well, to be honest, I feel great! By the way…how'd I get here?"

"Right, you must be utterly confused. Well, last night at the party I noticed you, Sephiroth, and Cloud were missing. I immediately went outside, and Cloud's friend Vincent Valentine filled me in on what happened. He happened to be watching you all there on the bench. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I suppose. But anyway, I came to Sephiroth's house and took you off of their hands."

"Oh, okay then…" Zack looked down slightly, and then shifted his eyes to Angeal's once more. "Where's—"

Angeal cut off Zack, "Cloud, was here with you for the whole night. He took care of you, and he still is. He went out to get you some breakfa—"

_knock knock knock_

Angeal turned his head back at the door, "That must be him. He was getting you breakfast."

_Cloud…was with me all night?_ Zack thought speechlessly. Angeal advanced towards the door and opened it. Of course, it was Cloud. The beautiful blonde looked one hundred times more heavenly due to the bright light emanating from the skies onto his face. Clouds and light were always connected, after all. The blonde wore a black coat, and a dark green scarf was wrapped around his neck. In his black glove covered hands, he held a box containing a plentiful amount of food.

The blonde walked in past Angeal, after flashing him a sincere smile. Cloud glanced at Zack, and smiled in a similar fashion. He placed the box of food on the counter in front of him, and turned sideways to face Zack. "Did you sleep well?"

Zack was dumbfounded. _What, no Sephiroth? How come Cloud took so much care of me?_ Zack smiled hastily, for lack of words. He glanced at Angeal behind him, giving him the "leave the room please" look.

"Hahaha," Angeal laughed. He then walked up behind Cloud and locked the blonde's neck in his arm.

"Ahh, Angeal." Cloud muttered, a bit surprised.

"Zack, you should really thank this kid." Angeal teased as he held Cloud firmly.

"Ugh, Angeal...!" Zack groaned at the odd picture, and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

Angeal then smiled, and released Cloud. "I'll be right back. I have to go run some errands." The older man walked away towards the door.

"Wait, Angeal, don't you wanna eat with us?" Cloud asked politely.

Angeal looked back, and smiled once more. "I'd love to, but I really have to go. You guys please eat, and take care of my house while I'm gone." And with that, the brown haired man left his comfy home.

Cloud then looked at the man in front of him, Zack. The big, beautiful green and blue eyes spoke a thousand words. Zack was speechless once again. "Zack, what's wrong? Are you still not feeling well?" Cloud asked. "You're usually not like this…"

_He's so worried about me, ugh…he's so sweet._ "C…loud." Zack hesitated. He didn't know what to say to the kind blonde. He was madly in love and there was no way he could possibly express it. Cloud took a step closer to Zack, and felt his cheek and forehead.

"You feel fine to me. I guess you should just ea—" Zack gripped Cloud's shoulder firmly and pressed his lips against the blonde's, cutting his sentence off. "Mmh."

Zack continued kissing the blonde with a huge wave of heat and passion. After a moment, he broke the kiss, and said, "This is going to sound stupid, but the only thing I want to eat is you."

There was silence.

Cloud then started laughing; he hugged his friend as tight as he could by wrapping his arms around Zack's chest. The blonde spikey hair poked Zack's chin, but he loved it. "Now that's the Zack I know." Cloud murmured as a subtle hint of blush appeared on his cheeks.

Zack held the blonde just as tight. He gripped Cloud's waist with both of his hands, and then kissed Cloud's forehead. "Cloud…you looked after me all night…"

"I know…" Cloud whispered as he kept his body against Zack's.

"Thank you."

Cloud looked up at Zack, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Zack."

Zack looked the blonde in the eye, and started losing it. _What'd he say? Does he really want to be with me now? What's going on…isn't he with Seph…?_

_I'm so happy to hear that he loves me…_

"Zack, are you crying?"

"Heck no...!" Zack snapped as he wiped his eye with his hand. "Your hair just poked my eye."

Cloud chuckled once more, and rubbed Zack's stomach. Zack pulled Cloud into the living room. He took a seat on the large, soft sofa, and pulled Cloud onto his lap. Cloud sat facing Zack, his bum acting as a warm pillow for Zack's crotch. _Cloud's so soft._ Zack thought. Cloud huddled against him. Zack gripped Cloud's sides, and rubbed them gently. The blonde kissed Zack's chest repeatedly. Zack's pale skin, deep blue eyes, and beautiful black hair had deeply attracted the blonde.

"Zack, I love you a lot."

The soft, peaceful voice pierced Zack's heart and filled it with serenity. "Cloud, I love you too, so, so much…" Zack muttered, for he was completely overwhelmed by the happy sensation emanating from within him. Cloud looked up at Zack, and as soon as he did, Zack squeezed the blonde against him as hard as he could.

"Ah, I'm no moogle toy ya know!"

Zack let out a well-deserved laugh, and kissed Cloud on the lip again. After a few minutes of cuddling and kissing, Zack mustered up the courage to ask Cloud, "Where's Sephiroth?"

Cloud was silent for a moment, and then replied, "He's probably on his way here…"

"Oh…why didn't you stay with him last night?"

"I wanted to look after you, and…" Cloud hesitated, "we were fighting again."

"Was it because we kissed…?"

Cloud nodded. "He forgave me…and told me not to do it again." Cloud then kissed Zack on the lips again, making a beautiful sound effect in the process. Zack rubbed the small of Cloud's back, and smiled._ I love his kisses…_

"Cloud, you should listen to him…we both know cheating is wrong." Zack whispered softly.

"I don't care anymore." Cloud replied wearily. "Love is love, after all."

"It's not right…" Zack sighed, just as weary. He then glanced over at the table. "Cloud, you bought food. Let's eat, okay?" _Damn it, he seems so comfortable…poor baby, I hate to move him._

Cloud nodded, and looked at Zack before he got up. _He looks so sad_, Zack thought.


	55. Chapter 55: Shut Up

Chapter 55: Shut Up

**-Sephiroth's POV. **

Sephiroth parked his car on Angeal's driveway, and promptly exited his car silently. _Cloud, why do you have to be so complicated?_ He locked his car, and flipped his freshly long, washed hair over his shoulders. He wore a suave black long coat, and made his way to the front door. _It's always the blondes._ He knocked on the door gently.

Sephiroth seemed to be filled with vitality on this fine, cloudy day. Cloud opened the door, and Sephiroth immediately pulled the blonde into his arms. "Sephiroth…" Cloud whimpered.

"Cloud…are you alright?" Sephiroth kissed Cloud's blonde hair and released him. Cloud didn't answer, and Sephiroth pulled Cloud outside for a moment. "Zack, can you give us a moment?"

Zack was sitting at the table, finishing up his food. He looked at the two and nodded, "…sure thing." He hesitated. After they closed the door, Zack sighed, _I hope nothing crazy happens…_ he thought.

Once outside, Sephiroth roughly gripped Cloud's arms and slammed him against the wall of Angeal's house. "Eh…" Cloud muttered, completely caught off guard.

"You don't think this is working out?" Sephiroth spoke harshly, and brought his face closer to the blondes, completely intimidating him. Cloud didn't answer, and looked at Sephiroth with solemn eyes. "You really don't think this is working out, do you Cloud?" Sephiroth spoke in a lower, intensifying voice. "Your right. It's not working out. Do you know why? It's because…" Sephiroth's grip tightened on the blonde's arms, causing Cloud to wince. "It's because you keep cheating on me."

Cloud looked down, away from Sephiroth. The blonde balled his own fists and refrained from looking Sephiroth in the eye. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Another pause.

Sephiroth violently shook Cloud, and said, "And you have the NERVE. You have the fucking nerve, to tell ME that it's not working out. I should be saying that to YOU."

Another pause.

Sephiroth glared at his little doll. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Sephiroth's tone remained as ruthless as before.

Cloud continued looking down, his blonde spikes covering his face. After another moment, he moved his head sideways, looking in the direction of the street. Sephiroth's frustration grew. _He won't even talk to me…_

Sephiroth shook Cloud again, and Cloud muttered, "Stop it." Sephiroth, brutally pissed as he was, lost his control for a moment, and slapped Cloud across the face with great force. "Meh!" Cloud, shocked by the impact, almost lost his balance. Sephiroth fastened his arms around Cloud and held him firmly against the wall again. "Ah!" Cloud looked at Sephiroth with frightened eyes. He tried pushing Sephiroth's chest off of him, but to no avail. Cloud's forearms were pressed against the larger mans chest.

"Do you have my attention now?" Sephiroth asked in a brutal manner.

"Seph…" Cloud whimpered, almost about to cry. "I'm sorry!" Cloud's cheek was painted a rough red, and Sephiroth started caressing it with one of his hands. Cloud violently pushed him off, and turned towards the street, tripping halfway in the process. "Don't touch me!" Cloud recovered from his semi-trip quickly, and took several steps away from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth caught up to Cloud with great ease, and gripped him by the hair and pulled him backwards, against his chest. Cloud started crying and started scratching Sephiroth's other arm, that lay wrapped around his waist. "Let go! Let go, please!" Sephiroth pulled on Cloud's hair harder and the blonde yelped in agony. Sephiroth then pushed and pulled Cloud by the hair towards his car. He unlocked the door and shoved Cloud inside. "Stop it Sephiroth!" Sephiroth forced himself inside the backseat of the car with Cloud, and held the blonde down on the seat. They were both lying there, and Cloud's chest heaved as he breathed.

Sephiroth's body weight crushed Cloud under him. He looked at the wrecked blonde and caressed his cheek. Cloud continued to sob and plead for release. Sephiroth pressed his finger against Cloud's lip. "Cloud. What the hell do you really want?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore! Get off of me and…and just stay away from me." Cloud cried, in a defeated, tired manner. "You always do this to me."

"You don't mean that. You love me, your stuck with me, and you know it."

"I'm not yours anymore." Cloud stated.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's forearms and started digging his nails into them. "You are mine."

"Ah! You're hurting me, stop it! Please!" Cloud squirmed under the man, and Sephiroth started kissing Cloud, forcing his lips onto the blondes. "Mmh, stop!" Cloud squirmed even more, and Sephiroth trailed his lips onto the blonde's neck. Sephiroth bit Cloud so hard, causing Cloud to violently squirm and yell for help. Sephiroth's perfect teeth unhooked, and he looked at the blonde's face.

"You look beautiful."

"Shut up!" Cloud cried.

"Tell me you love me still, and I'll get off." Sephiroth proposed.

"I fucking hate you!"

"Damn." Sephiroth seemed amused. "Well then, we'll keep playing." Sephiroth lightened, then released his grip on Cloud's forearms. Cloud immediately began pushing, and fighting his way out from under the man. Sephiroth unbuttoned Cloud's coat, and pulled up his shirt. Cloud scratched Sephiroth's neck, and pushed him repeatedly.

Cloud's tears began to resurface, and Sephiroth started tugging on his exposed, pink nipples. Cloud's nipples immediately perked up to Sephiroth's touch. He gently rubbed the areoles and then violently pinched them, tugged on them, and occasionally kissed Cloud.

Cloud panted, tired of being harassed. He stopped fighting back, and laid there, completely hopeless. "Fuck you." Tears kept rolling down the blonde's cheeks. Sephiroth, offended by Cloud's words, and suddenly aware of his tears and despair, randomly got off of Cloud. Cloud immediately sat up, and pulled his shirt down, and rebuttoned up his coat as fast as he could.

"I'd rather fuck you, Cloud." Sephiroth retorted perceptively. Cloud slid out of the car, and stood next to Sephiroth.

Cloud began wiping his tears and headed back to Angeal's house. Sephiroth abruptly walked in front of him and said in all seriousness, "Cloud. Are you really breaking up with me?"

_I'll always love you Sephiroth. But I just can't handle you sometimes. You're too violent…and insensitive sometimes._

"Yes." Cloud walked past him, and avoided looking into Sephiroth's emerald green eyes.

Sephiroth walked in front of Cloud once more. "So what now? You're going to see Zack? The person you cheated on me with, what, numerous times?"

Cloud, suddenly locked eyes with Sephiroth, completely ticked off, "I only kissed him! I only kissed him Sephiroth! It won't kill you! I've already apologized, I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say!?"

"You didn't have sex with him last night?"

Cloud, completely dumbfounded by the abrupt unlawful question, was rendered silent. "You…" Cloud began, "you actually think I'd do that to you…?" Cloud was deeply saddened.

"Listen," Sephiroth gripped Cloud's chin and looked at him carefully. "I love you. But how do I trust you, Cloud? You didn't even trust me at first. You learned to. Me? I learned to trust you. But you broke it."

Sephiroth's eyes were clear, serious, and filled with concern. "Cloud, I know I hurt you sometimes. I'm not stupid. I'm just madly in love with you. Please…I'm begging you. Don't hurt me mentally, and I promise not to hurt you physically. You're the only one I want in my life. No one else can be my Cloud. Not anybody."

Tears subconsciously, automatically started falling from the blonde's eyes as Sephiroth spoke. Sephiroth wiped them aside and thought, _His eyes are blue oceans. They're giving back the cloud's the gift of rain._


	56. Chapter 56: First

**YEAH! Zack and Cloud finally get it _onnn..._ Lol, :D**

* * *

Chapter 56: First

"Seph…" Cloud nudged Sephiroth's hand away from his little chin. "Seph, I can't do this anymore."

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's soft chin once again, and leaned forward in order to plant a gentle kiss on him. "Cloud, you don't mean that…"

Cloud pushed Sephiroth back softly. "But I do." Cloud met Sephiroth's eyes, and elaborated, "I don't want to be with you anymore…" Cloud then murmured faintly, "Your passion scares me."

Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's arms gently, and kissed the blonde on the forehead. "Cloud…is that what you really want, then?" Cloud nodded, his eyes were glazed with solemn tears. Sephiroth sighed, and contemplated slowly. He looked down at Cloud's clavicle and said, "So be it."

"But…

I know you'll come back to me. We're…" Sephiroth brought his lips forward, near Cloud's pierced ear, "connected."

And with that, Cloud pushed Sephiroth away for the billionth time, and quickly made his way to Angeal's home. He concealed his face from Sephiroth, trying his best to hide his emotions for him.

i I love him, but I hate him…/i Cloud thought as he opened the door. He immediately bumped into Zack Fair, who was literally one inch away from the door.

"Whoa," Zack gripped the blonde's arms, "I was just about to come out to see what was taking so long." Cloud hugged Zack tightly, and Zack did nothing but hug him back, gently caressing his back. Cloud buried his face into Zack's chest, and Zack knew something was wrong. "Cloud…what happened?" Zack looked up and saw Sephiroth making his way to his car. He got in, and drove away, without a second to spare. "Where's he going? Cloud?" Zack looked back down at Cloud, and kissed his little head. Zack pulled the blonde off of him and looked down at him, trying to get him to talk. He shook Cloud's shoulders gently and smiled at him. "Cloudyyy?" He cooed as friendly as possible.

Cloud looked up at him and didn't say a word. Those big, beautiful eyes struck Zack with great force. "Cloud, what happened?!" Zack was completely serious now.

Cloud's facial expression changed, and he said, "Oh, no, I'm fine don't worry." He desperately didn't want to worry his friend any further. Cloud wiped his eyes, for he was suddenly aware of the faint tears. Zack pulled Cloud into Angeal's living room after shutting the door. He sat beside Cloud on the sofa, and asked, "what the hell happened?"

"I broke up with him." Cloud whispered.

There was a moment of silence. Zack looked away from Cloud, sort of in shock. It was quiet for awhile. Zack ran his hand through his own hair in deep thought. i What the hell…they were perfect together…weren't they? /i

"I don't believe it."

Cloud looked at Zack with a pair of serious eyes. Zack then understood, that it was i real. /i Zack immediately asked, "why?"

Cloud replied solemnly, "he's too violent with me…"

"Cloud…did he hurt you?" Zack slung his arm around the blonde's waist, and brought his body close to his. Cloud leaned against Zack, and didn't answer. Zack kissed Cloud's hair. "Your cheek is kind of pink." Cloud still didn't answer. Zack got up and stood in front of the blonde. Cloud, confused, looked up at him. "Did you apologize to Sephiroth for kissing me?"

"Yeah." Cloud replied faintly. Zack sighed, and grabbed Cloud, picking him up off of the sofa. "What're you doing?" Zack pushed Cloud into Angeal's bedroom, and closed the door behind him. "Zack…"

"Cloud. I knew he was hurting you, and I didn't try hard enough to stop him. I'm sorry." Zack took off his brown coat and threw it on the ground. He then walked up to Cloud, and began unbuttoning the blonde's black coat.

"Zack, it's okay. It was only—" Cloud paused when Zack began unbuttoning the blonde's coat, "—what're you doing?"

"Let me see." Zack pulled off the coat, and Cloud immediately folded his arms and turned around, away from Zack.

"Zack, I'm fine, I promise."

"Hey, don't gimme that BS, I know you too well, liar." Zack turned Cloud around and immediately saw various bruises on the blonde's arms. Zack sighed with concern, and rubbed the bruises gently. "Cloud, this isn't right of him…this is no way to be treated. He loves you, doesn't he?"

Cloud nodded and pulled his arms out of Zack's warm, loving hands. The blonde turned his back towards Zack, and looked down. "He loves me a lot…but I left him because of this," Cloud rose up his arm and then rubbed it, "…Zack."

Zack gripped the blonde from behind, and pressed his cheek against Cloud's. "I love you." Zack lifted Cloud up off of his little feet, and plopped him onto Angeal's bed. He crawled on top of Cloud, and kissed his lips multiple times, in a fit of heat and passion. He then stared at the blonde for a while, his face only just a couple inches away. Cloud stared back just as lovingly. Zack rubbed Cloud's stomach, and began kissing him again. Cloud kissed back softly, and soon Zack let his tongue slide into the blonde's lips.

"Mmh," Cloud murmured. As they kissed, the clever Zack slid his hand from Cloud's belly to his crotch. Zack felt the blonde up, and Cloud blushed ever so slightly. "Zack…"

Zack sat up on top of Cloud, and pulled off his shirt, revealing his well built, muscular body. His abs were chiseled in the finest way, and Cloud admired his looks very much. Zack then pulled off Cloud's shirt, revealing pert, pink nipples, and a slender frame of a torso. Zack leaned down and started kissing Cloud's clavicle repeatedly, and then he made his way to Cloud's neck. "Cloud, it's red here…" Zack rubbed Cloud's shoulder, "It's a bite mark. Sephiroth?"

Cloud nodded, and started to sit up as well. Zack switched places with the blonde, and placed him on his crotch. As soon as Cloud sat on the large mound, he immediately felt the immense hardness of it. Cloud, slightly turned on by this, kissed Zack a bit harder than before. i Damn, he's too cute…I'm already hard. /i Zack thought to himself, as he felt the warmth of Cloud's ass cover his bulging crotch. Cloud broke their kiss, and scooted himself back a bit. He unzipped Zack's jeans, and fished out Zack's erect member. It was large in size, and very, very thick. Cloud stroked the cock in his hand, and Zack moaned. I UGH, he's going to make me jizz before I even put it in him…/i Zack grabbed Cloud's wrist and held the blonde's hands to the side. He pushed the blonde down so that he lay on his back, and yanked off Cloud's jeans. He felt Cloud's soft skin up with his hands. He then pulled off Cloud's briefs, and kissed his inner thighs. Cloud moaned gently at the feeling. Zack gripped both of Cloud's legs firmly and pulled Cloud downwards a bit. He rubbed his large cock against Cloud's inner and upper thighs, causing Cloud to shiver. "Ugh, Zack…"

Zack smiled, glad the blonde was just as horny as he was. He licked his hand and then rubbed and prodded Cloud's hole. He then re-gripped Cloud's legs and pushed his cock into Cloud's tight ring. "Eff…" Cloud moaned. Zack then pushed in the rest, and groaned as well.

"Damn, Cloud….way better than I imagined." Zack's whole dick was inside of the blonde, and he started thrusting gently, and slowly.

"Ahh, ugh, that feels so good." Cloud whimpered. Sephiroth usually screwed him as rough as possible, Zack started out slow unlike Sephiroth. Zack thrusted a bit faster, at a medium pace. His large cock kissed Cloud's prostrate each time he thrust. A thud sound could be heard each time he pushed his cock back in. Cloud enjoyed every bit of it. "Mm, Zack!" Cloud panted. Zack began thrusting a bit faster, he gripped Cloud's hips and did him as good as possible. "Oh!" Zack then pulled out, and decided to try a different position. He turned the blonde around and shoved his cock back in. "Ah!" Cloud gasped at the sudden re-entrance. Zack gripped Cloud's hips once more, and started pounding him doggy-style.

i thud thud thud thud thud /i

Zack gripped Cloud's bum, and spread it apart as he fucked him. Cloud started thrusting his hips back onto the big cock that thrusted forward. They both moved rhythmically, and Cloud's moans turned Zack on even more. "Yeah, moan for me baby…" Zack pounded Cloud even harder, his swollen rod was like a hammer nailing a wall. Cloud started moaning even more frantically, his ass had become so sensitive. Zack spanked Cloud a couple times, and kept screwing the blonde relentlessly. Zack panted, "Like it?"

Cloud's cheeks were faintly pink, and he moaned in answer. "Ugh, fuck!" Zack was really close to cumming, so he pulled out, and hot dogged Cloud's ass with his big swollen dick. He rubbed his cock between Cloud's crack, and Cloud's empty hole ached for more. "Zack, fuck…" Cloud grinded his ass against the cock that teased him ever so much. Zack leaned forward and kissed Cloud's shoulder and cheek. Cloud turned his head to the side, and the two started tonguing eachother roughly. Zack surprised Cloud, and rammed his cock back into him while they kissed. Cloud yelped into Zack's mouth, "mmph!" the high pitched sound turned Zack on even more. He continued knocking Cloud's ass up, balls deep and all, and he also continued screwing Cloud's lips with his tongue. He gripped Cloud's nipple and toyed with it gently as he continued his assault. "Oh, please…fuck!" Cloud was close, his ring tightened around Zack's large cock.

Zack released Cloud's lips and nipple. He now only concentrated on giving Cloud the best orgasm ever. He gripped both sides of Cloud's hips, and went all out. He bucked his hips mechanically, burying his large length into the blonde repeatedly. t_hump thump thump_

Zack thrusted faster, harder, and balls deep each time. Cloud moaned frantically, his sensitivity reaching an all time high. Zack didn't let up, and breathed and groaned hard. He felt Cloud's tight hole start rippling, convulsing, and tightening around his big dick, and Zack nailed Cloud a couple more times before he started unloading himself deep into the blonde. "Oh, oh, oh! Fuck!" Cloud squealed. Zack's throbbing, pulsating dick made Cloud's climax ten times harder. They both vibrated as one, and they both breathe very heavily. "Ugh…" Cloud panted.

Zack refrained from pulling out, and turned Cloud around while his cock was still buried in him. He hugged Cloud against his chest, and made sure his cock stayed in the blonde. Cloud and Zack's chest caressed one another. They both breathed heavily in the comfort of one another's warmth. Zack rubbed Cloud's bum, and parted it as his cock remained in the blonde. "Uhn…" Cloud kissed Zack's lips and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. Zack massaged Cloud's soft bum, his softening cock thrusting into him subtly. "Zack…" Cloud whispered.

Zack kissed Cloud on the lips. "I don't want this to end." The black haired man kept his hands on Cloud's softest parts, and continued kissing the porcelain lips in front of him. Cloud didn't object at all, and smiled faintly at Zack.

"Neither do I." Cloud kissed back lovingly, and let the man's cock continue to rest inside him.

* * *

**Reviiiieewwwwww and I'll make you some cookiessss. lol**


	57. Chapter 57: FML

**Yeah no POV in this ch, the thoughts belong to different characters as I get to them. **

* * *

Chapter 57: FML

Angeal unlocked the front door to his house, and made his way inside. i I hope Zack knows what he's getting himself into…messing with Sephiroth is probably the worst thing one could do. /i Angeal thought, as he entered to an empty kitchen and living room. Angeal glanced over at his bedroom door. It was closed. He went ahead and knocked on it, wondering what the pair was up to. "Zack, Cloud, you both in there?"

Sephiroth was parked in front of his flat. He sat in his car, completely disturbed and utterly broken. _Cloud_…

He sighed and buried his face into his hands, his silver hair moving with him ever so slightly.

_Damn_. Volumes of emotion spoke through Sephiroth's eyes.

After a moment of silence, Sephiroth exited his car, and entered his flat. He pulled off his coat, and hung it on the coat stand beside his entry door. The strong, silver haired man advanced into his own bedroom, and took a seat on it. He felt the red velvet sheet with his hand gently at first, but then remembered Cloud and Zack. His grip tightened. _I need him. I…am nothing without him_.

Zack replied to Angeal, "Yeah, we'll be out in a second." Zack looked at Cloud and smiled lamely, "ugh he always makes everything so frickin' awkward!"

Cloud smiled and kissed the flustered Zack on the lips. Zack grinned and jabbed another thrust up the blonde. "Ah!" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and pulled himself off of Zack. "Zack, jeez…!" Cloud's hole suddenly felt empty and cold. He got off the bed, and started picking up his clothes off of the floor. Zack sat on the bed, watching the blonde move around.

"I can't help it, you're too beautiful." Zack sighed and suddenly was hit in the face with his own clothes. Cloud threw them at him. Cloud started dressing himself, and Zack did the same. Zack was in the middle of putting on his shirt, and Cloud opened the door and greeted Angeal. "Damn it, Cloud!" Zack hissed, as he quickly put on the rest of his clothes.

The perceptive Angeal then walked up to the opened doorway and said, "you both had sex? It's pretty damn obvious."

Zack, fully clothed, scoffed and said, "none of your business, old man!"

"Sephiroth's going to kill you." Angeal stated as he sighed.

"Cloud broke up with Sephiroth…" Zack said quietly, somewhat solemnly.

Angeal's eyes widened somewhat, and he turned around to look at the blonde, who seemed to be in a distant world. _Sephiroth…he must be broken…who knows what he'll do now…this could be serious._ Angeal walked up to Cloud and gripped him by the shoulders. "Cloud…I thought you loved him?"

Cloud glanced at Angeal's eyes, and then shifted his eyes somewhere else. The blonde hated meeting eyes. "Angeal…I do…" Cloud murmured, completely sick of being questioned.

"Then why?" Angeal pressed.

Zack walked up a bit closer and answered, "Sephiroth's been too violent with Cloud."

"Tch," Angeal turned sideways to face Zack and said, "and you? You suddenly decide to claim Cloud for yourself?" _You randomly decide to screw him in my own bed…yeah, that's Zack for ya…_

"No, I…" Zack seemed troubled by Angeal's sudden questioning. Angeal smacked Zack gently on the head. "Oww…" Zack rubbed his head.

"Damn it, you both don't even care." Angeal turned his back on both, and took a step towards the door. He then stopped, and shook his head, "No. You both go to him, now." Angeal turned around to face both of the young men. "Go talk to Sephiroth. Fix this, now. You both have been completely insensitive to him." He then paused and looked only at Cloud. "Cloud, I know that Sephiroth has hurt you physically, mentally, whatever it is. But you have to understand what he's been going through the past few months. He's still trying to find himself, and you were the one thing that held him together. He told me so. He confides to me." Angeal then looked at the ground. "Now go. Both of you." Angeal opened the door for them both, and tossed Zack his car keys. "Take my car."

Sephiroth was in his kitchen now. He was cutting up various fruits. As soon as he finished cutting up some peaches, he glanced at the next fruit. Strawberries. Sephiroth thought of Cloud. _Doesn't Cloud like strawberries?_ Sephiroth began slicing the green leaves off of the strawberries. He arranged the colorful fruits on a round, decorative platter. Kiwis, apples, pomegranate, oranges, peaches, grapes, and bananas were neatly placed on the plate so far. He was still working on the Strawberries. Sephiroth suddenly felt a painful throb emanate from his heart. He put the knife down, and thought of Cloud desperately. _Am I really that attached to him? Why is he affecting me so much? I know he'll be back, so why am I mourning over him…?_ Sephiroth picked the knife up again once more, and cut another strawberry. _Red, the color of love. Red, the color of blood. My doll has fine taste._

Sephiroth then heard a gentle knock on his door. He grabbed a towel and wiped his hands off. He made his way to the door, and opened it. Sephiroth's eyes looked down at first, but then he looked up and noticed a familiar blonde, and black haired man. Sephiroth didn't say a word. Although he looked solemn, he was still unreadable. Zack spoke first, "Can we come in?"

Sephiroth blinked. He then asked, "Why are you both here?"

"To make sure that you're okay." Cloud replied, as he avoided Sephiroth's painful gaze. Sephiroth looked at the hesitant blonde, and stepped aside to let them both in. Sephiroth closed the door and silently returned to the kitchen. He picked up the knife and continued to cut the strawberries.

Zack followed Sephiroth into the kitchen, and leaned his back against the counter. "So," he began, "what are you up to?"

Sephiroth muttered lowly, "What do you think I'm up to?"

Zack sighed as he failed to ignite conversation, he then asked, "Can I help?"

Cloud had taken a seat in the living room (right next to the entry door), which was separated from the kitchen by a wall. The blonde was lost in a deepening depression.

Sephiroth, turned around suddenly, and gripped Zack by the collar, and held up his red, stained-by-strawberry knife up to Zack's throat. "You've helped enough, Zack." Zack and Sephiroth met eyes, green ones to blue ones. It was like the vast green Promised Land and the deep blue mass of ocean were clashing against rocks. Sephiroth then released Zack, and resumed cutting his strawberries.

"Eh…Sephiroth," _Damn, I didn't know he was hurt so bad…that look in his eye…_"I'm sorry…" Zack whispered.

"Just shut up, Zack."

_Ugh…how do I make him feel better? Oh right, I should apologize about how I also kissed Cloud the other day._ Zack thought.

"Sephiroth, I never got the chance to apologize for kissing him…" Zack began.

"Zack. Shut, up. At this point, I don't care."

"You care about Cloud, don't you?" Zack retaliated.

Sephiroth stopped cutting the bloodied fruit. "More than you ever could. I've just had trouble showing him lately."

"Sephiroth, no offense, but all you've shown him is violence."

Sephiroth turned around and faced Zack. He hid his frustration well. "Violence is born out of hatred and frustration, possibly even love. You are the one who frustrates me, and I love Cloud. I'll always love him more than you possibly ever could. My love…runs deeper." Sephiroth looked down as he said the last two words.

Zack furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at Sephiroth in a frustrated manner. "Sephiroth, you don't know a thing about love! I saw what you did to him, and that's not love at all!"

Sephiroth, a bit surprised and irritated by Zack's sudden outburst, replied, "Aren't you a virgin? You're the one who doesn't know anything about love. Cloud's my soul mate, and I just can't possibly live in this world without him."

Flustered, and utterly annoyed, Zack retaliated in a low, harsh voice, "I'm no freakin' virgin, and I know how love feels because Cloud's the one that taught me what it was."

Sephiroth's expression darkened at the reply, "since when…no, Zack…did you have sex with him?"

Zack, realizing his mistake, didn't answer. He looked away, his expression one of "FML"

Sephiroth let out a hasty sigh, and he immediately left the kitchen to find Cloud. Cloud was on his sofa, lying against a soft black pillow. The blonde seemed to be in the middle of falling asleep. "Cloud." Sephiroth said sternly. Cloud opened his weary eyes, and sat up. He still hadn't gotten any rest. He had been up all night, taking care of Zack. Sephiroth pulled the blonde up to his feet, and Zack walked into the room as well. "Cloud, you lied to me?"


	58. Chapter 58: Departed

Chapter 58: Departed

Cloud was half awake. Sephiroth shook the wobbly blonde. Cloud widened his eyes in sudden acknowledgement, and rubbed them with his hand. "What?" Cloud said in a rather raspy voice.

"Cloud…did you lie to me?" Sephiroth looked at the blonde intensely.

Cloud was still a bit out of it, and he looked at Sephiroth tiredly. "Lie to you about what?"

"You did it with Zack when you said you didn't."

Cloud squinted his eyes in confusion, and replied, "I never lied to you about anything, Sephiroth."

"You LIED about it."

"Sephiroth, hang on, calm down." Zack walked between the two, "We did it after you both broke up…after you left…" Zack trailed.

Sephiroth, clearly pissed off, left the room and went back into the kitchen. T_hey fucking had the nerve to do it the minute after I leave? Zack doesn't even love him like I do….I loved Cloud first, before he did._ Sephiroth picked up the knife and then chopped another strawberry to death. He then put the knife down and picked up a discarded peach. _Just peachy, h_e mused.

Zack looked at Cloud with the 'so-effing-sorry' face. "Cloud, I didn't mean to tell him, it accidentally happened. Now he's even more upset! Ugh, I'm so stupid!" Zack looked down and face palmed himself. "Damn it, he's so complicated!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. "Wait here," he said as he passed Zack. Cloud entered the kitchen and saw Sephiroth arranging various fruits into the fruit dish platter.

"Cloud." Sephiroth immediately was aware of the stealthy blonde's presence. "You like strawberries, don't you?" There was a solemn, broken edge to his beautiful voice. Cloud frowned slightly, and hugged Sephiroth from behind.

"Seph…please don't be sad. I don't like it one bit," Cloud whispered as he pressed his cheek on the man's back. Sephiroth stopped what he was doing. His heart melted as he heard those sweet words coming from the small blonde behind him. Sephiroth turned around, and hugged the blonde as tightly as he could. He arched his back and pressed his lips onto Cloud's shoulder by bending his head down. Cloud petted the silver hair as Sephiroth's softer side melted onto him. "I'm sorry, Seph. I just love you both."

Sephiroth gripped the blonde's waist even tighter than before as soon as he heard that. "Cloud…what do I do?" Sephiroth asked, genuinely. He released the blonde and only held him by the arms.

Cloud looked down and said, "I don't know…"

"If I stopped hurting you, would you be mine again?" Sephiroth lingered on the very words he spoke.

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud. He looked paler than usual. The blue-green eyes seemed a bit distant. "Seph…I don't know." Cloud murmured, clearly conflicted.

"Cloud give me one more chance." Sephiroth rubbed the blondes arms. "Please." Sephiroth wasn't one to say please often, and Cloud desperately didn't want to upset him anymore.

Zack walked into the kitchen, and saw Sephiroth holding Cloud by the arms. "You better not be hurting him again, Seph." Zack mocked, clearly still frustrated with the man.

Sephiroth shifted his eyes from Cloud to Zack, and retorted, "Shut up, Zack." It was the first time they both felt mutual anger towards one another at the same time. Cloud frowned at the two's obvious verbal tussle, and took a step away from Sephiroth. Cloud gripped the edge of the counter and looked down at the gorgeous bowl of fruit Sephiroth had made.

"We've all been through a lot the past couple weeks. I think you should be more forgiving and merciful." Zack replied. "Especially towards Cloud."

"Don't tell me what to do." Sephiroth tried his best to ignore the lean man.

"I hope you aren't trying to trick him into being with you again, because that's just plain ridiculous. You obviously don't treat him right, and I also think your partially obse—"

Sephiroth lunged forward and pinned Zack against the wall. "I said, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. And if I remember correctly, I also said SHUT UP." Sephiroth recounted, his voice as deadly as his masamune itself.

"Ugh," Zack gripped Sephiroth's wrist that engulfed his neck. "You're a DICK. I can't believe we all use to look—" Cloud suddenly began ripping the two apart from one another.

"Stop it!" He came between them both and pushed them apart. The blonde seemed extremely pissed, disappointed, sad, and tired. Cloud promptly commanded, "don't you both ever DARE to fight again. I won't tolerate it! I just won't. I hate seeing you both like this. Just stop it!"

A pause.

"Just stop…" Cloud lightened up a bit and stumbled a few steps backward.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Zack, extremely concerned took a step towards him.

Cloud nodded, and slurred, "Just don't fight with each other." The blonde steadied himself by gripping the counter once more.

Zack and Sephiroth glared at each other with eyes full of anger. The three of them stood in awkward silence. Sephiroth went to Cloud and rubbed his shoulder. He whispered to Cloud in a loving tone, "Are you sure your okay?"

Cloud nodded, a frown still painted on his pretty little face. "You need to rest." Zack came forward and grabbed Cloud's arm. He pulled him into the living room and planted him back on the sofa he was on earlier. Cloud seemed very worn out and tired. Sephiroth watched every movement Zack made very closely. The silver haired man then bought Cloud a glass of water and the blonde drank it gratefully.

Zack sat beside Cloud and let the blonde lay his head on his lap. Sephiroth, completely aware of the action, spoke up, "Cloud, you can sleep somewhere more comfortable. Allow me to take you to bed."

Cloud immediately sat upright, suddenly aware of the jealousy he stirred in both Zack and Sephiroth's brains. He then said, "No it's okay. I'll just sit here." Cloud picked up his glass of water again and took a sip. After he put the glass down again he said, "Seph, we came here to apologize. Do you forgive us?"

Sephiroth was sitting on the other sofa directly adjacent to the one Zack and Cloud were on. "I forgive you, Cloud."

"What about Zack?" The blonde mentioned.

"I won't forgive him." Cloud sighed, and asked why. Sephiroth then replied, "I prefer not to talk about it right now."

Zack, still ticked off, kissed Cloud on the cheek just to mentally stab Sephiroth. It worked. Before Sephiroth could say anything, Cloud beat him to it. "Stop, Zack." The blonde didn't want them both to start fighting again.

Zack turned his head slightly and looked down at Cloud. "You should really sleep, Cloud. You poor thing…" Zack moved some hair out of the blonde's face. "You looked after me all night, you didn't get any sleep, did you?" Zack said.

"I'll sleep when I get home." Cloud replied modestly.

"You're more than welcome to sleep here. I'll watch over you, you have nothing to worry about, Cloud." Sephiroth proposed once again.

"No, it's okay. I don't want you two to kill each other while I sleep." Cloud replied, irritated. Cloud sighed. "You know what, actually…Zack, can you take Angeal's car back to him right now? I'm going to take Fenrir home right now. I think we all need some time alone."

Zack looked at Cloud in a concerned manner, "Are you sure? Let me take you back home Cloud, your in no condition to ride Fenrir."

"No, I'll be fine." Cloud replied firmly.

"Cloud, I can take you home while Zack goes back to Angeal's. You have multiple options here." Sephiroth intruded.

Randomly, Cloud suddenly snapped like a twig. "Fuck it. I'm leaving." Cloud got up, and ripped open the front door.

"Cloud, wait!" Zack stood up after him. Cloud didn't listen, and left the two promptly. He was overwhelmed by the emotions of both the handsome men.

Zack glanced at Sephiroth, and both of them bubbled with mixed emotions. "You pissed him off, Sephiroth."

"Me? Impossible. He was overwhelmed by your incessant questions." Sephiroth retorted.

Zack grunted, and then taunted, "At least I ask him things! You don't care about him at all. The only thing you know how to do is FUCK him."

Sephiroth slammed the front door shut and pounced on Zack once more. He pinned Zack down on the sofa, muscles rippled against muscles. Sephiroth then asked harshly, "Give me three reasons on why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Zack grabbed a handful of Sephiroth's long hair, and tugged as hard as he could. This caused Sephiroth to release Zack, and get off of him. Zack quickly lunged at Sephiroth with his fist, and Sephiroth dodged it easily. The two paused for a moment and glared each other down. Zack rubbed his neck, and Sephiroth pulled his own hair back.

After a moment, Zack said quietly, "I thought we were friends."

Sephiroth sighed. "This is childish."


	59. Chapter 59: SnBooze

Chapter 59: Sn/B/ooze

Cloud maneuvered Fenrir to an abrupt, screechy stop. The action reflected his current state of mind. The blonde was completely frazzled. His brain was just like an egg, cracked and spattered into a frying pan—being cooked at 200 degrees. Cloud stumbled off of Fenrir, the motorbike. He had parked horribly. He didn't care though. He wasn't sure if he was even aware.

Cloud pushed open the front door of the bar he lived at. His home. His entry was rather harsh and loud. The creaking of hinges, and a faint jingle of a bell caught the immediate attention of Tifa, who was sitting on a bar stool. She ran towards him, "Cloud! Are you okay? You look horrible!" She gripped Cloud's tense shoulder, and steadied the tired blonde.

Cloud opened his lips slightly, as if he were about to say something, but instead, he collapsed on the floor, and Tifa was there to cushion the fall. She knelt on the ground with Cloud's upper body in her arms. "Cloud…!" She hugged him tightly and looked around in confusion.

Cloud whispered tiredly, "I just feel sick, Tifa." A second later he added, "Sorry…"

Sephiroth's cell phone rang. It was Tifa Lockhart. "Hello?" Sephiroth said wearily.

"Seph, it's Cloud. He's sick. Wasn't he just with you and Zack?"

Sephiroth's facial expression changed. "What? Is he okay, is it serious?"

Tifa sighed, and Sephiroth listened intently, "No, I put him in bed. He's got a slight fever and he said he was dizzy. Did he catch something from Zack? Isn't he sick like that too?"

"Zack's recovered, and it's possible. I'm coming over."

Zack, who sat on the sofa, suddenly stood up and questioned Sephiroth, "Wait, what? Where are you going? If it's to see Cloud DON'T GO. We're the last people he wants to see!"

Sephiroth looked at Zack and said, "He's sick, Zack."

"Ugh." Zack sighed, "Isn't Tifa there looking after him? She should be enough, we just shouldn't bother Cloud right now."

Sephiroth shifted his gaze to the floor and said, "Tifa, we're coming over. Don't tell Cloud though."

Tifa raised an eyebrow as she held her phone to her ear. "Why not?"

"Because he's mad at us. I'll explain later, we're on our way." Sephiroth hung up and looked at Zack. "Let's go."

"Seph, we shouldn't be doing this."

Sephiroth walked up to Zack, and held out a hand. "I'll promise not to fight with you anymore, as long as you do too."

Zack sighed again, and shifted his eyes up to meet Sephiroth's. Both were sincere, and tired. Zack gripped the hand and said, "Okay. Deal..." Sephiroth's grip tightened just like a deadly mechanism. "Agh, we just promised!" Zack glared at Seph in confusion.

"Listen Zack." Sephiroth's voice was low and deadly, "we did just promise, but I want you to know that I will NEVER…forget what you did to Cloud. Your germs made him sick, and I hope you know that." _I hope you also suffer for it…_ Sephiroth let go of Zack and then said, "Come on. Let's go."

_Damn it, Sephiroth…_ Zack thought as he followed Sephiroth out the front door in silence. They both took Sephiroth's car to Tifa's bar, and noticed Cloud's motorcycle was parked awkwardly along a curb. Half of it was on the sidewalk, while the other half lingered on the road. Black streaks trailed from the road to one of the tires. Cloud obviously had swerved into an abrupt stop.

"I hope he didn't hurt himself on the way here…" Zack muttered as he walked by the swerve marks. Sephiroth passed the distracted Zack and went straight into the bar. Zack followed in annoyance, and they both met Tifa waiting on the other side of the bar counter.

"So what's going on?" She said in a low voice, careful not to be heard by the blonde upstairs.

Sephiroth and Zack took turns explaining the odd events of the day, and the prior night. "So yeah, basically Cloud got mad at us both for fighting over him…" Zack concluded lamely.

Tifa looked down at the counter and offered the men some drinks. Both men obliged, and would do anything to dilute their minds at the moment. All of them drank, and were quiet.

_I wonder what the hell is gonna happen now..._ Zack mentally mumbled.

Sephiroth took another stable swig of beer, and thought, _Cloud, I'm going to treat you to those strawberries after we all sort this out…_

Tifa zoned out, i Why does Cloud get all these gorgeous men to himself? /i She started refilling all three of their glasses.

Zack smiled to himself as he got a bit more loopy. _Cloud's so soft._

"What did you say?" Sephiroth glanced at Zack blearily.

Zack's eyes widened a bit,_ Shit, did I say that out loud?_ "Huh? I didn't say anything…"

The mako infused men frowned at one another, and Tifa suddenly butted in, "I think he said Cloud's skin was warm or something." Tifa shivered a bit, she in fact, felt a bit cold.

* * *

It was morning, and Zack was face down on the bar counter, sleeping. His hand was still fastened around a beer bottle. "He's still asleep?" Tifa questioned to herself, as she walked downstairs from her room. She made her way to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for four.

Sephiroth was upstairs in Cloud's room. He lay on the bed beside Cloud, and petted his hair ever so softly. The blonde spikes were messy, and thrown about in every direction. Sephiroth smiled as he tried to part them in the right direction. Cloud's chest heaved subtly, and Sephiroth rubbed the semi-exposed navel. Cloud's large nightshirt was tugged upwards halfway due to the faint tossing and turning of his reminiscent, ragged sleep.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud's cheek lovingly, and continued to caress and comfort the sleeping blonde. i He seems better. His cells are stronger now, so I doubt his sickness is still with him. /i The silver haired man had tied his hair back into a pony tail in order to rid himself of random hair strands falling in front of his eyes.

The man started rubbing Cloud's shoulders. i His little muscles are so tense…/i Cloud, disturbed by the random motions, opened his eyes ever so slightly. He then noticed a figure right beside him. He immediately jerked to the side, "Whoa!"

"It's me, calm down." Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and pulled him against his chest. "Are you feeling any better?" Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's back gently.

"No, get off of me!" Cloud muttered into Sephiroth's chest as he placed his hands between their bodies.

"Cloud, stop…" Sephiroth gripped Cloud's forearms as gently as he could. "Cloud, listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me!" Cloud rolled to the side, and fell off the bed. The blonde stood up and fixed his bedraggled clothing. He wore soft, black sweatpants that rested around his waist rather snugly. Cloud immediately left the room and made his way downstairs whilst rubbing his eyes. _Damn it, Zack's here too_, he thought, after he laid eyes on the wasted man on the counter.

Cloud then felt hands crawl around his waste. "Cloud, please let us talk to you…" Sephiroth whispered into his ear. Sephiroth then lifted Cloud off of his feet and held him vertically, carrying him down the rest of the stairs.

"What, no! Put me down!" He plopped the blonde back on his feet, and watched Cloud move into the kitchen. Cloud met Tifa's eyes, and smiled faintly at her in thanks. He then poured himself a glass of water, and drank thirstily.

Sephiroth advanced to the bar counter, and stood next to the stool Zack sat upon, still face down on the bar table. "He's still sleeping?"

"He probably drank too much…" Tifa sighed.


	60. Chapter 60: Goodbye Sanity

Chapter 60: Goodbye

_I like food…_Zack opened his eyes slowly. "Mmmhhh, what's that smell?" The black haired man lifted himself off the counter lazily. His face was painted with a smile. He was still sitting on the barstool, his hand wrapped around a beer weakly.

"Well look who's awake…" Tifa smiled as she planted a plate of fried eggs in front of Zack.

Zack suddenly was wide-awake, and started scarfing down the food. He then looked around, and saw Cloud quietly eating on the other side of the counter beside Tifa. Sephiroth was beside Zack, and he was already done eating. Zack suddenly started laughing, "We all look so glum!"

Tifa let out a giggle, and agreed. She nudged Cloud's shoulder playfully, trying to fish a smile out of the blonde. Cloud didn't budge. He instead spoke negatively, and quietly, "stop it."

Tifa's smile flattened out to a straight line, and she continued eating her breakfast as well. Sephiroth refrained from looking at the disturbed blonde in front of him. _What could Cloud possibly be thinking?_

Zack turned his head aside and looked at Sephiroth. "How'd you finish so fast?" He said between mouthfuls.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and replied, "I started eating before you did." Suddenly, Cloud turned around and placed his plate in the sink, and began washing it. Sephiroth eyed the blonde's slender figure while Zack did the same.

Tifa was standing in front of them both, and she said, "Well, what now?"

"Cloud, we need to talk…" Sephiroth began. Cloud shifted his eyes sideways while his back was facing towards them both. He shut off the water and placed his dish in the dish rack, and then he turned around. He took a step forward and stood beside Tifa, his hands hooked onto the edge of the counter.

"What?" Cloud looked Sephiroth in the eye. The blonde seemed colder than usual, his eyes filled with zero emotion whatsoever.

_He's hiding in shell, or behind a wall again...he doesn't want to be open with us it seems…or maybe he just doesn't feel comfortable…_Sephiroth analyzed the blonde's face. "We promised not to fight anymore. Does that make you feel better?"

Cloud glanced at Zack. Zack had stopped eating. He was looking down at his plate with a frown. Cloud, distracted by Zack's sadness, replied, "No."

Zack looked up at Cloud slowly, "How come?"

"I'm done with you both. I don't want to be with any of you." Cloud replied, hesitantly.

The words were like a thousand needles pricking into a vital organ. Zack and Sephiroth were both caught off guard, completely astonished. Zack looked down at his plate once more, retreating to the darker part of his mind. Sephiroth hid his emotion well, and then Tifa suddenly broke in and shook Cloud, "Why would you do that Cloud?"

"You wouldn't understand." Cloud mumbled, also clearly affected. The blonde retreated back into his room and avoided resting his gaze on either of the men. _I just want everything to go back to normal._ Cloud rubbed his head and closed his bedroom door behind him. He subconsciously went into the shower, and tidied his deprived body up. After changing and drying his freshly washed hair, he returned downstairs. Zack and Sephiroth sat at one of the small round tables not far from the bar counter. Sephiroth glanced up at Cloud, and Cloud ignored it completely.

Cloud looked at Tifa, who was cleaning the dishes from their earlier breakfast. Cloud was wearing dark blue denim jeans, and a loose black V-neck shirt. His slender body was truly irresistible. The blonde made his way to the front door and mentioned to Tifa, like the good old times, "Tif, I'm going out. I'll be back soon."

Tifa turned around to face the entry door that Cloud was standing at. "What, so your just going to leave? Act like none of this ever happened? That's not right, Cloud!" Tifa sighed as she waited for a response.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do." And with that, Cloud left. Sephiroth, completely frustrated by Cloud's diluted thought process, stood up and grabbed Cloud by the wrist before he could walk out completely.

Sephiroth yanked the blonde back into the room, and he questioned, "We can't just stop loving you. I definitely can't." Sephiroth's words were firm, held back, filled with emotion.

Cloud didn't fight back, and he just stood there, immobilized by the man's grip. "Do whatever you want."

Sephiroth, clearly frustrated, let go of Cloud and sighed. Zack then stood up, and decided to say a few words as well. "No, Cloud. You do what _you_ want." Zack left the bar, and began walking in an unknown direction, for he had no car. (He had come with Sephiroth.)

Cloud looked down, and didn't move an inch. Sephiroth, desperate to make things work, glanced at Tifa. "What! You both aren't going to stop him?" Tifa threw down the towel she used to dry her hands, and stormed out the door after Zack. She brushed past Sephiroth in a cold manner.

_This has gotten far too complicated…_Sephiroth thought in silence. Cloud didn't know what to do, and thought similarly, _Now Zack's mad…Sephiroth's mad…everyone's sad, I'm tired and pissed…Tifa's also mad at me, this is so so so STUPID_.

Cloud not knowing if he should stay or go, ran his hand through the side of his own blonde hair. Sephiroth, noticing the blonde's indecisiveness, said aloud, "Fine. I'll leave you alone."

Sephiroth left Cloud in the bar, alone. Cloud heard the man get into his car and drive away in a rather loud, screechy manner. Cloud took a seat at the small bar table next to the windows. He sat there. In silence.

_We're running in circles_…Cloud folded his arms onto the table, and buried his face into them. His shoulder blades protruded from his back as he did the action. _At least I'm finally alone_…

Cloud wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. All he knew for sure, was that he was definitely alone.

Zack walked in a casual matter, although his muscles were quite tense under his clothing. Tifa came running, she caught up to him in no time. She grabbed Zack's knotted muscular arm, and turned him around. "Zack! You can't just walk away like that!"

"Shut up, Tifa! You have no idea how I feel! Cloud was just about to do the same thing: WALK AWAY!" Zack pulled his arm out of her grip forcefully and took a step back. "I've been neglected for a long time now! And yesterday, right when Cloud was ready for me…today…" Zack's voice softened, "Today he took it all back…he wants to forget everything, I mean, did you see the look in his eyes?! He's going back into that damned shell of loneliness!"

Tifa replied quickly, Zack's words had formed multiple rebuttles in her brain. "Yeah, you SEE that too, don't you!? And all you do is LEAVE! That's completely stupid! Cloud needs you more than anything right now! Not as a boyfriend, but a friend! Can't you see that? He wants his best friend back!"

"What about Sephiroth, Tifa!? Why can't he be the damned best friend!"

"I don't know! But all I DO know is that you need to go help Cloud. He's obviously completely lost again…"

Zack and Tifa both stood in silence…

"You know he needs our help…" Tifa began quietly.

Zack's face softened up a bit, and he looked into Tifa's eyes. She noticed the blue, cerulean pools were actually puddles of tears. He was very sad.

So sad.


	61. Chapter 61: Blondie

Chapter 61: Blondie

_That run down church…I haven't visited it in awhile. It was torn apart and abandoned a little while back. I should go back and visit there sometime…it's a good place to think. To be alone._ Cloud sighed and lifted his head off of the table he sat at.

_Yeah…I'm so lame sometimes_. Cloud looked around and reality hit him squarely on the face. The bar was still empty. He definitely was alone. A few seconds later, a group of rather large, burly men casually barged through the door as if it were just another day. Cloud raised an eyebrow and said, "Hey, guys. We're closed today. Sorry."

There were three men, they stopped in their tracks as soon as Cloud spoke. The lead man, the tannest and the most robust one, replied to Cloud in a rather low, harsh manner, "We don't care, kid. Just give us some booze and time, and then we'll leave." Cloud sighed, and stood up. The man appeared quite taller than Cloud.

"But we're closed…can't you come back tomorrow?" Cloud retried. The man took a couple steps forward, and looked the blonde up and down. Cloud looked sexier than usual, in his black V and all. The lead guy wore all black, had brown eyes, and gray black hair. He also had a bit of stubble on his face.

"No. We want booze. Now." The man was literally two inches away from Cloud, and the blonde broke under the larger man's intimidating glare.

"Fine." Cloud turned sideways and made his way to the bar counter. He went around it, and the three men took seats on the bar stools. Cloud popped open a cork of a beer bottle, and started pouring three glasses. The slender figure was indeed quite fun to watch. His bar tending skills seemed more promising than a usual bar tender's. Cloud turned around and placed the drinks in front of the awkwardly silent men. They seemed to be watching Cloud in a rather weird manner.

"How old are you?" The leader of the group asked. He took a long sip of his drink after asking, waiting for an answer.

Cloud, disgusted, replied "I don't need to answer that." Cloud then turned his back to the counter, and tried to find something to do with himself. He picked up a few glasses and started cleaning them with a cloth. _Idiots_...

"Hey blondie, gimme a refill." One of the men raised up his glass in annoyance. Cloud bit his lip softly and turned around. He picked up a beer bottle and started pouring another glassful in.

The leader eyed Cloud down, weirding the poor kid out even more. "Lemme guess, your eighteen?"

Irritated, Cloud responded, "Nineteen." The blonde then promptly poured more booze into the older man's glass.

"Hmmm," the man said euphorically, "that's cute. You have pretty eyes. Blue-green are they?"

The offended blonde snapped back, "Aren't you a bit too old for me?" Cloud then turned around and started shining the glasses again.

The man suddenly became a bit more lucid and said, "Well the younger ones are always the…ripest."

Cloud cringed at the very word, and took it as an insult. _ I wanna kick these guys out…but there's too many of them. Damn, I'll just have to tolerate this._

Zack was walking back towards the bar with Tifa. They were both tired and in bad moods. Zack was far more emotional, however. As they reached the bar's entry doors, Zack noticed more people were inside than anticipated. He opened the doors in a renewed feeling of haste, and advanced toward the bar counter. The leader of the trio turned his head to face Zack, and said "Sorry this bar is CLOSED right now. Come back some other time, kay?"

Zack, insulted by the man's body language and drunken behavior, said "Yeah the bar IS CLOSED. Why the hell are you in here? And I'm a guest."

"And I work here, you morons. Now get out." Tifa pointed towards the doors. Cloud sighed, thankful that they had arrived.

"Eh, hold on here…blondie, gimme another drink first." The man held out his glass to Cloud one more time.

"Get lost." Cloud replied, deadly and succinct.

"You little...!" The man suddenly threw his glass forward, only an inch away from Cloud's side. It hit the wall behind the blonde and shattered into a million shiny shards.

"Whoa!" Cloud spazzed out of the way somewhat, and some glass scraped against his skin from the impact.

"Cloud!"

Zack grabbed the guy who threw the glass from behind, and threw him onto the floor. Zack straddled him and started punching the daylights out of him. "You BASTARD!" As soon as some blood trickled down the mans face, Zack stopped and stood up. He looked at the other two men who sat on the barstools. "What the hell are you both looking at? Take him and go!" Zack, obviously disturbed and flustered, watched all three of them leave in a flurry of insistent drunken steps. He then returned his attention to Cloud, whom Tifa was already helping.

She pulled a small shard of glass out of the back of Cloud's head, and some red tainted the blonde hair. "Ow! Teef, it's okay."

"Oh shutup, I should be telling you that." Tifa then said, "Close your eyes." Cloud did as instructed and Tifa started brushing some glass out of the blonde's hair and back. His cheek was cut ever so slightly, leaving a faint trail of blood.

Zack walked over to the other side of Cloud and inspected the blonde as well. When he deemed all was clear, he immediately took a wet cloth and dabbed Cloud's faint cuts. "Zack, I can do it myself."

"Don't be silly, you don't even know where the cuts are." After Zack finished helping Cloud, he sighed and ironically poured himself another drink. "They didn't hurt you anywhere else did they?"

Cloud shook his head in denial and said, "No, they were rude though. I tried kicking them out but they wouldn't listen." The blonde started sweeping up the glass with a broom they stored away. After hearing Zack mutter 'those bastards…' Cloud then asked, "Are you okay, Zack?" The blonde put the broom aside after throwing out the glass, and tried looking at Zack in the eye. The man was sitting on the bar stool once again, and Tifa suddenly grabbed the broom and left the room so that she could go put it back into the storage.

"Not really."

"I'm sorry." Cloud replied.

"How could you do that to me? After what happened yesterday…I mean, I thought you loved me."

"I do…" Cloud looked down.

"Then why won't you be with me?" Zack asked, confusedly.

"Because…" Cloud, at a loss for words looked around.

"Because what?"

"I just can't…hurt you both. I can't do it anymore." Cloud, afraid of Zack's reply, turned his back towards him and picked up a washrag and started scrubbing the back counter in a rather futile attempt.

"So it was okay to hurt me by choosing Sephiroth the first time around, wasn't it?"

"But I hurt him too because I cheated on him…" Cloud defended tiredly.

"So what do we do now?" Zack asked, yawning in a frazzled way.

"Why can't we all just be friends, just like before the incident at the reactor?"

"Because things have changed…Sephiroth and I happen to love you. We can't just drop our love."

"Ughhh…" Cloud, obviously stressed out, started scrubbing the counter even harder. The blonde then started mumbling to himself, "Why can't I just date you both, then at least there won't be any more fighting over me…"

Zack, irritated and open minded raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what did you say?"

Cloud turned around and looked Zack in the eye, confused. "What? I didn't say anything…?"

"No, no. You said something about dating us both at the same time. Like something about having two boyfriends?"

"Oh, I was just talking to myself…" Cloud trailed off and looked down at the counter in thought.

_If Cloud was with us both at the same time…at least I'd be able to love him. That's better than nothing at all. But sharing him with Sephiroth…that's the only problem…_

"Why don't we try it…it's better than no relationship at all, Cloud."

Cloud looked up at Zack again. "Zack, no, it was only just a thought. You both wouldn't last a second like that…"


	62. Chapter 62: Duality

**Chapter 62: Duality**

Sephiroth was half naked, and resentful. He had tossed his own body onto his large bed, his silver hair flying everywhere. That was most unlike Sephiroth.

_Let that angelic blonde drown in his own light_…

"Tch." Sephiroth sat up, completely worn out. His muscular body moved lithely. He looked down at the floor in thought, i He'll come around…surely. /i Sephiroth stood up off of his bed, and made his way to the shower.

It was a new day.

Zack made his way to Cloud's place, the bar. He barged in, eager to take the blonde out. Tifa was sitting at a stool eating noodles. She turned her head around, and saw Zack. "Whoa! You scared me!"

"Ahhah! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Zack was literally five inches away from Tifa, he had creeped up behind her absent mindedly.

"Ah, just like the good old days…" Tifa sighed, and took another bite of her steaming hot plate of noodles.

Zack plopped himself onto a stool next to her and leaned his back against the counter, his elbows tucked back onto it. He wore a black hoodie and jeans "Is Spikey up?" Zack asked, as he looked straight at the glass entry door.

"He's out." Tifa swirled her fork into the noodles.

Zack turned his head and looked at Tifa, "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"To do groceries."

"Groceries?..." Zack sighed and looked back at the door.

"Well yeah! I mean, it's about time he got off his lazy bum and did something around here…" Tifa said light heartedly.

Cloud was in the grocery store, walking down an aisle with a small, dark green plastic basket in hand. He was in the tea section, going through the variety of herbal tea mixtures. The blonde was as adorable as ever. He wore a soft gray coat, and jeans. It was chilly outside. Cloud picked up a cylinder of green tea mixtures. _Hmm…smells good._

Cloud neatly put the can down in his basket. As he turned to walk out of the aisle, he bumped into someone. "Whoa, sorry." Cloud said automatically. He looked up to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Genesis?"

Genesis opened his lips promptly to reply, "Well hello there, Cloud. Doing some groceries, are we?" Genesis smiled lightly and patted Cloud on the head as if he were a child. "Looking for something in particular?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you work here or something?"

"No, I'm here to pick up some apples and tea actually. I haven't talked to you in awhile…" Genesis eyed Cloud curiously, and shuffled a hand through his own beautiful red strands of hair. The man wore a plain black T-shirt and silver studded ear piercings. "You disappeared at my party, and Sephiroth hasn't talked to me since. Angeal told me that he's been occupied…with you."

Cloud sighed, "Oh." After a moment, the blonde parted his lips to say something else, "I think I should go now…"

"What? You just came here for tea?" Genesis glanced at Cloud's empty basket.

"Oh, no, I don't know…I mean, I just came to get a few things…" Cloud replied earnestly.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Genesis asked. _He seems out of it…Sephiroth's a handful, eh?_ Genesis mentally chuckled. Cloud nodded, and Genesis then grabbed Cloud's elbow and gently pulled him along, "Here, let me help you get what you need. You seem completely out of it."

"But I'm fine." Cloud complained as he was tugged away.

Sephiroth dressed his freshly washed body, and braided his long, silver hair. He glanced in his mirror as he did so, "Hmph." Sephiroth then left his room and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out his saran wrapped decorative platter of fruits he made the other day. He placed it on the counter and looked at it. _I was going to give this to Cloud as a gift…_ Sephiroth eyed the beautiful red strawberries in the middle. i He likes strawberries…

_Tifa, I'll give it to her…_ Sephiroth picked the platter up and headed to his shiny black car after locking his front door.

Zack was in Cloud's room, messing around and being bored. He waited patiently for the modest blonde to get back. Zack smiled as he came across a photo on Cloud's desk. _Hey it's me and him!_ Zack picked up the frame and grinned. _Cool_! He then placed it down and heard Tifa walk in. "Oh hey Tif!"

"Hey, stop snooping around! Why don't you come down and help me tidy up? You boys are always so lazy…" Tifa smiled sarcastically, and went back down.

"Wait, HEY! That's not cool! We do too work! We like kill monsters every freakin' day Tifa, come on!" Zack followed her out as he ranted, and she giggled at him in a friendly manner. As soon as the two were down, Sephiroth was standing in front of the bar counter, with something in his hands. A colorful fruit platter.

"Oh hey Seph! Did you make that? It's beautiful!" Tifa exclaimed, as she walked up towards the perfect being.

"Why, yes. Thank you." Sephiroth smiled, and then turned his head to glance at Zack. The ravenette didn't look too happy.

"Hey…" Zack began, awkwardly.

Sephiroth looked back at Tifa, and handed her the fruit platter. "Here, take this. It's for you and Cloud."

Zack raised an eyebrow and thought, _Oh yeah, I remember him making that…_ "It turned out great, Sephy."

Sephiroth nodded in thanks, and then turned around to leave.

"Hey, wait! Where ya going? You don't wanna see Cloud?" Zack walked after him, and they both stopped halfway through the room.

"No. That's alright." Sephiroth replied firmly, still facing the door.

Zack, utterly confused, asked, "How come?"

"I don't think he wants to see me."

"Wha…uh, okay…but could you stay just for a little? I wanna ask you something." Zack said mysteriously.

Sephiroth then turned around and glanced at Zack questioningly. "What is it?"

Zack looked at Tifa, her presence hesitating him, and then he looked back at Sephiroth. "Eh, just come sit down first." Zack pulled up a chair from one of the mini round tables. He took a seat, and Sephiroth did the same. The two men sat at the small table and faced eachother. "Well?" Sephiroth asked.

In a low, hesitant voice, Zack asked, "Cloud and I were talking last night…and, I don't know how, but somehow the idea of both of us dating him at the same time popped up…like him having two boyfriends…you and me. What do you think about that?"

Sephiroth's expression changed. Zack wasn't sure if it was meant for the better or worse.


	63. Chapter 63: Concur

**Chapter 63: Concur**

Genesis and Cloud walked along a secluded aisle in the grocery store. "Cloud, what's bothering you?" Genesis asked after a moment.

Reserved and tired, Cloud replied "Genesis, I'm fine."

"Hmph." Genesis picked up some strawberry jam off of one of the shelves, and placed it in Cloud's basket. "I heard you like strawberries." Cloud sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair after glancing at Genesis. Genesis then began pulling Cloud along once more. "Cloud, you'll be okay. Whatever it is."

* * *

_Share Cloud with Zack? Ridiculous,_ Sephiroth thought as he looked Zack squarely in the face.

"Well…?" Zack asked, once more, a bit hesitantly.

"That's a ridiculous idea, Zack." Sephiroth bluntly said.

Zack sighed, and leaned back in his chair. They were both still sitting in the bar, and Tifa remained busying herself behind the bar counter. "You won't even consider it? I mean, it's better than not having any relationship with him at al."

_That may be true, but I'm positive Cloud will come back to me._ Sephiroth pondered, his face still unreadable to Zack. _But then again, I am also positive that Cloud will slip up with Zack again…_

After a moment, Sephiroth said, "I don't like the idea of sharing him." He then looked into Zack's bright blue eyes with his green ones. "We both may end up…killing one another.."

Zack leaned forward and responded immediately, "—I know that may be true, but we should really give it a try. That way we all get what we want…" Zack leaned back a little, "—sort of."

"Sort of. Exactly." Sephiroth spoke precisely.

A few seconds of silence passed. "I suppose it won't do any harm. We can give it a try, but I assure you, it won't end well and it won't last long."

* * *

Cloud was checking out at the grocery store. After paying, the blonde waited by the exit for Genesis, for he had to pay for his own groceries as well. A moment later, the crimson haired fellow stood next to Cloud.

"You're headed home, I suppose?" Genesis asked Cloud, as the pair began walking outside, shoes clicking against concrete.

"Yeah. How about you?" Cloud replied, wearily.

"Same. Need a ride home?" Genesis neared his blood red car, his plastic grocery bags shuffling in hand.

"Nah," Cloud glanced at the red sporty vehicle with great interest, "I've got Fenrir." Cloud motioned towards the bike with his eyes, which was parked further down.

Genesis smirked. _Oh right, Cloud's got a thing for anything than can run on wheels and engines._ "Fine, I'll see you later then?"

The blonde nodded, and Genesis half smiled and glided into his car. Cloud walked further down the parking lot, and finally came up to his motorcycle. He secured his few groceries onto the bike, and hopped on, eager to go home and sleep.

* * *

"Really?! Awesome sauce. Cloud should be home soon, he's getting groceries." Zack replied, his expression bursting with hope. _I hope Cloud's stil onboard for having two boyfriends._

"Don't get too excited." Sephiroth dwindled. The man's silver hair was tied back into a braid, and he wore a plain black shirt and jeans. Various strands of hair fell out around Sephiroth's beautiful, symmetrical face.

Zack sighed, completely worn out by the negative force in front of him. The positive ball of hope stood up tiredly, and stretched his muscles out.

"You guys done chatting?" Tifa smiled as she removed the saran wrap from the fruit platter that Sephiroth made.

"Yeah we're about done." Zack yawned in slurred fragments. He then let his arms flop down and hang loose about both of his sides.

_ding ting ding_

The bar's front door had just opened, the faint bell sound notifying everyone in the room. It was Cloud. In his hands, he held groceries. He had kicked the door open with his foot, and walked in promptly. He glanced at the two men sitting on the table near the end of the room, and walked straight forward, to the counter. He placed the bags down, and Tifa smiled at him. "Thanks Cloud."

"No problem," Cloud replied quietly. The blonde then glanced down at the fruit beautiful fruit platter on the counter he had just put the groceries on.

All of a sudden, Sephiroth and Zack were both near him. They both were like bees attracted to the honey colored blonde. "Need some help?" Zack asked Tifa.

"No, it's okay, I got it. It's not much." She began pulling things out of the bags, and Sephiroth immediately noticed the strawberry jam she pulled out. i So he really does like strawberries after all. /i Sephiroth mentally confirmed.

"What are you both doing here?" Cloud turned around to face the two. After taking one look at both Sephiroth and Zack's faces, he said, "Nevermind." _Why am I asking? They're always here…_ Cloud made his way to the staircase.

"Hey wait, Cloud! We've been waiting for you!" Zack grabbed Cloud's shoulder and turned him around gently. "We wanna tell ya something."

Cloud sighed, and looked at Sephiroth, and then down at the floor. "What is it?" Cloud muttered.

"Well, uh, we both sort of made peace…" Zack began.

Sephiroth, irritated by Zack's hesitance, spoke flawlessly, "Cloud, we've both decided that we can share you. If it's okay by you."

Cloud's eyes widened with confusion. He opened his lips, and then said, "What?"

"We both are okay with being your boyfriend at the same time." Zack echoed.

"But I never said that was okay." Cloud spoke intensely, with a voice filled with gravity.

"Hey, you're the one who brought up the idea in the first place, Cloud." Zack defended.

Cloud responded quickly, "but I didn't mean it, Zack."

"Cloud, just say yes. We both know you love us both. Give it a try. If you don't like it, we'll stop altogether." Sephiroth persuaded.

"Cloud, come to think of it, that doesn't seem like such a bad idea." Tifa commented, as she opened the fridge.

Cloud looked back at her sincerely, and then looked back down at the floor. It was quiet. Cloud turned around and began un-bagging some more of the items he had bought.

"Aw, come on Cloud. Please?" Zack whined. The man walked up and stood beside Cloud. He placed a hand on the blonde's back, and caressed him slowly.

Cloud stopped what he was doing and looked up at Zack with his big beautiful blue-green eyes. The blonde nodded ever so slightly, and then spoke, "Fine…."

Zack grinned, and suddenly picked the blonde up by attaching his arms around his waist. He hugged Cloud ever so tightly, and the blonde yelped in surprise. "Ah, Zack!" Cloud chuckled. Sephiroth nodded his head in disapproval, and cupped his forehead with his palm. _Ridiculous idea…_


	64. Chapter 64: Awaken

**Chapter 64: Awaken**

Zack held Cloud tightly, and gently pecked his forehead. The blonde, tired and confused, looked up at Zack and made a light pouty face. Zack still held Cloud's coat covered arms and looked him in the eye. "Aw, what's wrong Spikey?"

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and replied, "I'm tired."

Sephiroth walked up to the couple, and said, "It's obvious that he's tired, Zack." Sephiroth then looked at Cloud, "Let me take you to bed."

Cloud let the older man hook his elbow into his, and Sephiroth led Cloud into his room upstairs. As the blonde walked upstairs, Sephiroth was always one step behind him, following him like a shadow. Cloud opened his bedroom door, and felt Sephiroth wrap his arms around his waist from behind.

"Oh, hey…Seph." Cloud turned around to face Sephiroth. "Let me take a nap."

"That's what I intend to do." Sephiroth replied, as he watched the blonde turn around again and remove his coat. Zack walked in, interrupting Sephiroth's thoughts and Cloud's actions, The blonde was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. Cloud hung his coat up and placed it into his closet.

Conscious of the two men in the room, Cloud promptly plopped himself into bed, face down on the pillow. "You guys can go, you know." Cloud mumbled into his pillow.

Sephiroth eyed the blonde's back. Cloud's shoulder blades protruded from his shirt. Revealing sharp and supple curves. The body was lithe and soft. "I'll stay with you." Sephiroth glanced at Zack, "I'll protect you from Zack."

Cloud chuckled into his pillow, and Zack frowned in a friendly manner. Sephiroth made his way to the blonde, sat on the bed, and leaned his back against the wall whereas Zack pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

Sephiroth began petting Cloud's back, his motions motivated by pure affection alone. "So…guess who I bumped into at the grocery store." Cloud mumbled.

"Who?" Sephiroth asked, intrigued by the blonde's social interactions.

"Genesis."

"No way, haha! That's funny." Zack smiled.

"Way." Cloud replied, amused. "He's a really sweet person."

"Yeah, Gen is pretty cool sometimes." Zack affirmed.

"He's quite intriguing as well." Sephiroth added.

Cloud mumbled tiredly in response, "Mmh,…yeah." The blonde shifted his body around a bit, his shoulder blades shuffling. He now lay on his side, facing Sephiroth and the wall. "Cloud, why are you so tired? It's still morning."

"I don't know." Cloud responded slowly. His eyes blinked just as slow as his words formed. "I guess I didn't sleep well."

i That's understandable…/i Sephiroth thought, as he watched the blonde's back.

Zack's phone began to ring. Cloud's eyes reopened from the sudden sound. Zack sighed and picked up his cell. "Hello?" Zack stood up to take the call. "Mhm. Right…okay. Yeah, kay bye." Zack hung up his phone.

"Sephiroth. Mandatory meeting at HQ. They need us now." Zack informed bitterly.

Sephiroth sighed and looked down at his precious doll. Cloud had just barely fallen asleep. If someone touched him, he'd open his eyes because of the disturbance. Sephiroth leaned down and kissed Cloud's cheek, and petted his hair. The muscular man then stood up and was ready to leave. Zack wanted to kiss Cloud as well, but he refrained from risking the awkwardness.

The two soon left after informing Tifa.

At HQ, Director Lazarus waited ppatienlt at the large business table in the meeting rroom. Oon the table in front of him, by his side, there was a cup of steaming hot coffee. The Directpr took a sip and eyed the entry door across the room. _They're here,_ he thought. A second later, the doorknob turned and in came Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack, and Genesis.

"Welcome, welcome. Sorry to bother you all during your vacation, but its very important that I inform you all of something rather strange." The Director said as they sat down in chairs around the dark mahogany table.

Angeal sighed, "It's fine. So what is it?"

Lazarus looked at his first class soldiers quietly, and took a sip of his coffee. Sephiroth was calm and patient, Zack appeared content, and Angeal seemed weary. Genesis reflected Sephiroth.

"Well…this might sound unusual, but of course, you all know Leicester, his body has gone missing," Lazarus paused to see his men's reactions.

"Wha—That's impossible! He's dead, how could his body disappear?" Zack exclaimed.

"Somebody may have stolen it, Zack." Angeal consoled.

"Why would someone want to steal that piece of junk?" Zack sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Sephiroth interjected, "Hojo is still locked up, correct?"

"Correct." Lazarus replied.

"And his cronies?"

"We seem to have captured them all. They are all undergoing interrogation."

"It may be possible that there are still more of his men out there." Sephiroth perused, "Perhaps they've taken him?"

Genesis then added, "Yes, and all we need to know now is who and why."

Lazarus looked down at his coffee, his lenses resting smugly on his precise nose. "I've thought about that, and I've sent out a search team already. I just wanted to inform you all about it, just so that you all are aware."

"Shouldn't Cloud know as well?" Zack asked a moment later.

"Yes, I've thought of that too. But since he's not apart of my division, I thought it'd be best if one of you could tell him." Lazarus replied.

"Alright, then." Genesis stood up.

"You all are dismissed, and may resume your vacation with caution. I'll inform you if I receive any news."

The quartet of first class soldiers promptly left the room and made their way into the lobby. As soon as they were in the middle of large, classy room with clear see through entrance/exit doors, then men lightly conversated.

"So Sephiroth, how has your vacation been going so far?" Angeal asked.

The men stood in a small cluster, facing one another. "It's been fine, thank you. How about yours?"

"It's been relaxing, I suppose." Angeal glanced at Zack, "you both headed somewhere?"

Zack smiled and shrugged, "Ha ha, I'm not sure yet."

"It's obvious they were both headed to Cloud's place." Genesis smirked as he glanced around the room, boredly.

Zack sighed, and Sephiroth nodded, "Yes, I suppose it is quite obvious." Sephiroth looked at Genesis, "You bumped into Cloud today at the grocery store?"

Genesis smiled. "Oh so you've heard!" The crimson haired man ruffled a hand through his hair and sighed. "I helped him pick out some strawberry jam."

Zack chuckled at Genesis's light behavior, and said "Well alright then, I just realized that I have to go see Aerith. Poor girl's been waiting for me to come by for a long time now." Zack glanced at Sephiroth, "Your going to Cloud's?"

Sephiroth nodded once more. "Yes."

"Let me accompany you Sephiroth, that blonde and I have become good friends." Genesis proposed.

_Genesis_… Sephiroth felt a slight sliver of envy build up inside of him, and agreed to let him come. Angeal then decided to accompany Zack to Aerith's place, for lack of better things to do. The four of them dispersed.

Sephiroth liked Genesis. He was a very poetic, charming character. He didn't have a problem with him seeing Cloud, and decided to let all of the envy go. As soon as the two arrived at the bar, it was empty.

"That's odd, Tifa never mentioned that she would be leaving." Sephiroth analyzed.

"She probably has a life." Genesis commented slyly. Both of the men made their way upstairs to Cloud's room. The door was wide open.

There he sat, on his bed, leaning against the wall. On his angelic face, there lay a beautiful smile, and sparkling green-blue eyes. Sephiroth felt the urge to caress the soft skin, kiss it, love it. He refrained. Next to Cloud on the bed, was a kid. The kid had brown wavy locks that swirled about his head in a beautiful fashion. His eyes were big and dark blue, and his face appeared rather child like. It was Denzel, an orphan that Tifa and Cloud took care of. The two were talking, and they seemed to be having a blast

Cloud looked up, and his smile slowly faded away. Denzel looked up as well, and his child-like curiosity and enthusiasm sparked up. "Let me guess, your Sephiroth! The almighty powerful soldier!" The kid hopped off of the bed and stood in front of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Why yes I am." Genesis walked further into the room, and plopped his body onto the bed next to Cloud. He lay on his back, and looked up at Cloud.

"Long time no see." The light blue eyed man smiled.

Cloud felt a smile creep onto his face as well and replied, "Too long."

"Where did Tifa go, Cloud?" Genesis asked.

"She went to hang out with Yuffie. She told me you guys left to HQ. Did something happen?"

"Yes, we actually have to talk to you about something." Sephiroth replied. He looked down at Denzel who picked up a piece of paper and a pen. He was drawing. "Denzel, could you please go to your room? We have to talk about important things."

"Sure thing!" Denzel stood up with his pen and paper. "I will see you again, won't I?"

Sephiroth smiled again, a rare feat indeed. "Of course."

And with that, Denzel left the room.

"So, Sephiroth, tell me. You, Zack, and Cloud. What's going on between you three?"

Genesis's random question surprised Cloud and Sephiroth both.

"Why does that concern you, Genesis?" Sephiroth replied curtly.

"Because I'm curious."

"Genesis…." Cloud began, "Sephiroth and Zack are both with me now. But that really doesn't matter right now. Now what were you guys going to tell me?" Cloud answered and asked simultaneously.

"Now _that's_ interesting." Genesis mumbled, as he sat up on the bed. Sephiroth made his way to the bed as well, and sat beside Cloud against the wall. He immediately kissed the tempting cheek beside him, and Cloud blinked in response.

Genesis thought to himself, _Sephiroth, what exactly is this blonde to you? Your love seems so strange, so strong._ After seeing the light kiss, Genesis started, "Well, anyway Cloud…"

* * *

_What the hell. Where am I_?

A pause.

_I can feel…but what do I feel?_

Drip. Drop.

_Am I dead…?_

_I feel cold._

_Cold._

_What…am I? _


	65. Chapter 65: Pigment

**_Weee. Lemon. Review. Please. D: _**

* * *

**Chapter 65: Pigment**

Cloud's green-blue infused eyes widened. "What? His body's missing?" Cloud glanced at Genesis, who sat beside him on his bed. Sephiroth, amused by the blonde's reaction, placed a hand on Cloud's thigh. He rubbed the blonde subtly, and confirmed his confusion.

"Yes, it's missing. We were told to be cautious because we do not know the current situation." Desperately, and invisibly begging for Cloud's attention, Sephiroth kissed Cloud's cheek again. The slender blonde looked at Sephiroth, and placed his hand on top of Sephiroth's that lay on his thigh.

"So someone's taken it?" Cloud asked, gnawing for more information.

"Yeah, that's the only logical explanation." Genesis hopped off of Cloud's bed, and Sephiroth and Cloud remained there, sitting against the wall on the bed. Genesis stretched his arms about, and turned around to face the couple on the bed. "And, that's all we know." Genesis smiled in a friendly way, and eyed Cloud just to bother Sephiroth. Cloud looked down at the floor in thought, and Genesis turned around once more and made his way to the door. "You two—" Genesis twisted the doorknob, "make me feel like an ugly third wheel." He didn't look back, but Sephiroth and Cloud could tell he was smirking. "I'm going to go play with Denzel." The crimson haired man closed the door behind him.

Cloud sighed and looked about his room. There were a few items scattered about. _I feel so awkward…I guess I should clean up a bit_, Cloud thought. He then began to slide off the bed, and Sephiroth mirrored his movement. The silver haired man took hold of Cloud's arm in a hasty manner, and kissed his deprived lips. "Mmh." Cloud muttered in a surprised way.

The blonde kissed Sephiroth back sweetly. Sephiroth caressed Cloud's back repeatedly, trying to be gentler than what he usually did. After a moment of kissing and caressing, Sephiroth stopped. He held Cloud and said, "Cloud." Cloud looked at Sephiroth, and then shifted his gaze downwards. "No, look at me." Sephiroth gripped Cloud's chin and tilted his head upwards.

Cloud, annoyed by his constant need for attention, replied, "What is it?" In an irritated manner. Cloud's big eyes remained on Sephiroth's, and the two had a silent pause of connection. "What?"

Sephiroth let go of Cloud's chin, and grabbed the blonde's waist instead. "I've missed you."

_Aww…_ Cloud sighed. _He really missed me…_ "I missed you too, Seph." Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, and smiled a beautiful smile. The radiance and beauty of the smile hit Sephiroth's groin in a harsh manner.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud's body against his a bit harder, smushing the blonde's clothed skin and nipples against his chest. "Do you mean it?" Sephiroth asked, his words firm and emotional. Cloud pressed his lips onto Sephiroth's in response, arousing the muscular man even further. Cloud broke the kiss abruptly, the action making a sweet succulent sound. This was too much for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth immediately lifted Cloud off the ground and pushed him back down onto the bed. "Whoa!" The blonde doll felt his slender legs suddenly turn cold. Sephiroth had pulled off his jeans. The silver haired man stood at the bedside, between Cloud's dangling legs. Cloud felt warm hands caress his inner thighs, and grope his crotch. "Seph, Genesis and Denzel are here…" Cloud muttered in a low tone.

"Don't worry." Sephiroth pulled off his shirt, and unzipped his fly to pull out his large arousal. Cloud lay on the bed and eyed the member that soon would be buried inside of him. Sephiroth stroked himself as he looked at the adorable little doll in front of him. Cloud began to sit up, his shirt and briefs still on, but Sephiroth pushed him back down. Cloud became distracted, once more, by hands. Sephiroth rubbed the blonde's sensitive, clothed parts in a rough way—eager to make Cloud moan and beg for more.

"Ohh, Seph," Cloud moaned as he felt Sephiroth press a finger into his clothed entry point. Sephiroth leaned down over Cloud, and started kissing him over and over again.

"Do you want it?" Sephiroth asked between kisses. He slid his hand under the blonde's briefs and pushed a couple fingers into the tight hole. Cloud squirmed and moaned, tired of the excessive foreplay.

The blonde nodded and kissed Sephiroth's lips in a fit of annoyance and lust. He was tired of being fondled and desperately wanted Sephiroth to enter him. Sephiroth's cock hardened happily as Cloud replied positively. The silver haired man kissed Cloud deeply, sliding a rough barrage of tongue thrusts into the soft lips in front of him. He pulled off Cloud's briefs as he did so, and pushed his hardened meat against the blonde's opening. Cloud squirmed and rubbed Sephiroth's hips, urging him to enter. "Seph, do it already! Your killing me!" Cloud whined, his ass tingling with anticipation. Sephiroth smiled, glad to have Cloud's full attention. He leaned off of the blonde and gripped Cloud's pert, aroused nipples that protruded from his shirt. "Ah!" Cloud yelped at the pinchy feeling. Sephiroth tugged on the nipples—fondling the blonde roughly all while rubbing and grinding his erection against Cloud's opening.

He then pulled up Cloud's shirt, revealing the pink abused buds. Sephiroth pinched them and rubbed them once more, rolling the areoles about his fingers. Cloud shuddered and gripped Sephiroth's wrists, "Seph!" he yelled in an annoyed manner. Just at that moment, Sephiroth plunged his whole length into the burning tight ass in front of him. "Ohh!" Cloud moaned and spazzed the instant the dickhead hit his prostrate. Cloud squirmed his hole around the big impaling cock, and breathed heavily. Sephiroth was in heaven. The feeling of Cloud's tight constricting hole had magnified his lust by tenfold. Sephiroth released Cloud's nipples, and gripped Cloud's hips firmly. Cloud looked at Sephiroth with eyes of luster.

"It's been far…" Sephiroth bucked his hips even further in, "far too long."

"Oh!" Cloud moaned. Sephiroth then began thrusting into the blonde rhythmically—Cloud's moans and the thud sounds blended together magnificently. "Oh, uh, ugh"—"Seph!" Cloud panted between thrusts as Sephiroth's short-lived gentleness became more rough and forceful. Sephiroth's rock hard cock nailed the blonde repeatedly, Cloud held onto the covers as Sephiroth held onto Cloud's waist.

_thud thud thud._

Sephiroth stared at his cock bury itself into Cloud—the feeling was simply amazing. He groaned as he hit Cloud's prostrate over and over again; to his further excitement Cloud began pulling and struggling with Sephiroth, trying to pull away from the dick a bit—the feeling of getting banged so deep caused Cloud to recoil in shock from each thrust. "Hah..hh" Cloud breathed. Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's navel and pressed his hand down roughly upon it—securing Cloud's position. He continued thrusting harder, faster than before. Cloud's moans became more apparent and frequent—the blonde was being forced to take the cock whether he wanted it or not at this point. After a few more merciless pounds, Sephiroth pulled out and turned Cloud around, so that his ass was hanging off the edge of the bed. Sephiroth smacked the soft beautiful bum in front of him, and spread out the cheeks.

Cloud shuddered at the power, and felt a sudden stab up his hole. Sephiroth had implanted his rough, slick cock back into him. "Ugh!" Cloud felt Sephiroth's hands slide around his waist—locking into position. Cloud arched his back, he stood almost slanted against the bed. The blonde's cock was burning with sensitivity, as did his hole. Sephiroth pistoned his long rod into Cloud's flayed hole—the pink opening was completely ravaged. Cloud, completely consumed by lustful sensations—was almost standing now. His hands gripped the edge of the bed tightly, and Sephiroth continued to do the blonde from behind. Sephiroth pulled Cloud back against his chest by gripping the blonde's neck with his large hand—his cock still purging into him.

The muscular man finally realized that Cloud was moaning a bit too franticly. He placed his hand between Cloud's shoulder blades and pushed him forcefully back down onto the bed. Cloud faceplanted the bed, his ass still getting nailed all the while. Sephiroth thrusted with great force and vigor, the thumping sounds becoming more prominent. Cloud's hole held Sephiroth's dick smugly, and the skin constricting around Sephiroth's cock sucked on it as he pounded forward. Sephiroth was gripping Cloud's hair, still pushing downwards. Cloud's muffled moans were becoming weaker. As Sephiroth continued hammering the little blonde, Cloud's legs began to appear a bit wobbly. Several deep, forceful thrusts later, Cloud's body began shuddering—the blonde had reached his climax. His hole contricted around Sephiroth's dick in a maddening way—and Sephiroth was forced to release into the blonde just as powerfully. He gripped both sides of Cloud's hips very tightly, and began fucking much faster than before. _thump thump thump_ Cloud moaned repeatedly, almost yelping—and Sephiroth pulsated hot fluid into the warm, swollen hole. He pulled apart Cloud's cheeks, and slid his cock out slowly. He smiled as he watched the swollen rose of a hole contract and close loosely. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Cloud's back. He slid his arm around Cloud's belly and kissed the blonde's frazzled pink cheeks. They both breathed heavily, and kissed one another gently.

* * *

Zack was on his way back from Aerith's place. i Damn it, next time I'll be sure to bring someone with me! /i Zack rubbed his bruised head. _She HAD to hit me with that damned totem pole!_ Zack wiped his eye. _SO MEAN! Just cuz I didn't talk to her for like a week!_ Zack barged open the front doors of the bar, and found Denzel and Genesis sitting at a table coloring.

Zack smiled. "Hey Denzel! How're ya? Hey Gen!" Zack ran up briskly to Denzel and squatted somewhat to meet the kid at eyelevel. "Whatcha drawin'?" Zack's beautiful blue eyes sparked—they were filled with life. Denzel was holding a blue crayon about the same color.

"Hi Zack! I'm just drawing something…" Denzel looked down at his paper and smiled.

"Aw that's awesome little buddy!" Zack rubbed the kid's head, and then realized his own head was still aching. He mentally chuckled.

"So how'd Aertih's go?" Genesis smiled lightheartedly as he leaned back and looked up at Zack.

**_Weee. Lemon. Review. Please. D: _**


	66. Chapter 66: For You, Hell Yeah

**Chapter 66: For You, Hell Yeah**

Cloud was tired. He had dressed himself sloppily, and began tidying up his room by picking up a few items off of the floor. Sephiroth redressed himself casually, and opened the room's entry door.

Blue eyes abruptly clashed with green ones. Zack was standing right there, in front of the now opened door. "Whoa! I was just about to open the door too.."

"When did you get back?" Sephiroth asked, as he stepped aside to let Zack in. The black haired fellow noticed Cloud standing near his dresser, neatly putting clothes in to it.

"Like five or so minutes ago. Denzel and Genesis are downstairs. Why aren't you guys with them?" Zack looked at Sephiroth almost accusingly, "What were you doing?"

"Does it matter?" Sephiroth replied in a hardened tone. _Hmph_. They both were interrupted by the sound of Cloud sliding the dresser drawer shut. The blonde turned around, and walked up to both of the men. He looked up at Zack with a shy, sincere smile. Zack couldn't help but smile back—he wrapped his arms around Cloud and kissed his temple. Cloud mumbled something incoherent, and gently pushed him off with a smile. The blonde then walked passed them both and made his way downstairs.

Zack followed Cloud down, and Sephiroth sighed. _What have I gotten myself into.._ He then made his way downstairs as well.

Cloud stood beside Denzel and smiled at the boy's colorings. Genesis then began to strike up a conversation, "You look tired, Cloud." Genesis smirked. Cloud frowned a little, and didn't reply. Zack grabbed Cloud's shoulder gently, and spun him around to face him.

"Cloud! Guess what!" Zack grinned hopelessly.

Cloud slightly amused, replied, "What?"

"Aerith hit me with her totem pole!" Zack cried, he rubbed his head and then leaned it downwards and pointed at it. "It hurts."

Cloud chuckled, "Aww…" the blonde grabbed the sides of Zack's cheeks and kissed his head softly.

Zack smiled again, and hugged Cloud lovingly. "Why'd she hit you Zack?"

"Cause I haven't talked to her for a longggg time." Zack kissed Cloud's forehead. The beautiful, fair-skinned blonde kissed Zack's cheek and then looked down at the table once more. He then glanced at Genesis.

Genesis, in turn, then mentioned something quite devious as Sephiroth came into view. "Sephiroth, I think you should be a bit more gentle next time.~" Genesis winked at the man and then picked up a crayon and started coloring nonsense onto a blank paper.

Zack raised an eyebrow at Genesis, "What are you talking about?"

Sephiroth came forth and stood on the other side of the table, next to Genesis. "Genesis, that's hardly your business."

"Well, my friend," Genesis paused, and then began quoting from LOVELESS, "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey."

Sephiroth sighed once more, and glanced at Cloud. The blonde petted Denzel's hair lovingly for a brief second.

_ring ring ring_

The bar's front doors opened, causing the entry bell to ring. It was Tifa. Her hair was tied back—revealing her several ear piercings, and she wore fitting skinny jeans and a loose blue blouse. Her purse was slung over her shoulder, and she came in with a smile. "What a surprise, the whole gang's here." She walked up to the table they were all at, and gave Sephiroth a brief hug, and the same to Zack.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Tifa." Genesis got off of his chair and greeted her as well.

"No Angeal today?"

"Nah, I think he's out relaxing or something." Zack replied.

"Ahh, relaxation. I think we all need a little bit of that. Why don't we all go out to the park or something?" Tifa suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Tifa." Cloud replied, looking at her with soft eyes. Zack slid out a chair from the table and sat down beside Denzel and Genesis. "I'll go with you."

"I'll accompany you all as well, for lack of better things to do." Genesis added.

"Can I come?!" Denzel looked up at Tifa with his big blue eyes, crayon still in hand.

"Aww, of course you can! But Denzel, you actually have two choices. You can come with us, or I can take you to Marlene's and you can stay with her and play." Tifa patted the boy's head.

"Uhm, I'll think about it!" Denzel replied with a smile.

Tifa smiled back and looked up at Sephiroth and Zack. "Zack, Seph, you guys wanna come?"

"Of course!" Zack exclaimed. He had picked up a crayon and started subconsciously playing a game of tic tac toe with Genesis.

_I'd rather go home with Cloud…_Sephiroth sighed once more, completely annoyed by the amount of people in the room. "Yes, I'll go as well." Sephiroth was leaning against the bar counter which was a few feet behind the table everyone was at.

Tifa then made her way into the kitchen and immediately began preparing a picnic basket. "You guys get ready if you need to, we'll leave in a few."

Everyone was already ready, and Cloud, tired of standing, slid onto Zack's lap on the table. Zack wrapped his hands around the blondes waist, and kissed his cheek repeatedly. The cute, short blonde laughed when Genesis beat Zack one more time in their game of tic tac toe. Cloud's hand then took hold of Zack's. The blonde stealthily stole the crayon from his hand, and resumed a new game of tic tac toe with Genesis. They kept tying.

Denzel, tired of coloring, made his way into the kitchen. He eyed Tifa's actions in the kitchen, and had become immediately interested by the art of her sandwich-making. Sephiroth made his way to the table, and took Denzel's empty seat. He watched Cloud intently as he battled Genesis on paper.

"Say, Zack. Have you ever arm wrestled?" Genesis asked.

"Of course I have, why? You wanna go?" Zack replied with great determination to beat Genesis physically to redeem his loss on paper.

"Nah, I just got an idea—for fun." That was Genesis, always thinking of interesting things...he loved drama, plays, poems, everything. An artist.

"Well what is it?" Zack questioned.

Genesis smiled, as if amused. "Why don't you and Sephiroth arm wrestle? And the winner…gets a kiss on the lips from Cloud?" Genesis looked at Cloud in an enchanting way.

"Gen, that's silly." Cloud semi-smiled.

"That actually sounds like fun though, Cloud. I'll do it!"

"Sounds appealing." Sephiroth mused. "Let's do it."

Genesis smirked. Cloud got off of Zack's lap, and Zack spanked the blonde's bum gently. Cloud winced a bit from the action—he was still sore from the hardcore sex he had earlier. Zack noticed this and mentally growled. He angled his chair so that he faced Sephiroth head on, and held out his hand. "Yeah, let's do this."


	67. Chapter 67: Rewind

**Chapter 67: Rewind**

Zack and Sephiroth were arm wrestling. Muscles straining, hands cramping, the both of them seemed a bit tense. Cloud sat on Genesis's lap in a friendly manner—as if it were nothing, and the two watched intently.

_Damn it, I don't wanna lose! _Zack furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. A thin layer of sweat formed on both men. Sephiroth seemed calm, almost at ease.

_Just a little further…_ The silver haired man thought. Outlines of Zack and Sephiroth's muscles protruded from their shirts—Cloud admired them both deeply.

Cloud felt Genesis's arm creep up around his waist. It wasn't awkward—just a friendly motion. Genesis had a strange comforting sense about him. Sephiroth, distracted by Genesis (who sat beside Zack), furrowed his eyebrows in a tone of disapproval. His arm quivered for a moment, and then he peeled his eyes off of the brunette and blonde—steadying himself once more with Zack.

"Ugh, damn it...!" Zack, affected by the loss of progress he had made, gripped onto the edge of the table with his other hand. He then pulled out some strength from within and pushed with all of his might. Sephiroth, eager to match the strength, did the same. "Agh!"

Cloud then suggested, "Maybe we should just stop, this is pointless…"

"No, I've almost got it!" Zack countered, his emotion getting the best of him. Cloud picked up a crayon and sighed. The two men were still enduring one another. Genesis copied Cloud, and also picked up a crayon. He started drawing another grid for tic tac toe. Cloud made the first move.

Genesis eyed the blonde on his lap curiously. Cloud was much shorter than he, the blonde's head only was just under Genesis's clavicle. _What an interesting person he is. No one ever knows what he's thinking._ Genesis pondered.

_THUD_!

Sephiroth had bested Zack, he had slammed the pale hand down on the table. The long-haired man smirked. "I win."

Flustered and tired, Zack frowned. "That's so unfair!"

"How so?"

"Ugh!" Zack sighed. Cloud slid off of Genesis, and walked up to where Zack sat.

"Zack, it's okay. It's just a stupid game." Cloud rubbed Zack's shoulders affectionately, and leaned down over his shoulder to beam a smile at him, and peck his cheek.

"Cloud, aren't you going to give Sephiroth a smooch?" Genesis mused as he dropped his crayon back onto the table. Cloud nodded and Sephiroth stood up lithely, out of his chair. He swooped Cloud into his arms and planted a rather firm, sensuous kiss on his lips. Cloud rubbed Sephiroth's chest subtley, and he pulled his lips back to end it—but Sephiroth decided to be greedy and take it a step further.

He gripped the nape of Cloud's neck, and pushed the blonde back onto his lips, he kissed him deeply, his other hand wrapped around the small of Cloud's back. "Mmh," Cloud mumbled in protest. Their kiss was vigorous, and forceful. Cloud could feel Zack bubbling with rage behind him. He suddenly pushed Sephiroth off—and let out a sigh. "Sephiroth, that really wasn't necessary—Denzel's right there in the kitchen you know…"

Sephiroth smiled and replied promisingly, "He's occupied right now."

Cloud turned around and saw the little boy facing the other way, towards the sink. He was trying to wash a spoon he dropped. Cloud sighed, somewhat out of relief. Zack was slouching in his chair, looking down at the floor. He had lost to Sephiroth at arm wrestling, and lost to Genesis at tic tac toe. He stood up and made his way to the bar counter.

"So are we all ready to go yet?" Zack asked, as he placed his hands on the bar counter.

"Yeah, just once more sec." Tifa replied, as she pulled out some spoons and forks.

Cloud followed Zack, and stood beside him. The blonde hugged Zack's elbow to comfort him. "You okay?"

Zack looked at Cloud. After a moment, he kissed his head, and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Cloud kissed Zack's cheek.

At the park, Genesis mingled with Tifa in an engaging conversation about women and their flaws—their conversation soon evolved into men and their flaws. They sat under a homey, large brown tree. A large blue blanket was spread out, and the picnic basket was placed on top of it. Denzel wasn't there, he had decided to go to Marlene's. Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth walked along one of the many trails, enjoying the scenery.

Cloud was smiling the whole day. He seemed so much brighter than usual. His dazzling green blue eyes sparkled under the radiant rays of the sun. He walked in the middle of Zack and Sephiroth. The blonde suddenly advanced ahead of them both, he saw a small pond up ahead. Cloud picked up a pebble as he jogged a few steps forward, and he abruptly came to a halt and flicked the pebble out onto the pond. It skipped three times and Cloud smiled.

Zack smiled and jogged ahead as well to get to where Cloud was. "That was awesome!" The black haired fellow picked up a pebble and decided to give it a try. He flicked his wrist in a swift manner, and managed to get the pebble to skip six times.

"Nice!" Cloud picked up another pebble. Sephiroth was suddenly beside both of them, and let out a serene smile. He seemed content. The silver hair had been tied back again, into a long braid. His green eyes were sharp and alive—just like the environment around them. "Seph, you try!" Cloud tossed him the pebble.

Sephiroth caught it easily, and flicked his wrist in a swift manner. The pebble skipped seven times. Cloud, amused by the little game they played, tried flicking another one. His skipped six times.

They were having fun.

"Enough with this…." Genesis sighed. "Let's talk about something different."

"Why, because you know I'm right? That's so like you men!" Tifa battled.

"Ugh," Genesis nodded sideways in negativity, "so what do you think of that sorry Bermuda love triangle?"

Tifa giggled, a bit surprised by the random change of topic. "You mean Cloud, Seph, and Zack?" Genesis nodded, and glanced up at the sky. "Well one thing is for sure, it's going to end terribly."

"That seems quite evident." Genesis looked at Tifa, who still sat beside him, "What do you think of Cloud? He appears to be quite unreadable."

"Yeah, well…I guess you just get use to it over time." Tifa sighed. "I know for sure that Cloud is an amazingly kind and caring person. But lately, it's been hard to tell where he's mentally at. What he wants…" Tifa trailed.

"Hmph. Well if you ask me, I don't think he should be letting Zack and Sephiroth idolize him like that."

"I don't think he sees it that way, Genesis. It's just love." Tifa knew that first hand. She was just as loveless, deprived from it. Cloud didn't love her, although she'd always love him. She'd had her time though, and moved on.

"Hmph, love." Genesis held his tongue. He was about to quote from LOVELESS again. The irony of it had rendered him silent. "As a friend, I think I'm going to talk to them. I'll tell them what I think—speak my mind."

Tifa tucked back some hair behind her ear. "You do what you need to, Gen. Just don't be too harsh about it."

The crimson haired fellow nodded, and stood up. He began walking down the trail in the direction that his three friends had gone off. _Sephiroth, Cloud makes you so…un-Sephiroth. It's time to fix that._


	68. Chapter 68: Recall

**Chapter 68: Recall**

Cloud was walking around the green grassy park, Sephiroth and Zack were still by the pond. Both men were subtly keeping an eye on the blonde. Cloud entertained himself by eyeing the various flowers that budded on certain bushes and trees. _There are so many different colors._ The blonde sighed.

After Zack flicked another pebble at the pond, Sephiroth turned around to get a glimpse of the heavenly blonde. Cloud was walking towards him. "Hey, let's go back to Tifa and Genesis now."

"Yeah," Zack turned away from the pond to face Cloud, "sounds like a good idea." Sephiroth also agreed, and they all began walking back towards the picnic blanket.

While walking along the trail, Genesis soon came into view. He was walking on the trail towards them. "Heya Gen!" Zack smiled. As they all met in the middle of the light brown, gravel-y trail, Zack said, "Whatcha doin here?"

"I was looking for you people." Genesis smirked.

"What for? Was Tifa boring you?" Zack chuckled and then let out a random yawn as he stretched his arms out. Cloud smiled at their light conversation.

"Sort of. Let's head on back to her." Genesis turned around so that the men could continue to walk forward. He led them back to Tifa who still sat on the blue picnic blanket. As soon as they neared her, Genesis said, "Sephiroth, Zack, may I talk to you both for a moment?"

Cloud glanced at his two lovers, and then back at Genesis. The blonde smiled slightly at the crimson haired fellow, and walked towards Tifa and took a seat next to her. He started a light conversation with the black haired beauty.

Sephiroth, Zack, and Genesis took a few steps away from the picnic blanket, just enough so that they were inaudible. "So what is it, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

"I wanted to…" Genesis looked down as if he were trying to find words in the mess of grass beneath them, "inform you both that Cloud has changed you both." Genesis paused as he looked at the reaction on both of his friend's faces. He then elaborated, "You both idolize him, and I don't like it. Are you both _that_ head over heels for him?" He paused. "Cloud seems the same, so to speak. He hasn't been changed at all, it's just you two."

"Genesis, what are you trying to say?" Zack interrupted, a bit confused. _Cloud's changed us…_?

"I just want you both to realize how much you've both changed. That's all. Think about it." Genesis turned around, and walked back to the blanket that Tifa and Cloud sat upon. i It's sort of true…Sephiroth and I always follow Cloud around…/i Zack sighed as he watched Genesis walk away.

"Is something wrong?" Tifa asked, as she began opening up her rather large, picnic basket.

"Oh, no, we were just having a friendly little conversation." Genesis replied, as Zack and Sephiroth took their seats on the blanket. Sephiroth sat beside Cloud, and looked at him contently. The blonde, aware of the man's gaze, smiled from the awkwardness. Sephiroth seemed amused by the blonde's reaction. _Love is an interesting thing,_ the silver haired man thought.

Tifa handed everyone a sandwich, and the five of them ate casually.

* * *

Reno and Rude were flying.

They were in their helicopter, flying over the glum city of Midgar.

"We found him…" Reno and Rude weren't looking good. Their faces were grimed up, some of their clothes were torn. Blood trickled down the side of Reno's forehead, Rude's shades were cracked. Reno continued talking into the radio, "We found his body, it's been secured…" He paused. "He's not too happy about it…"

A moment later, Reno put the radio down—ending the call. He was informing Tseng, the leader of the Turks about what went down. Reno looked over at Rude, and said…"We have to go to HQ stat. We need to give them details."

Rude nodded and replied, "He's dangerous…HQ will probably terminate him."

Reno sighed, "It's pretty _damn_ likely."

The two continued to soar through the darkened sky.

* * *

The next morning, all of the first class SOLDIERS were summoned to HQ. Cloud had to report to his own division as well. The blonde made his way to his work station, and greeted a few of his comrades.

"So what's going on around here?" Cloud asked, ill-informed and all.

"Nothing really, I thought you were still on vacation." The man chuckled.

Cloud smiled faintly, "Well I was called to come in today. So were all of the first class soldiers."

"Oh, is that so? I heard the first class unit was called because of some issue concerning their last mission." He paused, "Wait, weren't you apart of that mission too?"

"Oh yeah…" Cloud sighed, pained by the memories. "I was apart of it…I should probably go find out what's going on. Thanks." Cloud shook his friend's hand and walked away.

Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, and Zack were all in a rather large, conference room with their Director, Lazarus. They all were discussing the reappearance of Leicester.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Zack exclaimed as he slammed his hands down on the table, "Leicester's a WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Zack." Lazarus tensed, "He's been secured down by Reno, Rude, and the Turks."

"But how'd he turn into a monster?" Zack asked, still completely shocked.

"The only logical explanation would be either these two things: One, he could've been infected by the monster that had fatally wounded him, or Two, the straggling scientists who abducted his body worked their magic on him." Sephiroth explained.

"Or maybe it was both," Genesis proposed, "The scientists could've left his body with us, and let him transform by himself, but they didn't. They probably abducted his body to ignite the transformation—trigger it."

Director Lazarus smiled. "You both are correct. You all truly are first class soldiers." After a moment, Lazarus then added, "There is one thing you all should know, however. Lazarus's mind is still there, just utterly confused…Tseng was informed by Reno and Rude last night, that Leicester is only destructive when provoked. He seems to have an intellect…and as it fought the Turks, it wailed out one distorted word." Lazarus paused again.

"Cloud."

Cloud was walking along the corridors, and found his way to the conference room. _They're all in a meeting…I can't just barge in. But if I wait, I'll miss everything. They're all probably talking about Leicester…_The blonde sighed, and leaned against the wall opposite to the door. He looked down, and decided to wait.

Zack mouth opened wide, "Wow…"

Genesis chuckled, "Interesting..." The crimson haired fellow was deeply amused by Zack's reaction. Sephiroth, however, seemed unemotional.

_I should've just killed him myself when I had the chance,_ Sephiroth thought evilly.

Angeal, being unusually quite, suddenly spoke, "Shouldn't Cloud be informed of this?"

The golden-eyed man suddenly face palmed himself gently. "Ugh." Lazarus seemed defeated. "I completely forgot. I had him called to work today as well. He was supposed to be at this meeting, but I failed to inform him. He's probably confused." Lazarus sighed.

"Cloud is smart, I'm sure he's probably on his way here now to find out what's going on." Genesis proposed.

_knock knock knock_

Genesis glanced at the door, "That's probably him."

"Come in!" Lazarus yelled.

The door opened, and there he was. The blonde wearing his blue soldier uniform. He looked contently around the room, and said "Sorry for interrupting. I just—"

"Cloud it's alright. Why don't you take a seat, and let us fill you in?" Lazarus smiled in a friendly, inviting manner.


	69. Chapter 69: Nothing

**Chapter 69: Nothing**

**-Cloud's POV.**

A week had gone by. After Cloud was informed about Leicester, they were dismissed. Director Lazarus had told him that the Turks had everything under control. They were monitoring Leicester, trying to find a way to cure him. If they couldn't find a cure, they'd have to eliminate him in order to keep Midgar safe.

Sephiroth, Zack, and everyone else had resumed their routinely lifestyles.

The blonde rested himself against his rather large bike, Fenrir. He was right outside of Sephiroth's apartment. _ I wonder if he's home this time…_ The blonde pondered to himself quietly, and looked down at his soft black boots. He wore gray fitting jeans, and a black hoodie to accompany it. The blonde let out a sigh, and made his way towards Sephiroth's entry door. The serene, slender figure rose up a fist and knocked gently upon the door.

No answer.

Cloud waited patiently. _I hope he's alright…_ The blonde knocked once more, his fuzzy hair gently rustled by the cold night wind.

Sephiroth was sitting on his black fluffy sofa reading a book, and he deliberately ignored the gentle knocking coming from his door. After he heard one final knock, he stood up and sighed, closing and tossing the book onto the sofa. Sephiroth reluctantly opened the door. It was Cloud.

The vibrant blue green eyes looked up at Sephiroth innocently, "Hey…" Cloud's voice breezed by just as the wind. Sephiroth looked down, breaking eye contact—something he rarely did. This disturbed Cloud. "Sephiroth…"

A pause.

"Can I come in?" Cloud asked in a hopeful manner. Sephiroth then brought his gaze back to Cloud's eyes, and then stepped aside to let him in. Cloud walked in, and stood in the middle of Sephiroth's living room idly. The blonde turned around to face Sephiroth, and to his surprise, he instantly bumped into Sephiroth's chest. Cloud then realized he was being hugged, warm hands caressing his cold figure and all. "Seph…" Cloud pushed Sephiroth off gently, and kept hands on his chest—"are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Sephiroth replied dully. The man landed a quick kiss on Cloud's soft icy cheek.

"I haven't seen you in two days…I came by yesterday, and you weren't here. I called you several times too," Cloud paused, the blonde seemed a bit despaired, "Where were yo—"

Sephiroth pushed his lips onto Cloud's, and held him smugly against his chest. Cloud was beginning to get irritated. The blonde pushed Sephiroth back once more, and tried questioning him again, "What's going on with you?"

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's arms in a firm manner, and kissed Cloud's forehead, "Ugh, Seph…" Cloud blinked on impact, and scrunched his face while he was kissed on the forehead. "Talk to me, Seph!" Sephiroth looked at the blonde in an unreadable fashion. Cloud glared at him a bit angrily, and yanked his arms out of his hands. After another pause of silence, Cloud said, "Fine, I'm leaving."

The blonde made his way towards the door, and Sephiroth finally spoke in order to stop him. "Cloud, wait." Cloud turned around, still clearly annoyed. The blonde looked up at Sephiroth patiently. "I've been busy lately."

Cloud, completely dumbfounded by the lame answer murmured in a sort of shock, "You've been…busy…?"

"Yes." Sephiroth walked towards Cloud once more, and held him in his arms. Sephiroth suddenly squeezed Cloud tightly, and whispered in his ear—"You wouldn't understand."

Cloud was silent. The blonde didn't move. He was confused. Sephiroth pulled Cloud to his bedroom, and pushed him onto the bed. Cloud lay there like a beautiful puppet, and Sephiroth towered over him like the puppet master. He held Cloud's wrists to his sides—pinning them down onto the red velvet bed. Sephiroth kissed Cloud's vulnerable lips repeatedly, and Cloud let him. The blonde was completely silent. Sephiroth looked at Cloud curiously. The blonde's warm wrists were still under his firm grip. He released one wrist and traced Cloud's cheek with his index finger. "Aren't you going to ask me some more questions?"

Cloud seemed sad. The blonde choked out a monosyllabic reply, "No." Sephiroth kissed Cloud's lip right after hearing the word.

"Alright then." Sephiroth kissed Cloud once more. "Did Zack keep you company while I was gone?" Sephiroth moved a few strands of hair from the blonde's face. Cloud didn't answer, and moved his head sideways—completely exposing his delectable, soft neck and all it's curves. Sephiroth instinctively kissed Cloud's jawline, and buried his lips between where his jaw and neck meet. Cloud left out a soft, short, sigh and then tried moving his head back. Sephiroth's lips stealthily kissed and sucked on the blonde's neck, and Cloud began to squirm from the warm, tingly feeling he was getting. Cold, warm, and stinging sensations danced along his skin as Sephiroth licked, breathed, and bit his neck.

"Ah!" Cloud gasped, when Sephiroth suddenly bit too deep. Sephiroth unhooked his pearly white canines from the blonde's succulent neck, and rubbed the area he had bit. Cloud immediately grabbed his wrist and winced. The blonde began getting up, and Sephiroth surprisingly let him.

"You alright?" Sephiroth caressed Cloud's shoulder lovingly. Cloud gripped his own neck with one hand and nodded. Sephiroth glanced at Cloud's chest. He desperately wanted to caress the soft pink buds under Cloud's clothing. Cloud slid off of the bed and stood up.

"I'm leaving." Cloud looked back at Sephiroth with soft, provoking eyes. The silver haired man was aware that Cloud was hurt by his vagueness.

He embraced Cloud once more and said, "Then leave."

Cloud, a bit shocked at the words, pried himself away from Sephiroth. _He's making no sense at all_! The blonde frowned, "…" Cloud turned around and left—completely confused and hurt by Sephiroth's strange behavior. Sephiroth followed the blonde to his front door.

"Cloud, are you upset?" Sephiroth's face was emotionless, sharp, and mysterious.

Cloud turned his head sideways, his face solemn yet sharp with anger. He didn't say a word, nor did he fully look at Sephiroth. The blonde opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door shut. _Of course I'm upset…Damn it._

Cloud was on Fenrir—driving fast and furious. He maneuvered his bike along an abrupt turn—his mind was racing, blurring, just as the surroundings that whizzed by him. i I don't understand what's going on. He worries me for a couple days straight, disappears, doesn't answer any calls, and then all he tells me is that he was busy…BUSY. Seriously?! And then he acts like it was no big deal, that it was actually okay to worry me. And then he asks me if I was upset…what, the fuck. /i A car swerved in front of him suddenly, Cloud turned sharply, skidding—skidding across the middle of the road. The experienced blonde maneuvered himself back on track, ignoring the various honking going on around him, and kept driving forward.

After some time, he reached the flower shop. Aerith was there, wearing a lovely white and pink dress. As soon as she saw Cloud, she waved at him. "Hello Cloud!" She opened the front door of her flower shop and welcomed him inside. "That was an intense way to park! Is everything alright?" Cloud nodded, and tried to dig for a smile. _Ugh, I don't wanna worry her._

"Yeah, everything's fine. Zack here?" Cloud asked as casually as he could.

**-Zack's POV.**

"Yeah! I'm here Spikey!" Zack barged in from the back door, carrying a large basket of daisies and sunflowers. He placed the basket down on Aerith's worktable, and looked at Cloud with a smile. "Is everything okay?" Zack grinned. Cloud immediately hugged him tightly, and buried his face into the man's chest. "Whoa, Cloud!" Zack chuckled and ran a hand through the blonde fuzzy hair. When Cloud didn't make a sound, and kept hugging him, Zack knew something was wrong. He pulled Cloud back a little and gripped his arms firmly. In a concerned tone he asked, "Cloud…Cloud," Zack searched for eye contact, "what happened? Are you okay?!" The blonde looked down, and nodded slightly. _He's not smiling, or talking…_

Cloud then hugged Zack again, hiding his lovely face from him once more. _Why is he so sad? He's trying to hide it…_

"Cloud…" Aerith watched worriedly, as she laid a hand on one of the flowers in the basket.

* * *

_**Reeeeeeeeview**_. *-* **Or else I won't make you cookies. Lol.**


	70. Chapter 70: Cherub

**Chapter 70: Cherub [MATURE CONTENT]**

**-Zack's POV.**

Zack held Cloud in a smug, gentle manner. He kissed his forehead lovingly, and asked once more, "Cloud, please tell me. What happened?" Zack's voice was soft, firm, and reassuring.

Cloud couldn't resist answering, "Sephiroth…" The blonde looked up at Zack with his big, vibrant eyes and let his chin rest against Zack's chest. "I went to see him…" Zack looked down at the blonde contently, and waited patiently for more words to pour out of his lips. "He was rude to me."

Zack furrowed his eyebrows in concern, his deep blue eyes filled with mixed feelings. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Cloud looked down again, pressing his cheek against Zack's chest after murmuring a no. _What could Sephiroth have possibly done?_ Zack glanced at Aerith who was still standing by her worktable. She watched with great concern. "Aerith, I'm going to take Cloud out. I'll see you later, alright? Love ya."

Aerith nodded, and smiled a hopeful smile. "Alright, Zack. Cloud, don't worry okay? I'm sure Sephiroth's just stressed out about something." Cloud nodded at her sadly, and Zack maneuvered the blonde out the front door of the flower shop that they were in.

"Cloud, tell me everything that happened." Zack pulled Cloud towards his run down truck, and opened the door for him. Cloud sat inside the truck tiredly, and Zack quickly came around and took his seat in front of the wheel. "Well?"

"Well…Zack," the blonde hesitated, "you know he's been missing for the past couple days…and I've just been so worried about him. I called and came by and he never answered. But today he did answer, and he's acting like nothing happened, and he won't tell me where he's been."

_That's weird…Sephiroth normally doesn't act like that._ Zack looked at Cloud with concern, "Cloud, let's go see him again. I want to talk to him."

"Zack, no…I was just there." Cloud began to open the car door in order to hop out.

Zack gripped Cloud's elbow, "Cloud wait, just listen to me. Please?"

Cloud pouted and closed his door, the blonde furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Zack in a child-like manner. "Zack do we really have to?"

"Yeah baby." Zack's grip tightened on the blonde's elbow in a comforting way. He pulled him in for a gentle kiss and nipped at the full lips resting upon his. "I love you Cloud."

Cloud kissed Zack back softly and pulled himself off. "I love you too."

"Oh, I bought something for you. Remind me to give it to you after we figure out what's up with Sephy." Zack winked, and Cloud couldn't help but smile at Zack's optimistic, fun-loving attitude.

Cloud chuckled sweetly, and replied to him "Okay."

**-Sephiroth's POV**.

Sephiroth sighed. The silver haired man was writing furiously into his black diary. He sat at his desk inside his small office, which was right next door to his bedroom. _I hope I didn't hurt Cloud's feelings too badly. _He sighed once more, and continued writing. _What Genesis said awhile back…I finally understand._ He turned the page and continued writing. _I have to keep a balance between my love life and my career._ Sephiroth's thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard his doorbell ring.

The athletic figure stood up gracefully. He made his way to the door, his hair dangling behind him quietly. Sephiroth opened the door in one lithe motion, "Zack?..." Sephiroth then glanced at the blonde behind him. _He looks so sad_…The blonde was avoiding eye contact, and looked down at Sephiroth's chest with a subtle pouty face.

Zack nodded and replied, "Hey Seph. Can we come in? We're worried about you."

"Of course, and what's to worry about?" The man stepped to the side to let the boys come in. They all stood in the living room and the conversation ensued.

"Sephiroth, you must be joking." Zack's gaze hardened on the man. "You've been ignoring us for the past few days. What's the deal?"

Sephiroth was careful not to look at Cloud again. It was painful. "I've been busy, Zack. I've already told Cloud that as well."

"What the hell have you been busy with?! Stop beating around the bush and give me a straight answer!"

**-Cloud's POV.**

"Zack calm down" Cloud hugged the black haired fellow's arm. His touch immediately comforted Zack. "I think Sephiroth's only saying that 'he's busy' because he doesn't wanna tell us where he's been." The blondes words were soft, yet perceptive. _Seph's not even looking at me…is he that upset with me?_

"Cloud, I don't care if he doesn't wanna answer, I'll i make /i him answer!" Zack's arm tensed up in the blonde's hands.

"Zack, let's just leave, this is pointless…" Cloud tugged on the stiff arm.

Zack looked at Cloud and then back at Sephiroth, "No Cloud, Sephiroth just what are you up to?"

"Nothing." Sephiroth made his way to the door and opened it wide. "Why don't you listen to that little blonde cherub, and leave?"

_What's a cherub?_ Cloud furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and frustration. Sephiroth was making him leave. _Again_. Cloud released Zack's arm, and marched up to Sephiroth. He stood in front of the man. With great effort, Cloud looked up and hooked his eyes onto Sephiroth's. "Sephiroth, if you really love me, you would tell me where you've been."

Sephiroth pushed his emotions back, rendering his face completely impassive. He didn't reply. After a few moments, Cloud spoke again in a shy, dejected manner, "You don't love me?"

"Of course I do." Sephiroth replied, vaguely.

Cloud looked up at him sadly, "You won't tell me?"

The big beautiful eyes, soft skin, and full lips literally was tearing apart Sephiroth's heart. He desparately wanted to take the blonde there, kiss him, comfort him and hold him. He fought valiantly against the urge, and replied, "I love you, but it's not necessary that I tell you. Take my word, everything is alright."

Cloud, surprisingly held his gaze with Sephiroth, something that never really happened before. "I trust you, but I don't understand why you couldn't tell me that you were leaving. Instead, you made me worry. And now I don't want to talk to you anymore." Cloud walked past Sephiroth, and went straight outside. The chilly air was inviting. Numbness was all he wanted to feel.

Zack gave Sephiroth the death stare, and followed Cloud out. "Sephiroth, you're a dick sometimes." Zack gripped Cloud's sides, and firmly planted a kiss on the slightly quivering lips in front of him. He did it partly to get back at Sephiroth, but mostly because he wanted to keep Cloud warm.

Sephiroth felt a pang of envy—and mentally shoved the recent action out of his head. He closed the door and beckoned quietly as he crumbled to the floor…

**-Zack's POV.**

Cloud lay asleep in Zack's car. He had just parked next to the bar that Cloud lived at. _Aw, he fell asleep…_ Zack looked at Cloud as he sat in the passenger seat. He gently stroked the blonde hair, and tucked it behind his ear. _Why are you so adorable?_ Zack smiled to himself.

He got out of the very ugly truck that he was so proud of, and opened Cloud's door. Cloud almost fell out, for he was leaning against the door. The blonde jerked in a sort of shock, and Zack held him gently. "Hey Spiky, we're home now. You awake yet?" Zack kissed Cloud's head and shook him lovingly. "Heyyy! Cloudy...wakey, wakey, hands off your snakey!"

Zack mentally chuckled to himself as the blonde replied something completely incoherent and soft, "Mmhf, noo.." Zack shook the blonde again, and Cloud opened his tired eyes. "Ah…what?" The blonde's words were slurred and tired.

"We're home, babe." Zack picked Cloud up bridal style, and carried him into the bar. _Tifa must be already asleep. I guess I'll spend the night here too. It's way too late for me to drive home. I'm also pretty tired._ As Zack walked halfway through the bar, Cloud's eyes were suddenly wide open.

"Oh," Cloud sort of got up in Zack's arms, "you can put me down." Cloud's voice was friendly and beautiful.

Zack let Cloud stand on his feet, and kissed his cheek again. "Cloud, lemme help you get to bed, you look really tired."

Cloud rubbed his eyes with his slender hands, "No, it's okay. I'm awake now." Cloud sighed, "Will you stay here tonight?"

"Of course I will, silly." Zack hugged Cloud firmly, and they both swayed for awhile. After their little embrace, Zack and Cloud retreated to Cloud's bedroom. Zack removed his clothing until all he wore was his fitting briefs. His package was quite large under the constraint of the thin clothing. Cloud's back was facing him—the blonde was also occupied with undressing and changing himself.

The very naked Zack walked up behind Cloud, and helped the blonde remove his shirt. "Ohh, Zack." Cloud was a bit started by the sudden help Zack provided. When Cloud's shirt was off, Zack held the blonde from behind and started kissing his neck gently. Suddenly, the blonde felt a large prodding mound against the small of his back. Cloud turned around, and realized Zack was almost completely naked, and his crotch was unusually larger than it was before. Zack held Cloud's waist and began assaulting his lips with his own. They kissed, nipped, and sucked on one another in a firm, deprived manner. Zack grinded himself against the blonde in an unusually assertive way. "Mmh…" Cloud murmured as Zack's movements became more powerful.

Zack stopped frenching Cloud, and he pulled the blonde into bed.

They were now completely nude—tangling themselves with one another's warmth. Their foreplay was utter hell—the two were aroused beyond measure. Zack had pinched, rubbed, and kissed Cloud's nipples, Cloud had stroked, worked, and sucked Zack's thick cock. Zack felt and fondled Cloud's thighs and skin—both of their areas now burned with desire.

Zack rubbed his slick cock against Cloud's small puckered hole, causing the blonde to moan with pleasure. Completely uncalled for, Zack rammed his cock into Cloud—causing the blonde to moan out desperately, "Oooh!" Zack gripped Cloud's hips daringly, and began bucking with nothing but utter force. Cloud didn't mind because he was far more aroused than he usually ever was. Zack pounded the blonde mercilessly, the continual thumping sounds impassioned them both with vast, fervent, lust. "Zack!" Cloud began pulling himself outwards—Zack was ramming him way too hard. "Ooh!" Cloud's bum kept bouncing off of Zack's base—"Zack, please! Slow down!"

Zack sighed, and continued to hold onto Cloud's hips firmly. He began to make slow, deep thrusts into the tiny hole he dominated, Cloud shuddered at the feeling. The blonde held onto the covers dearly, and moaned at the warm, tingling sensation Zack was supplying him with.

Zack pulled his thick cock out of Cloud, and sat back against the headboard of the bed. He pulled Cloud onto his lap, and shoved his cock back into the blonde. Cloud let out a sensitive sigh, and Zack gripped Cloud's sides. "C'mon baby, ride it." Zack kissed Cloud's lips gently, and let Cloud go at his own pace. Cloud placed his hands on the dips of Zack's robust, sexy shoulders, and began using it as leverage to ride the rather large cock inside of him. He lifted himself up and down onto the hard meat in a rhythmical pace. Zack was in heaven. A sexy blonde was pleasuring him—riding his cock. After a few moments, Zack noticed Cloud was becoming more inconsistent. The blonde was tiring himself out.

Zack wrapped his arms all the way around Cloud's waist, and pushed the slender body against his fully built frame. The two were practically glued together. "Your gonna get it real good now, babe." Zack kissed Cloud's lips as the blonde breathed raggedly. Cloud's beautiful ass still held the thick cock inside—Zack began thrusting upwards fast, no, _really_ fast—Cloud moaned in ecstasy. A constant, _frequent_ thumping noise was made as Zack's cock slammed into Cloud's prostrate repeatedly. "Oh, ooh! Zack—ah!" Cloud yelped as Zack began sweating furiously—screwing Cloud was indeed a workout. Cloud's ass kept jerking upwards from the gracious impact of each thrust. Cloud continued moaning out in a delirium of delight and lust. "Mmh! Oo-oo-oh!" Cloud moaned helplessly as Zack continued to pin his body against his.

After a few, final thrusts, Cloud began convulsing—his hole tightened around Zack's, causing the larger man to ejaculate violently into the tightened hole that milked him ever so tightly. As Zack pulsated inside Cloud, Cloud breathed choppily, completely desperate for air. The two hearts pounded simultaneously—they both had came so hard. It was truly something.


	71. Chapter 71: Clubbing

Chapter 71: Clubbing [MATURE CONTENT]

-Zack's POV.

Zack was awake. The sun had slapped him in the face. xD. Next to him, a wonderfully naked blonde laid—still sleeping peacefully. One hand was curled under his cheek, the other was laying about freely. Zack smiled at him. _Aww, Cloud…_

Cloud's hair was spiking out in every direction, the blonde was simply stunning. Zack petted the blonde hair lovingly, and kissed his cheek sweetly. After a few moments of taking advantage of Cloud's face—Tifa barged in—startling him.

"Whoooaaa! Whoa whoa!" Zack was also naked. "Damn it, Tifa!" He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his parts—Cloud was already covered, for he was tucked in.

"Ah! Sorry! Fuck!" Tifa slammed the door closed, and Cloud stirred—he began opening his eyes. Zack watched him intently, and the blonde sat up, completely out of it.

Cloud looked at Zack and scratched his own blonde head. "Hi Cloud…" Zack said in a friendly manner.

Cloud rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "What?"

Zack chuckled and tackled the blonde down onto the bed once more. "I love you I love you iloveyouiloveyouuuu." Zack cooed onto his lover's lips.

Cloud pecked Zack's lip gently and said, "I love you too." Cloud looked into Zack's eyes fondly. He lay there immobile. "Zack, can we eat? I'm really hungry."

"Of course!" Zack kissed Cloud really hard, and pulled the blonde out of bed. Zack slapped the bare bum in front of him—urging the blonde towards the bathroom.

"Ah! Don't do that, it feels weird." Cloud responded, now completely awake. Zack eyed Cloud's ass lustfully._His ass is swollen still! Damn…_

"Saaawwryy." Zack teased, as he began dressing himself—completely ignoring his momentary hard on.

-Cloud's POV.

Cloud left the bathroom door open, so Zack could come in freely if he so desired. The blonde walked into the shower and turned on the water. Warm wetness coated his body with pleasure. _Zack must be enjoying his time with me…I bet he's glad Sephiroth's ignoring me. _The blonde sighed. _I really hope Sephiroth will come back, talk to me, or something…_

Zack walked into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. He glanced at Cloud and smiled with frothy lips. Cloud smiled, completely amused by the tooth pasted lips that he dearly loved.

-

-?'s POV.

_Cloud. Where is that wretched blonde? It's all his fault…All of it…_

I have to escape from here. Have to. Must. I shall. I shall morph—no, evolve.

I shall rip apart his flesh. Soft flesh. Soft like clouds. I'll make him suffer like I have. 

-Genesis's POV.

"Genesis, is that all you wanted to talk about?" Sephiroth's tone was accompanied by a pang of annoyance.

Genesis looked at him nonchalantly. "Yes, I suppose it is the brunt of my disposition."

Sephiroth sighed. "I'm just being myself."

"That's true…but that doesn't mean you should treat Cloud that way. I'm sure he likes time away as well—but the thing is you both have to be openly mutual about this together."

After a brief pause Sephiroth declared, "Your right, Genesis. I feel as if…"

"Hmm?" Genesis urged, patiently.

"Nevermind. I suppose I should go talk to Cloud…but I still need some time to think before I do that."

Genesis sighed. "Alright Sephiroth…" Genesis took a sip of water. They both were sitting across from each other on Sephiroth's small dining table. "I'm going out with Angeal tonight. I'm going to invite Cloud and Zack to come with us."

Sephiroth, suddenly intrigued asked, "Where will you all be going?"

Genesis chuckled in a light manner and quoted from LOVELESS, "My friend, the fates are cruel—There are no dreams, no honor remains…"

"Genesis…" Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows, completely irritated.

"Clubbing." Genesis smirked; he was evidently filled with purpose. _Sephiroth's definitely going to have to come now…I know for a fact that he wouldn't let Cloud go to a club without him. _

"Is this a joke?" Sephiroth wasn't laughing.

"No. We're going. You can come too, if you'd like." _I win. _Genesis smiled both mentally and physically.

-

-Zack's POV.

Cloud was combing his hair—he was getting himself ready. They were about to go out with Genesis and Angeal—the day had flown by beautifully. The sun had set some time ago.

"Cloud your hair's fine!" Zack walked up behind the slender figure and kissed his forehead as Cloud looked up at him.

"Nooo…" Zack grabbed Cloud's wrist with the comb in it.

"Put it down…come on…" Zack laughed as he shoot the blonde's wrist around playfully.

"Fine." Cloud released the comb, and Zack promptly picked up the body in front of him and lifted him off of his feet. It was like Zack was holding a teddy bear. He walked down the stairs and plopped Cloud on his feet in front of the bar counter. Tifa was sitting on a bar stool, eating some ramen.

She sort of blushed in a way—she hadn't forgotten this morning when she saw two naked boys in bed. "Hey guys…" she said sheepishly.

"Hey…" Zack replied, just as awkwardly.

"What's wrong with you two?" Cloud questioned softly.

_Oh right, Cloud was still asleep when she barged in. _

"Oh haha, nothing! Hey Tifa, doesn't Cloud look amazing?" Zack noogied Cloud's hair.

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows at Zack and blushed a tad bit. "Aw yeah you both look amazing!"

Zack was wearing dark denim jeans, and a plain collar shirt; while Cloud wore black fitting jeans and a gray, sleeveless, zip up hoodie and black gloves.

Zack was clearly infatuated by Cloud's appearance—he loved him very much. "Cloud, look! Genesis is here."

Cloud turned around and saw Genesis walk into the bar. He motioned them to both come outside. "Come on, you two. I'm actually excited."

"Right!" Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him out of the bar. "Bye Tifa!"

-

-Cloud's POV.

Cloud, Zack, Genesis, and Angeal all got out of the car. It took them some time to park in the rather crowded parking lot. "Damn! Parking sucks!" Zack exclaimed, as he stretched his arms out.

Angeal patted Zack on the back and said, "Lots of things suck in life, Zack."

"Like Cloud." Genesis laughed—letting the comment slip past his lips.

Cloud slanted his eyebrows, giving Genesis a negative glance. He continued walking between Zack and Genesis quietly. "Genesis, are you already drunken by the atmosphere? You seem loopier than usual!" Zack cupped his arm around Cloud's shoulder in a protective manner, and gave Genesis the death glance as well.

Soon, all of them entered the large, crowded club. The music was loud—cyan, blue, green lights were coating the entire interior. "Woooo!" Zack exclaimed, as he trudged through the crowd of people. He led the quartet to the bar—where they all could get started. He held onto Cloud's hand tightly.

_I hate this already, _Cloud thought as his acute hearing was completely deafened by the environment. There was one empty barstool, and Zack claimed it for Cloud. He let his little blonde sit on it, and ordered drinks for everyone. Zack kissed Cloud's cheek, and ordered a very light drink for Cloud.

Angeal and Genesis drank away—causing Zack to be instantly deemed as their safe ride home. After refreshing themselves, they split up. Angeal went to the east side of the building to play poker, and Genesis stayed near the bar and resumed the roll of a trickster, a shrewd, drunken flirt also.

Cloud still sat on the barstool. He was people watching, it was something he enjoyed doing. _Damn, people are crazy. _He saw some buff guys get into a fight, girls grinding against guys, and even guys grinding against guys. He also noticed a couple leaning against one of the rooms large pillars—they were fondling with eachother. The man caressed her rather large breasts as she stroked his lower bodily portions.

_Disgusting. Get a room, please. _

"CLOUD!" Zack yelled for the third time. It was hard to hear over the music. Cloud looked at Zack, completely alarmed and replied 'what' in acknowledgement. Zack kissed Cloud's lips, and turned the barstool sideways. He shoved his crotch between Cloud's legs and held the blonde's torso against his chest gently. "Are you okay!"

Cloud nodded up at Zack, not daring to even try to speak aloud against the music. Zack rested his chin on the blonde hair, and glanced sideways at the dance floor. It was a very _active _dance floor indeed.

After a few moments, Cloud felt Zack rub his groin between his legs. Zack was getting a bit turned on by the atmosphere. Cloud opened his lips slightly to protest, he wasn't interested in putting on a show. _I don't wanna attract attention…_ Cloud kissed Zack's chest and shook his head sideways, as if saying 'No.'

Zack pecked Cloud's cheek in response, and pulled Cloud off of the stool. He was leading Cloud somewhere. The club was completely foreign to the spiky haired blonde, he had never been in it before. Cloud wasn't the type of person to go to one. Zack kept leading Cloud. _Wait, is that the …bathroom? _Cloud sighed in confusion. As soon as they entered the men's bathroom, Cloud was awestruck. It was huge.

-Zack's POV.

It was a long hall with marble floors and counters. There were two side sets of stalls against both walls—paralleling eachother. It was also very spacious. Inside, there was way less music, and Cloud felt like he could actually hear for the first time. "Whoa…this bathroom is like a palace." Cloud commented.

"Yeah!" Zack agreed. Ironically, there were only two men in the room with them.

"Why'd we come in here?" Cloud asked, bored.

"I thought you'd never ask." Zack grabbed Cloud's wrist and shoved him into a stall.

"Ugh, Zack, what're you doing?!" Cloud prompted. Zack shoved his lips onto Cloud's, silencing him almost immediately. Cloud's glove covered hands were pressed against Zack's muscular chest—Zack gripped Cloud's waist firmly and they both kissed; they kissed passionately.

Cloud pushed Zack's lips off of his after applying a bit more force to Zack's chest. "Zack, we can't do this right now. Someone will hear."

Zack looked at Cloud's beautiful, soft face in front of him. He looked at Zack with such gentle-loving, caring eyes. Zack felt himself get hotter. He looked down at Cloud's exposed clavicle, his sleeveless hoodie's zipper had slipped all the way down to that point. "Cloud…no one cares here. We'll be fine." Zack desperately needed to relieve himself.

Cloud, too unmotivated to argue, watched Zack unzip his fly and fish out his cock. He did the same to Cloud. "Zack…" Cloud let out a small sigh as Zack gripped Cloud's small, thick cock firmly. Zack's hand gripped it fully—his thumb rubbed the slit; causing Cloud to moan out more intimately. Zack pushed his lips onto Cloud's once more, and his own cock hardened to Cloud's moans.

Suddenly, Zack became more violent than anticipated. He turned Cloud around, and spanked his ass. "Oofh!" Cloud's lips parted.

"I wanna see more, baby…" He pulled Cloud's jeans down—revealing Cloud's fitting black briefs. Although the blonde's cock was already out, Zack pulled down the back of Cloud's briefs just enough to get to his hole. Zack fingered the hole with his thumb, and then began prodding it with his cock.

"Ah, Zack…"

"I love how your hole gets all tight all of a sudden…" Zack pressed harder.

"Mmh.." Cloud's hands were on the stall door. "Agh!" Cloud yelped as he felt Zack make one full thrust forward.

"It's in, babe." Zack grabbed Cloud's hips, and pushed himself into Cloud even more, until the base of his body was completely against Cloud's bum.

"Oooh! Zack, pull out!" Cloud's cheeks flushed faintly, he squirmed in Zack's grip. Zack kept his cock all the way in.

"You want it, rightttt?" Zack teased, as he grinded Cloud's bum up and down subtly by gripping his hips.

Cloud moaned softly, he was completely turned on now. "Am I in the position to say no?!" Cloud turned his head sideways to look back at Zack. Zack smiled. Then he began thrusting fiercely—he was being too greedy, for he didn't let Cloud adjust to his rock hard cock. "Oh jeez! Fuck!" Cloud moaned and panted as the cock pistoned into his body repetitively. He felt like a electronic drill was shoved up his ass. _thump thump thump thump _Cloud writhed in sheer pleasure and agony.

"Fuck! Your so hot, Cloud!" Zack continued ramming his cock into the blonde's hole—he abruptly stopped—leaving it in completely. Cloud's legs quivered from the shock, and Zack reached around and gripped Cloud's neglected cock.

"Mmh!" Cloud kept his hands on the stall wall. Zack was stroking the blonde's leaking cock as his cock was still occupying his little hole. "Ooh…" Zack started thrusting into Cloud again, all while working the blonde's dick. He unzipped Cloud's sleeveless hoodie halfway—just enough so he could grab a nipple with his other hand. He twisted and worked the nipple as he did the same to Cloud's dick. Zack continued thrusting into the juicy blonde with great vigor. "Ah! Fuck! –Oh!" Cloud was completely enamored by the multiple sensations.

Before Zack knew it, Cloud began cumming. The blonde pulsated in Zack's hand, and his asshole tightened around Zack's cock in a strangling way. Cloud shuddered with a wave of pleasure and heat, his body quivered as Zack delivered heavier thrusts into the blonde. Cloud gripped Zack's wrist that held his cock, and tried to squirm away—but Zack held his cock firmly and continued pounding him. _thud thud thud _"Ohhh!" Cloud was extremely sensitive.

"Fuck baby! I love it when you cum like that, you get so tight!" Zack released Cloud's cock, and placed his hands around the blonde's hips again. The blonde's bum was completely battered and abused. It bounced back onto Zack's dick every time the man thrusted forward. The soft skin rippled in shock from each blow.

He nailed harder.

_Damn it, why can't I effing cum…_

And harder.

Cloud moaned, completely wasted. "Hah! Zack…!" Zack was sweating furiously—he wasn't about to let his seed spill yet. After ten minutes of hardcore sex, Zack slowed down, and then came to a stop. He pulled out, and assessed the damage. Cloud's hole was puckered, pink, and swollen. Cloud was wobbly. Zack grabbed the blonde's arm and steadied him. He turned Cloud around and kissed him lovingly. Zack then took a seat on the closed toilet lid. It was very clean.

Zack's cock was glistening, hard, and swollen. It was extremely thick, and meatier than usual. He was so aroused. He pulled Cloud onto his cock, and Cloud moaned in protest and pleasure. Cloud was facing Zack. The blonde wrapped his arms lazily around Zack's shoulders. Cloud caressed and massaged them thoughtfully. Zack felt a bit more relaxed and comforted, and started thrusting into the blonde subtly. The sounds of it were low, juicy, and crisp. Cloud's lips parted, and Zack took advantage and kissed them gently. "Mmh…"

"Cloud," Zack broke the kiss, "I really need to cum, baby."

Cloud nodded, and eskimo kissed his lover. Zack smiled, and rubbed Cloud's thighs. He gripped Cloud's lower waist, and Cloud leaned forward onto Zack's chest. Zack began thrusting long, deep thrusts into the blonde. Cloud moaned gently, and bit Zack's shoulder. Zack thrusted into Cloud harder—the harder the blonde bit. "Oh…fuck! Fuck, Zack!" Cloud yelped repeatedly—Zack was nailing him so well. Cloud gripped Zack's shoulders very hard, the blonde also curled his toes. His succulent, warm ass automatically bounced, fondled, and sucked on Zack's cock as if it were a lollipop. Cloud bit his lip in order to shut himself up, and Zack dug his nails into the blonde's sides and thrusted faster, shorter thrusts. His dickhead hit Cloud's special spot everytime, Cloud was panting furiously. Zack slid his hands around Cloud's bum cheeks—he gripped both mounds roughly, and pressed them downwards against his dick. Cloud moaned helplessly, as Zack's actions grew more fierce and desperate.

After a few more minutes, Zack finally gave a few more thrusts, and the blonde and him both cummed together. Cloud had a dry climax as Zack had a very wet one. He spilled his seed into Cloud's puckered hole. Cloud's sleeveless hoodie—one side had fallen off his shoulder and rested at the bend of his elbow.

The couple both stared at one another for awhile. The breathed hard, raggedly. Zack broke the silence, "Jeez I fucking love you." Cloud responded only with a hug. The blonde was really tired. His eyes were also glazed over. "Cloud we'd better get back…"

The blonde pulled his hoodie back over his shoulder, and looked at Zack with timid eyes. _Aww, cutie. _Zack rubbed Cloud's cheek and kissed his head. The pair still breathed irregularly. Zack watched the blonde zip his hoodie back up to his collarbone. Cloud then began lifting himself off of Zack's dick. "Oh, uhn…" Cloud moaned as he pulled himself off of the rod.

Cloud tried standing, but Zack stood up and held his arm to support him. "Can you walk baby?"

Cloud shrugged and pulled his jeans back on. The blonde's bum was red and swollen, it was beautiful. Zack caressed the newly clothed ass gently. Cloud opened the stall door as soon as Zack was ready—and he wobbled out. Zack kept his arm around Cloud's waist in order to support him.

"You two were pretty damn loud in there."

Zack looked up. There was a rather large man, leaning against the marble sink counter top. His brown hair was buzzed over, and he had eyebrow piercings, and a very noticeable tongue piercing. He had a long tattoo embroider his right arm. He wore a wife-beater and jeans—in which his muscles were clearly evident.


	72. Chapter 72: Lie To Me

Chapter 72: LieToMe

**-Zack's POV. **

_Who the hell is this guy? _

Zack stood in front of Cloud, in a protective manner. "Can I help you?" The large, muscular man in front of him smirked in a sort of foreboding way.

Cloud spoke before him, "Zack, let's just go…"

"No you can't help me." The tattoo pierced man replied, almost cutting off Cloud's sentence. "But maybe that blonde can." The man then started laughing in an odd manner.

"Your fucking psycho, come on Cloud." Zack pushed the blonde out of the bathroom, but the awkward man immediately walked in front of them—blocking their path. "Get out of the way." Zack spoke in a tense, grave manner.

"You must be pretty damn tired after all of that fucking, huh?" The man then glanced at Cloud, "you especially."

Cloud looked down, a bit embarrassed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Are you interested in another round?" The man was blunt.

"Fuck no, he's my boyfriend. Backoff." Zack shoved the man aside with a strong motion, and he pulled Cloud along. _What a fuckin' pervert…_

As soon as they both exited the grand restroom, they were immediately deafened once again by the loud music. Zack led Cloud to a different section of the club, where they could actually hear each other. They both were in the gambling area—where Angeal was still playing poker. He was winning excellently. Angeal winked at Zack, and Zack let out a laugh. The black haired man then motioned Cloud to come to the nearby pool tables. "C'mon Cloud, let's play pool!"

**-Cloud's POV. **

"Alright." Cloud smiled serenely and picked up a stick. "You any good?"

"Why don't you wait and find out?" Zack smirked, and made the first strike—scattering all of the balls around. "Stripes! Looks like you get solids Spikey!"

Cloud shook his head from side to side, smiling—he was clearly amused by Zack. _He's so cute when he smiles like that…_ Cloud felt warmed by his lover's positive attitude.

After hitting a few billiards around, Zack and Cloud were practically tied. Cloud had two balls left, while Zack had one. "After Cloud kills that last ball, your done for Zack." Angeal walked up beside Cloud and smiled in a heartily way. His pockets seemed much fuller than before—poker had made him a small fortune.

"Hush yourself, old man! Go buy yourself a drink with whatever's in your bulging pockets!" Zack chuckled.

Angeal rested a hand on Cloud's shoulder in a sort of fatherly way, and smiled "Hmph, you just can't accept the fact that little Cloud here can beat you."

"No way, not yet! I've still got a chance here…" Zack looked at Cloud in a loving, optimistic manner.

"Sure…Good luck with that." Angeal teased, as he walked away towards the bar counter on the other side of the building.

Cloud glanced at Zack and smiled, the blonde then bent over the table and started aiming his pool stick at one particular billiard.

A little far off behind the pool table and Cloud, stood the man that they had encountered earlier. He watched in a drunkenly curious manner as Cloud bent over the table so eloquently.

**-Sephiroth's POV. **

_I hate clubs. Wretched people, with wretched intentions. It's a hive for little bees that buzz incessantly…sting repeatedly. _Sephiroth sighed. He contemplated quietly in his little office room in his apartment.

_My little doll…why have you gone? It doesn't suit your unique character…_ Sephiroth wrote idly in his black diary…

_I suppose I can go…merely to fetch him, bring him home. Here. _Sephiroth closed his book, stood up, and left his little study room. He made his way to the living room, and buckled on his boots. He wore black jeans, and a black coat. He was a figure of darkness.

Sephiroth exited the comfort of his polished apartment. _Of course…Cloud is probably still angry with me. I've become more lax with him…this is the way it should be. I just won't neglect him this time…_

**-Cloud's POV. **

Cloud struck the eight ball. "Sweet." Cloud had won.  
"Aw damn it! No fair!" Zack had one more ball to strike before he could win.

Cloud giggled, and covered his lips as he did so, the pool stick in the other hand.

"Are you giggling?!" Zack smiled, "Rematch! NOW!"

"Aww, Zack. I don't wanna beat you again." Cloud tucked a spike of hair over his ear.

"Don't worry, you won't!" Zack exclaimed, as he placed all of the billiards back into the triangle outline.

**-Genesis's POV. **

"Oh really, now?" Genesis said in a rather drunken tone, "That's quite interesting, my darling.~" The crimson haired man took another sip of the wine in his fancy glass. He was talking to a woman with black hair and blue eyes—she had plentiful cleavage as well. Genesis was now sitting at a barstool, his eyes glistening because of the multi-colored lights around him.

The woman smiled, her scarlet lipstick glistening, "It's true, I find monogamy quite ridiculous."

"Excuse me, Miss. I'd like to speak with Genesis for a bit." It was Sephiroth. His long, silver hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. His hair trailed down along his back like a silver waterfall. The coated black, sexy figure seemed to excite the scarlet lipped woman.

"Why of course! Go ahead, sir. You wouldn't happen to be the very famous Sephiroth, would you?"

"Yes, that would be me." Sephiroth replied, completely un-amused. He felt degraded to be in such a wild, energetic club—and to be talking to a busty woman who wasn't interested in monogamy.

"Oh! I simply adore you, and all of your work!" The woman exclaimed—after a moment of silence, she then said, "Alright, well I'll leave you both to it."

After she left, Genesis glanced at Sephiroth, "Ah, well if it isn't Lord Sephiroth."

"Don't play games with me, Genesis. Your drunk, aren't you?"

"It seems so." Genesis took another lazy sip of wine, and looked at Sephiroth clearly, yet unclearly.

_Sephiroth, you actually came. I knew you would. Now go make up with Cloud pronto…what a perfect plan. _

"Where is Cloud?"

"He's at the pool tables, owning Zack." Angeal informed, as he walked up beside Sephiroth. "As for me, I need a drink. Especially after winning all those games of poker."

"Thank you Angeal." Sephiroth then glanced at Genesis once more, "Genesis, you're a smart, sophisticated man. Don't degrade yourself by coming to these lowly whore infested clubs." Sephiroth then turned away from Genesis, and made his way to the pool tables.

After Sephiroth left, Genesis laughed. "That was harsh! But it was wise as well."

"Just put down that glass already, Gen." Angeal sighed.

Genesis placed his wine glass on the counter. "Alright."

**-Cloud's POV. **

Out of nowhere, the tattooed man flung himself upon Zack. Zack was slammed face-first into the green fuzz of the pool table. "Nngh!" The man gripped Zack's hair by the handful, and held him down. "Get off!"

"Zack!" Cloud dropped his pool stick, and went around the pool table and jumped on the tattooed man's back. "Get off of him!"

The man lowered his face next to Zack's, "You fucking jackass! You don't even realize what you've got!" the man then gripped Zack harder.

Zack's muscles ached as the man's hands further constricted him. He then elbowed backwards, and hit the guy square in the chest. This motion wasn't enough to get the man off. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

The very angry Cloud pulled the mans shirt, then scratched at his arm and hand that held Zack's arm down. "Fuck! You bitch!" The man sort of released Zack as he turned around and punched Cloud in the gut—causing the blonde to fall to the floor. Zack took advantage of this moment, and elbowed the man in the jawline. "Gah!"

"Jackass!" Zack literally then landed a punch in the man's lips—the man gripped his mouth in pain, and then returned a punch to Zack's face. Immediately after doing so, the man looked down at Cloud was now halfway up off of the ground. He shoved the blonde back down by slamming a foot into his naval. Cloud let out a muffled yelp—Zack swung another blow at the man's face, but the man dodged it out of experience.

A black coated figure swung by, it grabbed the man by the collar of the shirt and in one deft movement, immediately slammed the muscular man down onto the pool table. The black-coated figure was Sephiroth.

Some of the people in the pool-room area, backed away, and sort of watched in a disconnected manner.  
**-Sephiroth's POV. **

_How dare he mess with Cloud…and a fellow soldier. _"Do you even know who we are?"

"I don't fucking care who the hell you people are!" The man was crazy. Sephiroth tightened his grip around the man's neck.

"Then state your business for attacking 1st Class Soldier, Zack Fair."

The man then paused, choked by the discomfort of the billiards under him, and Sephiroth's grip. He then finally accused, "He fucking raped that whore of a blonde!"

Sephiroth snapped inside. _What?! What is that supposed to mean?! _Sephiroth's grip tightened, and Zack then interrupted them, "That's a lie! You fucking jackass, tell the truth!"

"That—is…the truth." Sephiroth released the man's neck.

_I don't need to believe this bullshit. _"All of you are liars." Sephiroth walked up to Cloud, who now stood a bit limply. "Come, Cloud. We have things to talk about." Sephiroth gripped Cloud's wrist, and dragged him along like the broken doll he was.


	73. Chapter 73: Flummox

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. If you guys say 'post more' or 'write more' I will. Thanks for reading everyone. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 73: Flummox [MATURE CONTENT]

**-Cloud's POV. **

"Sephiroth, wait! Let go, what about Zack?!" Cloud wrenched his wrist out of the man's hand and looked up at him confusedly.

"We need to talk, Cloud. Alone." Sephiroth looked at Cloud with eyes of glistening green steel. He seemed very adamant in his decision.

Cloud decided to reply just as seriously, "I don't want to talk to you. At all." The big blue eyes looked at Sephiroth in a definite way.

Zack approached the pair swiftly. "Sephiroth just let him go—"

Sephiroth slid his gaze to Zack in a deadly, snake-like manner—"Shut up Zack. I need to talk to Cloud." The silver-haired man then looked back at the blonde. "Cloud, I'd like to explain myself to you. This place doesn't suit your delicate character at all, it's best we leave now." Sephiroth glanced at Zack once more, "Excuse us."

_I hate him…ugh. How ridiculous…_ Cloud was dragged out of the club by a strong, firm pair of hands. _At least I'm out of that stupid place…_Cloud looked back at the club, a bit irritated.

"You feel better, don't you?" Sephiroth noticed, gripping the soft wrist more gently. Cloud nodded slightly, and pursed his lips.

"I…" Cloud sighed as he looked down at the black concrete beneath them. He then looked up at Sephiroth, the white parking lot lights reflecting in his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

_Why does he look so perfect? _The blonde's subtle admiration waivered in his mind.

**-Sephiroth's POV. **

Sephiroth frowned. "Cloud, why are you showing off so much skin?" Sephiroth trailed his hand from Cloud's wrist all the way up to his bare shoulder. The blonde was still wearing his sleeveless black zip up turtleneck.

Cloud was a bit caught off guard by the random question, "What?"

"I can see your clavicle." Sephiroth took a step closer to Cloud and zipped the blonde's shirt up a bit more.

Cloud then asked a bit puzzled, "Are you joking?"

Sephiroth landed his eyes on Clouds. "I'm serious." He then gripped Cloud's arms and said, "So tell me, who else touched you tonight?" Sephiroth's tone wasn't perverted at all, just very concerned.

Cloud felt uncomfortable. The blonde was silent. Sephiroth suddenly pushed Cloud against the wall of the building and studied his face closely. _What is he thinking? _

The blonde suddenly moved his lips, "Like I said before, I don't even want to talk to you."

"This is obviously because of the way I treated you, isn't it?"

Cloud nodded. "Why do you suddenly want to talk to me again?"

Sephiroth, suddenly sweet, replied "I want to apologize, Cloud. Will you forgive me?" He wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, and pushed the nape of Cloud's neck against his chest.

_He's so soft and sincere. I hope he wasn't hurt too badly by my previous behavior. _

Cloud mumbled onto his chest, "Seph…" The blonde's hands crept up around Sephiroth's chest. "Of course I'll forgive you…but can you please explain to me why you did that to me?"

Sephiroth tugged Cloud's hair back gently, causing the blonde to look up at him with his beautiful blue-green eyes. He kissed Cloud on the forehead, and replied, "Yes, I'll tell you. But let's go home first."

After a moment of hugging, Sephiroth kissed Cloud's lips in a warm, loving manner. Cloud smiled sweetly, the blonde felt somewhat peaceful.

"Cloud, can you tell me what that man inside was talking about?" Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's sides, and pressed his nose onto Cloud's hair.

"I think I can tell you at home too."

**-Cloud's POV. **

"We shouldn't have left Zack like that…" Cloud began, as he walked inside Sephiroth's apartment.

"He'll be fine. He's a strong man." Sephiroth placed his keys on the counter, and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out a strawberry parfait out of his fridge, and placed it on the counter in front of Cloud. "I thought you'd be hungry, so I made you a strawberry parfait." Sephiroth plopped a spoon into it. "I've never gotten the chance to feed you something strawberry."

Cloud smiled and chuckled, "Seph, that's so nice of you." Sephiroth stood beside Cloud, and shoved a spoonful of the strawberry yogurt into his mouth. "Mmh," Cloud swallowed the un-anticipated bite and got some on the corner of his lip. Sephiroth put the spoon down, and pushed Cloud against the counter top. He kissed the strawberry coated lips, and licked away the excess. Cloud pushed Sephiroth off gently, although his chest was still pressed on his. "No, stop. Tell me why you were ignoring me first."

"Because I realized I was too obsessed with you." Sephiroth was blunt, but accurate. Cloud waited for Sephiroth to elaborate, which he did, "I should have told you that I needed some time to think, but that was too selfish of me. I apologize. I've also decided that I'll give you more space, but I'll still love you nonetheless. I just had to…re-prioritize myself during the time I was without you. I know this may sound confusing, but it is what it is, Cloud."

Cloud looked down at Sephiroth's chest. "I see." Sephiroth shook the blonde gently. "I still forgive you." Cloud felt warm lips touch his forehead once more. The blonde hugged Sephiroth as hard as he could. "I love you a lot."

_So understanding and sweet. _Sephiroth felt warm inside as his little blonde haired doll hugged him. "I love you as well." As soon as Cloud released Sephiroth, Sephiroth then asked, "Now tell me about what happened."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth in a shy, disengaged manner. "Well, that guy just attacked us like you saw…"

"He said you were raped."

"That's not true." Cloud retaliated calmly.

"He didn't appear drunk. Why would he lie about something like that?" Sephiroth pushed.

"Well…I guess it was a misunderstanding?" Cloud suggested.

"Misunderstanding of what? Did you have sex with Zack or something?" Sephiroth grew a bit annoyed, and gripped Cloud more firmly than before.

"No! I mean, Sephiroth…" Cloud fumbled with his words while Sephiroth pushed Cloud onto the living room couch. The blonde lay there, Sephiroth towering over him quite intimately. "I mean,…"

"Well?" Sephiroth waited, as his lips hovered over Cloud's in a tantalizing manner.

"We did…" Cloud closed his eyes and looked away, afraid of Sephiroth's upcoming reaction.

"In public! How could you do that?!" Sephiroth was rather shocked at the mental picture of Cloud having sex in public with Zack.

"No, not in public, no way Seph! We were in the bathroom—"

"Bathroom stall…" Sephiroth interrupted.

"I guess the guy who attacked us heard—"

"Heard you moan with undeniable pleasure…" Sephiroth finished once again. Sephiroth's heart sank, and he suddenly renewed his low spirits with writhing frustration.

"Seph…don't do this to yourself…" Cloud rubbed Sephiroth's cheek, trying to comfort him as much as he could. "I love you…"

Sephiroth's tense expression softened while something else hardened. Immediately, Sephiroth began assaulting Cloud's lips with complete and utter force. The image of Cloud moaning—naked—in pleasure—was too much for him to bear. Sephiroth slid his hand down Cloud's jeans, toying with whatever goods they contained. "Ahh!" Cloud shuddered, he was still completely sore from the previous round he had not too long ago. "No, I'm really sore Seph! Stop! Cloud pushed Sephiroth's lips off of his, and the blonde tried sitting up.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud back down with a thump, "You actually had the nerve to let him ram you in a stall?" Cloud blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Did you like it?" Sephiroth pulled Cloud's jeans off in one swift movement, "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Stop it!" Cloud squeezed his legs together, trying to keep the intruder out. "I can't take anymore Seph!"

Sephiroth ignored the blatant cries, and took out his erect member. The more the blonde pleaded, the more aroused he became. His sexual drive was at an all time high. Sephiroth literally ripped off Cloud's briefs, and the blonde struggled, pushed, and kicked under the man. "You're going to take it. Do you understand?" Without getting an approval, Sephiroth jabbed his member into the blonde's swollen opening.

"Ooh!" Cloud jerked backwards in shock, a bit pained by the intrusion. Sephiroth's cock seemed to be slightly thicker than Zack's. "Ah!" Sephiroth began thrusting into the hole slowly, testing it, stretching it. He gripped both of Cloud's thighs, and began plowing into the hole at a moderate pace. "Oh, ugh—fuck!" Cloud struggled in the man's grip, and tried his best to get out of it. Sephiroth leaned forward, his body weight shoving his dick forcefully into the blonde each time. Cloud shuddered and whimpered each time Sephiroth hit home. Sephiroth released Cloud's thighs, and unzipped the blonde's shirt. Sephiroth looked at Cloud's body with lustful eyes. "Uhn—fuck, ah!"

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's neck with both of his hands, and started fucking the blonde harder and faster. "Feel good?"

_thump thump thump _

"Hah, ooh! Stop, slow down!" Cloud gripped Sephiroth's wrists, but the man kept thrusting into the tight hole balls deep each time. "Ugh" Cloud was panting and moaning continuously, his climax was approaching fast. The blonde squirmed and tried moving his ass away, but Sephiroth's weight destroyed everything he tried.

"Ooooh!" Fuck! Stop it!" Cloud began cumming, his ass tightening in a protective manner. The blonde barely cummed at all—he was completely spent from the past two climaxes Zack had given him before.

Sephiroth continued pounding him, completely loving the feeling of the tightened hole constricting and milking his thick rod. "Yes...doesn't that feel amazing?" Sephiroth rammed his cock into Cloud, slower, but harder.

"Oh—mmh…" Sephiroth watched Cloud's chest breathe heavily, his nipples pert and erect. He still held the blonde's neck, and soon he let go. He started pinching the nipples roughly, rubbing and tugging on the areoles. Cloud moaned, completely defeated. "Ahh—hh…"

"I'm going to make you cum again…" Sephiroth shoved his dick into Cloud all the way, grinding it up and down inside the blonde. Cloud gripped Sephiroth's wrists again, and pulled them off of his nipples. The blonde looked down at Sephiroth's completely concealed cock, and whined.

Sephiroth pulled out, and flipped Cloud over. He slapped the soft, pink circular bum in front of him and smiled when he heard Cloud moan. He spread apart the cheeks, and shoved his cock back into the puckered hole. Cloud shivered, completely wasted.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hips, and Cloud braced himself for the worst. Sephiroth slapped Cloud's ass again, and started pumping and thrusting his rock hard cock into the blonde. Sephiroth gradually became more violent, and started slamming the base of his body against the blonde's bum—causing a rippling effect. Cloud moaned frantically, the blonde was covered with a little bit more sweat than usual. Sephiroth spanked and scratched the blonde's body repeatedly. Cloud's legs were wobbly and unstable. Sephiroth noticed this, and decided to give the blonde a little break. He pulled his cock out, and Cloud sighed, out of relief.

The blonde suddenly gasped, as he felt a cold, wet tongue slide into his hole. Sephiroth tongue fucked and licked the blonde in a hungry fashion. He digged deep, and held Cloud's leg's open firmly. Cloud moaned, completely filled with pleasure. Sephiroth also gripped the blonde's cock, and stroked it several firm times. The tongue relaxed and teased Cloud's hole, "ugh…mmmh."

Sephiroth stopped, and immediately rammed his cock back into Cloud—surprising him once again. The blonde yelped and Sephiroth slapped his bum once more. "Fuck!" Sephiroth pistoned his cock into Cloud extremely hard, faster than ever before. Cloud moaned and moaned, completely swallowed by pain, shock, and pleasure. "Oooh! Ah!"

Sephiroth then began pushing Cloud's bum onto his cock as he thrusted forward. This made Cloud moan even further. Sephiroth fucked forward vigorously, roughly—and he pulled Cloud back onto his cock each time he did. The blonde cried out in pain and ecstasy. "Fuck, oooohhh!" Cloud breathed hard, unable to keep up. Soon enough Cloud began cumming a dry climax once more, this being the fourth time that night. "Ah…"

Sephiroth released his load into the weak-kneed blonde, and let him collapse on the sofa, his bum no longer in the air. Cloud's body quivered from shock, and the blonde's bum was completely red and battered. Cloud's cheeks were also flushed pink, and his chest heaved with great force.

Sephiroth petted Cloud's hair, and leaned forward to kiss him gently. One of Cloud's hands lay over his heart, the other on the sofa. Cloud closed his eyes, and fell to black.

Sephiroth picked up the petit hand that lay on the sofa, and kissed it gently. The blonde was unconscious.

* * *

**Rate and review. Really appreciate it, and it makes the difference. **


End file.
